Tale of Two Pinks - ES
by PinkNacho
Summary: Pink Nacho es un joven se transfiere a Canterlot High School, donde conoce al amor de su vida e intenta superar su ineptitud social.
1. Soy Pink Nacho

**Prólogo**

"Gracias, Directora Celestia."

Dije saliendo de su oficina. Pensaba en que la peor parte de cambiarse de escuela, hablo de los trámites, ya había pasado, pero bien sabía que me esperaba algo mucho peor: conocer gente nueva. O eso pensaba, considerando mi ineptitud y ansiedad social, pero apenas salí de esa oficina me sorprendió el saludo de una niña.

"¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie!" dijo la chica, estrechando su mano en saludo.

Al principio dude de si me hablaba a mí, pero al no ver a nadie más alrededor, finalmente hice lo que una persona normal haría; le respondí.

"Hola, soy Pink Nacho." Claramente entre increíbles cantidades de tartamudeos, pero a ella no parecía molestarle mi incapacidad para hilar oraciones simples sin tropezarme con mi lengua.

"¿Pink Nacho? ¿Cómo la comida mexicana, pero en rosado? ¡Me encanta el rosado!" Dijo ella, empezando así un palabrerío que pensé jamás terminaría. Pero con cada palabra que salía de su boca, menos me concentraba en lo que decía y más me enamoraba de ella.

Era como si en una vida pasada hubiese salvado a un orfanato de cachorros de un incendio provocado por ninjas, y la aparición de esta mujer fuese el karma pagándome por mis buenas acciones. Todo en ella era encantador; su sonrisa, su cabello de algodón de azúcar, su capacidad para hablar y hablar sin parar.

Al verla fijamente solo podía escuchar esa vieja canción " _Fooled around and fell in love_ " en mi cabeza, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por no verme como un neandertal frente a ella.

Finalmente, luego de quien sabe cuánto, deje de alucinar con corazoncitos y canciones románticas y, sin siquiera darme cuenta de si la interrumpí, le pregunte si acaso recibían así a todos los alumnos nuevos en CHS, a lo que respondió:

"La verdad no, es solo que conozco a todos aquí y te vi ahí tan solo y pensé Hey, ese chico de ahí es nuevo y necesita mi ayuda para no sentirse tan solo." Boom, cada cosa que hacía y decía solo me hacía amarla más y más. "Así que supongo que solo tienes suerte de que te encontrara aquí."

Si no me sonroje cuando dijo eso es porque he estado sonrojado desde el momento en que me estrecho la mano para saludarme.

"Si, supongo que soy muy afortunado." Y supongo que dije eso de corrido; los nervios me estaban matando.

Probablemente ignorando mi sudor y rubor, dijo:

"Tengo una idea súper increíble, voy a presentarte a mis amigas, estoy segura de que les caerás muy bien, a pesar de que seas tan callado." Se rio mucho mientras decía esa última parte.

Repentinamente y en un acto que casi me infarta de la emoción, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por el pasillo hacia una sala donde se encontraban las que serían mis mejores amigas de toda la vida.

 **Capítulo 1, Las Chicas**

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de una sala que se veía mucho más grande que una sala de clases normal. Es muy probable que Pinkie Pie haya intentado explicarme el porqué de su tamaño, pero desde que me tomo del brazo hasta que llegamos ahí perdí la noción de literalmente todo lo que no fuese su cara. No pude dejar de mirarla como, bueno, como alguien que está muy enamorado.

Sin decir una palabra, para variar un poco, abrió la puerta y dentro de lo que parecía una sala de música se encontraban otras cinco chicas, de las cuales una inmediatamente le dirigió la palabra.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Pinkie? Ya casi va a terminar el receso y no hemos podido ensayar ni una canción." Esas palabras me hicieron recordar que creo haber oído a Pinkie Pie decir que tocaba en una banda en alguno de mis escasos momentos de lucidez de lo que va del día.

En un tono un poco más amable que el de la primera, otra de las chicas se dirigió a Pinkie Pie: "¿Y quién es ese chico que viene contigo?"

"Oh, nada, yo solo…" Dije tratando una vez más de no tartamudear, pero Pinkie Pie me interrumpió: "Es mi nuevo amigo, Pink Nacho, es nuevo aquí en CHS y pensé que se sentiría muy solo, así que lo traje aquí para que lo conocieran. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien, no ha dicho mucho desde que lo conocí." Y aun así me llamo su amigo, como si hubiese hecho algo más que balbucear y mirarla fijamente desde que me saludo fuera de la oficina de la directora.

"¿Estás segura de que no es porque no le has dejado hablar?" Dijo la misma chica que fue la primera en hablar cuando llegamos, y aunque no lo dije en voz alta, le encontré la razón hasta cierto punto. Pinkie Pie solo se rio, como si también le hubiese encontrado razón a la chica de la guitarra.

Mientras trataba de disimular, la chica del teclado se acercó a mí diciendo: "Bueno, lo que importa es que cualquier amigo de Pinkie Pie es amigo nuestro, ¿No es cierto chicas?" Me saludo besándome en la mejilla. "Soy Rarity, encantada de conocerte." Ante tan educado y cordial saludo, solo pude responder con un hola.

"Bueno, supongo que no puede hablar menos que Fluttershy" Dijo la chica de la guitarra. "Soy Rainbow Dash, si quieres entrar en algún club deportivo solo habla conmigo, soy la capitana de prácticamente cada equipo aquí. Claro, si es que puedes hablar." Terminó su saludo dándome la mano y, a pesar de sus reiteradas menciones a mi falta de habla, no me pareció una persona desagradable. Quiero decir, tiene razones para creer que soy mudo o retrasado.

"No le hagas caso, estoy segura de que te sentirás lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar en cualquier momento, terroncito." Dijo la chica rubia, mientras acomodaba su bajo para darme un abrazo. "Soy Applejack, y debo decir que si hay algo que nos gusta hacer en CHS es hacer nuevos amigos, así que te doy la bienvenida. Aunque creo que Pinkie Pie aquí ya se hizo cargo de eso." Ambos miramos a Pinkie Pie mientras asentía, pero creo que la chica del teclado me estaba mirando a mí. Digo chica del teclado porque no soy muy bueno con los nombres. Ni con las interacciones sociales.

Desde un extremo de la sala, la chica pelirroja se acercó a saludarme, también de la mano. "Hola, soy Sunset Shimmer. Yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos cuando llegue aquí, pero créeme, si hay un grupo de chicas que puede hacerte sentir como en casa, son ellas." Yo estoy hecho prácticamente de tics nerviosos, así que no soy quien para juzgar, pero puedo jurar que vi cómo se reía nerviosamente cuando menciono que no tenía muchos amigos. Será mi imaginación.

Creí que finalmente me decidiría a decir algo, pero me detuve por un momento. Había saludado a cuatro chicas, pero estoy seguro de que cuando entre había cinco. Me demore un poco en ver a la última chica, pues estaba tan cabizbaja que parecía que se escondía de mí. Fue entonces cuando me invadió una extraña sensación, como si me estuviese viendo a mí mismo en ella. Esa chica era yo llegando a esta escuela, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera. Sin darme cuenta y sin decir nada me acerqué a ella y levantando la mano en su dirección hice lo que esa persona tan especial había hecho conmigo esta misma mañana: "Hola, soy Pink Nacho."

La chica levanto la cabeza de detrás de su pandero y estrechando devuelta mi mano, respondió a mi saludo: "Hola, soy Fluttershy." Aunque lo dijo en un tono bastante bajo, pude entenderla perfectamente. Ambos sonreímos un poco y luego Pinkie Pie vino dando saltitos mientras decía: "¡Mira Nacho, acabas de hacer cinco nuevas amigas! Digo cinco porque nosotros ya éramos amigos ¿Puedo llamarte Nacho verdad? ¿O prefieres Pink?" Dándome vuelta para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos celestes, le respondí: "Puedes llamarme como quieras, Pinkie Pie." Viendo en retrospectiva, mirarla a los ojos solo hizo que tartamudeara una vez más, pero valió totalmente la pena. Escuché a un par de ellas murmurar algo, y como toda persona socialmente ansiosa, pensé que hablaban de mí. "Aunque no recuerdo haberles preguntado si querían ser mis amigas."

Las seis chicas rieron un poco, y luego Pinkie Pie dijo unas palabras que me hicieron pensar bastante. "Por favor, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le preguntaste a alguien si quería ser tu amigo?" La verdad es que no lo recordaba, pero supongo que era una pregunta retórica. "Por cierto Nacho, puedes llamarme Pinkie si quieres. Todas mis amigas lo hacen" Dijo dándome una de las sonrisas más hermosas que me había dado hasta ahora, y la barra estaba bastante alta.

Luego de un rato de estar mirando fijamente esas blancas perlas de dientes, escuché como Rarity, cuyo nombre al fin pude recordar, le pidió un favor a Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, querida, ¿Podrías ir buscarle una silla a nuestro nuevo amigo? Debe estar muy cansado."

"Claro." respondió. "Iré a ver si hay alguna en el gimnasio."

"Oh no, no, no, no Pinkie Pie, solo míralo." Dijo apuntándome, como si no estuviese ahí. "Va a necesitar una silla mucho más cómoda."

En eso, Rainbow Dash dijo: "Creo que las de la cafetería son las más cómodas de toda la escuela."

"¿La cafetería?" Dijo Pinkie Pie algo confundida. "Eso queda literalmente al otro lado de la escuela." Se detuvo un poco y luego dijo: "Esta bien, una silla de cafetería a la orden." La seguí con la mirada mientras salía por la puerta, y fue cuando sentí el peso de las miradas de las otras cinco chicas sobre mí.

"¿Estás segura, Rarity?" Dijo un poco preocupada la vaquerita. "Tengo un ojo para esto querida, estoy 100% segura." Respondió Rarity sin dejar de mirarme.

Comencé a sudar frío. Como veía las cosas, era el inicio de una película porno o iban a sacrificarme al dios antiguo de un culto que ellas cinco formaban, una de dos. De cualquier manera, me esperaba una montaña rusa de emociones fuertes.

"Voy a preguntártelo una sola vez Nacho." Dijo al fin Rarity, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. "¿Te gusta Pinkie Pie?" Supongo que con _Tengo un ojo para esto_ se refería a que se dio cuenta de que en ni un momento retiré mi mirada de Pinkie, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo supieran. Primero, acababa de conocerlas, no tenía motivos para contarles y segundo, incluso si quisiera, los nervios se encargarían de que no dijera nada. "No, acabo de conocerla, ¿Cómo podría?"

Rarity se mostraba escéptica, pero el resto no parecía estar de su lado en esto. "Te dije que estabas exagerando Rarity." Dijo Applejack, un poco enojada. "Siento que tengamos que hacerte pasar por esto, pero ella de verdad cree que te gusta Pinkie Pie." Rarity le respondió. "No lo creo, estoy absolutamente segura de eso."

"Chicas…"

"Déjalo en paz ¿Quieres? No creerá nunca que somos sus amigas si lo agobias así." Applejack se veía muy molesta con Rarity. "No lo estoy agobiando…" Pero antes de terminar, Rainbow Dash la interrumpió. "Claro que no, solo le estas preguntando a alguien que acabas de conocer si le gusta una chica que acaba de conocer."

"Chicas…"

"No hay que ponerse tan pasiva-agresiva, Rainbow." Sunset Shimmer intervino entre la discusión de las chicas. "Creo que todas le debemos una disculpa a Nacho por ponerlo en esta situación tan incómoda." Un poco tarde para eso pelirroja, incómodo es mi segundo nombre. Pink Incómodo Nacho. "Me disculparé cuando admita que le gusta Pinkie Pie." Rarity de verdad estaba detrás de mí, pero tampoco se necesitan más neuronas que dientes para sospechar que amo a Pinkie Pie. "¿Acaso quieres que se vaya de aquí? No pienso ser yo la que le diga a Pinkie que espantamos a su nuevo amigo en 10 segundos exactos."

"¡Chicas!"

Todas se quedaron calladas. No tenía idea de que Fluttershy pudiese gritar, pero este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas desde que salí de esa oficina. Se acercó a mi tal cual yo me acerque a ella para saludarla. "De verdad lamento todo esto y no quiero insistir, pero Pinkie se preocupa mucho por hacernos muy felices a todas, y de verdad lo apreciamos mucho." Suspiré, pues de inmediato me di cuenta a donde iban los tiros.

"Quieren a alguien que la haga tan feliz a ella como ella las hace a ustedes, ¿Verdad?" Fluttershy asintió. "Y quieren que ese alguien sea yo, ¿Verdad?" Volvió a asentir. Las otras chicas solo observaban, como si confiasen totalmente en ella. Me miró fijamente y repitió la pregunta que Rarity había hecho en un principio. "Está bien si no quieres responder, pero ¿Te gusta Pinkie Pie?"

Luego de meditarlo un momento, me armé de valor y finalmente respondí. "No…" Las otras cuatro se veían muy decepcionadas por mi respuesta. Menos Rarity, ella aún estaba escéptica. "Es más que eso, yo… de verdad estoy enamorado de ella."

No pude evitar sonar cursi, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Además, note de inmediato el cambio en sus expresiones, así que tenía que seguir ese camino.

"Todo en ella me parece maravilloso." En este punto estaba conversando solo con Fluttershy; su amabilidad me hacía sentir cómodo por primera vez en lo que llevo aquí. "Su simpatía, su interminable alegría, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su capacidad para hablar y hablar sin parar…" Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar reírse con eso último. "¿En serio?" Applejack le dio un codazo luego de que lo preguntara. Fluttershy, que aparentemente ya escucho lo que quería y quería evitar que siga desvariando, me abrazó. "Gracias, Nacho."

Todas se acercaron a abrazarme, y no pude evitar lagrimear un poco, conmovido por la situación. "Muy bien Rarity, sabes que quieres decirlo." Dijo Applejack, con lo que todos reímos un poco. "Por favor querida, somos todas lo suficientemente maduras como para ¡Se los dije!" Entre los abrazos y las risas empezaba a sentirme cada vez más aliviado y sentí que podía hablar un poco más con todas ellas. "Bueno, tampoco te lo deje tan difícil." Rarity se rio un poco. "Creo que me merezco un poco de crédito de todas maneras."

"Entonces…" Dije luego de que nuestro abrazo grupal se disipara, tratando de darle pies y cabezas a todo esto. "Apenas nos conocemos y quieren ayudarme a que Pinkie y yo seamos… ¿Novios?" "No te emociones, lo estamos haciendo por ella." Dijo Rainbow Dash, para luego poner su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Por supuesto que vamos a ayudarte, es lo que hacemos con nuestros amigos aquí en CHS." No pude evitar sonreír mucho. Lo que Sunset Shimmer dijo cuándo me saludo era cierto, este grupo de chicas de verdad saben hacer sentir en casa a uno.

Justo en eso, Pinkie entro a la sala con una silla que, me imagino, salió de la cafetería y la verdad es que no se veía particularmente cómoda. "Ni se imaginan por lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esta cosa, pero aquí esta. La silla más cómoda de toda la escuela para mi buen amigo…" Antes de terminar, Sunset Shimmer la interrumpió. "Pinkie, que bueno que llegaste, Nacho nos estaba diciendo lo mucho que quería un tour por la escuela." Pinkie Pie miró la silla, luego a las chicas y finalmente dejo la silla al lado de la pared, luciendo un poco derrotada.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a darle un tour por la escuela chicas!" Dijo muy entusiasmada, pero de inmediato Rainbow Dash la detuvo.

"Nos encantaría, pero tenemos que… jugar un partido de voleibol ahora mismo. Tendrán que ir los dos solos." Pinkie Pie, confundida, preguntó.

"¿Las cinco? Pero cinco no es un número par." Parecía que Rainbow ya no sabía que decir, así que Applejack intervino. "Si, Fluttershy va a ser la árbitra. Ha estado practicando mucho."

"Ah bueno, igual podemos esperarlas, ¿Verdad Nacho? Un partido de voleibol no puede durar mucho." Pinkie Pie no perdía la esperanza. También amo eso de ella.

"¿Dije voleibol? Quise decir voleibol playa, y en CHS no tenemos una playa así que claramente no podemos jugar aquí." Rainbow Dash se sacaba escusas de debajo de la manga como una verdadera profesional. "De hecho vamos a cambiarnos de ropa justo aquí así que voy a pedirles que se retiren, muchas gracias." Dijo Rarity empujándonos a Pinkie y a mí fuera de la sala. Justo antes de salir, me voltee un poco y les susurre a las chicas. "Gracias."

 **Capítulo 2, El chico y la chica con un sueño**

"¿Dijiste algo Nacho?" Preguntó Pinkie luego de que nos echaran de la sala de música. Suponiendo que debe haberme escuchado agradecerle por todo a las chicas, le respondí que no. "Ah, qué raro. Digo que en verdad es raro porque juraría que escuche algo, no porque no hables mucho." Reí un poco y pensé en algo que decir para iniciar una conversación, pero como de costumbre, ella se me adelanto.

"Entonces, ¿Por dónde empezaremos nuestro mágico y misterioso tour? ¿Qué tal…?" Pero, y para su total sorpresa, esta vez decidí ser yo quien la interrumpiera, esperando quitarme este estigma de que hablo poco. "¿Qué tal si aprovechamos de devolver esa silla que me trajiste?" Dije apuntando a la silla que alcanzó a recuperar antes de que Rarity nos corriera. "Oh, ya veo, quieres que vayamos al otro lado de la escuela para aprovechar de dar un paseo por todo el lugar, bien pensado." Si, bien pensado, porque no apunte a la silla por ser la primera cosa que vi. Totalmente. Aunque eso significa pasar más tiempo con ella, así que lo más probable es que haya sido algo inconsciente. "Muy bien, a mover esas piernas Nacho, CHS no es una escuela famosa por ser pequeña." No sé qué se apoderó de mí, pero de repente podía hablar de corrido con ella, como si no sintiese nervios, ansiedad ni ninguna de las cosas que suelo sentir al hablar con gente.

"Bueno, la escuela de dónde vengo tampoco era un lugar pequeño." Dije casi sin darme cuenta, porque, sin querer verme como el tipo cool con un pasado oscuro, tampoco quería responder a la pregunta que se venía. "Nunca me contaste de que escuela te transferiste. Hay muchas otras cosas que tampoco me has contado, pero podrías empezar por ahí." Preguntó mientras empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de Canterlot High.

"Bueno, nunca preguntaste. Tampoco es algo que pueda decir así como así aquí, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Pinkie me miró un poco confundida. "No, no tengo idea." "Es que vengo de…" Antes de que terminara, Pinkie Pie dio un tremendo grito de sorpresa. "¿¡Vienes de Crymph…!?" Le tape la boca de inmediato, pues con su grito todos en el pasillo nos estaban mirando. Susurrándole y aun tapándole la boca, le dije. "Si, vengo de Crystal Prep. ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie?" "Mmphmp…" Me respondió mientras aun le tapaba la boca, así que le quite la mano, me disculpe y me volvió a responder. "¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo." "Es solo que, ya sabes, con los Juegos de la Amistad que se vienen este año y toda nuestra rivalidad…" Ella sonrió un poco y trató de calmarme. "Oh, por favor, estoy segura de que a las chicas no les importará que vengas de la escuela que siempre nos aplasta en los juegos." Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, me sonrojé de inmediato, y aun sonriendo me dijo: "Pero si no quieres que les diga, no lo haré. Es una Pinkie Promesa." Pase de súper sonrojado a súper confundido. "¿Pinkie Promesa?" Pero como si ignorase mi pregunta, recito un pequeño juramento. "Con cerrojo y sin arrojo, pastelito en mi ojo." Y de súper confundido a súper conmovido.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo y entre sus avisos turísticos me hizo otra pregunta. "Dejando de lado que vienes de tu-ya-sabes-donde, ¿Qué más podrías contarme de ti?" Cambiarse de escuela significa muchas cosas, como que nadie sabe quién eres. Puedes ser quien quieras, y aun así no cabía en mí la idea de mentirle o inventarle nada. No a ella.

"Pues, no sé, no se me ocurre nada." "Oh, vamos, cualquier cosa." Se detuvo por un momento, y con los ojos llenos de brillo, me preguntó. "¿Tienes algún sueño?"

"¿Sueño?" Pregunté como si tuviese problemas auditivos. Los cuales tengo, en cierto grado, pero no va al caso. "Claro, algo que siempre has querido hacer con toda tu alma." Además de casarme contigo, claro que tengo sueños. Es solo que jamás me lo había planteado de esa manera. "Sueño… pues siempre quise ser un súper héroe. Como Billy." Ese _como Billy_ se me salió sin querer, pero una vez más esta mujer me sorprendió. "¿El Billy de Hora de Aventura? ¿Quieres luchar contra monstruos y rescatar princesas?" De verdad entendió mi referencia, pero la descripción de Billy no era como el tipo de héroe que yo pensaba. "Más o menos. Quizás no como Billy, pero quiero ayudar a la gente. Y tener súper poderes, eso también es genial. Pero principalmente ayudar a la gente." Los ojos se le llenaron de brillo, parecía que le gustaba mi sueño. "¡Eso suena tan súper genial! Estoy segura de que podrás ser un súper héroe algún día." Ahora a mí se me llenaron los ojos de brillo. No solo no pensó que mi sueño era ridículo o infantil, sino que también lo apoyo totalmente. Y si ella cree que puedo serlo, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? "¿Qué hay de ti Pinkie? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" De verdad estaba conversando con ella. Nada de tartamudeos o balbuceos de cavernícola; reales frases con sentido y todo.

"Mi sueño es poder hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Cuando puedo hacer sonreír a alguien siento que toda mi vida vale la pena. Sobre todo si son mis amigas." Debe ser la cosa más noble y hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida, y es precisamente lo que dijo Fluttershy sobre ella. "Si, las chicas me hablaron un poco sobre eso, que te esfuerzas mucho en hacerlas muy felices." Le dije sonriendo y muy sonrojado, y ella también estaba sonriendo mucho. "De verdad las adoro mucho. Y ellas también me hacen muy feliz de vuelta así que, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ellas realmente lo son todo para mí." Yo seguía escuchándola; estaba demasiado conmovido por sus palabras. Lo único que le interesa es que sus amigas sean felices.

"Ahora que lo pienso, nuestros sueños no son tan diferentes." Dijo ella, quizás esperando que yo vuelva a hablar. "Tu sueñas con ayudar a la gente y yo con hacerlos felices. Supongo que un súper héroe debe hacer eso, hacer felices a las personas. Uh, podríamos ser súper héroes juntos algún día, ¿No crees que sería súper divertido? ¡Podríamos salvar al mundo con una gran sonrisa!" Hace apenas una hora y aproximadamente 7 páginas que conozco a esta chica y ya no me interesa nada más que hacerla feliz. Siento que podría dar hasta mi vida por verla sonreír. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo por cada una de sus amigas, yo incluido. Tanto pensar en lo mucho que la amo y admiro, no me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente, esperando que respondiera a su pregunta. "¡Si, me encantaría! Aunque no sé cómo, pero en verdad me encantaría." "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, solo tenemos que seguir soñando. Oh mira, ya llegamos a la cafetería." Aparentemente hablar de nuestros sueños hizo el camino mucho más corto, pero aún no estaba listo para terminar este tour. No sin hacer eso también. "Pinkie Pie." Le dije en un tono mucho más severo de lo que pretendí que sonara. "Guau, suenas súper serio Nacho. ¿Estás bien?" "Lo siento, es solo que…" Los nervios me mataban, pero si no lo hacía ahora me sentiría mal por el resto de mi vida. "Yo también quiero hacer una Pinkie Promesa. Te prometo que algún día seremos súper héroes juntos y salvaremos al mundo con una gran sonrisa." De verdad lo sentía; no era por quedar bien o sonar cursi, de verdad quería hacerle esa promesa. Después de toda la fe que puso en mí, tenía que hacerlo. Me miro con una enorme sonrisa.

"Repite después de mi Nacho. Con cerrojo…" "Con cerrojo…" "Y sin arrojo…" "Y sin arrojo…" Recordaba el final, así que lo dijimos juntos, "Pastelito en mi ojo. Prometo que algún día seremos súper héroes y salvaremos al mundo juntos con una gran sonrisa."

Nos miramos un momento, y luego ambos reímos mucho. "Por cierto, me enojo demasiado cuando alguien que no cumple una Pinkie Promesa. Pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti." Solo quería llorar de la emoción, pero si lo hiciera tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Como que la amo. Mucho.

"Yo… también tengo otro sueño Pinkie. Algún otro día te lo contaré."

 **Capítulo 3, La fiesta de una chica**

"Sabes que tienes que decírselo algún día, ¿Verdad?" Ha pasado un mes aproximadamente desde que las conocí y ya me dejaban sentarme con ellas al almuerzo. Es lo más cercano a sentarme con las chicas populares que experimentaré en mi vida y definitivamente mucho más de lo que puedo decir de mis tiempos en Crystal Prep. "Lo sé Rainbow, pero no es fácil. ¿Qué pasa sí…?" "Ya empezó…" Escuche suspirar a Applejack antes de que comenzara a hablarles de mis preocupaciones totalmente fundadas. "¿…solo quiere que seamos amigos? ¿O si piensa que soy raro?" Rarity me interrumpió antes de que me volviera loco. "Pinkie no piensa eso de ti, querido." "No aún, pero ¿Qué pasaría si…?" Todas miraron a otra parte, probablemente porque sabían que no me detendría. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la escuche a ella.

"¿Pueden creer que Granny Smith no me quería dejar tomar dos postres?" Se veía bastante indignada, a pesar de que si tenía los dichos dos postres en su bandeja. "Por supuesto que lo creo, no se supone que tomes dos postres, Pinkie Pie." Dijo Applejack, honesta como siempre. Rarity también se veía extrañada por la osadía de Pinkie. "No entiendo cómo puedes comer tantos postres sin engordar." "Oh, el segundo no es para mí. Es para el cumpleañero." Dijo dándome el segundo pastelillo, un gorro de fiesta y arrojando cantidades preocupantes de confeti que cayeron sobre la comida del resto de las chicas. "No nos dijiste que estabas de cumpleaños, Nacho." Dijo Sunset levantándose para darme un abrazo y las respectivas felicidades.

"No, de hecho, no le dije a nadie. ¿Cómo…?" Rainbow Dash iba a decir algo, pero creo que se atoro con un poco de confeti de lo que cayó en su plato, así que Fluttershy habló en su lugar. "Pinkie sabe qué día estamos de cumpleaños cada una." "Los cumpleaños son el día más importante para cualquier persona Nacho." Decía Pinkie con los ojos llenos de orgullo, a punto de pararse sobre la mesa como si fuese a dar un discurso. "Por eso me súper esfuerzo para que tengas un día súper especial." No llegó a pararse sobre la mesa, quien sabe por qué, pero si me dio un gran abrazo. El mejor abrazo que he recibido en mi vida, nada menos. "Muchas gracias Pinkie." "No me agradezcas todavía niño grande, tengo preparada una gran fiesta para ti cuando acaben las clases." Sé que es porque estoy de cumpleaños, pero que tenga cosas preparadas para mí con tanto cariño me hacía demasiado feliz, casi hasta el punto de olvidarme de mis miedos infundados hacia el rechazo. Casi.

Dicho y hecho, al acabar las clases me guio junto a las chicas a un local de Canterlot al que jamás había ido, probablemente porque no vivo cerca de ahí. Se llamaba _Sugarcube Corner_ , y Pinkie parecía conocer muy bien a los dueños, por como los saludo con tanto afecto. Para ser justos, ella hace todo con afecto, así que no es un buen argumento. En el curso del pasado mes, muchas veces me dije a mi mismo como Pinkie nunca deja de sorprenderme, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

El lugar estaba decorado como uno esperaría de una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ella lo había reservado para nosotras siete, así que era todo para nosotros, incluida la atención de los dueños. Yendo directo al grano, Pinkie Pie les hizo una seña a los dependientes del local y ellos apagaron las luces y trajeron un pastel con la cantidad de velas exacta. Para mi sorpresa, una vez más, era mi sabor de pastel favorito. Ni yo sé cuál es mi favorito y aun así ella consiguió ponerle fin a la eterna lucha entre _Selva Negra_ y _Tres Leches_.

"Esto es..." Dije luego de soplar las velas, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de la emoción. Fallé, por cierto. "Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida. Es realmente maravilloso." "No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso." Dijo abrazándome una vez más con los ojos un poco menos llorosos que los míos.

Las copas de _milkshakes_ iban y venían, así como las risas y mis canciones favoritas de Shakira, otro detallito de mi amada aun no correspondida. No tengo idea de cómo Pinkie averiguó tanto sobre mi como para hacerme la fiesta perfecta, pero ¿A quién le importa? Agradezco cada detalle que incluyó porque sé que se esforzó un montón en que todo esto saliera bien. Y vaya que así fue.

Una tras una, las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas casas hasta que solo quedamos, tanto como para mi fortuna como para mi sudorosa ansiedad, ella y yo. Si bien ya hemos construido una gran amistad juntos, aun me es un poco raro y a la vez genial estar solo con ella; normalmente nos acompañan al menos una de las chicas. Pero por primera vez desde ese tour que me dio cuando llegué a CHS, estábamos los dos solos. "Aun no me creo que hayas hecho todo esto por mi Pinkie. No sé qué hice para merecer una amiga como tú." "Los amigos no se merecen ni se ganan, Nacho." Dijo en un tono un poco serio, como si la hubiese ofendido. "Pero si quieres ponerlo así, tú también has sido un gran amigo." "Yo no te he hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños así." Dije pensando en que yo soy un amigo regular, ella es una gran amiga. "No, pero eres un gran amigo a tu manera. Además, mi cumpleaños es en un mes, así que tampoco has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo." "¿Un mes exacto? Qué bonita coincidencia."

En ese momento lo decidí. Le daría a ella una fiesta tan genial como la que ella me hizo, dentro de lo que me es posible claramente. Quiero ser yo el que la sorprenda, aunque sea una vez. "Aunque la coincidencia más bonita fue encontrarte apenas llegue a CHS." Fue como decirle que la amo sin decírselo en verdad, así que se sintió muy bien. Lo que vino después, para nada. "Ay, gracias Nacho. Por cierto, ¿Por qué fue que te cambiaste de escuela? Creo que nunca… ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó porque notó de inmediato como mi sonrisa se dio vuelta. Aunque siempre pienso en eso, sobre todo en un día como hoy, hablarlo con alguien es mucho más complicado. ¿Por qué me cambié de escuela? Pero tampoco podía quedarme sin responderle, su sonrisa se fue tan rápido como la mía. Así fue como, por primera vez, le conté a alguien como fue que murieron mis padres.

Por primera vez también, Pinkie estaba como una tumba. Jamás la había visto callada; en verdad no dijo nada mientras le contaba sobre el accidente. Esa noche antes de navidad, la última que pasamos en familia, se despidieron de mí antes de ir al aeropuerto. Mi padre viajaba mucho por su trabajo y esta vez decidió llevar a mi madre con él. Pero jamás llegaron y jamás volvieron. "¿Estás llorando?" No quería interrumpir mi propia narrativa, pero es la primera vez que la veo con alguna emoción si quiera cercana a la tristeza. Me abrazó muy fuerte y entre llantos dijo. "Perdóname Nacho. No quería que tuvieses que recordar todo eso." "No, no te preocupes Pinkie." Le dije también llorando un poco.

Dicen que la tragedia es peor cuando no puedes hacer nada al respecto, pero este cumpleaños, a las chicas y a ella diciendo que soy un gran amigo me hicieron ver las cosas de otra manera. Yo sí podía hacer algo al respecto. Tomaría esta maldición y la convertiría en ventaja, empezando por ti Pinkie querida. "Si no fuese por eso, jamás te habría conocido." Me miró callada, aun llorando, pero comenzando a sonreír. "Además, los súper héroes suelen tener historias así."

Aun rodaban lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero comenzó a reírse un poco. Se sonó los mocos con una servilleta y volvió a ser la sonriente mujer de la que me enamoré. "Tú me enseñaste a reírme de mis problemas Pinkie. Muchas gracias. Por todo. En serio." Le dije abrazándola y secándole las lágrimas. Luego del abrazo, me ofreció una servilleta a mí también. "Parece que también te enseñe a hablar un poco. Mírate, no me has dejado decir nada en todo este tiempo." Ambos nos reímos, mientras los señores Cake, los dueños del lugar, nos lanzaban miradas indirectas de _por favor váyanse, queremos cerrar el local._

Luego de miles de agradecimientos y de despedirnos del señor y la señora Cake, Pinkie y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de _Sugarcube Corner_ , listos para irnos. "Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo Pinkie." Le dije, pero ella se veía preocupada. "¿Te vas a ir a tu casa ahora?" "Si, ya es bastante tarde y…" Pero antes de que terminara, me interrumpió con otra pregunta que me puso tan nervioso como sonrojado. "¿No quieres ir a dormir a mi casa?" Pinkie se detuvo un rato y se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba eso, considerando que nos conocemos hace apenas un mes. "Es que no quiero que pases solo esta noche tan especial para ti, es todo." Se rio muy nerviosamente, casi tanto como yo. Casi.

"Pinkie Pie, por favor, no puedo ni quiero seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad y amabilidad." La verdad es que me moría de ganas por decirle que sí, pero preferí no sonar como un pervertido. Además, en verdad había sido demasiado amable durante todo el día, ir a dormir a su casa sería un exceso. "No estas abusando, sabes que soy así. ¿De verdad estás seguro?" Por supuesto que no estoy seguro, menos si me insistes con esos hermosos ojos capaces de ver mi alma.

"He pasado todas las noches solo desde principio de año Pinkie, una más no me hará daño." Solo ahí le tome el peso a ese hecho. Pinkie era muy buena para hacer que me dé cuenta de cosas. Todo tipo de cosas. En este caso, me di cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo solo en mi casa que había olvidado lo bueno que es vivir con alguien, así que decidí aceptar la invitación de Pinkie. "Pero te advierto que me demoro mucho en la ducha." Probablemente no me escuchó, porque se veía muy feliz cuando le dije que iría con ella.

Así caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a su casa, hablando de mis razones para cambiarme a CHS. Le dije que mis padres murieron, pero jamás le dije que era lo que tenía que ver eso con que me transfiriera. No me sentía mal hablando de ellos con ella. No me siento mal con ella del todo. "Entonces no podías pagar tu estadía en Crystal Prep. y por eso viniste a CHS." "Si, básicamente. Aun no recibo la totalidad de la herencia." Y Crystal no es precisamente la escuela más económica de la ciudad. Ahora, ¿Por qué fue que elegí CHS entre todas las opciones? Si tuviese que señalar una razón en particular, quizás fue por que escuche sobre esta escuela por la obsesión que tenía una amiga con algunos sucesos extraños que tenían lugar ahí. Ahora que lo pienso, podría preguntarle a Pinkie si sabe algo sobre eso algún día de estos.

Pinkie abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primero; de inmediato analice los sofás, pues supuse que ahí es donde dormiría. Era un hogar bastante bonito y acogedor, muy diferente a lo que esperaba de Pinkie. Como me extrañó que nadie respondiera cuando Pinkie anunció su llegada, le pregunte con quienes vivía aquí. "Vivo con mi hermana mayor, Maud." Pero claro, yo soy el que vive solo. Justo al cabo de mencionarla, apareció. Creo que era ella; después de todo, era la mujer menos parecida a Pinkie Pie que he visto. No es que yo sea un experto en Pinkie Pies, pero ella era… bueno, no era Pinkie, en lo más mínimo.

"¡Hola Maud! Él es Nacho, esta de cumpleaños y como vive solo pensé que se podría a quedar a dormir aquí, ¿No es genial?" Pinkie se veía eufórica, como si estuviese compensando la falta de ánimo que exudaba su hermana. "Si. Hola." Yo no hablo mucho, es cierto; pero la hermana de Pinkie era como dos yos en ese aspecto. Negativo más negativo es más negativo. Supongo que en la repartición de cualidades en la familia Pie, Pinkie se llevó todo el carisma, el habla y la extraordinariamente hermosa sonrisa que Maud no consiguió. "¿Viste eso Nacho? ¡A Maud le encanta que estés aquí!" No, no lo vi Pinkie, pero, si tú lo dices supongo que te creeré.

"Voy a suponer que no tienes pijamas para hombre aquí." "Correcto, nada de pijamas para hombres aquí." Me dijo sonriendo mucho, como todo lo que hace. "No importa, de todas maneras, no uso un pijama hace años." "¿Duermes en…? Diu, mejor no quiero saberlo." Nos reímos los dos y si bien me hubiese encantado seguir hablando, tanto festejo me tenía agotado. En lo que me dirigí al sofá, Pinkie una vez más me sorprendió. Debería tener un contador de veces que hace eso. "No tendré pijamas para ti, pero si tengo una cama por ahí." Me ilusioné bastante, pero estaba jugando conmigo. Eso son dos sorpresas en una. Convirtió el sofá en una cama y me trajo tantas sábanas, cojines y peluches de animales como pudo encontrar. "Debería tener una cama extra para casos así." "No te preocupes Pinkie, esto es perfecto." Le dije muy feliz. "Buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo." Subiendo la escalera y antes de apagar la luz del salón, se despidió. "Buenas noches, chico del cumpleaños."

 **Capítulo 4, El chico y sus decisiones**

"Me encantaría ayudarte, pero…" Dijo Fluttershy, viéndose tan nerviosa como siempre. "…no creo ser la indicada para eso." "Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte la distraigas durante todo el día." Durante los dos meses que llevo en CHS, Fluttershy y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Principalmente por nuestra ineptitud social, aunque ella es mucho más tímida que yo. El punto es que, por tal amistad que tenemos, le confié esa tarea mientras yo me encargaba de lo otro. "Supongo que eso sí lo puedo hacer." "Muchas gracias Fluttershy, eres un cielo."

"Aquí están, ¡Mis dos personas favoritas en todo CHS!" Era Pinkie, quien venía saliendo de algún lugar, probablemente la cafetería. "¿De verdad somos tus favoritas?" Le preguntó Fluttershy, porque yo no cabía dentro de tanta emoción con ese comentario. Pero claro, lo disimule como un profesional. Si, es exactamente lo que hice. "Por supuesto, junto al resto de las chicas. Saben que las adoro a todas." Mi corazón iba a explotar si seguía así, por lo que le hice una seña a Fluttershy para que se pusiera en acción.

"Pinkie Pie, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al refugio hoy? Hay unos…" No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando Pinkie le respondió, como siempre, llena de entusiasmo. "¡Me encantaría Fluttershy! ¡Quiero adoptar un cocodrilo! Uno sin dientes, para que no muerda mis peluches. ¿No quieres acompañarnos Nacho?" Quiero acompañarte a donde sea por el resto de mi vida Pinkie. Pero justamente hoy no puedo. "Claro que quiero, pero tengo que… jugar un partido de voleibol ahora mismo." Fluttershy se rio un poco. "¿Y no tienes que ser la réferi, Fluttershy?" "No, consiguieron un reemplazo con, ejem, una voz más fuerte." Como podrán imaginar, son excusas. Aunque yo sí que jugué algo de voleibol en Crytsal, pero nada muy profesional. "Entonces buena suerte Nacho. ¡Barre el piso con tus oponentes! A menos que sea voleibol playa, sería súper raro barrer una playa." "Lo tendré en mente, Pinkie." Le respondí riendo, mientras las dos se retiraban al refugio donde Fluttershy trabaja como voluntaria.

Se estarán preguntando de que va este plan tan complicado. La verdad es que no tendría ni una gracia decirles ahora; eso arruinaría la sorpresa. En cualquier caso, una vez que Pinkie Pie se fue a villa distracción, tenía el camino libre para prepararlo todo para mañana.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que Pinkie Pie es…" Rainbow fue la primera en dudar de mi plan, pero tenía un punto. Pinkie es bastante emotiva, lo que me podía jugar tanto a favor como en contra; pero ¿Qué clase de tarado hace planes pensando en que fracasarán? "Lo sé Rainbow, pero se los estoy pidiendo por favor." Me hubiese puesto de rodillas, pero creo que entendieron el mensaje. "Tenle un poco de fe, querida." Gracias por tanto Rarity. "Además, prometimos ayudarlo cuando lo conocimos. No sería educado darle la espalda ahora." Al final, todas ellas aceptaron, pero esta apenas era la parte fácil de mi elaborado plan.

"¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Nacho?" Le pregunté a Fluttershy mientras caminábamos al refugio de animales. De lo mucho que nos conocemos, no sé si se el voleibol playa sea uno de sus dotes naturales.

"Espero que bien." Esa es Fluttershy, habla solo lo que es justo, necesario y conveniente. ¡Como yo! Solo que nuestras definiciones de justo y necesario son muy diferentes.

En fin, llegamos al refugio y no había señales de cocodrilos en adopción, lo que para mí fue una total súper decepción.

Pensaba en alguna mascota que acompañe a Maud y sé que un lagarto sin dientes le habría gustado un montón.

No había muchos otros voluntarios, así que Fluttershy me preguntó si podía quedarme a ayudarla todo el día. "¡Por supuesto que lo haré Fluttershy! Lo que sea por verte llena de alegría."

No me di cuenta de que se había hecho tan tarde, rodeada de tantos lindos animales. Fluttershy y yo nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su casa, que los caminos no eran iguales.

No me podía atrasar, tenía que llegar a dormir temprano, mañana me esperaba un día muy especial. Al llegar a la escuela, todos me saludarán. ¡Es tu cumpleaños, Pinkie Pie!

"Muy bien Nacho, hoy es tu día. Más bien su día, pero tú me entiendes." Pensaba para mí mismo, nervioso como nunca lo había estado. "¡Buenos días Nacho!" Ahí estaba, el motivo de mis nervios y de un 90% de mis emociones. Me saludó con una enorme sonrisa que duró por mucho tiempo, como si esperase algo. "Temprano como siempre, Pinkie. Buenos días." Siguió sonriendo, algo bastante normal en ella, así que no le di mayor importancia.

Caminamos los dos por los pasillos de la escuela, directo a la primera clase del día. Daba la casualidad de que Pinkie y yo teníamos muchas clases juntas. Créanlo o no, es efectivamente una casualidad; hice mi horario antes de conocerla. Cómo siempre, Pinkie saludaba a cada persona que veía camino a clases y todos la saludaban de vuelta, nada fuera de lo común.

Sin embargo, Pinkie se veía diferente. Estoy seguro de que había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía señalarlo con el dedo. Se hacía un poco más notorio con cada persona que saludaba, parecía que algo le molestaba. Pinkie no es de las que se molestan fácil, así que si había algo que la tenía así debía ser bastante serio. O podría ser mi imaginación. De cualquier manera, siguió así por todo lo que duró la jornada escolar.

Debí notarlo antes, pero cuando ocurrió ya fue muy tarde. Al final de clases, nos juntamos cerca de la salida con las chicas, intercambiamos un par de palabras y luego se despidieron. "Nos veremos mañana." Algo en esas palabras alteró a Pinkie Pie, quién se veía muy desanimada. Las chicas salieron por las grandes puertas de la entrada y nos quedamos Pinkie y yo a solas. Muy a solas de hecho, los pasillos y salones estaban vacíos. No se sentía ni un alma. "¿Nos vamos también, Pinkie…?" Le pregunté, pero ella miró a otro lado, y sin una pizca de su característico entusiasmo, me dijo "No, ve tú. Yo iré a la biblioteca un rato."

¿En serio? ¿La biblioteca? ¿Tú? Pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle, se fue muy rápido. Sólo ahí me di cuenta de qué era lo que le afectaba; y de que era mi culpa. Fui corriendo a la biblioteca, pero no vi a nadie. Solo pude escuchar leves sollozos, y me temía que fuesen de la chica sonrisas. "Pinkie, estás ahí?" Se sentía raro hablar fuerte en una biblioteca, la verdad sea dicha. "¿De verdad te importa?" Al fin la encontré; estaba en el segundo piso, acostada en una cama hecha de libros. Debe de ser bastante incómoda, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Se veía devastada, ni si quiera su pelo se veía normal; estaba desinflado como su ánimo. "¿Por qué pensarías…?" Pero no pude terminar cuando se levantó y sin mirarme me dijo. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" "Claro, 3 de mayo, un día…" Me interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Es mi cumpleaños Nacho! ¡Y nadie en la escuela lo recordó! Ni las chicas, ni… tú, mi mejor amigo" Ese _tú_ vino cargado de llantos. Se me rompió el corazón al verla así, sobre todo sabiendo que era mi culpa. Rainbow Dash me lo advirtió. Pero no era hora de lamentarse; solo me quedaba una opción; le arruinaría la sorpresa si eso significaba hacerla feliz. "Lo siento Pinkie…" No me miró, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Seguía llorando de cara a la pared. "Quería sorprenderte, ¿Sí?" Eso si la hizo reaccionar un poco. "Tú siempre lo haces, quería hacerlo por ti, aunque sea una vez. Le pedí a todos en la escuela que no te desearán feliz cumpleaños para darte una fiesta sorpresa a la salida. Como la que tú me diste en mi cumpleaños." Se dio vuelta, sus ojos aun lagrimeando. "¿Tú hiciste eso por mí?" "Claro, una chica me dijo una vez que los cumpleaños…" Una vez más me interrumpió. "¿Hablaste con todos en la escuela por mí?" No me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de la tarea herculina que fue para mí hablar con cientos de desconocidos. Supongo que, pensando en ella, no tuve miedo y pude dejar mi ineptitud social de lado. Pero ese logro, para mí al menos, no se comparaba con lo que haría a continuación. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque puedo ver qué aquí a tu lado, todo es realidad, Pinkie." Lo vi en sus ojos. Ella sabía las dos palabras que seguían a esa canción. "Te amo. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien que se preocupa tanto de hacerme tan feliz?" Me miró a los ojos, y tomándome las manos me dijo. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti." Nuestros ojos se fijaron en los del otro y al fin pude volver a verla sonreír. Quién sabe cuántos minutos pasamos así, pero recordé que las chicas aún estaban esperando que llevase a Pinkie a su fiesta, así que le seque las lágrimas y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal de CHS. "Por cierto Pinkie, ¿Podrías actuar sorprendida cuando salgamos por esa puerta?" Se rio un poco y tomando mi mano, me miró y dijo. "Haría lo que sea por amor, Nacho. Y eso es un hecho."

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba reunida en la fachada de CHS, deseándole muchas felicidades a Pinkie en su gran día. Pero la sorpresa era para ellas, pues las chicas estaban boquiabiertas al vernos a Pinkie y a mí tomados de la mano y vinieron corriendo a abrazarnos. "Pinkie Pie y tú… están… ay, creo que me va a dar algo." Dijo Rarity justó antes de desmayarse un poco. "De hecho, aún no." Dije mirando a Pinkie, listo para hacerle la pregunta con la que siempre (desde hace dos meses) soñé preguntarle. "Pinkie Pie, tú haces que quiera ser una mejor persona. ¿Te…?" Pero me interrumpió justo antes de que mis propios nervios me interrumpieran. "No es justo, yo quiero preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo?" "Me encantaría." Pude sentir como las chicas trataban de aguantarse gritar de la emoción, incluso Rarity, quién ya se había recuperado.

"Uno, dos, tres."

"Pinkie Pie, ¿No es más fácil que cada uno diga qué sí y ya?"

"Nacho, ¿No crees qué sería mejor que los dos digamos sí y ya?"

Ambos nos quedamos mirando uno al otro y luego de un rato nos reímos mucho. Ambos dijimos que sí, claramente, y llegamos a la parte más mágica de cada historia de amor: el primer beso. Nunca lo olvidaré; fue como sí por unos segundos nada más importara. Ni el cumpleaños, ni la gente que nos rodeaba. Solo Pinkie y yo existíamos. Luego de que terminara, Pinkie y yo nos miramos a los ojos y ella, un poco molesta, dijo. "Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo mejor." No alcancé a entender a qué se refería cuando me tomo de la cara con ambas manos y me besó una vez más, por mucho más tiempo.

Quizás sea difícil para alguien que siempre estuvo enamorado de otro alguien sentir qué esa persona especial te ama tanto a ti como tú a ella. Quiero decir, para mí lo es; desde el momento en que la vi he cultivado este amor a cada cosa que hace y he descubierto que en realidad no hay una sola cosa que no ame de ella. Pero después de verla tan feliz, qué me haya tomado de la mano, lo que me dijo en la biblioteca y que tuviese que usar esa excusa para besarme de nuevo, sé qué ella en verdad me ama. Mucho. Pero siendo sinceros, está claro que la amo más.

Las chicas, luego de nuestro minuto amoroso, vinieron a abrazarnos de nuevo y a felicitarnos, porque Nacho y yo somos novios y por mi cumpleaños.

Me trajeron un delicioso pastel y luego de cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, por tanta emoción comencé a llorar sin criterio. "Muchas gracias Nacho. Por todo. En serio."

"¿No fue eso lo que dije cuando…?" Claro que sí nene, no lo olvidaría jamás. Lo recuerdo porque, siendo sinceros, está claro que te amo mucho más.

"¿Ya pediste tu deseo, Pinkie?" Fluttershy tenía razón, con tantas emociones casi se me olvida esa tradición.

"Veamos, ya te tengo a ti, Nacho..." Lo sé, ser súper cursi es parte de mí. "…así que desearía revivir a David Bowie."

Las chicas se extrañaron un poco mientras soplaba las velas, pero vamos, no hagan como que no les gusta la música sesentera.

Sunset se rio un poco. "Sabes que tu deseo no se cumplirá si lo dices en voz alta, ¿verdad?" "Ay, qué mal." Pero, la verdad, no importa, me hacía demasiado feliz estar con todas ellas, sintiendo su hermosa amistad.

"Este es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado en toda mi vida." Dijo Pinkie, abrazándonos a las chicas y a mí. "De hecho, tu verdadero regalo esta por ahí, nena." Dije apuntando a la, modestia aparte, enorme caja parada en la mitad del frontis de la escuela. "Por si lo otro no resultaba." Ambos nos reímos un poco y luego fuimos tomados de la mano a abrir su regalo. Creo que no le he soltado la mano en todo este rato, desde que ella tomo las mías en la biblioteca.

"¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?" Repetía Pinkie súper emocionada mientras luchaba contra el envoltorio, tratando de no romperlo porque ella es una tremenda ternurita. "Es… Nacho, ¿Qué es?" La verdad es que no esperaba que fuese un regalo muy intuitivo, así que le explique tanto a ella como al resto de las chicas de qué se trataba. "Es un cañón de fiestas, Pinkie. Puedes decorar una habitación completa en segundos con esta cosa." Pinkie dio un leve grito de, que estoy diciendo, no fue leve en absoluto; dio un enorme grito de sorpresa. "¡Ay, Nacho, ¡es increíble!" Me dio un gran abrazo y un beso como agradecimiento, mientras las chicas miraban el regalo un poco menos confundidas. "Si que es increíble." Dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono un tanto irónico y luego Applejack preguntó. "¿De dónde conseguiste esta cosa?" "Oh, no lo conseguí, lo diseñé yo mismo. No te dejan quedarte en Crystal Prep solo por poder pagar la estadía, ¿Saben?"

Se que Pinkie prometió no contarles, pero las chicas ya sabían que yo venía de la escuela rival. Al final, yo mismo se los dije. Son mis mejores amigas después de todo; les confiaría lo que sea y, sobre todas las cosas, sé que me aceptarían tal cual soy. Más importante que eso, Pinkie Pie se veía fascinada con su regalo, la fiesta y con que seamos novios; saber que le di al clavo me hizo sentir mucho menos nervioso y muy feliz por nosotros dos.

Así fue como empezó una relación basada en referencias a cualquier cosa y muchas cursilerías.

 **Capítulo 5, Las promesas que hicimos**

"¿De verdad tienes que ir, amor?" Esa hermosa sonrisa podría convencerme de lo que sea, pero la decisión no era mía. Quien sea que se encargue de la repartición de la herencia de mis padres decidió reunirse conmigo justo para los Juegos de la Amistad y Pinkie estaba un poco decepcionada de que no fuésemos a competir juntos. "Lo siento Pinkie, tengo que hacerlo. Sabes cómo es la burocracia y todo eso." "No, de hecho, no tengo idea." Dijo sonriendo como siempre y no insistió más en eso.

No tuve que recurrir a la vieja excusa del voleibol playa con las chicas; con mucha ayuda de Pinkie Pie les conté también sobre la muerte de mis padres. "Vamos a extrañarte Nacho. Contigo de seguro ganaríamos los Juegos este año." "Por favor, ustedes seis son perfectamente capaces de ganarle a los chicos de Crystal." Aunque les hayamos dado una paliza en cada uno de los juegos anteriores, de verdad confiaba en ellas. Más allá de los juegos, me dolía tener que estar unos cuantos días lejos de Pinkie. Bueno, quizás no es dolor la palabra, pero entienden lo que quiero decir. Las chicas se despidieron de mi con un gran abrazo grupal y, luego de despedirme de manera más personal de mi queridísima novia, emprendí mi viaje a una ciudad al sur de Canterlot; un lugar que vio nacer y crecer a mis padres.

En lo que dura el viaje, supongo que puedo hablarles más de ellos dos. Mi madre, Bright Oath, era una artista callejera, bastante famosa en la ciudad. Le apodaban la Dama de la Asunción, porque así se llamaba la plaza donde realizaba sus espectáculos. Pero lo que su apodo dejaba que desear en cuanto a creatividad, lo compensaba con su talento para hacer sentir maravillado a su público en cada acto; por lo que ella me contaba. Luego de tenerme, se retiró y se quedó con toda la extroversión, dejándome con mis ineptitudes sociales.

Brass Beard, mi padre, por otro lado, era dueño de una multimillonaria compañía y la principal razón de que pudiese entrar a Crystal Prep. Como él trabajaba mucho, yo pasaba más tiempo con mi madre y jamás me interesó mucho la compañía.

Ahora que iba a heredarla, tenía que enfrentar una difícil decisión. Difícil porque, primero, no soy ni un hombre de negocios; segundo, que se suponía que haría un joven como yo con una compañía de "¿Tecnología militar?" "Si, ¿Algún problema Señor Beard?" Pues acabo de describir mi problema, señor abogado. Y ahora tenemos dos problemas, el Señor Beard era mi padre. "No, es solo que no sé si sea capaz de mantener el negocio familiar." "No se preocupe señor Beard." Tengo nombre, muchas gracias. "Estoy seguro de que usted debe haber heredado la gran habilidad para los negocios de su padre. Si no, siempre puede vender la compañía. La decisión es suya." Siendo sincero, la idea de vender la compañía sonaba muy tentadora. Y no es que sea un maldito hippie, pero el armamento militar no es precisamente mi taza de té.

"¿Puedo venderla así sin más?" Le pregunté al señor abogado, y me dio una respuesta muy parecida a lo que me acababa de decir. "Yo le sugeriría hablarlo con los otros directivos, pero, como ya le dije, la decisión es suya." Siguió hablando de mi poder total sobre la empresa y acciones y muchos _que se yos_ por un buen rato, pero mi mente estaba fijada en otras tres cosas. La primera era, claramente, lo mucho que extrañaba a Pinkie Pie. Las otras dos formaban el debate entre vender la empresa o hacerme cargo del legado de mi padre. Luego de meditarlo un minuto, accedí a consultarlo con los otros directivos, así que me reuní con mi nueva secretaria, porque, aparentemente, también la heredé a ella.

"Buenas tardes Nach… digo, señor Pink, señor." Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella, pero me acordaba de su nombre y de su, pues, leve torpeza. Tampoco es que yo sea el mejor hablando con personas. "Vivian, tanto tiempo. ¿Ahora soy tu jefe?" Las preguntas tontas son una de mis especialidades. "Si, señor. Lamento mucho la muerte de su padre, señor." "Muchas gracias Vivs. A propósito, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Le pedí que reuniera a los otros directivos, sea lo que signifique ese cargo, y en cuestión de minutos figuraba en una sala con ella y otros cuatro señores ya bastante adultos. No será la secretaria más avispada de todas, pero era bastante diligente.

Vivs me acompañaba porque yo apenas se hacer un nudo de corbata y menos podría dirigir una reunión de este tipo. O de cualquier tipo, ya que estamos en eso. "Caballeros…" Quería sonar importante, profesional y serio, pero estoy seguro de que no resultó ni de casualidad. "…los llamé porque tengo la intención de cerrar la empresa." Como cuando conocí a Pinkie, estaba tartamudeando sin control y dije lo primero que cruzó mi mente. Los cuatro señores mostraron diferentes grados de sorpresa y negatividad y se turnaban para decirme lo mucho que mi padre había logrado con la empresa, como si yo no lo supiera.

Luego de tanta discusión, una idea cruzó mi cabeza. ¿Y si convertía la empresa en algo más? No tenía que deshacerme de todo, solo de las partes que no me agradaban; casi todo, en otras palabras. Pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Alguna vez soñé con algo que necesitase tantos recursos y dinero? Entonces lo recordé. La promesa que Pinkie y yo hicimos y el sueño de toda mi vida. Una vez más con los peros, ¿Cómo podría usar la empresa de mi padre para hacernos súper héroes?

"Señor Beard, ¿Todavía está con nosotros en esta reunión?" No me di cuenta de que estaba desvariando con todos ahí mirándome, así que la voz de ese señor me hizo aterrizar un poco avergonzado. Creo haberlo visto antes en algún almuerzo al que mi padre lo debe haber invitado. "Disculpen, tengo que meditar esto mejor." Dije retirándome de la sala. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me di la vuelta y les dije a los directores. "Y dejen de llamarme señor Beard."

"¿De verdad quiere cerrar la compañía, señor Pink?" Vivian se veía un tanto preocupada, aunque trató de mostrar algo de apoyo con una sonrisa incómoda. "No lo sé, Vivs. No quiero dejarte sin empleo, pero tampoco me imagino manejando una empresa como esta." Vivs solía cuidarme cuando, por las cosas del destino, mis dos padres estaban ocupados, así que le tenía bastante afecto. "Señor, no se preocupe por mí, señor, estoy segura de que tomara la decisión correcta. Pero sí necesita más tiempo, le puedo organizar otra reunión para mañana y dejar que lo consulte con la almohada, señor." No es que me importe, pero tanto _señor_ me hacía sentir viejo. Lo que si me importaba era no perder más tiempo en esto, pero tampoco quería tomar una decisión apresurada, así que opté por lo sano y tomé el consejo de Vivs. "Muy bien, señor, entonces lo veré mañana, señor." Excepto que no nos veríamos a la hora que teníamos planeada.

Al salir del edificio, que se encontraba muy a las afueras de la ciudad, me esperaba un auto que me llevaría a un hotel donde pasaría la noche, pues ya se había hecho demasiado tarde como para volver a Canterlot en bus. Llamé a Pinkie para saber cómo le había ido hoy y esas cosas que hacen los novios. Los Juegos no comenzarían hasta unos cuantos días, pero de todas formas no podría llegar a tiempo ni para participar ni para apoyarla.

Minutos después de nuestra llamada, sentí un gran ruido. Luego un gran golpe. Luego un gran dolor y por último, un gran silencio.

"Lo siento, Pinkie. No era mi intención…" Pero desperté antes de poder terminar esa oración en mi cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado ni donde estaba, pero todo estaba muy oscuro y el pecho me dolía como la mierda. Sólo pude distinguir la tenue luz de una lámpara y la silueta de una persona. "Al fin despertaste. ¿Te sientes bien?" Por supuesto que no me siento bien, pero no se lo dije en voz alta; principalmente porque soy un tremendo tumor cuando acabo de despertar.

"¿Dónde…?" Dije, mientras traté de levantarme, pero inmediatamente noté que mi movimiento estaba parcialmente incapacitado por un montón de cables que conectaban mi pecho con algo más. La silueta se acercó a mí. "No te muevas mucho. No puedo decirte donde estamos, pero…" Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por los inentendibles gritos de un grupo de hombres que veían de detrás de una puerta de acero. La persona que me acompañaba les respondió algo en la misma lengua inentendible y me explicó la situación en la que me encontraba.

En muy pocas palabras, soy rehén de unos terroristas que saben que soy hijo de Brass Beard, así que quieren que fabrique armas para ellos. Por si fuera poco, estoy conectado a una batería de auto que potencia un imán que impide que un trozo de metal me atraviese el corazón. Y yo pensaba que no poder competir en los Juegos de la Amistad era malo.

Pero viendo el lado positivo, como me enseñó Pinkie, podría ser peor. Quiero decir, si no fuese por Shamdan, mi nuevo amigo quien me conectó a esta batería, yo estaría muerto. Fuera de ese pequeño rayo de optimismo, no me quedaba mucha esperanza, pero parecía que Shamdan se hubiese rendido del todo, así que decidí preguntarle que hacía él aquí. Después de todo, me salvó la vida y ya me estaba aburriendo de mirar el techo.

"Yo solía ser un inventor como tu padre, pero ya estoy muy viejo para eso. Solo quiero volver a ver a mi esposa y mi hija." Sus ojos dejaron escapar una lágrima mientras se levantó para ir a buscar algo mucho más sorprendente que todo lo que estaba pasando. "Vamos a salir de aquí, Pink." Me dijo enseñándome los planos de lo que parecía un traje mecánico. "¿Qué es….? Espera, ¿Quieres que construyamos esto?" Puede que haya diseñado el cañón de fiestas que le regalé a Pinkie Pie, pero eso ni se acercaba a lo que Shamdan me estaba mostrando. Estaba mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez siquiera soñé, pero tampoco tenía una mejor idea.

Con mi nueva batería a mi lado, mi amigo, montones de chatarra y los gritos de los terroristas pasamos aparentemente un día completo de trabajo duro, entre el traje mecánico y las armas que los captores nos pedían. Finalmente, la armadura estaba lista; solo había un problema. La verdad es que había miles de problemas, pero me referiré a los más importantes. No teníamos cómo ni dónde probarla antes de saltar a la acción. Como Shamdan ya estaba viejo, tenía que pilotarla yo. La batería que estaba conectada a mi corazón también potenciaba el traje. Pensando únicamente en Pinkie Pie para darme valor, entré al traje mecánico y me preparé para lo peor.

Sin reparar en muchas más cosas, golpeé la puerta de nuestra celda y la mandé a volar junto a los guardias que la resguardaban. Me sentía imparable, excepto porque aún estaba conectado a una batería. No es fácil ignorar el hecho de que estoy tan cerca de la muerte. Los guardias dieron la alarma y comenzaron a disparar, pero el traje resistía como un verdadero campeón al tiempo que los golpeaba para seguir avanzando. Detrás de mí venía Shamdan, cubriéndose de las balas en mí nuevo cuerpo de acero. Nos abrimos paso los dos a través de varios laberintosos pasillos y montones de terroristas, mientras sudaba del esfuerzo y comenzaba a sentirme cada vez peor.

Al cabo de un rato, derrumbé una última puerta y me vi a mí mismo fuera de una cueva a la mitad de un desierto, el cual reconocí, a través de los pequeños agujeros del casco por los que podía ver, que estaba a unas horas de la oficina central de la empresa de mí padre. No puedes probar tecnología militar en zonas urbanas, después de todo. Mire atrás para decirle a mi amigo que ya estábamos casi a salvo, pero elegí el peor momento. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Vi como lo apuñalaban por detrás mientras yo no podía hacer nada desde mi posición. Lo vi desplomarse frente a mí y en un arranque de ira e impotencia, tomé la cabeza de su asesino y la estampé contra el muro más cercano. En el momento no me importó si lo maté o no, solo me preocupaba mi amigo. Hice un enorme esfuerzo para agacharme y tratar de levantarlo del suelo, pero el traje tenía demasiadas limitantes; ni si quiera pude cerrarle los ojos. Sin embargo, el me miró una última vez y dijo. "Gracias. Al fin podré ver a mi esposa y mi hija."

Entendiendo que ya había pasado a mejor vida, seguí con su plan y activé los propulsores del traje, los cuales, como ya saben, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de probar. Como era de esperar, el traje se elevó por el aire sin control y tuve un aterrizaje forzoso en la mitad de la nada. Estaba a salvo al fin, pero el precio que pagué fue demasiado alto. Sin embargo, ver la muerte a la cada tantas veces en tan poco tiempo me dio una perspectiva diferente de las cosas. Al fin sabía qué hacer con la empresa de papá.

"Señor Pink, señor, ¿Qué pasó? Me contaron que jamás llegó al hotel, señor. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Vivian se veía tan preocupada que tuve que contarle qué había ocurrido, pero no se veía muy convencida. Solo cuando le mostré el imán que tengo clavado en mi pecho le cayó la teja y se puso tan pálida como le era posible. "De hecho, creo que necesito otra batería Vivs. ¿No sabes sí hay una por ahí?" Pero pensándolo mejor, pasar toda la vida conectado a una batería sonaba un tanto demasiado incómodo y a Vivs también le parecía, así que empezó a darme ideas. "¿No creé que es más fácil usar pilas, señor? ¿O algo más portátil que esa cosa, señor?" "Una pila no va a potenciar algo como esto Vivs. Necesito algo más… limpio y renovable." Traté de sonar como un comercial de responsabilidad social, pero parece que eso le dio una idea. Me llevó por el edificio hasta una sala donde se encontraba un gran reactor. "Este es uno de los más grandes inventos de su padre, señor. Literalmente, señor. Él encontró la manera de generar energía de manera limpia y renovable, tal como usted mencionó antes, señor." "Gracias Vivs, pero no veo como…" Pero antes de terminar de decirle que eso en verdad era muy grande, mis células grises comenzaron a funcionar. "Vivs, cancela todas mis reuniones; tengo trabajo que hacer." "No tiene reuniones hoy, señor."

Pasé largas horas pensando y trabajando, pero al final di con la manera de llevar toda la capacidad del reactor a un espacio súper compacto, casi del tamaño del imán en mi pecho. De hecho, este nuevo reactor paso a reemplazar la batería y al imán, ocupando ese espacio entre mis pectorales no tan marcados. Como había vagado unas horas en el desierto, aún era bastante temprano, así que me decidí a, por una vez, ser una persona productiva y comencé a diseñar una nueva versión del traje de Shamdan. Una menos torpe, por sobre todas las cosas. A esto me refería cuando dije que sabía qué hacer con la empresa. Usaría el dinero y los recursos para ser un súper héroe, como Batman o el Tío Rico McPato.

Viendo hacia atrás, me di cuenta de que heredé de mi padre la capacidad innovativa que siempre caracterizó a la empresa, solo que yo no estaba listo para poner mi mente al servicio del armamento. Pero siendo sinceros, tampoco iba a hacer que el traje lanzara flores; eso no sería nada genial y como ya dije, no soy un maldito hippie. Además, alguien tiene que vengar a Shamdan.

Dicho y hecho, pasé el resto del día trabajando, pensando, ensayando y errando hasta que finalmente logré llegar a la versión 2.0 del traje original. Sólo quedaba el más importante de los detalles. "¿Tu qué crees Vivs? Yo digo que el gris es muy poco llamativo." "Señor, si me permite preguntar, señor, ¿Por qué tiene que ser llamativo, señor?" "Pues porque es el traje de un súper héroe Vivs, no puede verse feo o sobrio." Se me escapó un poco de Rarity en esa oración; por poco la traté de _querida_. Y ya que estaba pensando en mis amigas, se me ocurrió darle los colores del cabello de Sunset Shimmer, porque a ni un villano lo va a intimidar un traje rosado o arco iris y creo que rojo con amarillo se ve bastante bien.

Tal cual la versión número uno del traje, la saque a pasear sin probarla antes, pero aparentemente no fue necesario. Llegué volando al campamento de los terroristas en unos minutos y luego de saludarlos, comenzó mi acción súper heroica. No tardé mucho en derribarlos y destruir todos sus vehículos, armas pesadas y puestos de vigilancia con un poco de mi propio armamento, láseres y todo tipo de cosas geniales. Si la compañía de mi padre me iba a dar limones, mejor usarlos para hacer limonada de terrorista. Unos minutos después, llegaron los policías que yo mismo había llamado a arrestarlos y, como aun soy un súper héroe amateur, no reparé en que me verían como un sospechoso también, así que salí volando de ahí en un instante. Tampoco había reparado en la parte más importante de cualquier súper héroe, pero cuando desperté al día siguiente ya había sido demasiado tarde para mí.

"Entonces, señor, ¿Ya decidió que hará con la empresa, señor Pink, señor? ¿O debería llamarlo señor Iron Man, señor?" "¿Iron Man? ¿De qué estás…?" Pero antes de terminar me entregó un periódico en el cual aparecía mi traje como portada. El titular ponía _¿Quién está detrás de Iron Man?_ , y eso me daba sentimientos encontrados. Era genial saber que no he sido un súper héroe ni un día completo y ya aparezco en las portadas, pero, por otro lado, era terrible pensar que no pude elegir mi propio nombre. Nombre el cual, por cierto, estaba totalmente equivocado; el traje no es de acero, es una aleación de oro y titanio, por el amor de dios.

Ya hecho todo un súper héroe, tenía que preocuparme de dos cosas fundamentales. La primera, comunicarles a los otros directivos que no venderé la compañía, pero que si iba a cambiar el negocio a tecnología innovadora, cómo el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie, el cual sería producido en masa como el primero de muchos productos similares. La segunda, mi identidad secreta, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas por contarle a mis amigas. Luego de agradecerle a Vivs por todo y despedirme, usé el traje para llegar volando a CHS, esperando darle una sorpresa a Pinkie y a las chicas. Pero vaya que la sorpresa estuvo del otro lado.

"Twili?"

 **Capítulo 6, Podemos ser héroes**

"¿Qué opinas Rarity? ¿Chimireza o Cerezanga?" Le pregunté mientras salíamos de clases, pero ella miró a otro lado, como si no me escuchase.

Quería distraerme con algo; ahora que se acabaron los Juegos de la Amistad recordé lo mucho que extraño a Nacho.

No me mal interpreten, de verdad pensé mucho en él, pero la emoción de los juegos en verdad me erizaba la piel.

Me reuní a la salida de la escuela con el resto de las chicas, pero todas parecían concentradas en algo que saltaba a la vista.

Era algo que venía del cielo y cayó justo frente a nosotras. Se quedó mirando a una sola entre las todas las otras.  
"Twili?" O eso creo que dijo, no escuche muy bien porque llevaba un casco. Pero cuando se lo quitó vi que era mi querido Nacho.

No quiero sonar celosa y tampoco pienso mal de ti, pero ¿Porque saludas a Twilight antes que a mí?  
"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Dijo Sunset mientras me salía del traje, que en este contexto parecía menos impactante que saber quién era Twilight, pero no pude responder antes que ella. "Si, éramos amigos en Crystal, hasta que se fue." Dijo terminando la oración un poco molesta. "Sabes por qué me fui, Twili." "No, nunca me dijiste. De hecho, te fuiste sin decirle a nadie." Las chicas se sintieron más mal que yo, probablemente porque ellas si sabían por qué fue que me fui de Crystal. Pinkie Pie se me adelantó y, pensando en que no me acomoda mucho hablar de eso, le contó todo a Twili.

"Yo... lo siento Nacho. No quise sonar molesta contigo." "No, es mi culpa, Twili. Debí haberte dicho que me iba a cambiar de escuela. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Me contó cómo fue que empataron en los Juegos de la Amistad y que las chicas la ayudaron a apreciar la magia de la amistad, haciéndola transferirse a CHS también. Al principio pensé que era una manera súper cursi de decir que le cayeron bien, pero después me contaron con mucho detalle todo lo que pasó en los Juegos.

"¿Sunset viene de otra dimensión?" Todas respondieron que sí, pero solo Pinkie sonrió al decirlo, como es típico de ella y como si fuese algo de todos los días. "¿Y una Twili, también de otra dimensión, les dio poderes mágicos de caballo a todas ustedes?" "Es una forma un poco tosca de decirlo, querido, pero sí." Rarity tenía razón, pero la verdad es que sonaba casi tan increíble como que llevo un imán pegado al pecho. Hablando de eso, "¡Esto es genial! Ahora todos podemos ser súper héroes." Dije lleno de entusiasmo, sin darme cuenta de que aún no les explicaba cómo fue que llegué volando. A Pinkie casi le da un infarto al saber que casi muero, pero al final me abrazó, alegrándose de verme con vida. Y de verme en general, ambos nos extrañábamos mucho.

"Me encantaría ser una súper heroína contigo, pero no controlamos muy bien esto de la magia todavía." Dijo Rainbow en una mezcla de ánimo y decepción y en seguida Fluttershy se mostró contraria a mi idea. "No sé si pueda usar la magia de la amistad para golpear a alguien." Fuera de Rainbow, solo Pinkie parecía estar de mi lado en esto, pero también era consciente de que su magia no bastaba para ser súper héroes. Al final, Pinkie y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, pues ahora vivíamos juntos. A ella no le agrada la idea de que siga viviendo solo y a veces yo también me quedo en su casa para que Maud no se sienta tan sola.

En el camino hablamos del trozo de metal que amenaza atravesarme el corazón y de lo feliz que ella estaba de que hubiese cumplido mi sueño de ser un súper héroe. "No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño de ser un súper héroe, nene. Pero me preocupa que tengas un imán en la mitad de ti. Es como si fueras un robot." Dijo tocando el imán con un dedo. Puede que esta cosa potencie el traje, pero supongo que no puedo culparla por preocuparse. "Siento preocuparte, Pinkie. Te prometo que me operaré para sacarme esa cosa de metal algún día." Nos dimos un besito y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, un gran edificio al centro de Canterlot. Estaba a nombre de mi padre, así que fue lo primero que heredé y he vivido ahí desde entonces. Mientras más lo veía, más pensaba en que podría ser un gran cuartel general para nuestro equipo de súper héroes, incluso si solo dos de las chicas querían sumarse.

Pasaron los días, pero no tuve ni una oportunidad de súper actuar, así que aproveché el tiempo libre para entrenar físicamente; mitad para ser más fuerte, mitad para verme más musculoso para Pinkie. Aunque un héroe se mide por el tamaño de su corazón y no el de sus músculos, tampoco me sobraba poder soportar mejor el peso de mi armadura.

Un día cualquiera, Pinkie, como siempre, me preparaba un milkshake mientras yo trabajaba en mejorar el traje, porque es la mujer más maravillosa que existe. Antes de terminar de prepararlo, me mostró muy emocionada algo que había encontrado mientras buscaba galletas. "Mira Nacho, ¡Encontré un frisbi enorme! ¿Crees que pueda lanzarlo desde el techo hasta nuestra escuela?" Pero antes de que lo lanzara, reconocí de donde había salido. "No es un frisbi, pastelito, es un escudo." Lo vi mejor por dentro, y leí en voz alta una inscripción que tenía grabada. "De Brass Beard para Bright Mac, el Capitán América" "¿Por qué tu papá le regalaría algo al papá de Applejack? Uh, uh, ya lo sé, ¿Acaso eran amigos? Qué pequeño que es nuestro mundo. Y yo pensaba que el hecho de que conocieras a Twilight ya era una gran coincidencia." Me quedé mirando el escudo y le expliqué a Pinkie que Bright Mac era un amigo de mi padre y, aparentemente, también el Capitán América, un súper héroe de la época, quién había desaparecido en circunstancias desconocidas. Nunca lo conocí, pero mi padre no paraba de alardear sobre que conocía al Capitán América y de cómo le diseño su escudo usando el metal más resistente, y a veces era casi desagradable. Sin embargo, puede que de ahí naciera mí sueño de ser un súper héroe.

"Pues sí, Applejack jamás conoció a su padre. Tiene sentido que no sepamos que es hija de un súper héroe." No tenía idea de que Applejack había pasado por algo parecido a lo que yo. Creo que no conocer a tu padre debe ser peor que perderlo, así que le pedí que venga a mi casa para darle el escudo del capitán. "¿Mi viejo era el Capitán América?"

Jackie se veía muy confundida, mientras veía el escudo con cierta nostalgia. Creo que soy el único que le dice Jackie, por cierto. "Nacho dice que este frisbi era de Bright Mac, y no conozco a nadie más con ese nombre." Me dirigí a Applejack, tratando de consolarla. "Creo que él habría querido que te lo quedaras, Applejack." Ella siguió mirando el escudo y respondió algo molesta. "Si de verdad lo hubiese querido, no nos habría abandonado a mí ni a mis hermanos." Supongo que tiene un punto y, en cualquier caso, tampoco sabemos si se lo hubiese dejado a ella en vez de a Big Mac o a Applebloom. Siendo un poco más justos, tampoco sabemos por qué desapareció y, por lo que Applejack les ha contado a las chicas, nadie en su familia lo sabe. A pesar de todo, Jackie tomó el escudo, lo amarró a su espalda y luego de agradecerme se lo llevó a casa.

"¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto, Pinkie Pie?" "Totalmente. Estoy segura de que la familia de Applejack estará muy contenta de ver un recuerdo de su papá. Quizás Applejack hasta quiera usar ese frisbi para volverse súper heroína como él." Hablando de eso, de todos nosotros, nadie tenía poderes reales, ni si quiera yo. Considerando eso, pensé que, para empezar a rellenar el equipo, podría hacer un traje como el mío para Pinkie, pero ella dijo que no era de su estilo. "Iron Man es lo tuyo Nacho, no sería divertido copiarte. Aunque si me gustaría tener un súper traje. Uno que sea lindo." Entonces, luego de darle muchas vueltas, recurrí a pedirle ayuda a quien fue mi mejor amiga en Crystal y la segunda mejor alumna de esa escuela. Está bien, la primera. Pero solo porque yo me fui.

"¿Un súper traje para Pinkie Pie?" "¡Sí! Uno que sea lindo." Pinkie le dio la mirada más adorable que pudo poner, pero Twilight se veía escéptica. "No es que no quiera ayudar, pero no sé si pueda crear algo como lo que llevabas puesto ese día, Nacho." Sabía que solo había una forma de convencerla de, uno, que si era capaz y, dos, de que lo hiciera.

"Oh, no te preocupes Twili. Se que debe ser mucho para la segunda mejor alumna de Crystal Prep." Twilight se detuvo un momento y me encaró, mientras Pinkie se echaba un poco hacia atrás. "No empieces Nacho, sabes que siempre fui la mejor alumna de la preparatoria. Incluso la directora Cinch lo sabía. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte cada primer lugar en las ferias de ciencias?" "Oye, tranquila Twilight. Solo digo que... ¿Twili? ¿Hola?" Se había quedado callada, como si estuviese tratando de recordar algo.

"La feria de ciencias, ¡Eso es!" Se dio vuelta mientras buscaba algo por todas partes; entre los cajones, debajo de la cama y en el plato de comida de Spike, su perro. "Muy bien, lo admito, eras la mejor. No tienes que restregarme tus premios en la cara." "No, no es eso Nacho. ¿Recuerdas la última feria?" Me preguntó mientras seguía revolviendo su habitación. "Como olvidarla, tus partículas pym no tenían oportunidad contra Genial-o y aun así Cinch te dio el primer lugar." Pinkie Pie, que ya había pasado un rato sin hablar, me preguntó que o quien era Genial-o. "Era un prototipo de robot para contrarrestar el bullying en Crystal, pero jamás di con la inteligencia artificial perfecta." Twilight me miró con una cara burlona. "Y por eso mis partículas ganaron, Nacho." "Qué bueno que no querías restregármelo en la cara." Le dije bastante molesto. "¿Para qué quieres esas particulitas tuyas, entonces?" Twilight, que al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, me mostró unos planos y dijo. "Es muy arriesgado, pero si trabajamos juntos estoy segura de que podemos hacer un súper traje con ellas."

Pinkie, aun sonriendo mucho, se veía confundida. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, la ignorancia es felicidad. "No estoy entendiendo nada de su charla de ñoños." Dijo bastante alegre. "Mis partículas pym pueden reducir la distancia entre las moléculas, manteniendo la densidad." Pinkie seguía igual de alegre y confundida, pero Twili no parecía notar lo segundo. "Son para encoger cosas." Le dije, a lo que respondió con un gran ooooh. "¿Van a hacer que mi súper poder sea encogerme? Suena tan súper genial." Dijo Pinkie abrazándome muy fuerte, y luego Twilight dijo. "Pero no puedo garantizar que el traje sea lindo." "Ah, no puedo ganar siempre."

Twilight y yo nos miramos, ambos asentimos con la cabeza y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Pinkie se fue de la habitación para no distraerme con su radiante alegría, llevándose a Spike para entretenerse. "¿Desde cuándo tu perro habla?" Aprovechamos de ponernos al día con las cosas que pasaron desde que me fui de Crystal. "¿Desde cuando tienes novia?" Me preguntó riendo un poco mientras me golpeaba el codo. "Desde hace unos meses. ¿No crees que es la mujer más maravillosa que existe?" Le dije con los ojos llenos de brillo y suspirando bastante. "No es más maravillosa que mi perro mágico que habla." Por si no lo habían notado, Twili y yo competíamos bastante, pero era una sana competencia que nos hizo buenos amigos. La verdad es que ni uno de los dos tenía muchos otros amigos en Crystal, así que me sentía muy bien por ella ahora que se transfirió a CHS. "Y tampoco es más maravillosa que lo que estamos por hacer aquí."

Pasamos horas combinando mi ingeniería con su química, tratando de volver una realidad lo que teníamos en mente. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme Twili. Significa mucho para mí." "Lo sé Nacho. Pinkie Pie me dijo que prometieron que serían súper héroes juntos." Se qué hice mi propio súper traje en unas cuantas horas, pero pasaron varios días antes de poder terminar con este. La tecnología de Twilight era mucho más inestable y peligrosa y no podíamos darle el visto bueno hasta estar un quinientos porciento seguros de que Pinkie no quedaría encogida para siempre.

Lastimosamente, en un momento nuestro trabajo se vio interrumpido, pues teníamos que prepararnos para el Campamento Everfree. Ellas tenían que prepararse, al menos. La vida tenía otros planes para mí.

 **Capítulo 7, Un corazón de acero**

"Se lo que vas a decir, Pinkie Pie." "Yo también se lo que vas a decir. ¿Quieres que lo digamos al mismo tiempo?" La verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido decirlo al mismo tiempo, pero no hay muchas cosas que hagan sentido cuando se trata de Pinkie. He aprendido a quererla y no entenderla y, sin embargo, mi admiración por ella me hace tratar de saber que pasa por esa cabecita suya. Volviendo al punto, Pinkie tenía clarísimo que no podría acompañarlas al campamento Everfree, pero tenía que explicarle por qué.

"¿De verdad tienes que ir?" Dije, tratando de adivinar lo que Pinkie Pie me quería decir.

"Tengo que hacer cosas de niño grande, pastelito, no podré ir al campamento con ustedes. Lo cual es algo bueno porque probablemente sea alérgico a muchas cosas allí, pero tampoco veré a mi novia en pantalones cortos." Dijo Pinkie al mismo tiempo, yendo un poco lejos en tratar de adivinar qué es lo que yo iba a decir. Además, hizo una terrible imitación de mi voz, pero aun así las chicas se rieron. Yo no hablo así.

Resulta que, una vez más, tengo que atender asuntos empresariales súper aburridos cuando debería estar pasándola bien con mis amigas. Aunque tenía razón con lo de las alergias, prefería estar con ellas que haciendo lo que sea para lo que me llamaron. "Trataré de volver pronto, Pinkie. Siempre puedo llegar volando a Everfree con mi traje. Es casi el único uso que le doy últimamente." No es fácil ser un súper héroe cuando no hay nada que salvar; Canterlot es una ciudad tranquila cuando no hay magia de la dimensión pony saliendo de la estatua de CHS.

De cualquier manera, nos despedimos, las chicas se subieron al bus y yo una vez más salí a ver para qué demonios me estaban llamando de la compañía. Se que soy el dueño y sé que es sumamente normal que me llamen, pero vamos, ¿Tenía que ser justo hoy?

"¿Cómo va todo Nacho?" Pinkie Pie me estaba llamando para saber cómo iba todo, pero la verdad es que recién estaba saliendo para allá. Al menos me dio la oportunidad de probar el sistema de comunicación del traje. Hablamos unos minutos, pero tuvo que cortar en un momento. Aparentemente Twili estaba teniendo una pesadilla en el bus y eso la preocupo un poco.

Al cabo de una hora, llegue a la compañía y sin reparar en que alguien pudiese ver a Iron Man llegando como si nada, aterrice justo frente a la entrada principal. Para mi suerte, parecía vacío, como si fuese domingo por la tarde. Entre para ver si Vivian estaba por ahí pero el vestíbulo también estaba vacío. Me quité el traje y lo dejé en mi oficina, donde iba a llamar a mi secretaria por teléfono para preguntarle por qué demonios me hace perderme el campamento Everfree si no va a estar aquí, pero alguien tocó mi puerta. ¿Recuerdan el señor que fue a un almuerzo al que mi padre lo invitó? Era él, quien aparentemente era la única persona que se encontraba ahí. Escondí el traje detrás de la planta de mi oficina y le abrí.

"Señor Beard, un gusto tenerlo aquí." Jesucristo, si pudiese despedirlo lo haría. Brass Beard era mi padre, maldición. Ni si quiera nos parecemos tanto. Solo en el color de pelo y eso que él se estaba quedando calvo. Por mi parte, yo me estaba dejando crecer el pelo por varias razones; en Crystal tenían reglas contra el pelo largo, sé que me quedare calvo eventualmente así que quiero aprovechar el pelo que me queda y, por último, creo que el pelo de Pinkie es adorable y quiero que el mío se parezca al de ella. De vuelta en la tierra, si él me llama señor Beard, creo que también puedo evitar llamarlo por su propio nombre. "Buenas… tardes. ¿Has visto a Vivs por ahí? Me citó para hoy pero no la vi en la recepción." "Oh, fui yo quién lo llamo, señor Beard." Strike dos, me sigues llamando como a mi padre y además me alejas de pasar un fin de semana al aire libre con mi pastelito.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle, me explico por qué fue que me llamó cuando no había nadie más en el edificio. "¿No cree que es curioso? Un día usted decide cerrar la empresa, luego desaparece por un día completo, vuelve diciendo que prefiere no hacerlo, detiene la producción de armamento de Industrias Brass y finalmente aparece Iron Man en las noticias." "Siendo sincero, no veo por qué sería algo curioso." A menos que esté tratando de conectar todos esos puntos para acusarme de ser Iron Man. Si ese fuese el caso, vaya que se demoró. Todo esto paso hace unas cuantas semanas y no he usado el traje para mucho más que moverme de un lugar a otro. La peor parte es que aún no doy con un nombre mejor que ese. No es que Iron Man sea bueno, pero no he tenido ni una idea.

"Es solo que el traje de quien sea que sea Iron Man usa una tecnología muy parecida al reactor que diseño su padre. Y también se parece a esa cosa que brilla debajo de su polera." Muy bien, eso sí es una buena conclusión. Se que no me he esforzado mucho por disimular que soy Iron Man, pero entre las personas que no quiero que sepan que lo soy, esta este tipo. "¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es una linterna en la que estoy trabajando. Como esas lámparas que se pegan a las paredes, pero esta se pega a ti." No sé qué tan mala idea sería una linterna así, pero no parecía creérselo del todo. Aproveche de usarlo como una excusa para que me deje en paz. "Si eso fue todo, te agradecería que te vayas. Esta linternita aún necesita unos arreglos." Se vio molesto, pero finalmente se fue a regañadientes.

Como le dije que trabajaría, no podía irme de inmediato, así que busque formas de matar el tiempo, como crucigramas o realmente trabajar en el traje, hacerlo más portátil, por ejemplo. Debería tener un Wii U aquí. Le diré a Vivian que me consiga un televisor para ponerlo frente a mi escritorio. De hecho, a esta oficina le falta mucho de mí, como una foto de Pinkie y yo o cosas así. Me puse a pensar en lo de recién, ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si soy Iron Man? Quiero decir, a quien no le gustaría conocer a un súper héroe, pero él se veía un poco tenso, y sobre todo rencoroso cuando menciono que cambié el negocio principal de la empresa. No me dio mucho tiempo para pensar, pues escuche un ruido muy fuerte y molesto no tan lejos de mi oficina. Considerando que solo había una sola persona además de mi en el edificio, me preocupé un poco, así que salí al pasillo para ver si todo estaba bien. Strike tres para mí.

Sentí como una pared se derrumbaba a mi lado, mientras un gran objeto de metal me golpeaba hasta el otro lado del edificio. Más específicamente, hacia el lado donde mi oficina y, más importante, mi traje, no estaban. Luego de atravesar muchas paredes y quedar consciente quien sabe cómo, escuche a alguien que me hablaba a lo lejos. "Se lo advertimos señor Beard. Solo tenía que dejar la compañía ser lo que siempre ha sido. Pero no, tuviste que destruir años de trabajo duro. Pero cuando acabe contigo, Brass volverá a fabricar armas, Pink Nacho. ¿O debería decir Iron Man?" Se que todo se veía negro, pero me alegraba de dos cosas. Al fin me llamó por mi nombre y ahora tengo mi propio archi enemigo. Uno que me mataría si no encontraba la forma de llegar a mi traje. Nota para mí mismo, inventar la manera de que el traje venga a mí para momentos así.

Me levanté para ver qué tan lejos de mi traje estaba y fue cuando lo vi. Era el señor cuyo nombre aun no recuerdo, o supongo que era él, pues estaba dentro de un traje muy parecido al primero que diseñe cuando me secuestraron, pero un poco más pulido. Y grande. Y funcional. Podría seguir, pero probablemente me mate si no hago algo.

Siendo sinceros, ¿No era más fácil dispararme y ya? Se está tomando muy en serio el papel de super villano si está tramitando tanto matarme. Parece que me escuchó, pues empezó a correr en mi dirección. Así que ahí me encontraba, pensando en una forma de escapar a un robot gigante a punto de atropellarme tal cual Jimmy Neutron, analizando cada posible salida como si el tiempo fuese más lento. Pero no iba para nada lento, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. ¿Cómo podía pasar a través de él para llegar hasta mi oficina? Al no tener tiempo para darle más vueltas a la pregunta, hice lo más obvio; pasé a través de él para llegar a mi oficina. Como su traje era muy grande, había espacio para deslizarme entre sus piernas, por arriesgado que fuese. Dicho y hecho, fui corriendo full-Rambo y me deslicé cual estrella de rock por el pasillo y por debajo de mi némesis.

"¿Crees que tu pequeño traje te salvará?" Dijo dándose la vuelta muy incómodamente, el traje era muy grande como para operarlo bien en lugares reducidos. En ese sentido se parecía al primero que hice con Shamdan. De hecho, se parecía bastante como para ser una coincidencia. Estaba a punto de unir dos y dos, pero, como todo buen villano, me reveló la verdad sin que si quiera se lo pregunte y eso me hacía sentir como un real súper héroe. "Tu amigo hizo un buen trabajo diseñando este traje, pero yo lo hice mejor. Es más grande, más resistente y…" Bla, bla, bla, ya pasé por ese proceso comparativo en mi mente, así que no los aburriré con eso. Llegué a mi oficina, entre al traje y pateando la puerta para verme genial, lo miré y le dije. "El tamaño no es todo." Debo trabajar en mis frases de súper héroe. Y no es que tenga un problema de tamaño, pero creo que venía al caso. De ni un tamaño, para que estemos claros.

Cuando comencé a soñar con volverme un súper héroe, había muchas cosas en las que nunca pensé, como en tener que soportar el dolor de que te lancen volando de un golpe o de tener un trozo de fierro atorado en el corazón. Pero algo que ni en años habría pensado es que mi primera pelea sería una pelea de robots al estilo de un anime antiguo. Era casi poético, excepto porque me estaban dando una paliza. Como hemos dicho ambos, su traje era bastante más grande que el mío, pero si estaba usando los planos del primer modelo, había dos cosas en las que yo tenía ventaja. La primera era el consumo de energía del traje; algo que yo resolví de inmediato pues mi vida literalmente dependía de eso. Lo segundo era el material; podrán llamarme Iron Man todo lo que quieran, pero el traje no es de acero y, si el de este sujeto estaba hecho de cualquier cosa menor a oro y titanio, tenía un plan para vencerlo.

Se me daba mejor improvisar que planear y definitivamente mejor que pelear, pero estaba seguro de que esto funcionaría. Salí del edificio por una ventana y comencé a volar hacia lo alto. No pasó mucho hasta que él me siguió, llamándome cobarde para provocarme. Lo que no sabe es que yo lo provoqué a él para seguirme. Seguimos subiendo hasta llegar a un punto donde incluso dentro del traje podía sentir el frío, mucho más alto que donde viajaría avión y con un claro motivo. Verán, a esta altura sucede lo que le sucedió al Titanic en su momento; el frío hace un verdadero desastre con el metal y lo hace tan susceptible como un trozo de papel, por ponerlo en términos fáciles. Justo como pensaba, mi enemigo no reparó en eso al seguirme tan alto y su traje comenzó a pagar el precio. No solo eso, tanto tiempo ascendiendo consumió la totalidad de su reserva energética, dejándolo caer como un saco de papas hacia el suelo. Eso me hizo pensar que, a esta altura, el impacto en el suelo probablemente termine con su vida. ¿Es ese el súper héroe que quiero ser?

Puse toda la potencia del traje en los propulsores para llegar a tierra más rápido que él. Puede que haya intentado matarme, pero no podía hacerle lo mismo, menos de una forma tan terrible. Pero si le iba a dar una paliza de vuelta. Llegué al suelo y, esperando el momento indicado, volví a elevarme y, con el puño en alto, no pude evitar gritarlo.

"¡SHORYUKEN!"

El impacto de mi golpe, sumado a que estaba congelado, destruyó por completo el traje, dejándolo a él completamente al descubierto, pero deteniendo su caída. Al menos la caída que podía matarlo, lo deje caer unos cuantos metros de todas maneras. Me acerqué a él luego de quitarme el casco, le apunté con el puntero láser tipo Buzz Lightyear de mi mano y… no se me ocurrió ni una frase genial. Me quedé un rato pensando en que decir, esperando que aun sea oportuno, pero antes de decidir algo llegó la policía. Aparentemente Vivs había escuchado ruido en el edificio y decidió llamarlos. Me volví a poner el casco y les expliqué la situación empezando por la parte en la que lo hice por defensa personal 200% justificada. Insistí en no quitarme el traje frente a los oficiales, pero todo el asunto me hizo meditar en algo. Algo además de que debo mejorar mis frases heroicas.

Esa meditación me llevó a donde estoy ahora, a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa como nuevo director, presidente o lo que sea de Industrias Brass. Pero no hablaría de mi rol como nuevo gerente, jefe o como me llamen. Sabía que pronto llegaría otro villano con amenazas de violencia si no me quitaba la máscara, por así decirlo. Mi discurso fue corto, pero preciso; no tenía mucho que decir y estaba muy nervioso. "Yo soy Iron… Heart." Pensé que era un nombre mucho mejor que Iron Man, y más corto que Aleación de Titanio y Oro Heart. Me bajé del podio, ignorando a los periodistas y las peticiones de fotos y me fui a casa, donde esperaría a Pinkie para que me cuente como les fue en el campamento Everfree.


	2. Llegando lejos

**Capítulo 8, Aunque sea por un día**

"¿Todas ustedes? ¿Las siete?" Yo jamás he creído en el destino o que las cosas están prescritas. Prefiero creer que las cosas ocurren por las decisiones que tomamos y nuestro esfuerzo. Eso me da un poco más de crédito cuando logro algo. Pero que siempre haya soñado ser un súper héroe para que luego las chicas de las que me hice amigo al transferirme de escuela consiguieran súper poderes no podía ser una casualidad.

A modo de resumen ejecutivo, les diré los poderes de cada una. Pinkie Pie puede cargar de energía explosiva las cosas dulces que toca. Es un poco especifico, caótico, impráctico y peligroso, pero creo que va perfecto con su personalidad.

Rainbow Dash puede correr a una gran velocidad, ideal para aprovechar sus ya altos dotes deportivos y atléticos.

Rarity es capaz de crear objetos con forma de diamante con una infinidad de propósitos. Escudos, jaulas, escaleras; el límite es su imaginación.

Applejack ya contaba con una fuerza superior al promedio, pero ahora no me sorprendería que fuese capaz de levantar un autobús sin sudar un poco.

Fluttershy parecía no tener poderes. Siempre ha sido buena hablando con los animales, así que no es raro que ahora ellos le entiendan perfectamente.

Sunset Shimmer tiene el poder de ver los recuerdos de la gente que toca, lo cual no es muy súper heroico, pero aún puede servir para interrogatorios.

Por último, Twilight Sparkle puede hacer levitar objetos con la mente. Como Mewtwo, el Pokémon más poderoso.

Teníamos todo lo necesario para formar nuestro súper equipo, pero aún faltaban dos cosas sumamente importantes. Un nombre y que todas se pongan de acuerdo por una vez. Ya tenemos poderes, ¿Qué otra motivación podrían necesitar?

"No lo sé, Nacho. No me sentiría bien obligando a pelear a animalitos indefensos por mí." Dijo Fluttershy, excusándose una vez más. Puedo entender que no compartan mi sueño, pero si el campamento les dio super poderes a ustedes y exactamente a ustedes es por algo. "Y yo no creo que ver los recuerdos de la gente me ayude a patear traseros como ustedes." Eso si lo puedo entender.

Parecía que todas aun dudaban de ser súper heroínas, con la excepción de Pinkie y Rainbow. Hasta Rarity se veía más o menos convencida, pero Twilight y Applejack no habían dicho una sola palabra en todo este tiempo. "Hay algo que debo hacer antes de aceptar tu invitación, Nacho." Dijo finalmente Jackie, levantándose de la mesa y retirándose. Rainbow la siguió y luego fue el turno de Twilight para decir algo. "No se ustedes, pero yo aún no confío en mis poderes del todo." Al igual que Applejack, se retiró lentamente. "Pues yo si confío en los míos. De hecho, iré a ver un refugio de cuyos en Nueva Mexicolt mañana, por si alguien quiere acompañarme." Todos miramos a otro lado, disimulando. Rarity fue la única con la valentía para decirle que sí, así que ambas se fueron.

Quedábamos Sunset, Pinkie y yo, preguntándonos que sería de nuestro equipo. "En verdad me encantaría hacer esto Nacho, pero si pudiese… ¡Eso es!" Dijo mirándome muy entusiasmada. "¿Qué tal si encuentro la forma de conseguir algún súper poder que si me ayude a combatir el crimen?" Pensé que me miraba esperando que le diseñe un traje como el mío, pero no era el caso. Y como el que diseñábamos con Twili era para Pinkie y aun no estaba terminado, me explicó que pensaba ir a Equestria para ver si podía dar con una explicación para su magia e idealmente, otro súper poder. "Se que la última vez que traje magia a este lugar me volví un poco loca." "Si con _un poco loca_ te refieres a volverte un demonio que casi destruye la escuela, pues sí, te volviste muy un poco loca." Dijo Pinkie con un tono que me hizo pensar que ya le habían hecho esa broma más veces de las que pueden contar. "Pero estoy segura de que puedo controlarme esta vez. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Nacho?" Preguntó Sunset, ignorando el comentario de Pinkie Pie. "¿Por qué solo él? Yo también quiero ir." Dijo mi pastelito muy decepcionada. "No sé si debería, la Princesa Twilight…" Me reí un poco cuando la llamó princesa. "…insistió mucho en que no debería haber dos personas iguales en la misma dimensión. Y no recuerdo haberte visto allá, Nacho." "Un momento Sunset. ¿Significa que en Equestria hay otra Pinkie Pie? Espera, tengo una mejor pregunta. Si te acompaño, ¿Voy a ser un caballo?" No me fascinaba la idea de ser un pony, la verdad sea dicha. Pero por sacar adelante mi sueño y al equipo, debo hacer sacrificios. "Partiremos mañana. Para que tengas tiempo de estar con Pinkie Pie después del campamento." "¡Gracias, Sunset! Traigan algún recuerdo cuando vuelvan."

Pinkie me hablo por horas de como la pasaron en el campamento y yo, en unos cinco minutos, le conté como fue que revelé ser Iron Man. Heart. Iron Heart. Conseguí mi propio nombre también. "¿Cómo debería llamarme? ¿Qué tal _Sorpresa_?O tal vez _Piñata Humana_. Oh, ya se, ¡ _Chisparrosa la magnífica!"_ "Creo que tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, linda. Pero me gusta el último." Luego de un rato, nos fuimos a dormir pues ambos estábamos agotados y mañana me esperaba un gran día. Y no solo a mí, por lo que me contaron.

 **Capítulo 8a, La bella y la digna**

"Ya casi llegamos, querida." Creo que me quedé dormida en el bus por unas cuantas horas. Espero no haber roncado, odiaría molestar a alguien así. Rarity dijo que no ronqué, pero aun así estaba preocupada y nerviosa. Como siempre. Pero por ahora, debería preocuparme por nuestra excursión aquí en Nueva Mexicolt. Si todo sale bien, vamos a ver muchos lindos cuyos con Rarity. Me habría encantado que el resto de las chicas me hubiesen acompañado, pero sé que tienen cosas mejores que hacer.

Nos bajamos en la estación y ahí estaba esperándonos Tree Hugger, una chica que conocí en una convención de voluntarios de refugios de animales. Ella nos guiaría al refugio de cuyos y, si no es mucho problema, quizás pueda ayudarme a adoptar uno yo misma; estoy segura de que a Angel le encantaría un poco de compañía. El refugio estaba unos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del desierto, así que otro de los voluntarios nos llevó hasta allá en auto. Sin embargo, en el camino nos dijo algo muy inquietante.

"Tree Hugger no les contó, ¿Verdad?" Nos preguntó el chofer, a lo que Tree respondió. "No lo sé, he estado desconectada desde que llegaron, ¿Sabes?" Rarity me miró muy desconcertada, pero yo le tenía más miedo a lo que sea que no nos contaron. "Pues verán, hay mucha seguridad cerca del refugio porque hace unos días cayo un meteorito a unos metros de ahí." "¿Un meteorito? ¿Están bien los cuyos? ¿No estarán asustados por el ruido?" Me preocupaban mucho los animalitos, hasta el punto de ignorar lo grave que es un meteorito. "No entiendo que tiene que ver el meteorito con que haya seguridad en el refugio. ¿Qué tan importante puede ser una roca?" Aunque a ella la vuelven loca las piedras preciosas, Rarity tenía razón; no veo por qué necesitarían cuidar de un meteorito. "Es más que eso. Por lo que he oído, ni si quiera es una roca. La razón por la que lo están cuidando tanto es que nadie ha podido sacarlo del cráter que dejó."

Llegamos finalmente al refugio y junto a él había metros de cercos de alambre que rodeaban al cráter, el cual estuvo muy cerca de afectar al edificio y a los cuyos. Por suerte, ni uno de los dos parecía haber recibido daño alguno. Antes de entrar, nos hicieron firmar con nuestros nombres y nos dieron credenciales para poder movernos en el refugio; como nos dijo el amigo de Tree Hugger, había mucha seguridad rodeando al meteorito y todo tenía que ser muy riguroso. A pesar de eso, no hubo problemas para ver a los lindos cuyos que tenían ahí y ni uno de ellos se veía asustado por el meteorito.

"Ayuda."

"¿Dijiste algo, Rarity?" "No, nada. Estarás imaginando cosas, querida. Con este calor no puedo culparte." Le pregunté a los cuyos si alguno de ellos había dicho algo, pero tampoco fueron ellos. Quizás el viaje me agotó tanto que ahora escucho cosas, incluso si dormí casi todo el tiempo que estuve en el bus. De cualquier manera, Tree nos mostró a mí y a Rarity el lugar donde pasaríamos la noche y luego de agradecerle, dejamos nuestro equipaje y nos preparamos para dormir. Se había hecho muy tarde y mañana nos esperaba otro día de animalitos lindos.

"Ayuda."

Me desperté porque juraría que escuche algo de nuevo, pero Rarity estaba durmiendo y ella no suele roncar. Traté de ignorarlo e irme a dormir de nuevo, pero lo volví a escuchar. Me levanté y traté de seguir el rastro de la voz y se hacía más fuerte mientras más me acercaba al cráter del meteorito. No parecía que había nadie ahí, pero tampoco quería acercarme sin permiso. Entonces pensé en que la voz podría ser de algún animalito en peligro; eso explicaría por qué solo yo puedo escucharla. Me armé de valor, un gran esfuerzo para mí como sabrán, y decidí acercarme al centro del cráter, donde estaba el meteorito. Tenía forma de martillo y efectivamente pude escuchar los gritos de ayuda con mucha claridad ahí. Como no vi a ni un animalito decidí usar mis poderes para preguntarle donde estaba. "¿Debajo del meteorito? ¿El meteorito tapó la entrada de su madriguera?" ¿Pero cómo podía ayudarlo? El otro guía dijo que no habían podido mover esta cosa con nada. Pero soy la única que sabe que están ahí y quién sabe cuándo tiempo llevan así. Me necesitaban, así que por segunda vez en el día me armé de valor y tomé el martillo. Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo levanté casi sin esforzarme, pero luego escuche un trueno y me asuste nuevamente.

"Al fin, alguien digno. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento." Abrí los ojos con mucho miedo. Ya no estaba en el refugio, ni en el cráter. De hecho, no tenía idea de donde estaba ni de quien me estaba hablando. Parecía que estaba en un castillo y sentado en un trono había un hombre muy bajo con una gran barba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, respondió mis dos preguntas. Tenía muchas más, pero respondió esas dos primero. "Soy Bor Johansen jovencita, y estás en Mewni. O algo así; estás en lo que debería ser Mewni, pero es solo una ilusión. O un recuerdo, llámalo como quieras. El punto es que estas aquí porque has demostrado ser digna de poseer el Mjolnir." Mi confusión era más que visible, pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar cualquier cosa y tampoco estaba segura de sí estaba soñando o no. "No te veo muy contenta de recibir este gran honor, jovencita." "Lo siento señor, es que yo… no estoy entendiendo nada."

Se veía tan decepcionado como yo me veía confundida. Movía sus manos como si estuviese buscando como explicarme algo, pero al cabo de un rato se sentó y dio un gran suspiro. "Vaya, esto es inesperado. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ese martillo que tienes es una reliquia que se le hereda a las chicas Johansen cuando cumplen cierta edad. Como mi tátara-algo nieto River se casó con una Butterfly, su hija heredó la barita mágica de los Butterfly que, tal cual el Mjolnir, también se le hereda a las hijas de la familia, pero unos años antes. Como no estaría bien darle la responsabilidad de usar la barita y el martillo a la misma persona, decidí heredarle el martillo a alguien más que mostrara ser digna. ¿Vas entendiendo hasta ahora?" Le negué con la cabeza mientras me pellizcaba el brazo para tratar de despertar. "¿No sabes quienes son los Johansen? ¿Ni los Butterfly?" Una vez más negué con la cabeza.

"Por el amor de… ¿De dónde dijiste que eras?" "Nunca lo dije, pero soy de Canterlot." Se quedó pensando un poco. "Canterlot… Canterlot… ¿Eso no es en Equestria? No pareces de Equestria." Me miró fijamente como si estuviese buscando algún parentesco con un pony. Me gustaría ser un pony. "Oh no, tengo una amiga de Equestria, pero yo soy de la Tierra." Parecía que cada respuesta que le daba lo hacía sentirse más decepcionado y me hacía convencerme más de que esto no era un sueño. "¿Me estás diciendo que envíe la reliquia familiar de los Johansen a la Tierra?" Se llevó las manos a la cara, así que me acerque para tratar de consolarlo un poco. "Lo siento señor Bor, si quiere puedo devolvérselo."

"De hecho, no puedes, jovencita. Levantaste el Mjolnir y ahora es tuyo." "Pero yo ni si quiera sé qué haría con el Miolnir."

Ni si quiera podía pronunciarlo bien, pero no parecía importarle. "Es muy simple, solo levántalo hacia el cielo y tendrás el poder del trueno y la fuerza de mil Mewmanos. No sé cuántos Tierranos sea eso, pero tal vez muchos. Y si lo giras muy fuerte quizás logres volar un poco." Me quedé mirando el martillo pensando si realmente podía hacer las cosas que él decía que podía hacer. No es que no confíe en el señor Bor; de hecho, es en mí misma en quien no confío. "Ha sido un gusto, jovencita; ojalá le des un buen uso al Mjonlir. Si quieres volver a hablar solo levanta el martillo y concéntrate mucho." "Espere, no tenía que…" Pero el ruido de otro relámpago me asustó y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba devuelta en el refugio y por suerte, los animalitos ya no estaban atrapados. Para mi mala suerte, yo todavía estaba levantando el martillo.

No es que no me guste ser responsable, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de tener una antigua reliquia familiar. Tampoco me gustaba estar sola en la mitad de un cráter y no podía tapar de nuevo la madriguera de los animalitos, así que volví a mi habitación y me di cuenta de que desde que salí solo habían pasado unos minutos. Rarity seguía durmiendo así que decidí hacer lo mismo, esperando poder olvidarme de todo esto.

Al día siguiente nos despertaron muy temprano y yo no pude dormir demasiado. No dejaba de pensar si en verdad pasó todo eso, pero es precisamente por lo que nos vinieron a despertar; querían saber por qué el meteorito ya no estaba en el cráter. No quise mentirles, pero tampoco me creerían si les contaba que aluciné con un rey de, aparentemente, otra dimensión, así que solo les dije que quería ayudar a los animalitos atrapados y sin darme cuenta me llevé el martillo conmigo. Se lo ofrecí a uno de los guardias para que se lo llevara, pero apenas lo tomó el peso del martillo lo arrastró al suelo. Trataron de levantarlo entre todos, pero nada funciono, por lo que tuve que levantarlo yo misma. "Niña, si estas jugando con nosotros te meterás en graves problemas." Me dijo uno de ellos. "Oh no señor, no haría; no podría." Me miró fijamente y me dijo muy severamente que lo devolviera al cráter.

En el camino le conté a Rarity todo lo que había pasado y considerando todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que conocimos a la princesa Twilight no le pareció difícil de creer. "Fluttershy, querida, si el señor rey dijo que te ganaste ese martillo, yo creo que deberías quedártelo. Nos quedamos con la magia de Equestria, después de todo." Dijo creando un diamante con sus poderes para usarlo como espejo. No quería discutir con ella, pero siento que al menos puedo usar la magia de Equestria en mi día a día. Un martillo no era para nada mi estilo. ¿Por qué me tuvo que elegir a mí y no a alguien más? Pensé en lo que dijo el rey Bor cuando se despidió, así que levante el martillo y me concentre para tratar de hablar con él de nuevo. Cerré los ojos muy profundamente por un buen rato, pero no pasaba nada. "¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" No quería sonar grosera diciéndole que trataba de concentrarme y tampoco tuve la oportunidad.

Escuchamos un extraño ruido, como si alguien estuviese cortando un gran papel con unas grandes tijeras. Pensé que eran los frutos de lo que sea que estaba haciendo Fluttershy, pero luego apareció un monstruo muy feo con pico de pájaro y una calavera en su cabeza. Fluttershy se escondió inmediatamente detrás de mí y apenas el monstruo dijo "¡Ahí estás!" salió corriendo sin si quiera llevarse el martillo. "Vaya, eso fue fácil." Dijo el monstruo pájaro mientras se acercaba al martillo. Como era muy feo y se notaba que no se bañaba regularmente, mantuve mi distancia. Trató de levantar el martillo sin éxito y acto seguido dijo en alto el nombre de alguien, llamándolo para que lo ayude. El otro monstruo, uno mucho más grande y gordo, tampoco pudo mover el martillo de Fluttershy. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

"¿Viste eso? Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo. Ahora levanta ese martillo antes de que te despida." Pensé en llamar a Fluttershy para que se riera junto a mí, pero dudo que hubiese venido; la pobre le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra. "Señor Ludo, no puedo levantarlo." Era una situación tan extraña como divertida y mientras más se esforzaban, más me reía y más se enojaba el monstruo más pequeño. "¡Eres un inútil! Ni si quiera puedes mover un martillo." La risa me superaba y comencé a carcajear muy fuerte. Los dos me miraron y el más grande se acercó a mí, viéndose muy amenazante. Solo con su aliento se me pasó la risa, incluso si el pequeño seguía intentando mover el martillo.

Asomé la cabeza para ver si era seguro salir de mi escondite y vi a un monstruo muy grande cerca de Rarity. Justo cuando iba a ocultarme de nuevo, vi como ese abusivo levantaba su mano como si fuese a golpearla. Quise gritarle que se detuviera, pero fue más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar. El monstruo movió su brazo rápidamente pero justo antes de pegarle a Rarity se detuvo, como si hubiese chocado con algo. Rarity había usado sus poderes para crear un diamante y bloquear el golpe, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que trataran de herir a mi amiga. Levanté mi propio brazo por instinto en dirección hacia el martillo y este se levantó del suelo para volar hasta mi mano. El señor rey Bor no me dijo que podía hacer eso, pero, recordando lo que si me dijo, lo alcé al cielo y sentí el poder. Creo; nunca he sido poderosa así que no sabría decir si lo que sentí fue poder o alguna otra cosa. Lo que si sabía es que iba a darle una lección al tipo que se metió con mi amiga.

Fui corriendo hacia Rarity, quien seguía bloqueando los golpes del tipo grande. Ahora que lo pienso, se suponía que era un lugar super seguro, pero aun así somos nosotras las que estamos peleando. De cualquier manera, llegué hasta donde estaban los dos y usando ambas manos le di un golpe al monstruo grande, mandándolo a volar hasta el portal por el que había venido. Rarity no perdió tiempo e hizo un diamante que empujó al monstruo pajarito devuelta al portal también, mientras él decía cosas como _me vengaré_. Era muy pequeñito como para tomarlo en serio, así que Rarity y yo nos miramos y nos reímos. "¿De dónde sacaste ese atuendo, Fluttershy? Creo que te sienta divino." Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, pero cuando creó un diamante para ver mi reflejo, supe que era otra cosa que el señor rey Bor no me había explicado. Llevaba puesta una armadura y una capa y aunque definitivamente no es lo que yo habría elegido, si Rarity dice que me sienta bien entonces no me quejaré.

Aparentemente, nadie se enteró de lo que hicimos ahí y aún tenía que devolver el martillo. Aunque me costase admitirlo, fue divertido usarlo y era mi responsabilidad tenerlo, así que le pedí a Tree Hugger si podía hacer uno falso de cartón para dejar en el cráter. Me hizo ese favor y pasamos el resto del día haciendo lo que vinimos a hacer, ver lindos animalitos en el refugio. Al terminar el día, volvimos a la estación de bus junto a Tree y al mismo chofer que nos llevó al refugio, nos despedimos y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa con Rarity. Hablando con ella, comencé a convencerme de que lo que pasó aquí, ese martillo y que las chicas tuviésemos súper poderes no podía ser una gran casualidad. Algo quería que se cumpliera el sueño de Nacho de tener un equipo de súper héroes y ahora yo sí podía formar parte de él. Aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida.

 **Capítulo 8b, La capitana y la corredora**

"Applejack, ¿A dónde vas?" Escuché preguntar a Rainbow mientras salía del edificio donde vivía Nacho. Me había seguido luego de que me fui y como es mi mejor amiga le explique lo que tenía en mente. "Es sobre mi viejo, Rainbow. De un día a otro me enteré de que fue un súper héroe, que conocía al viejo de Nacho y de tantas otras cosas que mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas. Yo… quiero saber si él está por ahí." Rainbow Dash me miró y sonriendo un poco me dijo. "Entiendo que es algo delicado para ti, pero ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo sola." Desde que la conocí, siempre he sabido que Rainbow es una de las personas más confiables y leales que existe y aunque no quería que las chicas me ayudaran, tampoco iba a decirle que no en su cara. "A propósito, ¿Qué es eso que no te dejaré hacer sola? ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar tu viejo?" Siendo honesta, no tenía idea por dónde empezar y el único lugar que se me ocurría era tan poco interesante como ver dos globos chocando.

"De verdad me alegra ver a dos estudiantes que aprovechan su tiempo de vacaciones para venir al carnaval de la sabiduría que es la biblioteca." Cheerlie se veía tan emocionada como desilusionadas estábamos nosotras dos. Por algún lugar teníamos que empezar y supuse que podría haber algún libro sobre mi viejo aquí. Ojalá esté equivocada y podamos irnos de este lugar de inmediato.

"¿Encontraste algo, Rainbow Dash?" Le pregunté con la esperanza de que me sacara de este lugar. "No, nada. Podría revisar este lugar mucho más rápido si Cheerlie me dejara correr aquí." Dijo, mientras la bibliotecaria se lo negaba con el dedo. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y quedarme dormida del aburrimiento, escuche a alguien que nos preguntaba "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" Levanté la cabeza y vi a Trixie con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo. "Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo." Se quedó en silencio un momento. "Si, es cierto. La gran y poderosa Trixie no suele venir a la biblioteca cuando está de vacaciones, pero quería pegar estos pósteres de… Un momento, ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie preguntó primero!" No sé cómo, pero Cheerlie no le pidió que bajara el volumen. Quizás está acostumbrada a que Trixie sea tan ruidosa.

Como estaba más cansada que un caballo de feria ni me di cuenta de que le dije a Trixie que estábamos buscando información sobre el Capitán América. Tampoco es como si quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, solo no me di cuenta cuando lo hice.

"Yo no les recomendaría buscar sobre él aquí." Que diga eso me lleno de alivio, pensando que ya podía irme de la biblioteca, pero tampoco me servía de mucho. Rainbow Dash le preguntó a qué se refería y Trixie le contestó. "Si fuese ustedes, y por suerte no lo soy, buscaría en la colección de comics de mis padres." Si hubiese tenido la más mínima idea de que mi viejo tenía su propia saga de comics, ¿Creen que estaría en una biblioteca? "Mis padres coleccionan muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no comics." Dijo Rainbow con una gran pausa entre lo que estaba diciendo, como si hubiese recordado algo a la mitad. "Oh, no. Me refería a los padres de la gran y poderosa Trixie." La miré un poco sorprendida, en lo que Dash le comentaba. "No sabía que tus padres eran unos tremendos ñoños." "Hay mucho que no saben de mí." Me levante de mi silla, porque sabía que la ayuda de Trixie no podía ser gratuita. "¿Qué ganas tu con esto, Trixie?" "¿Yo? Por favor Applejack, como podría quiero que le digan a Sunset Shimmer que ponga mi nombre en el anuario como la más grande y más poderosa de toda la escuela." Pensé que bromeaba por solo medio segundo, luego recordé que se trataba de Trixie. Le di la mano y luego de un fallido intento de desaparición con bombas de humo, nos llevó a mí y a Rainbow a su casa.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a su casa. Nunca había estado ahí, porque la verdad no nos llevamos muy bien con Trixie. Ella puede ser bastante arrogante cuando quiere, pero no es una mala persona; solo es que quiere ser arrogante muy a menudo.

Pasamos horas metidas entre cientos de comics sobre las aventuras de mi viejo, y aunque varias sonaban como inventadas, me sentí muy nostálgica por al fin conocer algo sobre mi padre. Ni Granny Smith debe conocer estas historias. Luego de un gran bostezo, Rainbow Dash dijo. "¿Sabías que el Capitán América intentó comerse su escudo una vez? Porque yo ahora lo sé." Trixie se rio un poco. "Me encanta esa parte, sobre todo cuando dice _Tengo que comérmelo Rara, o moriré._ " Fuera de que se supiera el dialogo de memoria, hubo algo más que me llamó la atención en lo que dijo. "¿Dijiste Rara?" "Si, Rara era la mano derecha del Capitán. Cómo el Chico Percebe de Sirenoman." Rainbow la miró un poco asombrada y Trixie dijo de inmediato. "Por lo que le han contado a la gran y poderosa Trixie." Le quité el comic a Rainbow, porque tenía que verlo por mí misma. Había algo ahí mucho más sorprendente que mi viejo tratando de comerse un escudo de metal. "Rainbow, ¿Fuiste alguna vez al Campamento de la Amistad cuando niña?" "No, Fluttershy y yo fuimos a otro campamento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Seguí mirando ese comic un momento; parecía increíble, pero tenía que ser ella. "Applejack, ¿Estás bien? La gran y poderosa Trixie está preocupada." "Esta chica Rara era mi monitora en el campamento. Quizás ella sepa que le pasó a mi viejo." Y con eso hice que la gran y poderosa Trixie fuese la grandiosamente confundida Trixie, así que le tuve que explicar que el Capitán América es mi viejo, que heredé su escudo y todas esas cosas que ustedes ya saben. Sin perder ni un segundo, nos despedimos de Trixie, luego de agradecerle por su ayuda y nos dirigimos con Rainbow a seguir la única pista que teníamos. "¡No se olviden de hablar con Sunset Shimmer!"

Para seguir esa pista y encontrar a quién fue mí monitora y una gran amiga, teníamos que viajar en tren y como ya se hacía tarde, podíamos aprovechar de dormir luego de todo el sueño que nos dio estar en la biblioteca de la escuela. "Llegaremos mañana en la mañana Rainbow, así que, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir de una vez?" No pretendía sonar molesta, pero me estresaba un poco que estuviese corriendo de un lado del tren al otro. Tal como si no me hubiese escuchado, me pregunto. "¿Crees que podría correr más rápido que este tren? Eso sería tan asombroso." "¿Por qué no saltas afuera y lo averiguas?" Dejó de dar vueltas por el tren cuando me escucho, y entró a nuestra habitación. "¿Estás bien, A.J.?" De nuevo, no pretendía sonar molesta, pero no me estaba funcionando. "Lo siento Dash, es solo que…" Me interrumpió tal cual Pinkie Pie interrumpe a Nacho. O a cualquiera de nosotras, la verdad. "No tienes que decirlo, se lo importante que es esto para ti. Pero pensé que estarías más emocionada ahora que tenemos una idea de lo que estamos haciendo." "Siento honesta Rainbow, estoy un poco asustada. De verdad quiero encontrar a mi viejo, pero no sé si lo odio por abandonarnos y tampoco sé que haría si lo viera. Ni si quiera sé si lo veremos." "Bueno, si tú no sabes que decirle, quizás mis pies hablen un par de cosas con su trasero por abandonar a mi amiga y sus hermanos." Tengo claro que es la manera de Rainbow de animarme y junto a que me esté acompañando en todo esto, le agradecí bastante y de nuevo le insistí en que fuéramos a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegamos a la estación y comenzamos a caminar hacia el campamento. Había ido cuando pequeña, pero podía recordar perfectamente el camino y a Granny Smith llevándome de la mano por él. He sentido más nostalgia en los últimos días que en toda mi vida y casi le doy la mano a Rainbow pensando que era Granny Smith llevándome una vez más por ese camino. Caminamos cerca de media hora y llegamos a un lugar abandonado, dónde solía estar el Campamento de la Amistad. Pero yo no lo veía abandonado.

"Rara, ¿Podrías cantarme una canción antes de ir a dormir?" "¿De nuevo? Juraría que ya te canté una hace un rato. Pero supongo que por mi campista favorita podría tocar una vez más." Dijo levantando su guitarra y arropándome en mi saco de dormir. "¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar, Applejack? ¿ _La magia que llevo dentro_? ¿O que tal _Y aun sin voz quería expresar con gestos y aleteos algo_?" "¡Esa! ¡Quiero esa!" "Muy bien, pero ¿Cómo decimos aquí en el Campamento de la Amistad?" "¿Podrías tocar esa canción por favor?" "Esa es mi Applejack. Ejem… Soy un pájaro raro…"

"Hola, ¿Applejack? Llevas como dos minutos mirando este vertedero sin decir nada." "¿Ah? Oh, perdón. Es que tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de este lugar." Le dije aguantando las lágrimas, algo que se me da bastante bien, incluso con lo duro que era ver este lugar tan desolado. "Esta chica Rara…" Preguntó Rainbow, buscando romper el incómodo silencio. "… ¿Crees que sabía que eres hija del Capitán América?" "Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, eso explicaría porque me trataba tan bien. No es que haya sido una mala monitora con el resto, pero ella y yo nos llevábamos especialmente bien." Dash puso una mano sobre mi hombro. "¿Sabes que explicaría muchas cosas también? No quedarnos aquí mirando el paisaje." Pensé que me daría un mensaje alentador, pero tenía razón, aún tenemos que buscar alguna pista de Rara o de mi viejo, así que entramos a lo que quedaba del campamento. La asta de la bandera, las piedras de la fogata, los agujeros donde se clavaban las carpas. A donde mirase había algo que me traía recuerdos.

"¿Pasa algo, Applejack?" "Intento mucho, pero no puedo tocar guitarra tan bien como tú." "Oh, no te pongas triste por eso. Si querías aprender, solo tenías que pedírmelo. Estoy segura de que alguien como tú aprenderá muy rápido." "¿Tú crees?" "¡Claro! Solo pon tus dedos aquí y tu otra mano aquí. Yo pondré mi mano aquí para secar tus lágrimas, amiga."

"No es que quiera reventar tu burbuja, Applejack, pero podría apostar a que Rara no está aquí. Quiero decir, mira este lugar. No parece que nadie haya pasado por aquí en años." No estaba lista para rendirme, así que seguí recorriendo el lugar como si no la hubiese escuchado. Sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de encontrar algo o a alguien que nos guíe a Rara o a mi viejo, pero el sentimiento de nostalgia y mi testarudez evitaban que pensara con claridad. "Si Rara sabía que yo era hija del Capitán América… No, si Rara era la mano derecha de mi viejo, quizás haya tenido alguna forma de comunicarse con él." Al principio tuve esa idea porque estoy pensando en lo que sea con tal de no irme con las manos vacías, pero luego recordé algo que podría tener mucho sentido. "¿Algo como una de esas radios antiguas? No creo que…" "El viejo de Nacho le diseño este escudo a mi viejo. Quizás también haya diseñado algún tipo de línea directa para que él y Rara tuvieran como hablar entre ellos." "Pues vamos a buscarla, Applejack." Si mis ideas no eran tan locas, esa línea directa debería estar en la oficina de Rara en el campamento, el mismo lugar donde la conocí, así que ahí fue a donde nos dirigimos Dash y yo.

"¡Bienvenidas al Campamento de la Amistad, niñas! Soy Coloratura, y seré su confiable monitora, guía y amiga mientras estén aquí. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?" "Soy Applejack, vine desde Canterlot junto a mi abuela Granny Smith." "¿Applejack? Es un lindo nombre." "Gracias, señorita Rara." Podía oír las risas de las otras chicas, aunque trataran de disimularlas. "¿Rara? Oh, ya veo, es un diminutivo de Coloratura. Pues ese también es un lindo nombre, me gusta mucho. Tengo el presentimiento de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, Applejack."

"Y si necesitas algo aquí en el campamento, solo busca a tu amiga Rara." "¿Dijiste algo, A.J.?" No me había dado cuenta de que dije esa parte en voz alta. "Se que debe ser duro para ti estar aquí, pero cuando empiezas a hablar sola me preocupas un poco." "Lo agradezco, pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien cuando hayamos encontrado… bueno, cuando encontremos cualquier cosa." Comenzamos a revisar cada rincón de la cabaña, entre cajones, detrás de estantes y hasta debajo de la alfombra. Al cabo de unos minutos dejamos el lugar más limpio que mi colección de trofeos de la feria del condado, pero no encontramos nada, excepto una foto de Rara y yo que casi me hace llorar de la emoción. Mientras yo me sentaba en el escritorio de Rara, Dash puso su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de animarme luego de nuestra fallida búsqueda. "¿Sabes una cosa, Rainbow Dash? Que me hayas acompañado y tantos bonitos recuerdos de este lugar hacen que este viaje haya valido la pena, incluso si no encontramos nada." "Me alegra que pienses así Applejack, pero yo sí encontré algo." Me levante más rápido que un gato de campo y Rainbow me señaló los tablones que estaban debajo de la alfombra. "Hay algo aquí abajo."

Levanté mi puño y golpeé la madera de la cabaña, rompiéndola sin una gota de sudor. Tal como dijo Rainbow, había un túnel con una serie de escaleras que bajaban unos cuantos pisos. Dash y yo nos miramos y sin decir nada comenzamos a bajar, yo primero. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero al tocar el fondo encontré un interruptor de luz que iluminó lo que parecía una guarida secreta. Había varios computadores antiguos, escritorios y cajas llenas de papeles y al fondo de la sala había un raro dibujo que parecía un pulpo de color rojo. "Antes de que preguntes, Rainbow, no tenía idea de que esto estaba aquí." "Eso me lo imaginaba. Me preocupa más saber desde cuando esta esto aquí. Se ve menos abandonado que el campamento, por algún motivo." Ella tenía razón, parecía que alguien hubiese estado aquí pero no sabría decir hace cuánto. Por lo mismo, seguimos husmeando a ver si encontrábamos algo de utilidad, aunque, siendo sinceras, encontrar esto debajo del campamento ya era bastante sorprendente. ¿Rara sabía sobre esto?

En una de las cajas que había por ahí encontré muchos documentos, los cuales no me habría dado la molestia de leer si no fuese por algo que me llamó la atención en uno de ellos. "Reporte de misión, 22 de diciembre. El año se ve gastado." Me leía a mí misma. "¿Por qué hay fotos de los…?" "¡Applejack! Tienes que venir a ver esto." Dejé esos papeles ahí y enseguida fui a ver lo que Rainbow quería mostrarme. Eran más documentos, para mi desgracia. "¿Ves esto? Aquí dice que el Capitán América fue eliminado en una misión especial." Considerando que después de todos estos años simplemente asumí que él estaría muerto, no me afectó tanto saber que efectivamente había estirado la pata. Aunque si era fuerte saber que probablemente lo asesinaron. "Pero no te quites el sombrero todavía, ahora mira esto. En este otro dice que el Capitán se perdió en la acción y que jamás lo encontraron." Si bien nunca lo conocí, al menos es reconfortante saber que si nos abandono fue porque probablemente quería protegernos de lo que sea que está pasando aquí. "Pues bueno, lo encontraron y lo mataron. Supongo que…" "Pero mira las fechas Applejack, el papel que dice que lo mataron es de un año antes de que tu viejo desapareciera." Le quité los papeles a Rainbow y al revisarlos un momento me di cuenta de que efectivamente las fechas no coincidían. ¿Qué establos estaba pasando aquí?

Quería seguir leyendo, por raro que suene, pero Rainbow se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. Antes de poder preguntarle que estaba haciendo, vi un cuchillo clavado en la pared y a la distancia una persona. Tenía una máscara, un brazo de metal y, por cómo se acercó a nosotras, muchas ganas de matarnos. Dash se levantó inmediatamente y fue corriendo a darle un golpe, pero el sujeto la interceptó y de un derechazo con su brazo de metal la envió al otro lado de la sala, a través de muchos escritorios. Claramente preocupada por mi amiga, decidí irme a los golpes con la persona que tenía al frente. Sacó otro cuchillo y se abalanzó hacía mí, pero por suerte pude reaccionar a tiempo para frenarla con el escudo de mi viejo, el cual hizo trizas su cuchillo. Sorprendida, siguió intentando atacarme con sus manos, pero el escudo, sumado a mi fuerza, lograban detener cualquier intento de golpe. En vez de seguir bloqueando, rechacé uno de sus golpes con el escudo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la golpeé en la cara, quitándole la máscara. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si debí hacerlo. "¿Rara?"

Me miró como si dudara, pero luego levantó su brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dash llegó a toda velocidad a darle una patada voladora que la hizo atravesar hasta las paredes de cemento de la guarida donde estábamos. "¡Rainbow!" "¿Qué? Ese sujeto iba a matarnos." "Ese sujeto… era Rara." Fui a ver hacia donde Rainbow Dash la había mandado volando, pero no había nadie.

Al final del día, volvimos con Dash a Canterlot, pero lo que fue una aventura por buscar respuestas solo me dejó más preguntas. Lo único que aprendí hoy es qué, si el Capitán América había desaparecido, alguien tenía que tomar su lugar.

 **Capítulo 8c, La risueña y la ñoña**

"Mi súper traje… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si uso mi disfraz de gallina del Halloween pasado?" "¿Te disfrazaste de…? Pinkie, ni un villano que te vea así se va a sentir intimidado." Puede que Nacho tenga un punto. Pero pensar en un traje yo solita me costaría un mundo y Rarity no está aquí para ayudarme a pensar en un lindo conjunto.

"Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Sunset me debe estar esperando y sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual." Lo tome de las manos antes de que se fuera por ese portal. "No olvides pasarlo bien, amor. Si es que puedes pasarla bien sin mí." Le dije sin titubear. No porque me moleste que se vaya con Sunset a otra dimensión, pero me gusta molestarlo de vez en cuando. Es la única manera de que su ineptitud social vaya mejorando.

Nos besamos mucho y se fue volando con su super traje puesto, porque todos sabemos que él es Iron… Heart y que volar es el único uso que le da últimamente a eso. Me pregunto si con mis poderes podría volar. Podría dejar unas chispitas en el suelo y salir volando por los… no, la caída probablemente me mandaría al hospital. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una canción que no tenía idea de donde podía venir. Antes de volverme loca, recordé que existen los teléfonos celulares y que el mío debía andar perdido por ahí. Cuando lo encontré, vi que tenía un mensaje de Twilight diciendo que necesitaba mi ayuda. No te preocupes Twilight, ¡Pinkie Pie va por ti!

"¡Twilight! Recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tuviste otra de esas pesadillas? ¿Necesitas a alguien que te acompañe ahora que todas las chicas están fuera de la ciudad? Estoy segura de que Spike puede ayudarte con eso, a menos que esté persiguiendo ardillas." Tenía suerte de que Nacho viviera cerca de mí o probablemente Pinkie se habría tardado mucho más en llegar aquí. "Esas son muchas preguntas, Pinkie. No, no está todo bien, no tuve una pesadilla y no creo que Spike pueda ayudarme con esto." "Ah, como quieras." Dijo Spike desde su cama; no tenía idea que había despertado y aun no me acostumbro a que entienda lo que digo. "¿Qué pasó, Twilight?" Preguntó Pinkie preocupada. "¿Recuerdas el traje en el que Nacho y yo trabajábamos?" "¿Ese que me haría encogerme? Claro, pero pensé que ahora que tengo poderes de verdad no lo necesito." Le expliqué a Pinkie Pie que, mientras estábamos en el campamento, alguien robó la fórmula de mis partículas pym y que ese alguien probablemente quiera venderla o usarla para algo terrible.

"Entiendo que es triste que te hayan robado, pero ¿No puedes hacer más y ya? Eres muy lista Twilight, estoy segura de que recuerdas la fórmula perfectamente." "No se trata de eso, Pinkie. No puedo dejar que nadie tenga esa fórmula." "Eso es bastante egoísta de tu parte." La miré con una cara muy seria, pero no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto. Por lo mismo, tuve que seguir explicándole. "¡Pinkie Pie! Es tecnología muy peligrosa. La persona que la robó podría ponerse a sí mismo o a otros en peligro si intentara replicarlas. Sí accedí a hacer el traje con esas partículas fue porque confío en ti. Por eso te llamé, de hecho. Necesito que uses el traje y robes la fórmula de vuelta." Esta vez Pinkie parecía entender la gravedad del asunto, pero una vez más me bombardeo en preguntas. "Veamos si entendí. ¿Quieres que use el traje que me acabas de decir que es peligroso y que aún no está terminado para robar una fórmula que te robaron para que nadie más pueda usar esta misma tecnología que me acabas de decir que es muy peligrosa? Y pensar que yo pensaba que me haría vieja esperando una oportunidad de ser una super heroína como Nacho." La miré sorprendida. Quiero decir, rara vez entiendo las intenciones de Pinkie, así que le pregunte para asegurarme. "¿Eso es un sí?" "¡Claro! Haría lo que sea por mis amigas. Aunque robar no suena muy heroico."

Ahí me encontraba, tal como si Twilight fuese Don Cangrejo, tenía que ayudarla a recuperar la fórmula secreta de sus cangreburgers encogedoras. "Antes de eso, Pinkie, tengo que enseñarte a usar el traje, sin demora." "Pensé que no lo habías terminado todavía. A propósito, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero ¿Por qué tengo que usar yo tu tecnología?" Le pregunté a Twilight porque, después de todo, era su traje y creo que es ella la que debería. "Buena observación Pinkie. Mientras tú haces de súper héroe, yo estaré aquí vigilando cada movimiento. Ahora, ponte el traje, no podemos perder ni un momento."

Pase todo el día junto a Pinkie enseñándole a cómo usar el traje y, aunque no fue para nada fácil, para la noche ya estaba hecha una profesional y, para mi suerte, el traje funcionaba de maravilla. Odiaría tener que explicarle a Nacho que encogí a su novia de forma permanente. "¡Prepárense chicos malos, aquí viene Chisparrosa la Magnífica!" Dijo Pinkie Pie muy entusiasmada, a pesar de que estábamos a solas en mi habitación. "¿Podrías no hacer eso cuando estés en tu misión?" Le brillaron los ojos cuando dije misión. "Se supone que debes ser sigilosa." Apenas terminé esa frase me di cuenta de que elegí a la peor de las chicas para una misión silenciosa, pero tampoco tenía más opciones. "Lo siento Twilight. Es que es tan emocionante ser una súper heroína. Ahora sé porque Nacho soñaba tanto con ser uno, se siente genial." Le pedí que se quedara a dormir para poder empezar nuestra misión al día siguiente y se quedó dormida en un instante. Tanto entrenamiento con el traje la debe haber dejado agotada y decidí hacer lo mismo para estar llena de energía en la mañana.

"¡Buenos días, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie me despertó muy temprano. Le dije que se quedará para poder descansar, pero me refería a mucho más que solo 8 horas exactas de sueño. De cualquier modo, ya estábamos de pie las dos, así que preferí aprovechar el día en vez de echarnos a dormir de nuevo. Pinkie me llevó a la cocina para desayunar, donde me di cuenta de algo. "¿Dormiste con el traje puesto?" "Claro, tengo que estar súper preparada para cualquier cosa. Y antes de que preguntes, no. Nacho no duerme con su traje puesto. Apenas duerme con algo puesto." No necesitaba saber eso, pero gracias por la imagen mental. Al menos es bueno saber que está comprometida con esto de ayudarme. Terminamos de comer y pasamos a la segunda parte de nuestra, no intento hacer ni un chiste aquí, pequeña operación; iba a mostrarle a Pinkie el lugar en el que debía infiltrarse. Yo soy la que la guiará, pero no le haría mal saber dónde se está metiendo, solo por si acaso. Hablando de por si acasos. "Dos cosas antes de que te vayas, Pinkie. Nada de números musicales cuando estés trabajando." Dio un suspiro de decepción. "Y por favor, trata de no usar tus otros poderes dentro del traje. Quién sabe lo que podría pasar si lo haces explotar." "Eso si lo puedo hacer, Twilight. Pero ¿Pedirme que no cante? Es casi más difícil que controlar mis poderes." La miré tratando de hacer de que se dé cuenta de que de lo importante que era esto, pero parece que ya lo había entendido. Probablemente soy yo la que no la está entendiendo a ella, nada fuera de lo común.

Pasaron las horas y aquí me encontraba a solas. Era de noche y estaba con mi nuevo traje frente a un gran edificio e infiltrarme en él para recuperar lo que le robaron a Twilight era mi oficio. Tomé un respiro, me puse el casco del traje y fui corriendo a la aventura. Me detuve de golpe en un momento y recordé algo muy importante. "Pinkie, deberías encogerte antes de entrar, ¿No crees?" Sí, hablar conmigo es algo que hago de manera constante. Oprimí el botón de mi mano derecha y enseguida me volví del tamaño de una hormiga, lista para ir al rescate.

"Probando, probando. ¿Me escuchas, Pinkie?" Podía escuchar a Twilight a través de un comunicador que llevaba puesto en mi oreja. "¡Hola Twilight!" Le dije, mientras me acercaba al edificio, pasando por una reja. "Escucha bien, Pinkie. Tienes que llegar a… Spike, ahora no. Tienes que llegar al laboratorio del subterráneo. Es el lugar más lógico donde podría estar mi fórmula, así que empieza a buscar por ahí." "¿Sabes, Twilight? Cuando dices _el lugar más lógico_ pienso que no sabes exactamente dónde está lo que sea que estoy buscando aquí."

Pasé por debajo de la puerta principal y, evitando tararear o hacer un número musical como me pidieron, me dediqué a buscar el laboratorio que Twilight había mencionado. Como era pequeña, tenía que caminar un montón para ir de un lado a otro y no podía leer bien los letreros desde tan abajo. "Pinkie, el laboratorio esta al fondo a la izquierda." "Oh, gracias Twilight. Había olvidado que estabas guiándome." "Lo siento, es que Spike estaba aburrido y se sentó sobre mis piernas."

Caminé por quien sabe cuánto hasta que llegué a la puerta que menciono mi amiga, que tenía un cartel que decía _solo personal autorizado_. Sobra decir que no le hice caso, pero estaba bien sellada y no había forma de pasar por debajo. "Houston, tenemos un problema." Le dije a Twilight, contándole sobre la puerta cerrada. "Qué curioso que menciones ese cliché. Debe haber un ducto de ventilación cerca por el que podrías entrar, si no estoy equivocada." Miré a todas partes hasta que encontré una rejilla, pero estaba todo el camino arriba, hasta el techo. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta ahí arriba? Debiste ponerle alas a este traje Twilight, eso es un hecho. Me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie alrededor y tomé una decisión arriesgada. Volví a hacerme grande, empuje una mesa debajo de mi objetivo y parándome sobre ella logre saltar hasta colgarme de la entrada. "Eres buena, Pinkie Pie." Me dije a mi misma, cuando escuche un ruido que me dejo alarmada.

Aparentemente no me había dado cuenta de que había cámaras por ahí, así que cuando me hice grande alguien debe haber hecho sonar una alarma de intrusos. "¡Twilight! No me dijiste que había cámaras aquí." "Sí te lo dije, Pinkie Pie. Te lo dije hace dos minutos." Qué curioso, debo haber estado pensando en otra cosa. Antes de que Twilight terminase de decir mi nombre para recordarme que debería ponerme en acción, me impulse con ambas manos y me encogí una vez más para entrar a los canales de ventilación. "Bien hecho, ahora todo el edifico sabe que estas aquí." "Si, pero no saben que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí." Le dije a Twilight, tratando de quitarle su preocupación. "No importa si saben o no, van a proteger mejor el lugar completo si saben que hay un intruso ahí. Eso incluye mi fórmula, para tu información." "Solo dime a donde tengo que ir y verás que todo saldrá bien." Si hay alguien que sabe quitarle la diversión a las cosas, Twilight es una entre cien.

Estando en los ductos de ventilación, podía escuchar muchos guardias moviéndose para encontrarme. "¡Ja! Jamás me encontrarán mientras esté aquí arriba." "¿Oyeron eso? Creo que vino de los tubos de ventilación." Pinkie, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? "Pinkie Pie, solo ve al laboratorio de una vez." Me dijo Twilight, recordándome que debería mover mis pies. Todo esto se parecía mucho a esa escena de Toy Story 2, yo corriendo tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas me permitían. Como estaba concentrada en esa película, no me di cuenta de que frente a mí había otra rejilla mientras por ahí mismo me caía. Pinkie Pie mala. Twilight me confirmo que había caído en el laboratorio donde se suponía que estaba la fórmula; que suerte la mía. Pinkie Pie buena.

"Pinkie, hagas lo que hagas, no te hagas grande de nuevo." Me dijo Twilight, como si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo. "Twilight, tenemos que trabajar en esto de la confianza. Yo confío en ti un cien por ciento." No parecía que había nadie en el laboratorio, así que hice literalmente lo que Twilight me dijo que no hiciera; volví a mi tamaño normal para buscar mejor. Como no tenía idea como se veía una fórmula, comencé a mover cajas y papeles por montón. "¿Cómo se ve eso que estoy buscando?" "¿Te refieres a esto?" Escuche a alguien preguntarme eso mientras me mostraba un frasquito muy modesto. "Supongo, en verdad no sé…" Traté de decirle, pero no pude terminar antes de que, quién sea que fuese el qué me hablaba, desapareciera frente a mí de un momento a otro. "¿Señor? ¿Puedo llevarme ese frasquito?" Pregunté tratando de ser amable, pero luego sentí un gran golpe en mi rostro. "Sabía que vendrías por tu fórmula, Twilight Sparkle." Dijo el mismo sujeto, apareciendo una vez más frente a mí. "Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no soy Twilight." Le dije quitándome el casco, con lo que lo confundí. "Oh, que lástima. Bueno, parece que tendré que deshacerme de ti." Desapareció de nuevo, pero esta vez reaccioné más rápido y me encogí. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, el sujeto también se había encogido para golpearme en primer lugar. Puede que yo sea extremadamente adorable, pero también se pelear.

Excepto que no se me da tan bien como planear pijamadas. El tipo sabía pelear bastante mejor que yo y su traje, a diferencia del mío, sí tenía alas. "Twilight cuando salga de aquí, prométeme que vas a hacerle alas a este traje, por favor." "Pinkie, ¿Que está pasando ahí? Acabo de arreglar el sistema de comunicación." "No mucho, solo me está dando una paliza un tipo que tiene un traje muy parecido, pero mejor." Salí de mi escondite y cuando vi que me iba a golpear de nuevo, me hice grande y le di un manotazo que lo envío al otro lado de la sala. "Olvida eso, ya le di su merecido. Aunque hablo en serio con lo de las alas." Ahora, por ese frasquito. Me dije antes de sentir la picadura de un mosquito. ¿Es que su traje es mejor que el mío en todo sentido? Me encogí de nuevo, esperando emparejar la pelea de nuevo. Seguimos peleando o, mejor dicho, seguí escapando, corriendo tan rápido como puedo. Comencé a lanzarle cada cosa que se cruzaba en mi camino, haciendo del laboratorio un verdadero desastre. En un momento, se hizo grande para poder atrapar una todas las cosas que alcancé a arrojarle. "Ooooh, así que no te gusta que lance cosas, ¿Verdad?" No pudo ver mi cara porque yo aún era pequeña, pero se lo dije llena de maldad. Me volví a hacer grande y como si fuese Jerry tratando de hacer que echen a Tom de la casa, comencé a lanzar hasta la cosa más pequeña que pudiese encontrar en la sala.

Una de todas las cosas que tomé comenzó a brillar en mi mano, probablemente por mis otros poderes. Me asuste bastante y en vez de lanzárselo al otro tipo, la cosa explotó en mi mano. "No juegues con eso, ¿Quieres?" Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, lo que sea que tomé comenzó a llenar la sala de humo. Como el sujeto estaba ocupado sujetando todas las cosas que le lancé, eso había sido muy oportuno. Fui corriendo a atacarlo, lanzándolo al suelo, aprovechando que no me vio venir. "Vas a devolverle su fórmula a Twilight o…" "¿O qué?" La verdad, no tengo idea que decir. No sabía qué hacer, probablemente este tipo pueda ganarme haga lo que haga. Su traje es mejor que el mío, pelea mejor que yo y ya no se me ocurre nada. Pero le hice una promesa a Twilight y si quiero ser una súper heroína como Nacho, no puedo rendirme ahora. Justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de algo terrible, algo que cambiaba las cosas. Cuando la cosa que explotó en mi mano explotó en mi mano, destruyó el botón que uso para volver a mi tamaño normal. "Lo siento mucho, Nacho." Dije mientras me encogí por última vez, sabiendo lo que debía sacrificar.

Saqué una dona de mi pelo, un lugar donde normalmente guardo donas, y la usé para hacer explotar el botón de encogido de su traje. "Maldita niña, ¿Qué crees que haces?" Dijo, dándose cuenta de que su traje se quedaría grande. Busqué por todas partes una forma de entrar a su traje, esperando poder desarmarlo desde adentro. "¿Piensas que eso funcionará? Este traje está sellado por todas partes. Tendrías que ser más pequeña que un átomo para llegar al centro."

"Pinkie Pie, sé lo que planeas. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo." Le dije a Pinkie desde mi casa. Había escuchado lo que el otro tipo le dijo y, si estaba en lo correcto, ella trataría de hacer literalmente eso. "Es la única manera de recuperar tu fórmula, Twilight." "No me importa mi fórmula Pinkie Pie. Tú me importas más que eso. ¿Como le voy a decir a Nacho…? No, ¿Cómo le voy a decir a las chicas que deje que te encogieras infinitamente?" Hubo un silencio antes de que me respondiera de nuevo. "Me encantaría tener una frase heroica para ahora, pero no tengo nada." Grité el nombre de Pinkie Pie y sin darme cuenta, aparecí en el laboratorio donde estaba ella y el tipo que se robó mi fórmula. No perdí tiempo pensando en que fue lo que pasó y usé mi magia para hacer levitar al ladrón en el lugar. "Pinkie Pie, por favor." Dije dejando caer unas lágrimas. Pero mis plegarias no fueron respondidas; el traje del ladrón comenzó a dar señales de funcionar mal y de un segundo a otro, se encogió hasta desaparecer. Solo quedábamos yo y mi fórmula, la cual Pinkie logró asegurar. Pero ¿A qué precio?

"No era mi intención, Nacho." Dije en voz alta una vez que parecía que ya no podía encogerme menos. Pero por más alto que hablase, no había nadie para escucharme, solo un interminable vacío negro. ¿Ahora qué, Pinkie? Este lugar se ve muy aburrido y, además de eso, estoy segura de que Twilight se debe sentir terrible por encargarme recuperar su fórmula. No alcancé a decirle que esto no es culpa suya; que yo sacrificaría lo que sea por una amiga, sin excepción alguna. Pero viendo en retrospectiva, lo que más lamento es que no podré cumplir la Pinkie promesa que hicimos Nacho y yo. Empecé a llorar un poco, pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que somos amigos. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Prometí que jamás me rendiría y sobre todas las cosas, prometí que salvaríamos al mundo juntos. Si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, ¿De qué sirve hacer una Pinkie promesa? Me dije sin darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo mi clásico ritual y, cuando hice la parte del pastelito en el ojo, mis poderes se activaron de nuevo, para mi sorpresa.

Había recuperado mi fórmula, pero perdí a una amiga que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mí. "Abuse de su confianza. ¿Debí hacerlo yo mismo? ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?" "No puedes ponerte a pensar en eso. Sí fuese posible, no habría futuro, Twili. Solo gente tratando de cambiar el pasado. Oh, mira, dije algo heroico." Levanté la vista y la vi a ella, parada frente a mí, sin el traje. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, estiró sus brazos y me trajo hacía ella para abrazarme. "¿Debería preocuparme por lo mucho que estiré los brazos?" Me preguntó. "Luego. Ahora solo me alegra que estés aquí, Pinkie." Nos seguimos abrazando, a pesar de que teníamos muchas preguntas.

"Entonces, Pinkie, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?" Le pregunté una vez más, esperando que se le ocurra algo. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Si podías teletransportarte, ¿Por qué me enviaste a mí en primer lugar?" "Porque no sabía que podía. Aún hay mucho que no se de mi magia. Solo sé que lo hice cuando me preocupé por ti." "Pues, dah. Es la magia de la amistad después de todo." Me dijo riendo un poco. "Pero mis nuevos poderes no son magia, ¿O sí?" Estiraba sus brazos mientras pe lo preguntaba. "De hecho, creo que tienen que ver con mis partículas pym. Parece que se mezclaron contigo cuando volviste a hacerte grande y ahora puedes estirarte mucho."

Me puse a pensar un poco. "¿No habrás usado tus otros poderes como te dije que no hicieras?" Me negó con la cabeza, aunque admitió que lo hizo sin querer una vez. Como no recuerda nada de cuando se encogió, no pudo decirme con certeza si los usó nuevamente. "Se que estás preocupada, Twilight, pero ¿A quién le importa? ¡Estos nuevos poderes son geniales!" Dijo estirando su brazo para acariciar a Spike, quién dormía al otro lado de la habitación. "Aunque lamento que tu traje haya desaparecido. Se que Nacho y tu trabajaron duro en él." "Prefiero que desaparezca eso a perderte a ti." Le dije abrazándola de nuevo.

El sacrificio de Pinkie Pie me inspiró y finalmente decidí que cuando vuelva de Equestria, le diré a Nacho que quiero formar parte de su equipo.

 **Capítulo 8d, El chico y la pony**

"¿Y Pinkie Pie? Pensé que vendría a despedirse de ti." Me preguntó Sunset cuando llegué al patio principal de CHS. No le importó que mis terribles hábitos de sueño me hayan hecho llegar unos minutos tarde. Es que no soy muy fanático de las alarmas. "Sabes cómo es ella. Si no nos despedíamos en casa nos habría seguido todo lo que dure nuestra aventura en Equestria. Lo cual no es un problema para mí, pero dijiste que era mejor que no viniera." Sunset se rio un poco y aprovechó de explicarme por qué solo nosotros dos podíamos ir a Equestria. Cuento corto, hay otra Pinkie Pie en esa dimensión y sinceramente si una ya es capaz de acelerar mi corazón, ver a dos al mismo tiempo podría ser peligroso para mi salud. También podría ser peligroso para el balance de la otra dimensión, claro.

"¿Listo, Nacho?" Dijo Sunset mirando a la estatua del patio. O lo que quedaba de ella después de que la destruyeran durante los Juegos de la Amistad. "Por supuesto que no." Le dije tiritando de nervios. "Oh, que alivio. Pensé que era la única." Dijo, valga la redundancia, muy aliviada. "Hace mucho que no vuelvo a Equestria." Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para darnos coraje a ambos. Se necesitaba más que coraje para ir a otra dimensión, pero quería que sintiera que estaba con ella. Literal y figurativamente. Entendiendo mi acto de amistad, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la estatua, donde estaba el portal. Se detuvo justo al frente, como si me estuviese esperando. Cómo de verdad me estaba esperando, fui hacia donde ella estaba y luego de mirarnos con decisión, entramos al mismo tiempo a donde fuese que me estaba llevando.

Durante aproximadamente cinco segundos, sentí como si mi cabeza fuese a reventar en cualquier minuto. Era como si estuviese en uno de esos sueños terribles donde todo es demasiado real pero no te puedes mover. Pasados esos cinco segundos, me sentí como si estuviese despertando o, mejor dicho, como si alguien me estuviese despertando. La diferencia es que la segunda suele ser más desagradable y así se sentía en ese momento. Pero no tan desagradable como darme cuenta de lo que me había pasado. "Bienvenido a Equestria, Nacho." Escuché decir a Sunset Shimmer, a quién empecé a buscar en el lugar donde estábamos. Cuando finalmente la vi, empecé a unir los puntos y me preocupé en cantidades inimaginables. Ella era un pony y eso solo podía significar que yo también tenía que serlo. "Ah, genial. Ahora sé cómo se sentía Kuzco." Dije mirando mis pier… patas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio parado solo en las dos de atrás. Parecía que Sunset estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero ambos nos dimos cuenta de que era inútil.

"¿Y ahora qué, Sunset Shimmer?" Le pregunté esperando no tener que quedarme más tiempo del necesario de esta forma. Antes de que respondiera, escuchamos a alguien repetir el nombre de Sunset. No se parecía a ni una de mis amigas de la tierra, lo cual suena bastante obvio considerando que aquí son ponys, pero creo que entienden a lo que me refiero. "Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Te conozco?" Le preguntó Sunset a la otra pony que había entrado a la sala. "No, pero he oído a Twilight hablar de ti. Soy Starlight Glimmer." La saludamos y luego de un silencio más o menos incómodo nos hizo una pregunta. "Entonces… ¿Ustedes vienen del portal? ¿Cómo es allá?" Yo aun no me sentía cómodo siendo un pony, así que Sunset fue la que habló por los dos. "Es parecido, pero no. Creo que tendrías que verlo para entenderlo." Los ojos de Starlight brillaron un momento, como si hubiese tenido una idea. "¿Podemos dejar eso para otro día?" Dijo Sunset, quien parece haber adivinado cual era la idea de la otra pony. "¿Por qué? No saben lo aburrido que es este lugar cuando Twilight y las chicas no están." Starlight quería venir con nosotros a la Tierra y la verdad no me parecía una mala idea. Sunset ya lo ha hecho, la otra Twilight también y Starlight no parecía una mala perso… pony. No me acostumbro. Además, era muy linda. ¿Está bien que piense eso? Quiero decir, ella es una pony, pero ahora también lo soy. Este viaje entre dimensiones me está volviendo loco.

Movido por el interés de ver a la otra Pinkie, le pregunté a Starlight. "¿Y dónde están Twilight y las chicas?" Ella se quedó mirándome unos segundos, probablemente porque era lo primero que dije desde que llegamos y porque no debía tener idea de quien era yo. Finalmente reaccionó y, aunque sin responder mi pregunta, dijo. "Tú debes ser el novio de Pinkie Pie. De la otra Pinkie Pie, claramente. Con razón estás tan interesado en Twilight y las demás." No pude evitar reírme un poco. "Me atrapaste, Starlight." Ella y Sunset también rieron un poco. "Ellas están ocupadas con cosas de la magia de la amistad, no tengo idea cuando volverán." Dijo _cosas de la magia de la amistad_ como si fuese pan de cada día. Quién sabe, quizás aquí sea algo de todos los días. "Por cierto, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? No creo que hayan venido solo a ver a Pinkie." La verdad es que es un buen motivo para ir a otra dimensión, o eso creo yo al menos, pero claramente Sunset no vino por eso. Le explicamos a resumidas cuentas que buscábamos la manera de que ella consiguiera un súper poder que sí funcione para combatir el crimen. También le explicamos que no teníamos idea de cómo conseguirlo.

"Oh. Pues yo tampoco sabría cómo hacer algo así." De vuelta a donde empezamos. No teníamos nada y ya comenzaba a pesarme la idea de ser un pony por más tiempo del necesario. Además, me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo junto a mi amiga y una muj… pony que acabo de conocer. De pronto, escuchamos la voz de otro ser, porque no pienso arriesgarme y decir persona, que venía del pasillo. "Starlight, ¿Con quién estás hablando?" Ella se dio vuelta y vimos que era un pequeño dragón quién le hablaba. "¡Spike! Pensé que habías ido con Twilight y las demás." "No, sabes que no me invitan a esas cosas." Dijo sonando bastante decepcionado, para luego mirarnos a nosotros dos. "Ah, hola Sunset Shimmer. Y hola…" "Nacho. Pink Nacho." Me tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que era la versión de Equestria del perro de Twilight. "Ah, el novio de Pinkie." Me sorprendía que todos me reconocieran como _el novio de Pinkie_ , como si fuese lo único que he logrado en mi vida. Por otra parte, era mejor que ser un don nadie y la verdad es que recordar que somos novios me hacía muy feliz. "¿Están aquí para ver a Pinkie Pie? Ella fue…" Lo detuve ahí para explicar, de nuevo, porque es que estamos aquí, pero en un momento tuve que detenerme.

"Sunset, perdóname, pero no pude evitar fijarme en que el tatuaje de tu trasero está brillando mucho." Sunset se sonrojó un poco mientras Starlight se reía. "Nacho, ¿Por qué estás…? Espera, tienes razón. Starlight, tu cutie mark también está brillando." _Cutie mark,_ eh. Suena mejor que _tatuaje en el trasero_ , pero también suena como algo sacado de una caricatura para niños. "Oh, ni me había fijado. Spike, ¿Que hace Twilight cuando le pasa esto?" ¿Por qué a Spike le toca ser un dragón en vez de un pony? "Normalmente significa que el mapa las está llamando." Por fortuna, parecía que Sunset tampoco tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando, pero Spike y Starlight Glimmer nos llevaron a una gran sala con sillas de diamantes y una mesa redonda al centro, donde se podía ver un mapa bastante interactivo de Equestria. Las cutie marks de Sunset y Starlight estaban sobre un punto en específico del mapa. "¿Alguien me podría explicar que está pasando? Aun soy nuevo en esto de cambiar de dimensión." Pregunté a quién sea, sin pensar en que quizás tampoco entienda lo que me fuesen a responder.

"El mapa llama a alguna de las amigas de Twilight cuando hay algún problema de amistad que necesite ser resuelto." _Problema de amistad_. Tiene su gracia cuando lo dices así sin contexto. "Pero es la primera vez que te llama a ti, Starlight. Ni hablar de Sunset, que lleva años sin estar en Equestria." Dijo Spike, mostrando niveles de confusión que se acercaban a los míos. "Pues tienes suerte Nacho, el mapa nos dice que el problema está en el bosque Everfree, a las afueras de Ponyville." Vivir en _Ponyville_ debe ser el equivalente a vivir en un lugar llamado _Humansville_ , pero no diré nada, por respeto. "¿Por qué dices eso, Starli?" Si ella podía llamarme Nacho, supongo que yo puedo llamarla Starli. Y aunque parece que le gustó el apodo, a mí no me gustó en absoluto su respuesta. "Porque esto es algo que debemos hacer las dos solas. Así funciona el mapa, tendrás que quedarte en el castillo esperando un rato." "Ooooh no. Están locas si creen que me quedaré solo caminando en cuatro patas." Sunset y Starlight comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera del castillo, mientras la primera decía. "No estás solo. Tienes a Spike para acompañarte." Las oí reírse mientras se cerraban las puertas del castillo. "Sé cómo se siente." Dijo Spike tratando de consolarme para luego preguntarme. "¿Has jugado Ogros y Mazmorras alguna vez?"

"Espero que Nacho no se aburra mucho mientras hacemos… ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" Le pregunté a Starlight Glimmer mientras nos dirigíamos a Ponyville, ya que el castillo de la princesa Twilight está un poco alejado del pueblo. "Ah, lo típico. Buscamos dos amigos con un problema y lo resolvemos. Aprendemos una lección, nuestras cutie marks brillan, y todas felices. Eso me ha dicho Twilight, al menos." Claro, si eso te resulta típico, pensé mientras ella seguía hablando. "Pero no creo ser la indicada para esto, considerando que soy nueva en esto de la amistad." Sus palabras me recordaron a mí misma antes de conocer a Twilight, cuando me fui de Equestria. "No eres la única, Starlight." Le dije, tratando de consolarla. "Yo tampoco he sido una buena pony toda mi vida. Pero ambas hemos aprendido de la mejor, ¿No?" Ella me sonrió y seguimos caminando hacia Ponyville y luego al bosque Everfree. Nunca había estado en Ponyville antes y se veía como un buen lugar para vivir. Curiosamente, muchos de sus habitantes se parecen a las personas que asisten a CHS.

"¿No se supone que el bosque Everfree está maldito y que las ponys que entran jamás salen?" Le pregunté a Starlight ahora que ya estábamos bastante cerca de este. "¿Hace cuánto no pasas por Equestria? Ya nadie le teme a este lugar; la hermana menor de Applejack viene casi a diario." Siendo honesta, ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui. Pero jamás olvidaré lo que le dije a la princesa Celestia cuando lo hice. ¿Cómo podría? Fui terrible con ella, pero pensar en eso me hace darme cuenta lo mucho que he cambiado.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos haciendo, me pregunté dónde en este bosque encontraremos a dos ponys con un problema de amistad. No parece que haya nadie por aquí. "¿Estás segura de que es aquí?" Le pregunté finalmente a Starlight. "La verdad, no. Pero el mapa nos envió aquí, ¿No? No puedes discutir con un mapa mágico." Seguimos caminando y el bosque se hacía más oscuro mientras más nos adentrábamos a él. Claramente no tenía miedo, pero he oído tantas cosas del bosque Everfree; alguna de ellas tiene que ser real. "Entonces…" Dijo Starlight, mientras iluminaba un poco el lugar con su cuerno. "… ¿Súper poderes? ¿No tienes magia allá?" "Bueno, sí y no. No deberíamos, pero hay algo de magia de Equestria allá, principalmente por mi culpa. Pasó cuando robé el elemento de la harmonía de la princesa Twilight…" Ya lo había superado y sé que ella ya me había perdonado, pero eso no cambia que sea mi culpa que haya magia en mi nuevo hogar. Aunque quizás sea para bien, a las chicas les encantan sus poderes.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una quebrada, donde se podía ver una cueva de la que salía un extraño brillo. "¿Esto siempre ha estado aquí?" Le pregunté a Starlight, pero dudo que ella supiera la respuesta. Por lo que me ha contado, tampoco había estado aquí antes, pero resultó que sí tenía una idea de que podía ser ese lugar. "Creo que he oído a Twilight hablar de este lugar. Si no me equivoco, aquí debe estar el Árbol de la Harmonía." "Acabas de inventar ese nombre." Starlight me miro un poco enojada, pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que no puedes ponerle _Harmonía_ a cada cosa aquí y esperar que te tomen en serio. Bajamos por la quebrada hasta la cueva y me tuve que comer mis palabras, pues dentro de la brillante cueva había efectivamente un árbol que se parecía mucho al castillo de Twilight.

Emitía una energía muy parecida a la de esa cueva en la cantera en el Campamento Everfree, lo cual suena muy obvio cuando lo digo así. Bosque Everfree, Campamento Everfree. No hay que ser una genio. Me acerqué más al árbol y vi algo que me hizo sentir muy aliviada; era el elemento de la harmonía de Twilight, justo al centro, rodeado por los elementos de las otras chicas, uno en cada rama. Pero había dos ramas que estaban vacías. "Así que este es el Árbol de la Harmonía. Apuesto a que te sientes mal por decir que lo invente todo, ¿No? ¿Sunset?" Apenas la escuché y menos le hice caso. Esas dos ramas me llamaban mucho la atención. ¿Y si fuese…? "¡Starlight!" Grité un poco más fuerte de lo que quería y la asusté un poco. "Perdón. Necesito que traigas a Nacho hasta aquí. ¿Podrías hacer eso?" "¿Qué si soy capaz de caminar de un lado a otro? No lo sé, tal vez…" Di un enorme suspiro. "Starlight…" "Muy bien, muy bien. Pero no te mataría decir por favor." Antes de que pudiera pedirle por favor y de que me diera cuenta de que se lo pedí muy poco amablemente, se había ido. No era mi intención sonar así, pero esto era muy importante.

"Muy bien, Garbunkle, voy a vengarte. Estos ogros van a probar mis rocas cuando…" Estaba a punto de lanzar los dados cuando escuché que alguien entró en la habitación. Esperaba que fuese Pinkie Pie, pero era Starlight, quién se veía muy extrañada y con razón. Se quedó mirando nuestra pequeña puesta en escena por un buen rato, sus ojos tan abiertos como le era posible. "Oh, hola Starli." Le dije, tratando de aparentar que no estaba metido en un festival ñoño. Cómo aún no parecía espabilar, pensé que tenía que seguir hablándole. "¿Cómo les fue con ese problema de amistad?" Al fin había reaccionado. "Bien, creo, no sé. Sunset me pidió que te lleve con ella." "¿Ahora? Pero tengo que vengar a Garbunkle." Me miró levantando una ceja, esperando que no hablara en serio. Sir McBiggun acababa de jugar su turno, ¿Quién más que yo podría salvarlos?

"¿Para qué me necesita Sunset? Pensé que tenían que hacerlo ustedes dos solas." Le pregunté mientras trataba de no verme como un tarado intentando caminar con cuatro patas. "Yo qué sé. Solo me dijo que fuera a buscarte." Sonaba molesta, así que pensé en algo de que hablar con ella para tratar de animarla y para que el camino no sea tan incómodo. No podría ser más incómodo que caminar en cuatro patas, eso seguro, pero de todas maneras quería ser un buen pony con ella. Ojalá no me refiera a mí mismo como pony cuando vuelva a la tierra. Cómo el viaje duró cerca de una hora, principalmente por mi incapacidad de caminar normalmente, hablamos de bastantes cosas. Claramente ella quería saber cómo conocí a Pinkie, pues es extraño pensar que, si bien somos novios en la Tierra, no lo somos en Equestria. Eso me llevó a preguntarle si había visto a alguien como yo o, mejor dicho, literalmente a mí aquí en Equestria, considerando que hay versiones de todas las chicas aquí, pero me dijo que ella vivía en un pueblo muy pequeño antes de venir a Ponyville, así que era poco probable que me hubiese visto. También me contó cómo conoció a la princesa Twilight; una historia que se parecía bastante a la de Sunset Shimmer. Hablando de ella, finalmente llegamos a la quebrada donde se encontraba.

"Ahí estás." Me dijo Sunset Shimmer. "Muchas gracias, Starlight. Oh, no es nada, Sunset." Dijo Starlight a regañadientes. Le pregunté para que me había llamado y me mostró el Árbol de la Harmonía, un nombre que puedo jurar que acababa de inventar. "Pues sí, es un lindo árbol." "¿Ves cada una de esas gemas en las ramas? Representan a cada una nuestras amigas." Reconocía esos símbolos porque las chicas y yo siempre usamos la misma ropa. "Creo que esas dos ramas vacías deberían representarnos a nosotros dos." Cómo no sé nada sobre el folklore de Equestria, no tengo idea como esa rama podría representar a una persona de otra dimensión, pero decidí seguirle la corriente a Sunset por el momento. "Muy bien, pero ¿Qué significa eso?" "Que nosotros también representamos un elemento de la harmonía, solo que no sé cuáles." En verdad trataba de entender lo que me estaba diciendo Sunset, pero ella seguía hablando en jerga mágica. "Nacho, si tuvieses que describirme en una palabra, ¿Cuál sería?" ¿Sexy? No creo que sea la que busca, pero si la usaría. Cómo supuse que le importaba mucho todo esto, pensé mucho en que palabra usaría. Recordé como ella conoció a las chicas y que después de tocar fondo se ha vuelto una muy buena persona, llegando a ayudar a Twili a no tomar las mismas terribles decisiones que ella misma tomó alguna vez. Luego la vi a ella.

"Perdón Sunset. Quiero decir empática pero ¿No estás olvidando a alguien?" Le dije mirando a Starlight. "Starlight te ha ayudado todo el día y no le has dicho ni un _por favor_ o _gracias_." Sunset se veía muy apenada y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Starlight intervino. "Nacho, no es necesario. Yo sé que esto es importante para los dos y…" "No, él tiene razón. Yo sobre todas las ponys debería saber por lo que has pasado, pero no te he tratado como debería tratar a una amiga." Starlight fue hasta su lado y la abrazó. Es raro ver ponys abrazarse, pero también era tierno. "Ambas aún estamos aprendiendo, Sunset. Pero en verdad creo que eres empática." "Gracias, Starlight. Y tú eres la pony más comprometida que he conocido." Aunque casi me pongo a llorar, me detuvo un gran resplandor que desvió la mirada de todos hacía el árbol. En las dos ramas vacías aparecieron gemas parecidas a las cutie marks de Sunset y Starlight, las cuales luego de un momento de brillar fueron a parar en sus cuellos como collares. "Espera, ¿Esto significa que la otra rama no representaba a Nacho, sino que a ti, Starlight?" Podrías aprovechar de empatizar con lo poco especial que me siento ahora. Interrumpiste mi turno de Ogros y Mazmorras para esto. "Así parece. Y mira, nuestras cuite marks están brillando. Parece que el problema de amistad era nuestro." De nuevo, ¿Nadie va a preocuparse por cómo me siento?

Volvimos al castillo y luego de disculparme con Spike y Big Mac por terminar el juego repentinamente, Sunset, Starlight y yo estábamos frente al mapa para asegurarnos de que el problema sí estaba resuelto. "Ahora podemos volver a buscar tus súper poderes, ¿No, Sunset?" "De hecho, ya me ayudaste a encontrarlos. La última vez que llevé un elemento de la harmonía robado a la Tierra me volví una demonio, pero esta vez llevo uno que es mío. No lo habría podido hacer sin la ayuda de los dos." Nos dimos un abrazo grupal y le pregunté a Starlight si quería acompañarnos de vuelta. "Me encantaría, pero quiero ver la cara de Twilight cuando vea esto." Dijo apuntando su nuevo elemento. Sunset y yo volvimos por el portal y luego de pasar por la misma sensación de cuando llegamos, al fin volví a ser un humano. Casi tan importante, habíamos logrado nuestra misión y Sunset ya estaba lista para ser una súper heroína. Al menos eso pensé cuando la vi envuelta en llamas.

 **Capítulo 8e, Ya era hora**

"Y así fue como Sunset consiguió sus poderes de fuego." Le había terminado de contar nuestra aventura en Equestria a Applejack y Rainbow, luego de que ellas nos hubiesen contado porque fue que Jackie se retiró tan repentinamente ayer. Sin embargo, ambas estaban bastante confundidas y de todo lo que les había pasado, solo nos contaron que estaban listas para unirse al equipo. Probablemente había cosas que Applejack prefería no mencionar, considerando que hablamos de su padre desaparecido. "¿Qué significa poderes de fuego exactamente?" Le preguntó Dash a Sunset, quién en vez de responder decidió alardear y envolverse en llamas. "Presumida." Dije en voz baja. Como era mi sueño ser un súper héroe, me molestaba un poco ser el único sin reales súper poderes. A pesar de eso, aún me hacía muy feliz que las chicas finalmente accedieran formar un equipo, aunque me faltaban unas cuantas. Pinkie ha estado acompañando a Twilight todo el día y Rarity está con Fluttershy viendo ratones. Odio a los ratones.

Por mientras, las chicas y yo pasamos el rato pensando en nuestros nombres de súper héroe, una parte crucial en el desarrollo de cualquier equipo. Cómo yo ya tenía un nombre, uno que sí elegí yo mismo, me dediqué a ayudar a las chicas a conseguir los suyos. Una ayuda muy limitada considerando que soy pésimo con los nombres, pero es algo hereditario. Pink Nacho viene de Pink Floyd y mis padres con hambre, que puedo hacer. "Pues yo ya tengo el mío. Decidí que seguiría con el legado de mi padre y seré la nueva Capitana América." No puedo decirle irónicamente que yo soy malo con los nombres, pues creo que tiene muy buenos motivos. "¿Qué hay de ti, Rainbow? Escribes todas nuestras canciones, crear un nombre de súper héroe no debería costarte nada." "Lo sé, pero tiene que ser un nombre que refleje toda mi genialidad. Uno que los villanos escuchen llenos de temor, pero que al mismo tiempo inspire a la gente." Se notaba que le gustaba la idea de ser una super heroína y hasta yo me sentía inspirado. "Un nombre como… ¡Sonicboom!" Allá tú si quieres llamarte como un terrible juego, aunque en verdad creo que es un buen nombre considerando sus poderes. "¡Me encanta, Rainbow! Ahora solo faltas tú, Sunset." Le dije con la intención de motivarla, pues pensé que sería algo que Pinkie haría. Se lo pensó unos momentos, así que comenzamos a darle ideas, como Estrella de Fuego o Chica Candente. Claramente no optó por ni uno y como se hacía tarde, decidieron irse a sus casas. Ahora que estuve con ella en Equestria, me surgió la duda de cómo consiguió un hogar aquí en la Tierra. Quizás vive con la Sunset de esta dimensión como su gemela perdida.

Pinkie me dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Twilight o, más bien, Twilight me lo dijo, pues mi pastelito ya estaba dormida para cuando llamé. Sería la primera noche desde hace unos meses que duermo sin ella y sinceramente me preocupaba la hora a la que fuese a despertar mañana; normalmente ella es la que evita que yo duerma hasta las tres de la tarde y además me prepara el desayuno, algo que de otra manera no tendría. Asumiendo que ya era un niño grande, me fui a dormir solo, decidido a aprovechar el día de mañana en hacerle arreglos al traje, considerando lo que pasó la última vez.

Tal como había predicho, me desperté a una hora regular para mí, que es tarde para un ser humano normal, con la diferencia de que fue solamente a la una de la tarde, dos horas antes que mi promedio. Dos horas extras que aprovecharé al máximo buscando la manera de hacer que el traje se mueva hacía mí, por conveniencia más que por flojera.

"Muy bien. Iron Heart, Mark III, prueba uno." Dije para llenar el vacío que se sentía en el taller del edificio y porque al pasar tanto tiempo con Pinkie se me pegó el hablar solo. Se me había ocurrido separar el traje en partes, dígase piernas, brazos, torso, etcétera y hacer que cada una venga de manera independiente hacia mí, propulsados por cohetes. Cohetes pequeños, claramente. Como tecnología así requiere mucha calibración, sobra decir que la primera prueba fue… más o menos un fracaso y un brazo terminó golpeándome en la cara, derribándome al suelo. Escuché unas risas mientras me caía, así que me levanté en seguida con la esperanza de no tener risas pregrabadas de fondo y vi a Rainbow ahí sentada. "Lo siento. Es que llegué justo cuando te estabas cayendo." Dijo aun riéndose mucho, mientras me levantaba y le preguntaba. "¿Viniste solo para eso? Porque debo admitir que fue muy oportuno." "No, solo quería venir a saludar. Tenía un poco de tiempo libre." Dash es la última del grupo que me imaginaba dándome una visita casual, pero lo aprecio bastante. "Vaya, que amable. Gracias." Le dije, mientras recalibraba el programa para que entienda que mi cara no es mi brazo. "Trabajas en el traje, ¿Eh?" "Sí. Busco la manera de que el traje venga a mí, para no tener que llevarlo puesto a todas partes." Me levanté de mi silla y fui a mi pequeña área de pruebas. "Iron Heart, Mark III, prueba dos." Dash se rio un poco. "¿Con quién hablas?" "Ahora que estás aquí, contigo. No es que haya estado hablando solo antes, claro que no." Le dije riendo nerviosamente, uno de mis clásicos movimientos. Me puse en posición y esta vez los brazos y piernas llegaron a donde deberían, pero a una velocidad y en un orden que nuevamente me tiraron al piso.

"Por cierto, Rainbow. ¿Qué les pasó ayer a ustedes dos, exactamente? Applejack no parecía muy cómoda hablando de eso. Te lo digo yo, que no me siento cómodo con nada." Le dije mientras recalibraba una vez más el programa del traje. "No puedes culparla. Encontramos una amiga suya de la infancia que intento matarnos." "Vaya, debe ser duro." No me gustaría encontrarme a alguna de las chicas de Crystal con intenciones de matarme. Al menos sé que Twili y Lemon no lo harían, y con eso se acaba mi lista de amigas de mi antigua escuela. "Applejack aún debe querer encontrarla para saber que le pasó. A ella y a su viejo, claramente." Hice la tercera prueba mientras me contaba esa última parte y casualmente esta dio los mejores resultados, sinónimo de no tirarme al piso. Aun había cosas que afinar, pero me conformaba. "¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Dash? Pinkie dice que se quedará con Twili hasta tarde." "Voy a suponer que además de no haber almorzado, tampoco has tomado desayuno." Correcto, pero no me responde. "¿Eso es un sí?" "Es un sé que vas a pedir mucha pizza. ¿Quién le dice que no a la pizza?" Correcto de nuevo. "Yo, si llegas a sugerir que le ponga piña." Su expresión cambió súbitamente. "Olvídalo. Ni te imaginas cuantas veces Fluttershy o Rarity nos han hecho pedir pizza con piña. ¡Ellas ni si quiera comen tanta pizza!" Ambos nos reímos y en seguida llamé para hacer una orden. Rainbow dijo que ella iría corriendo a buscarlas con sus poderes si yo pagaba por las cuatro pizzas y la verdad es que me pareció un tremendo trato.

"Sunshim, llegas justo. No creo que pueda comer un trozo más." Le dijo Rainbow a Sunset, quién acababa de aparecerse en mi hogar, el cual quizás debería hacer más seguro considerando que es la segunda persona que entra sin avisar y sin que me dé cuenta hoy. "Habla por ti, Dash. Yo tengo hambre para rato." Dije sacando otro pedazo de pizza. "Pero si quieres un poco, adelante." "No tiene piña, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó riéndose mientras se acercaba para comer. "No sabía que estabas aquí, Rainbow." "Yo no tenía idea de que vendría." Le dije sin la intención de que fuese una indirecta de que aparentemente mi casa es un lugar público de encuentro. "¿Viniste a saludar igual que ella?" Le pregunté y me respondió riéndose levemente. "Sí, y a decirte que la princesa Twilight me escribió. Dice que ella y las demás chicas llegaron al castillo justo cuando nosotros dos nos fuimos." "¿Crees que no ver a la Pinkie pony va a afectarme? Porque está funcionando." Me metí otro pedazo de pizza a la boca para ocultar mi desgracia. "Starlight Glimmer te envió saludos, por cierto." Casi me atraganto con la pizza cuando lo mencionó. "¿Quién es Starlight Glimmer?" Cómo me estaba muriendo, Sunset le respondió. "Es una amiga de la princesa Twilight." "La única que no se parece a ni una de ustedes." Le dije cuando al fin recuperé el aliento. "También es una muy buena amiga de Nacho." Dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera insinuando algo. "Si sigues hablando voy a comerme toda la pizza."

Cuando finalmente se acabó la comida, Sunset me preguntó si había servilletas por ahí. "Claro, déjame traerte una." Le dije, con lo que estiré mi mano derecha para que el brazo del traje Iron Heart viniera hacía mí y de paso tarjera servilletas. Al menos así funcionó en mi mente, el brazo dejó un desastre en su camino, pero hey, llegó a mí. "¿Sorprendida? Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando." "Pues, la verdad si me sorprende. No sabía que tuvieras dos manos izquierdas." No me había dado cuenta de que el brazo que llegó a mí era efectivamente el equivocado. Como mi intento de presumir había sido un doble fracaso, me levanté a buscar servilletas a la manera antigua. Luego de eso, pasamos el día conversando como hacen los amigos y llegamos a un nombre de súper heroína para Sunset Shimmer. "Sunburst." "¿Cómo esos dulces?" "No, esos se llaman… Olvídalo." Cuando se hizo tarde, ambas se fueron y yo seguí trabajando en el traje hasta tarde. Como tengo un gran autocontrol para este tipo de cosas, no me quedé dormido en el taller, pero tampoco dormí las 14 horas que acostumbro a dormir.

"¡Holi!" "Pinkie Pie, son como las diez de… ¡Pinkie Pie!" Me levanté más rápido que nunca y nos abrazamos como lo hacen las parejas melodramáticas que no se ven hace dos días. "No vas a creer lo que me pasó mientras ayudaba a Twilight." Me dijo al terminar nuestro memento romántico. Y tenía razón, no me creo que mi mejor amiga de la infancia haya alterado la estructura genética de mi novia, incluso si no fue a propósito. "Twilight dice que lo siente, pero a mí me gusta. Oh no, conozco esa mirada. Es la mirada de _Pinkie Pie me preocupo mucho por ti y sé que no le vas a dar importancia a todo esto, pero deberías y bla bla bla_." No sabía que existía esa mirada, pero describía muy bien lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, podía ver que su cara se llenaba de alegría cuando me mostraba sus nuevos poderes y no podría oponerme a nada que hiciera feliz a la mujer más fantástica que conozco. Excepto los tomates, esas cosas son asquerosas. "No voy a ser señor sermón esta vez, pastelito. Si tus poderes te hacen feliz, yo también lo soy." Me abrazó y me beso la mejilla, todo eso usando sus nuevos poderes. No la parte del beso en la mejilla, sería raro besar a alguien con una boca así de larga.

Pinkie me dijo que Twilight había aceptado formar parte del equipo, probablemente pensando que tenía que enmendar lo que le hizo. En el transcurso del día, Rarity y Fluttershy habían vuelto de su viaje y me contaron lo que les había pasado que, aunque fue bastante extraño, al final hizo que ambas también fueran a formar parte del equipo como Dazzling Jewel y Thor. Le pusimos así a Fluttershy por el dios nórdico y porque todos sabemos que soy malo con los nombres. Hablando de eso, solo faltaba un nombre. Dos, si consideramos que aún no menciono el de Twili.


	3. Nacen unas Super Stars

**Capítulo 9, El mejor equipo**

"Ya estamos todas aquí, Nacho." Me dijo Pinkie, una vez que todas estaban aquí. "Muy bien, chicas. Es hora de comenzar lo que vinimos a hacer. Necesitamos un nombre para el equipo, uno que suene bien." Ahora que todas habían aceptado formar el equipo, teníamos que tomárnoslo en serio. Todas estuvieron pensando un buen rato, menos Rainbow que se le ocurrió algo de inmediato. "Antes de que digan cualquier cosa, te estoy mirando a ti, Rainbow, las que digan un nombre que no convenza a las demás se irán castigadas al banquillo." "Pffft, no hay problema. Nos llamaremos las _Rainbooms_." Todos los presentes la miramos fijamente.

"Por favor, es un buen nombre para el equipo." Rainbow habló desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Ya escuchaste a Nacho. Las castigadas no opinan." Le dijo Applejack tratando de aguantarse la risa, mientras el resto seguíamos pensando que nombre usar para el equipo. Esta vez fue Rarity la que alzó la voz. "¿Qué tal _Las hermosas gemas de Rarity?_ Dijiste que tenía que ser un nombre que suene bien." He aprendido a reconocer cuando Pinkie habla o no en serio, más o menos, pero no tengo esa capacidad tan desarrollada cuando se trata del resto de las chicas. En este caso, no sabía si Rarity estaba hablando en serio. Lo que si sabía es que se fue derechita al banquillo, sin cobrar al pasar por el banco. Quiero creer que este método funcionará sin darle miedo de opinar al resto de las chicas.

Aún quedábamos seis de nosotros con derecho a elegir un nombre, pero no nos estábamos acercando a nada concreto. ¿Qué tan difícil es ingeniar un nombre para un equipo de siete chicas y un chico, cada una con súper poderes mágicos de otra dimensión? "¿Nada aún?" Quise preguntar por si en verdad tenían miedo de opinar, lo cual es entendible considerando el banquillo. Se notaba que Pinkie tenía muchas ideas, pero no se decidía por ni una. Applejack, Sunset y Fluttershy parecían vacías y, al cabo de un rato, Twili hizo una pregunta. "¿Es en verdad necesario? No es como que seamos reconocidos todavía." Pinkie levantó la mano "Voto por enviar a Twilight al banquillo. Por supuesto que es importante, es lo único que les falta a nuestros pósteres." Antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntar, Pinkie nos mostró carteles hechos por ella misma, donde se veían dibujos adorables de cada uno, junto a un texto que decía _Sí tienes problemas, acude a_ y un espacio vacío, donde supongo que iría nuestro nombre. "Hacemos cosas heroicas y animamos fiestas de… Pinkie, ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?" "Hace unos minutos. Ahora pongan a trabajar esas cabezas, chicas."

Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil conseguir un nombre con el que estemos todos de acuerdo. Tuve tantos años para pensarlo y, como todo lo que hago, lo hago a última hora. "Creo que se me ocurrió algo." Dijo Fluttershy, calmada como siempre. Me parecía genial que de entre las seis que quedábamos, ella fuese la primera en decir algo, como si no tuviese miedo. "Estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos llamarnos _Power Ponies_ , por cómo nos salen orejas y colas cuando usamos nuestros poderes." Debo decir que podría ser un buen nombre si ignoramos dos detalles; el primero es que suena como equipo de hockey de Disney. El segundo. "Creo que olvidas a alguien, dulzura." Le dijo Jackie a Fluttershy mientras me señalaba, el único del equipo que no tiene magia ni orejitas. "Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Eso significa que…?" Por más que me doliera, tuve que enviarla al banquillo con Dash y Rarity. Quedábamos solo cinco en este improvisado reality de nombres de equipos de súper héroes.

"¿Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que decidan un nombre? Algunas personas tenemos cosas mejores que hacer." Dijo Rarity como si de verdad hubiese algo mejor que hacer que esto. "Por supuesto que sí, somos un equipo después de todo." Al responderle perdí el hilo de lo que pensaba y terminé olvidando el nombre que tenía en mente. El ambiente estaba tenso, se podían escuchar los lápices mordidos, las hojas de papel arrugadas y los bostezos de Rainbow Dash. Pinkie estornudó por mirar mucho tiempo al sol, lo que pareció distraernos a todos al punto de que Applejack se levantó del sofá, desesperada. "Estoy con Twilight, no sé si quiera perder el resto del día en esto. Podríamos estar haciendo verdaderas cosas de súper héroe en vez de idear un nombre para el equipo." Podríamos, es cierto. Pero luego podríamos aparecer en las noticias con un nombre inventado por alguien más y es un riesgo que no pienso correr. Se lo comenté a Applejack, pero claramente no la convencí, la muy testaruda. Solo había una manera de que no termináramos moliéndonos a golpes víctimas de la locura colectiva y esa era llegar a un nombre. "Quizás si logramos hacer algo heroico, se nos ocurra un nombre de acuerdo con cómo trabajamos en equipo." Dijo Sunset en el comentario más coherente de lo que va la tarde. "Pinkie Pie." Le llamé la atención mientras ella seguía mirando el techo. "¿Podrías terminar esos pósteres sin el nombre?" "Claro, nene. Luego podemos salir a pegarlos por ahí tomados de la manito." La miré encantado por sus dos ideas y mientras las chicas del banquillo daban un suspiro, todas se retiraron, dejándonos a solas. "Ahora podemos elegir un nombre nosotros solos." Me dijo mirándome muy coquetamente. "Estoy bromeando, Nacho. Vamos a pegar esos pósteres y ver si tenemos algo de suerte."

Pasamos lo que quedaba del día pegando carteles en postes, quioscos, en el mural de CHS y en las ventanas de Sugarcube Corner, dónde aprovechamos de descansar un poco. "Aquí celebramos mi cumpleaños, Pinkie." Le dije luego de sentarnos en la misma mesa que aquella vez, esperando nuestro pedido. "Como podría olvidarlo, te veías tan contento." "Yo soy el que no podría olvidarlo. Me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo ese día y lo sigues haciendo hasta el día de hoy." Se que somos novios, pero a veces no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando hablo con ella. Unos cuantos meses y me sigue pareciendo impensable que exista una mujer tan maravillosa y que ella sienta por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella. El señor Cake hizo sonar una campana y Pinkie estiró sus brazos sin moverse de la mesa para traer nuestros milkshakes. Si tuviese que elegir un súper poder, probablemente elegiría el suyo; es demasiado práctico. La miré a sus hermosos ojos y le pregunté en que estaba pensando, solo por curiosidad. "En un nombre para el equipo." "¿Todavía piensas en eso?" "¿Tú no? Es tu sueño, después de todo." "Es que no soy muy bueno con los nombres. No sé si te he contado por qué me llamo Pink Nacho." Me miró muy atenta y dijo que no tenía idea. Lo mencioné antes, así no se los diré de nuevo, pero como Pinkie no puede leer mi mente, tuve que decírselo. Se rio bastante y no me sentí ofendido; yo también creo que es algo gracioso. "Siempre es genial conocer algo nuevo de ti." "Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero creo que está claro por qué te pusieron Pinkie." Por primera vez en mucho, fue ella la que se sonrojó. "Acerca de eso, Pinkie es solo un apodo. Como todas me llaman así es básicamente mi nombre, pero no es el que me pusieron mis padres." Es la primera noticia que tenía de esto, así que le pregunté cuál era su nombre. "Vamos Pinkie, no tienes que avergonzarte." Me tomó ambas manos. "Nada me avergüenza contigo a mi lado. Ni si quiera ser así de cursi." Ahora los dos estábamos sonrojados, así que me dijo cuál era su verdadero nombre. "Pinkamena Diana Pie." "Cuando dijiste que Pinkie solo era un apodo, pensé que te habían puesto un nombre muy diferente. Algo como Mabel Pie, no sé. Sigue siendo más original que mi nombre." Comenzó a reírse y luego hablamos del tema como si fuese una competencia. "Me pusieron Pinkamena porque soy la única de las cuatro que es rosada y Diana porque no podían ponerme David como segundo nombre." "¿David? ¿Tus papás querían ponerte David?" Me pareció más curioso que enterarme de que tenía otras dos hermanas además de Maud. "Por David Bowie. Mis padres lo aman. Yo también, pero no me habría puesto David como segundo nombre. Tampoco Diana." "A mí me gusta Diana, Pinkie." Fue una linda competencia de nombres y ver quién podía sonrojar más al otro. Sobre todo, fue una fantástica velada de conocer más a la mujer que me inspira a seguir adelante.

Se hacía tarde y decidimos volver a su casa a pasar la noche, pues quedaba más cerca que la mía y dio la casualidad de que ese día estaba toda su familia ahí. Como Pinkie es extremadamente distraída, no recordaba que vendrían a la ciudad hoy y tampoco les había dicho que tenía un novio hace meses. Conocí a sus padres y hermanas y me pregunté de donde fue que Pinkie salió tan, pues, rosada, además de habladora y encantadora. Me pregunté muchas cosas en verdad. Ni un miembro de su familia se parecía a ella, ni si quiera su hermana melliza Marble. Sin embargo, todas parecían llevarse muy bien entre sí y me recibieron muy bien, como a uno más de la familia Pie. Pinkie y yo estábamos muy emocionados por la aceptación de sus padres y hermanas, aunque tuviesen sus propias formas de expresarlo. Al final del día, Pinkie en si misma es bastante especial, así que asumí que su familia también lo sería y las acepté tal como ellas me aceptaron a mí. Su papá tiene un excelente gusto en música.

Luego de cenar y comer tanto como fuese humanamente posible, claramente en mi caso, pues Pinkie come mucho más de lo que aparenta, ella y yo dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a su habitación. "Todos te adoraron, Nacho." "Así parece. No sabes cuánto me alegro y lo nervioso que estaba." Me conoce tanto que probablemente si sabía lo nervioso que estaba. "Me encantaría poder darte esa sensación también." Me miro un poco desconcertada. "¿Los nervios o estar alegre?" "No, me refiero a que mi familia te acepte. A poder tener suegros. No puedo darte eso, querida." Me sonrió mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte, intentando consolarme. "Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No? Y yo sé que tu estas lleno de buenas intenciones, Iron Heart." Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara, para luego besarme. "Gracias, eh…" "Chisparrosa la magnífica. Me decidí por ese nombre mientras ayudaba a Twilight." "Gracias, Chisparrosa." Me miró fijamente, como si esperase algo. Claramente esperaba algo. "Gracias, Chisparrosa la magnífica. ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo cada vez?" Siguió mirándome, parpadeando muy rápido, como tratando de convencerme solo con la mirada. Luego no pudo aguantar la risa y eso hizo que yo también me riera mucho. Cómo habíamos caminado y comido el día completo, decidimos irnos a dormir, sin saber que el próximo día sería aún más agotador que este.

 **Capítulo 10, Reportándose al deber**

"Pinkie, ¿Pusiste mi número en los pósteres?" Le pregunté luego de que nos despertáramos. Como habíamos festejado con su familia, ambos despertamos relativamente tarde, cuando normalmente ella se levanta horas antes que yo. "Claro, ¿Por?" "Eso explicaría por qué mi teléfono está lleno de llamadas perdidas… ¡Espera, eso significa que nos necesitan!" Cuando nos dimos cuenta de esto, salimos de la cama como un resorte y nos preparamos para la acción. Llamé al resto de las chicas para que se reunieran con nosotros en nuestra guarida, es decir, mi casa, tan rápido como les fuese posible.

Al llegar, vimos frente a la puerta a dos niños; un niño y una niña. La niña estaba vuelta loca golpeando la puerta del edificio, esperando que alguien le abriera mientras el niño le insistía que era inútil. Nos acercamos a ella y Pinkie, poniendo una voz tan grave como graciosa, dijo. "Tú debes ser la que llamó. ¿Necesitas ayuda de súper héroes?" La niña asintió con muchas ganas y la hicimos pasar, pero ella le dijo a su amigo que se quedara esperando afuera por, y la cito, su falta de fe. Mientras esperaba al resto de las chicas, nos contó su problema y me pareció, pues, un poco decepcionante.

Una vez que llegaron todas, les expliqué la situación. "No podemos hacer esto." Le dije a Applejack, quien fue la primera en llegar. "Sabes que está sentada ahí mismo, ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Dash, señalando lo obvio. "Lo sé, pero… ¿Encontrar la barita mágica que se le perdió? ¿En serio? Aceptamos esto y lo próximo que haremos como equipo será rescatar gatos atrapados en árboles." Claramente Fluttershy adoró la idea, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Applejack intervino. "Con esa actitud, lo próximo que haremos será disolver el equipo." Como era nuestro primer encargo, terminé dándole la razón a la Capitana y le pedí a la niña que siguiera explicándome su problema. "Entonces, se te perdió tu… No puedo hacer esto." "Déjamelo a mí, corazón." Pinkie me sacó de la silla y comenzó a hablar con ella. "Entonces, se te perdió tu barita, ¿No?" "Más bien me la robaron y si mi mamá se entera probablemente me envíe al Reformatorio de Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas." Con cada palabra que decía ella, más pensaba en como nuestro equipo se volverá un grupo de niñeras. "¿Sabes quién te la robó?" Pinkie no perdía la esperanza con esta niña. A ella se le da mucho mejor que a mí tratar con menores. Y tratar con personas en general. "Fue Ludo, ese monstruo siempre trata de robarse mi barita para conquistar Mewni." En este punto de su relato, pensé que Ludo sería algún amigo imaginario que tiene esta niñita, pero esa respuesta despertó cierto interés en Fluttershy y Rarity. "Normalmente Marco y yo le damos una paliza, pero esta vez me pilló durmiendo." Fluttershy se levantó desde el otro lado de la sala para hablar con la niña "¿Y cómo se ve ese tal Ludo?" "Es como un pájaro muy pequeño. Y tiene una calavera en la cabeza que se le ve muy graciosa." Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron fijamente y luego la segunda le hizo otra pregunta. "Esa barita… ¿Es por alguna casualidad la barita de los Butterfly?" "¡Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Sumido en mi escepticismo, pensé que Fluttershy estaba leyendo los mismos cuentos de hadas que la niña, pero luego puso su martillo sobre la mesa y la niña lo reconoció de inmediato. "¡Ese es el martillo de la familia de mi papá! ¿Qué hace aquí?" "El señor Rey Bor me lo dio. Si tú tienes la barita, debes ser la hija de River, ¿Verdad?" Ella siguió hablando con la niña por un rato y cuando terminaron, nos explicó que era lo que estaba pasando aquí, pues nadie entendía nada.

"Star dice que, si no recuperamos su barita, Mewni podría ser destruido y luego nuestro mundo. O no. También es posible que no destruyan nuestro mundo." Nos quedamos mirando tan confundidos como antes. "Entonces, ¿Ella no estaba inventando nada de esto?" Era lo único que necesitaba saber en el momento. Por lo que nos contó Fluttershy, su martillo también venía Mewni, que aparentemente es otra dimensión. Como todos aquí teníamos amigos en Equestria, no titubeamos al pensar en defender una dimensión que no fuese la nuestra y aceptamos ayudar a Star a recuperar su barita. Nuestra primera misión como equipo era rescatar una súper poderosa reliquia familiar de la realeza de otra dimensión. Nada serio. Todo bajo control. No es como si el destino de una o más dimensiones dependiese de un grupo de súper heroínas amateurs casi adultas.

"¡Marco! Las chicas van a ayudarme a recuperar mi barita." Le dijo Star a su amigo que llevaba quién sabe cuánto esperando aquí afuera. "Las chicas, ¿Eh?" "Sí. Aún no tenemos un nombre de equipo." El amigo Marco se veía más escéptico que yo cuando Star nos contaba su problema. "Star, pasamos por esto casi todos los días. No tienes que recurrir a un grupo de adolescentes con trajes para ayudarnos. Encontraremos a Ludo y golpearemos a su ejército de monstruos como siempre." Puedo entender su falta de confianza, pero no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta. Los súper héroes también tenemos sentimientos. Y no somos adolescentes, todos tenemos más de 18.

Antes de que Star y Marco se pusieran de acuerdo, Rarity dio un enorme grito de sorpresa. "¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a cualquiera si ni si quiera tenemos trajes? ¿En qué he estado pensando todos estos días?" Se fue corriendo más rápido que Rainbow Dash hacia su sastrería e ignorando completamente su comentario, nuestros clientes siguieron discutiendo. "Marco, no sabes lo que puede hacer Ludo con mi barita. Necesitamos ayuda de súper héroes." Que nos llamara súper héroes una persona que no fuese yo ni Pinkie casi hace que me ruede una lagrima en la mejilla. Sunset Shimmer me tocó el hombro para susurrarme algo. "¿Así es como pensaste que sería nuestro primer día como equipo?" "Más o menos. La chica de otra dimensión fue sorpresa."

Casi baje unas sillas del edificio, pensando en que su discusión duraría una eternidad, cuando al fin se pusieron de acuerdo. "Muy bien, Star. Vamos a encontrar a Ludo y le daremos una paliza como siempre. Te demostraré que solo estas exagerando y luego nos iremos a casa." "¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Le pregunté al amargado amigo de Star. "Sí, ¿Qué hay de ellos? Prometieron que nos ayudarían." Marco siguió caminando y como no dijo nada, decidimos seguirlo a él y a Star, solo por si acaso.

"Tu amigo Marco. ¿Siempre es así?" Le pregunté a Star mientras la seguíamos, caminando por la ciudad mientras buscábamos a quién le había robado su barita. "La mayoría del tiempo. Puede ser muy aburrido cuando quiere." Le sonreí un poco. "No eres la única con amigas así." "Escuché eso." Respondieron Marco y Twili al mismo tiempo. "Si la bota te queda…" Dije en voz baja, aunque Pinkie me escuchó y se rio bastante.

Como ella habló casi únicamente con Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie le pidió a Star que nos contara más sobre ella. Nos contó que llegó a la Tierra porque, según sus padres, era muy inmadura para portar la barita y necesitaba un lugar seguro para ser su digna portadora y eventualmente reina de Mewni. Me pregunto por qué es tan común que las chicas de otras dimensiones sean princesas. A este paso, terminaríamos conociendo a la princesa Peach o a la Dulce Princesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pinkie y yo tratábamos de mantener alta la moral del equipo, pero llevábamos horas caminando sin una señal de Ludo o de la barita y las chicas comenzaban a perder la esperanza. Parecieron horas al menos, quizás exagero. El punto es que algunas miembros del equipo comenzaron a evidenciar sus ganas de retirarse. "Prometimos que la ayudaríamos." "Sí. Pero no que caminaríamos tanto tiempo sin hacer nada." Como no quería obligar a nadie a nada, sumado a que Rarity ya se había retirado antes, solo quedamos Pinkie, Fluttershy y yo, además de Star y Marco. "Bueno, un equipo aún puede estar hecho de tres personas." Dijo, optimista como siempre, Chisparrosa. Chisparrosa la Magnífica. "Gracias por acompañarnos, Fluttershy." "Oh, no hay problema. Es mi responsabilidad como portadora del Miolnir." Supuse que se refería a su martillo, pues pronunció cualquier cosa al cerrar esa oración.

Aún estaba decepcionado porque, incluso luego de demostrar su apoyo y unirse al equipo, algunas de las chicas prefirieron retirarse. Quizás no es lo que esperaban. Al final del día, ser un súper héroe era mi sueño, no el de ellas, así que puedo entender que no quieran seguir con esto. En cualquier caso, estaba más que feliz de que hubiésemos llegado a formar un equipo. Antes de que pudiese continuar con mi depresivo monólogo interno, nos detuvimos porque Fluttershy le preguntó algo a Star. "Si Ludo quiere usar tu barita para destruir Mewni. ¿Por qué lo estamos buscando en la Tierra?" Marco y Star se quedaron mirando un momento y no supieron que responder. "¿Ves Marco? Estos súper héroes saben lo que hacen." "No voy a admitir nada, Star. Vamos a buscar las tijeras a mi casa y sigamos a Ludo hasta Mewni." Punto para nuestro equipo sin nombre, gracias a Fluttershy.

Al cabo de una media hora, nos encontrábamos frente a una casa que sobresalía del resto. Era bastante normal, hasta que veías la torre que salía por el techo. Justo cuando llegamos, la puerta de entrada se abrió desde adentro y de la casa salió un grupo de monstruos, entre ellos uno que encajaba con la descripción de Ludo, quien arrastraba un libro bastante grueso. "¡Ludo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Star, mientras las chicas, Marco y yo observábamos. "No tengo nada que explicarte Star Butterfly." "¿Ese no es mi libro de hechizos?" Dijo señalando el gigantesco atlas que se esforzaba un mundo por mover. "Así es. Te lo estoy robando para aprender a usar tu barita." Cuando terminó de hablar, apareció otro monstruo, uno que salto desde una de las ventanas de la casa. "Señor Ludo, no pude encontrar las tijeras del chico karate." "Juro que ustedes son los peores monstruos que existen." Dijo Ludo, bastante decepcionado, como si encontrar tijeras fuese la gran cosa. "¿Quieres robar mi libro y mis tijeras? Esto ya es mucho, incluso para ti." Le dijo Star bastante menos enojada de lo que debería. ¿No se supone que todo esto es algo súper serio? "Yo decido cuando es mucho, Star Butterfly. Pero tienes razón, no estaría robando tus tijeras si no hubiese perdido las mías." Cuando dijo eso, uno de los monstruos que lo acompañaba apartó la mirada por un momento. Se veía mucho menos monstruo que el resto, usaba un traje como de abogado y estaba peinado bastante elegante.

Marco comenzó a caminar hacia los aliados de Ludo, sin mostrar ni una señal de miedo. "¿Podemos empezar ya? No sé por qué todos actúan como si esto no nos pasara todos los días." Adoptó una pose de karate y golpeó al monstruo que tenía más cerca, haciéndole lo más cercano a lo que es nada. El monstruo lo miró, levanto un brazo y lo envió unos cuantos metros lejos de un solo golpe.

"Star, ¿Esto pasa todos los días?" Le pregunté, un poco preocupado por como enviaron volando a Marco y también por su falta de reacción. "No. Normalmente los monstruos de Ludo son unos inútiles." "¡Lo sé! Pero lo único que logre hacer con tu barita fue hacerlos más fuertes. Extraña coincidencia, ¿No crees?" Como Star parecía indefensa sin su barita y Marco había sido lanzado a otro vecindario, dependía de nosotros tres detener al ejército de Ludo. O eso pensaba hasta que recordé que, debido a los arreglos que le hice al traje, no lo llevaba puesto y tenía que esperar a que las piezas llegaran hasta donde estaba. Pinkie se dio una palmada en la cara cuando le expliqué esa parte y junto a Fluttershy se pusieron en posición de combate.

"¿Lista, hermana?" Le preguntó Pinkie a Fluttershy, mientras ella levantaba su martillo al cielo. Luego de que le cayera un rayo, ella estaba vestida con una armadura muy medieval y una capa. Se veía bastante ruda para ser Fluttershy. "Lista, Pinkie." Verlas así me recordó que yo también soy un súper héroe, así que hice un movimiento con el brazo y espere que el traje llegara desde mi casa hasta donde nos encontrábamos ahora, lo que podría demorar unos minutos.

"¡Es la chica del martillo! Quizás puedas quitárselo ahora, Sapotoro." Luego de que Ludo dijera eso, todos los monstruos se pusieron en posiciones de pelea. Más extraño que monstruos y princesas de otra dimensión es que Fluttershy no se veía asustada del todo. Como sea, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en actuar y estiro su brazo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, casi golpeándome, para aprovechar la inercia y su elasticidad y dar un golpe bastante fuerte a uno de los monstruos. Aunque se veía que le hizo más daño que el intento de Marco, no fue suficiente como para derrotarlo, lo cual es bastante entendible si consideramos que aún somos jóvenes que con suerte hacen actividad física. Fluttershy siguió a Pinkie y saltó para darle un martillazo a otro de los secuaces de Ludo y este si se veía adolorido. "Vaya, Fluttershy. ¿Has estado entrenando?" "No, este martillo me hace más fuerte." Dijo un poco sonrojada, lo que otro monstruo aprovecho para intentar golpearla, pero Pinkie se dio cuenta y lo detuvo con una patada de largo alcance.

Al cabo de un rato, el número de monstruos empezó a sobrecoger a mis amigas y yo aún no podía hacer nada. Star había ido a buscar a Marco un poco más tarde de lo que esperaría que una persona se preocupe por alguien que fue lanzado unos cuantos metros por el aire, así que yo era el único que estaba consciente y no hacía nada. En ese momento, cuando un esbirro de Ludo tenía acorralada a Pinkie, llegó la primera pieza de mi traje y pensé en rescatarla de inmediato. Luego me di cuenta de que aparentemente programé las prioridades del traje con los ojos cerrados, porque solo llegó una pierna derecha, ni si quiera mi pierna dominante. "Madre del amor hermoso…" Me dije a mi mismo, aceptando mi cruel destino y usando el propulsor de mi pierna para llegar con una patada hasta el monstruo que amenazaba a Pinkie. "Si qué te tomaste tu tiempo." "Ahora no, Pinkie." Dije mientras me llegaba la mano derecha del traje, dejándome como mitad de súper héroe. "Recuerda que prometimos hacer esto con una sonrisa, nene." La verdad era difícil sonreír cuando nos estaban dando una paliza, aunque logramos aguantarlos por más tiempo del que creía considerando que éramos solo tres de nosotras. Al final, su fuerza bruta y superioridad numérica pudieron con nosotros y nos derrotaron, dejándonos tirados en la calle mientras se reían. Solo Fluttershy quedó en pie, aunque se veía muy agotada como para seguir peleando. Todos la estaban mirando y de un segundo a otro, dejó caer el martillo, volviendo a su estado natural y desmayándose sobre mí. Como remate, el casco del traje llegó al último y al revés, tapándome toda la cara.

"Nunca habían derrotado a nadie y gracias a la barita ahora son los mejores monstruos que podría haber intentado despedir." Ludo se reía como un verdadero villano, aunque seguía viéndose ridículo arrastrando el libro. Él y sus monstruos se fueron caminando, dejándonos frente a la casa de Marco, derrotados y sin una idea de a donde podrían haber ido. Me quité a Fluttershy de encima cuidadosamente y fui a ayudar a Pinkie a levantarse, mientras Star llegaba con Marco colgando de su hombro. "Perdón, Star. Sé que te lo prometimos, pero…" "Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, Nacho." Técnicamente ya se me había ocurrido, pero espere a que Pinkie dijera lo que tenía que decir. "Lo prometimos y lo haremos. Solo tenemos que reunir al equipo y patearles el trasero. Y que tengas tu traje puesto desde el comienzo también nos serviría." Me dijo riéndome por un momento, para luego volver a poner una cara entre comillas seria, pues la seriedad no es lo suyo. Moretones aparte, tenía razón; si las chicas hubiesen estado aquí, de seguro habríamos podido dar menos lastima.

Nos despedimos de Star y Marco y todos nos fuimos a casa para recargar baterías y de paso regañar al resto de las chicas por no estar comprometidas con el equipo. Aunque Rarity había hecho unos trajes muy bonitos.

 **Capítulo 11, Segundo round**

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Me preguntó Pinkie mientras ponía un poco más de hielo sobre mi brazo. De los tres que peleamos, yo era el que peor se veía. Fluttershy se notaba lastimada, pero aparentemente lo que sea que le ocurre cuando usa su martillo le daba una resistencia mucho mayor al daño y Pinkie no se veía herida en lo más mínimo. "Sí. Muchas gracias, Pinkie. ¿No quieres un poco tú también?" "No gracias. No me siento adolorida para nada. ¿Crees que se deba a mis nuevos poderes?" Tener un cuerpo tan elástico probablemente le dé más resistencia a los golpes, así que su teoría no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Me pregunto qué otras cosas podría lograr con esos poderes si aprovecha su elasticidad al máximo. Conociéndola, se le ocurrirá algo en un santiamén.

"¿Qué les pasó?" Dijo Twili cuando ella y Sunset entraron a la habitación donde estábamos. _Les_ es mucha gente, considerando que solo yo me veía como si me hubiesen atropellado. "Nada, nos pasaron por encima los que le robaron la barita a nuestra nueva amiga porque alguienes decidieron que era una pérdida de tiempo." No pude aguantarme el sarcasmo. "Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho, Nacho." Sunset fue la primera en disculparse y a Twilight le costó un poco más, pero acabó haciéndolo de todos modos. Después de eso llegaron Applejack y Rarity, con los bonitos trajes que mencioné anteriormente. Como ella tenía una excusa clara, no le dije nada y le dirigí la sarcástica palabra a Jackie. "Tenía que acompañar a Rarity. Sabes que si yo no hubiese estado ahí habría hecho cualquier cosa con mi atuendo." Rarity miró hacia otro lado, indignada. "Aun así, lamento no haber estado ahí." Dijo finalmente Applejack quitándose el sombrero, con lo que me di cuenta de que en verdad lo sentía.

"Basta de lamentarse, chicas. Es hora de probar los diseños de vestuario que elegí para ustedes." No sabía si sentirme mal o no porque no hizo ni uno para mí cuando Fluttershy se me acercó y mirándome con mucha compasión me dijo. "Rarity tampoco hizo uno para mí." No sé cómo fue que supo lo que estaba pensando, pero me sentí muy bien luego de que lo comentara. Sin contar a Pinkie, ella debe ser la que mejor me entiende del grupo.

El traje de cada una de las chicas era lo que esperaría de Rarity, una maravilla; incluso si no tengo un buen ojo para estas cosas. Lo que diseñó para Pinkie era simplemente adorable y ella se veía genial con el pelo tomado. Por supuesto, ella se veía encantada con su súper traje y debo decir que es mejor que el disfraz de gallina que usó el Halloween pasado. El de Applejack se parecía bastante al de su papá, pero más moderno y con una falda. Supongo que a eso se refería cuando dijo que quería vigilar a Rarity mientras trabajaba en su atuendo.

A pesar de ser la más veloz del equipo y una de las primeras en mostrar interés en formar parte del equipo, Rainbow fue la última en llegar a nuestra reunión. "No sabía que estaban todas aquí." Se quedó callada un rato y luego dijo. "Ni creas que me pondré eso, Rarity." "Tenemos otras prioridades, ustedes dos." Les dije antes de que Rarity tratase de convencer a Rainbow, algo que definitivamente hizo en algún otro momento del día. "Hay que encontrar a Ludo y esta vez tenemos que estar todas juntas cuando suceda. Twili, tu hiciste un aparato para rastrear magia en los Juegos de la Amistad, ¿Verdad?" Había recordado ese episodio de su vida en el que yo estaba secuestrado por terroristas y pensé que ahora nos serviría para rastrear la barita de Star. Si bien la última vez que lo hizo se convirtió en una demonio sedienta de magia, confío en que esta vez sabrá controlarlo. "De hecho, no es una mala idea. ¿Puedo usar tu taller?"

"Claro, es todo tuyo. No literalmente." Mientas ella se iba, el resto de las chicas se probaban sus trajes, yo mejoraba el algoritmo de mi traje para que todas las piezas lleguen al mismo tiempo de una maldita vez y Pinkie estaba saltando la cuerda. Excepto que en vez de una cuerda era uno de sus brazos, algo que me recordó lo que dije sobre ella dándole un uso creativo a sus poderes. Claramente no me refería a eso.

Fui al taller al cabo de un rato para ver si esta vez no había arruinado la programación del traje y me encontré con Twilight, que parecía haber terminado de trabajar en el rastreador de magia. "Espero que no absorba la magia de las chicas como la otra vez." "Twili, eres una genio. Estoy seguro de que este rastreador sí funcionará como lo esperas." Me dirigía a mi zona de pruebas en lo que elogiaba a mi amiga. "Gracias, Nacho. Pero no me he sentido muy genio estos días. Casi encojo permanentemente a Pinkie y…" La interrumpí antes de que pudiese terminar. "Y le diste los poderes que tanto ama ahora." "Pero no fue a propósito." "De todas maneras lo hiciste. Y ahora hiciste ese rastreador de magia en unos minutos. Yo llevo días trabajando en esta nueva función del _Iron Heart_." Hice la postura que suelo hacer cuando quiero que las piezas vuelen hacia mí y esta vez llegaron todas relativamente al mismo tiempo, sin equivocarse de lado y sin una fuerza excesiva que me lance al piso. Escuché aplausos cuando eso paso y al darme media vuelta vi que Pinkie estaba ahí animándome. "¡Al fin lo lograste, Nacho! ¡Y tú también, Twilight! Con tu súper rastreador ahora si podremos patear el trasero de ese Ludo." Pinkie se fue corriendo a avisarle al resto de las chicas, a pesar de que ni uno de los dos le dijimos que el dispositivo de Twili estaba listo. "Pinkie confía mucho en ti Twili. Todos lo hacemos." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y digo mucho tiempo porque la verdad no sé si ha pasado, pero quiero creer que es así, Twilight vino a abrazarme. "Vamos a probarlo, ¿Sí?"

"Pinkie dice que ya estás lista, pero queríamos saber si no estaba exagerando." Dijo Sunset cuando nos volvimos a reunir con las chicas. "Solo hay una forma de saberlo." Sin dudar un segundo, como si mis palabras y las de Pinkie de hace un momento la hubiesen llenado de confianza, encendió el rastreador y, para la sorpresa de todos, no pasó nada. Twili se veía más decepcionada que cualquiera, pero tratamos de consolarla entre todos. "Claro que no funcionó." Dijo Pinkie sin darse cuenta de que no estaba ayudando a que Twilight se sintiera mejor. "La última vez lo usaste para detectar magia de Equestria. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar la barita de Star si viene de otra dimensión?" Hubo un silencio muy breve y luego Twilight le dio la razón a Pinkie. "¡Es cierto! Tengo que recalibrarlo para que busque energía mágica de Mewni." Rainbow se levantó de donde estaba y enseguida le preguntó cómo podríamos ayudarla. "Necesitaría algún objeto mágico de Mewni." "Nos estás diciendo que necesitamos encontrar la barita de Star para calibrar tu rastreador para encontrar la barita de Star."

"Chicas…"

"¡No! No literalmente, al menos." Como yo lo veo, así lo estaba haciendo sonar, porque no es como si objetos mágicos de otras dimensiones fuesen fáciles de encontrar. Antes de que la discusión se alargara, escuchamos un relámpago que nos hizo callar a todos los presentes. "Oh, lo siento mucho. Pensé que era más fácil que gritar." Dijo Fluttershy, ofreciéndole su martillo a Twili. "El Mjolnir vino de Mewni. Pensé que podría servirte." Twilight iba agradecerle cuando tomó el martillo y este llevó su mano hasta el piso, como si fuese demasiado pesado para poder levantarlo. "Oh, lo siento de nuevo. Se me olvida que solo yo puedo levantarlo." Le ayudo a levantarse y la acompañó devuelta al taller para recalibrar el rastreador. El resto teníamos otras cosas que hacer.

" _Los Vengadores_ , es mí última oferta." Volvíamos a discutir nombres para nuestro equipo. Aunque discutir suena negativo, era lo que estaba pasando. "Rainbow, te recuerdo que perdiste tu oportunidad de dar nombres. Además, ¿Qué se supone que estamos vengando?" "La paliza que les dieron hace un rato." Se rio como si hubiese planeado que dijera eso. "Debo decir que es un nombre con fuerza, pero tampoco quiero estar vengando cosas todo el tiempo. Suena como si fuéramos a fallar todo el tiempo para luego darle la vuelta a la situación." Lo cual suena a la trama de muchos animes y de las mismas aventuras que las chicas han tenido antes de conocerme, específicamente en su batalla de bandas. No es que yo vea anime, claramente; es algo que todo el mundo sabe. "¡Lo tengo!" Dijo Pinkie, dando un enorme salto y un aún más grande grito. "¡Nos llamaremos _Super Star Saga_! Porque somos súper heroínas, estamos ayudando a Star Butterfly y Saga también empieza con _S_." A nadie más que a mí parecía fascinarle el nombre y claramente no tenía que ver con que lo haya dicho Pinkie, pero como tampoco le dijeron que no de frentón decidimos dejarlo como nombre provisional. Si cuando se dé el momento es un nombre que suena genial al gritarlo en voz alta seguido de algo como _reúnanse_ o _al ataque_ , lo aceptaré con gusto.

Luego de unos minutos ayudando a Pinkie Pie a rellenar los pósteres con nuestro nuevo nombre, llegaron Twili y Fluttershy con noticias sobre el paradero de la barita de Star. Nos pusimos de pie, todos vestidos y en posición, con una preparación doscientas veces mayor y prematura de la que deberíamos tener considerando que solo nos dijeron que tienen una pista de donde podría estar. "No sé qué lugar es, pero está a unos kilómetros de aquí." Dijo Twilight, a lo que respondí de inmediato. "Pues vamos, no debería costarnos mucho tiempo si… ¿Cuantos de aquí podemos volar?" Había olvidado que no todos los súper héroes vuelan o tienen medios de transporte propios y súper confiables. Anotaré eso para la lista de compras de cosas que todo súper equipo necesita. Respondiendo a mi pregunta, Fluttershy y Sunset tenían maneras confiables de volar, Twili cree que puede hacerse levitar a sí misma, Rainbow no vuela, pero es capaz de llegar más rápida que cualquiera hasta cualquier parte y Pinkie quiere catapultarse a través de la ciudad usando su elasticidad. Con la opción de ir volando descartada, asumí lo peor. "Alguien más hágalo, no quiero ser yo quién lo diga." "¡ _Super Star Saga_ , a tomar el bus!"

"¡Mira mami! ¡Es _Iron Man_!" Escuché decir a un niño mientras me tapaba la cara con ambas manos. "Jesucristo y todos sus apóstoles." Me dije a mí mismo, tratando de contener mis ganas de decirle una cosa o dos al niño que no sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre de súper héroe. Claramente entre Rainbow y Pinkie competían por cual podía aguantarse más las ganas de reír. "Creo que algunas de nosotras deberían aprender a manejar. Al menos las que no podemos volar." Dijo Applejack mirando a Rarity y a Twilight, a lo que Rarity se negó en el acto. "Soy una dama, querida. Las damas tenemos choferes para eso." Es una manera de evitar una responsabilidad, supongo. De todas maneras, planeo invertir en medios de transporte dignos de un equipo de súper héroes cuando acabemos con esto, y tampoco pienso aprender a manejar. Me da un poco de miedo, considerando que así fue como mis padres murieron.

Twilight nos dijo que ya estábamos cerca, así que le pedimos al chofer que nos deje bajar en el próximo paradero. Al bajar, Pinkie le dio las gracias al chofer y el dispositivo rastreador de Twili nos apuntó la dirección que debíamos seguir para encontrar a Ludo y la barita.

A todos se nos hacía bastante familiar el camino y con razón; al cabo de unas cuantas cuadras nos encontramos con que los villanos que perseguíamos estaban frente a nuestra escuela.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Rarity una vez que los vimos a la distancia, seguida por una pregunta de Rainbow Dash. "¿Y por qué los monstruos de otras dimensiones adoran tanto este lugar?" "¿Creen que tenga que ver con el portal a Equestria?" Sunset tenía un punto, aunque Equestria y Mewni son dos dimensiones diferentes, por lo que tengo entendido. Puede que Ludo no sepa eso o que crea que es más fácil viajar por dimensiones desde Equestria. ¿Es el mejor momento para imaginármelo como un pony? Mi monólogo interno fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito que veía desde el patio de CHS. "Por última vez, niña. ¿Por qué no podemos usar el portal?" "¡No lo sé! Sunset Shimmer lo usa todo el tiempo." Antes de que Sunset pudiera sentirse aludida por ese comentario, nos dimos cuenta de tres cosas. La primera es que la niña a la que estaban interrogando era Trixie, quién probablemente les habló de que había un portal a otra dimensión convenientemente ubicado al centro del patio de una escuela secundaria. Segundo, muy probablemente llevaban un buen tiempo así e igual de probablemente la amenacen a ella o a alguien más con mucha más rudeza si no hacíamos algo. Tercero, antes de que mencionara lo segundo Pinkie Pie ya estaba parada frente a los monstruos, hablándoles, o más bien intentando hablarles, con un tono súper serio. "Villanos, dejen en paz a esta pobre niña." "Por el amor de… Chicas, andando."

"Vaya, vaya. La amiga de Star Butterfly vino por más." Los monstruos de Ludo dejaron a Trixie, quién se veía aún más confundida que antes. "Pinkie Pie, ¿Podrías explicarle a la gran y poderosa Trixie lo que está pasando?" "¿Pinkie Pie? Estás hablando con Chisparrosa la magnífica. Y no vengo sola, Ludo." Tal como si lo hubiésemos planeado en vez de tener que improvisar luego de que Pinkie saliera sin avisarle a nadie, llegamos todos cuando terminó esa frase, al fin viéndonos como un verdadero equipo. "Te lo explicaremos luego, Trixie."

Así comenzó la primera pelea oficial de los _Super Star Saga_ como equipo. Nos enfrentamos ferozmente a nuestros enemigos, todas con sus nuevos atuendos, yo con la tercera versión de mi traje finalmente funcionando de maravilla y con poco respeto por las tan bien cuidadas plantas del jardín. Cada uno de nosotros se enfrentó a uno de los monstruos de Ludo por separado porque daba la casualidad de que eran ocho, igual que los miembros del equipo. Al que me enfrenté tenía un cuerno y medio de alce, barba y una polera musculosa, además de muchas ganas de pelear. Parecía que todos estaban desquiciados, como sí solo quisieran luchar hasta la muerte. Es una fortuna que los hubiésemos encontrado antes de que empezaran a atacar a los alumnos de CHS. Peleaban con tanta fiereza que me era difícil pensar frases geniales que decir mientras salvábamos el día. Pinkie, en cambio, estaba en su salsa peleando contra una jirafa, soltando chistes y golpes como si no fuese su primer rodeo. Siendo la chica más adorable del grupo, era extraño verla pelear con tal soltura; probablemente criarse en una granja de piedras le formó carácter. Tanto fijarme en ella va a hacer que me den otra paliza, así que me concentré y traté de darle más duro a mi oponente de lo que estaba dando a mí.

"¿Cómo están ustedes, chicas? Yo la estoy pasando súper genial." Preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras esquivaba el largo cuello de la jirafa contra la que peleaba. "¿Es en serio, Pinkie?" Le respondió Rarity, aguantando los golpes del monstruo de dos cabezas. "No es el momento, Pinkie Pie."

Applejack se veía como la más cómoda, su fuerza era superior a la del monstruo del brazo grande y con el escudo de su papá estaba aguantando cada golpe como si nada. Dash también estaba luchando mejor que el monstruo langosta contra el que estaba peleando; su velocidad no le daba oportunidad de contraatacar a su oponente. La batalla parecía estar a nuestro favor en la mayor parte; aunque no habíamos derrotado a ni uno de ellos, varios de nosotros estábamos ganando. Solo Twili y Rarity se veían aproblemadas, considerando que son las más delicadas del equipo y ni una de las dos es muy propensa a pelear. Hasta Fluttershy parecía casi disfrutar de la pelea.

Ludo y el lagarto con traje estaban mirando la pelea desde la distancia. "Justo cuando pensaba que estaban siendo monstruos útiles." Dijo tratando desesperadamente de abrir el libro de Star, ese que robaron cuando nos dieron nuestra primera paliza. "Quizás debería retirarse cuando aún tiene la barita, señor." "O podría usar la barita para darles más poder como antes." Dijo lanzándoles un hechizo que los volvió aún más salvajes que antes. Las que antes estaban apenas aguantando fueron fácilmente derrotadas y poco a poco fueron cayendo derrotadas las otras, hasta que apenas quedamos de pie Applejack, Dash, Pinkie y yo. Ludo y su amigo ejecutivo se veían más sorprendidos que nosotros al ver la fuerza con la que contaban ahora los monstruos, aunque el segundo no se veía tan contento. Los secuaces de Ludo, con sus ojos rojos como algo que es muy rojo, porque es lo único que se me ocurre con tantos golpes que me han dado, aún querían dar la pelea, así que los que no luchaban directamente con nosotros comenzaron a buscar alumnos de CHS, causando el terror por todas partes.

"¡Ríndanse, súper héroes! Con la barita de los Butterfly soy invencible." Las chicas que estaban abatidas comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, listas para seguir luchando. Abrí el casco del traje para que Ludo me vea decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Escuchaste eso, Nacho? Quiere que nos rindamos." Dijo Applejack, sonriendo un poco. Luego fue Rainbow Dash la que siguió hablando. "No debe tener idea de quién somos." Pinkie ajusto su bufanda, su antifaz, se subió las mangas y se volvió a tomar el pelo, mientras yo apuntaba a Ludo con un dedo, ignorando que eso es una falta de respeto. "Marca estas palabras, villano. Nosotros no nos rendimos, porque somos…"

"Súper…" Dijo Pinkie continuando con mi frase.

"…Star…" Siguieron Applejack y Dash.

"¡Saga!" Terminaron el resto de las chicas, con lo que todos comenzamos a brillar y flotar en el aire. Nos rodearon los colores del arco iris y nos salieron las orejas y colas de pony que al resto de las chicas les han salido antes cuando las desborda la magia de la amistad. Quería gritar de emoción sabiendo que me veía tan mágicamente adorable, pero tenía un mundo que salvar. Puede que decir que estamos salvando al mundo suene exagerado, sin embargo, es probable que eso sea lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Podías sentir la banda sonora de una heroica pelea en el ambiente con toda la emoción de nuestra vuelta a la acción luego de ser abatidos, todo gracias a la magia de la amistad. Y claramente a que somos geniales.

Un gran destello arco iris, como todo lo relacionado a los ponys, salió de nosotros, expandiéndose hasta alcanzar a todos los monstruos de Ludo, cuyos ojos volvieron a la normalidad, indicándonos que era nuestro momento de patearles el trasero de una vez por todas. Y así fue, cada uno de nosotros derrotó a su oponente con un devastador movimiento súper genial que emociono a todos los alumnos de CHS hasta el punto de aplaudirnos mientras le lanzábamos los inconscientes cuerpos de sus lacayos encima a Ludo uno tras uno. La última de todas fue Pinkie, porque es la que mejor sabe montar un espectáculo. Estiró sus brazos mientras los enrollaba para atrapar a Ludo y cuando lo capturó, lo elevó un poco y desenrolló sus brazos para lanzarlo hacia el piso con una fuerza descomunal. Justo al terminar, dejó caer la barita de Star, la cual agarré en el aire, marcando finalmente nuestra victoria.

Cuando los ocho miramos al único secuaz de Ludo que no estaba peleando, el que usaba el traje, este saco una tijera de su bolsillo, abrió un portal y se llevó a nuestros inconscientes enemigos con él, lo cual me pareció sumamente extraño. ¿No fueron a buscar una tijera dimensional a la casa de Star porque Ludo había perdido la suya? ¿Y si ese monstruo lagarto abogado la hubiese estado ocultado de él todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué? Eran muchas preguntas que preferí postergar para luego de nuestra celebración y de la explicación que le debía a Trixie. Como no sabía la opinión de las chicas en el asunto, le pedí que mantuviera en secreto la identidad de los _Super Star Saga_ una vez que le terminé de explicar lo que había ocurrido _._ Aunque, viéndolo en retrospectiva, es bastante evidente que somos nosotras, nadie más en Canterlot tiene super poderes hasta donde sé. "Nach… Iron Heart." Dijo Pinkie abrazándome luego de nuestra victoria. "¡Tú también tienes orejas adorables!" Di un leve grito de emoción ahora que si podía hacerlo y acto seguido todos nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal de la victoria. "Debo admitir que fue muy divertido. Además, no puedo resistir a los aplausos del público." Rarity se veía fascinada soplándole besos al resto de la escuela en lo que Applejack decía. "Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto." "Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando. ¡Somos geniales!" Rainbow estaba sumamente emocionada, como todas las demás. Había sido una tremenda victoria, incluso luego de que nos dieran dos palizas seguidas.

Le devolvimos a Star su barita y fuimos a celebrar a _Sugarcube Corne_ r, donde comentamos la pelea y repusimos toda la energía que habíamos perdido este día. Los señores Cake nos dijeron que aparecimos en las noticias como un grupo de valientes jóvenes que salvaron Canterlot y que nos reconocieron a mí y a Jackie como Iron Heart y la nueva Capitana América. Cuando intentamos chocarnos los cinco nos dimos cuenta de lo agotados que estábamos, así que decidimos retirarnos a nuestros respectivos hogares para ojalá dormir unas 48 horas seguidas. Claro, si es que el mundo no vuelve a necesitar a los _Super Star Saga_.

 **Capítulo 12, Tu amor esta noche**

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos a esto, Nacho?" "Viniendo de la honesta Applejack, claro que no. Pero después de lo que tu amiguita hizo, no me dejas alternativa." En ese momento, Rainbow Dash interrumpió nuestra seria discusión antes de que pasara a mayores. "¿En verdad van a ponerse así de dramáticos por un juego de _Pictionary_?" "Dímelo tú, Dash. Tú eres la que le pidió a Pinkie ser equipo contigo porque siempre les ganamos cuando ella y yo estamos juntos." Ella y Pinkie Pie se miraron. "No es verdad. Yo quería variar un rato y jugar con mi gran amiga Pinkie." Ella asintió mientras sonreía mucho. El resto de las chicas solo quería que termináramos la partida de una vez. "Hola, seguimos aquí." Dijo Sunset, recordándome que no éramos los únicos cuatro jugando. Habían sido unas tranquilas semanas sin que nos llamaran para trabajar como súper héroes, así que teníamos tiempo de sobra para jugar un poco. Saqué una carta, pues era turno de que Applejack adivinara lo que estaba dibujando. Ya que Rainbow me quitó a mi pareja, no habíamos podido ganar en un solo turno y era una competencia bastante reñida. Dibujé mi primera línea y Pinkie inevitablemente gritó en voz alta lo que era, con lo que Dash se dio una palmada en la cara y luego mi querido pastelito rápidamente se tapó la boca, dando un suspiro. "Oh, vaya. Me pregunto qué estarás dibujando, Nacho." Applejack estaba disfrutando demasiado este momento de torpeza de Pinkie. "Dilo de una vez y sácanos de este tormento, querida." Sin embargo, lo que dijo Pinkie no era lo correcto y guio falsamente a Applejack a un exceso de confianza que casi nos hace perder la partida si no fuese por mis magníficas habilidades con el lápiz. Habíamos ganado al fin y todas menos Rainbow estaban celebrando, claramente con sus propios motivos. Pinkie anotó una victoria más para mí en la pizarra de nuestra sala de juegos y el resto de las chicas se fueron a sus casas, ahora que se había hecho tarde.

"Pinkie Pie, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" Le pregunté respecto a lo que hizo hace poco. "Claro que no, en verdad pensé que estabas dibujando Los Caza Fantasmas parte 2. Sabes que no engañaría a mis amigas en un juego así." Me dijo algo preocupada, como si no supiera que yo sé que ella no podría. Se toma estas cosas muy en serio y hacer trampa no es para nada su estilo. "Fue divertido jugar contra ti para variar." Agregó luego de aclararme lo anterior. "Si, incluso si Applejack no es tan buena como tú, logramos ganar al final." Que claramente no es lo importante, pero como Pinkie y yo nos conocemos tan bien siempre conseguimos adivinar lo que el otro está dibujando.

Justo cuando nos íbamos a acostar para dormir, Pinkie me hizo una pregunta. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo, Nacho?" "Unos cuatro meses, ¿No? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Le dije esperando que no estuviese tratando de atraparme desprevenido, como si quisiera saber si llevo registro del tiempo que hemos estado juntos, algo que obviamente hago; atesoro cada día que he pasado con ella desde mucho antes de que seamos novios. "Pues, ya sabes. Todo este tiempo juntos, he estado pensando en que quizás, podríamos, no se…" Para hacer que Pinkie se dé vueltas y tartamudee así, debe ser algo súper importante. "Nunca lo hemos hecho juntos." "¿Hacer que cosa? Oooooooooooooooooooh, te refieres a cosas de…" Me lo pensé un poco antes de decirle lo que creía que ella estaba pensando. Después de todo, no era algo ligero. "… ¿Cosas de hacer bebes?" "Sí. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No estoy lista para bebes. Definitivamente no. Pero si, me refiero a eso. Al eso donde hacemos la cosa donde se hacen bebes, pero no hacemos bebes. ¿Estoy sudando tanto como tú?" No sé si se refería a tanto como yo en general tanto o como yo en este momento, pero la respuesta a ambas era sí. "Esto, yo… Sí, yo también estoy muy nervioso." "Oh, que bien. Es mejor estar nerviosa si estás acompañada." Volvió a sonreír, pero aún se le veía demasiado nerviosa y con razón. Nunca habíamos hablado de algo así hasta ahora y fue algo bastante repentino. "Te entiendo, Pinkie." Le dije poniendo mis sudorosas manos sobre las suyas para tranquilizarla un poco. "La verdad es que no lo había pensado hasta ahora." Lo juro. "Siendo mi primera relación con una mujer y todo eso." "Lo sé. Tampoco es algo que debamos hacer, ¿No lo crees? Yo sé que me amas mucho y yo sé que sabes que yo te amo mucho. No tenemos que demostrarnos que nos queremos, pero aun así me gustaría hacer esto contigo." "Pinkie Pie, moriré el día en que deje de demostrar lo mucho que te quiero." Le dije sonriendo, esperando que sonar cursi la haga sentir mejor respecto a esto. Todo esto es algo bastante difícil de digerir y me estoy esforzando mucho en no hacer algo tonto. "Gracias, Nachito." Me sonrojé mucho con ese súper cariñoso apodo. "Lo que quiero decir es que no veo nuestra relación como una que se base en eso. Hacemos cosas con nuestras amigas, somos súper héroes, tomamos malteadas juntos, jugamos juegos de mesa. Somos como amigos, pero novios. Dime por favor que estoy diciendo cosas con sentido y que no te estoy haciendo sentir mal." Se notaba que estaba muy incómoda con la situación y que temía decir cosas que sonaran diferente fuera de su cabeza. Es una extraña y adorable faceta de ella que rara vez puedo ver. "Me siento igual, Pinkie. Aunque creas que no tiene sentido, también nos veo como mejores amigos, pero novios." Me sentía demasiado bien al poder ser el que hace sentir tranquilo al otro. Pinkie Pie normalmente es la que se deshace de mi ineptitud social y ansiedad. "Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que estemos completamente seguros y cómodos. Y totalmente protegidos."

Luego de estar completamente seguros y cómodos, después de hablarlo bastante y de muchos cariñitos, decidimos que nos faltaba solo una cosa, protección. Y no del tipo que de protección que te da ser un súper héroe. "Pinkie, admito que debe ser la idea más adorable que has tenido, pero también la más ridícula. No podemos usar globos para esto." "¿Por qué no? Están hechos del mismo material." No fue fácil, pero finalmente la convencí de que usar globos no era la mejor opción. Cómo ya era tarde, descartamos la opción de salir a buscar una farmacia y se nos acababan las ideas, suponiendo que fuese algo que quisiéramos hacer en ese momento exacto. Sin embargo, recordé un regalo muy especial que alguien me había hecho hace ya varios años, cuando aún iba a Crystal. En el momento no era especial, de hecho, fue un regalo a modo de broma de mi mejor amigo de mi otra escuela. Ya saben cómo son los amigos cuando no saben que regalarte. De cualquier manera, jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que sería justo lo que necesitaba. "¿Por qué alguien te regalaría eso a los 13 años? Tus amigos son raros." Me dijo Pinkie algo preocupada por mis antiguas juntas. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso último." No pareció captar la indirecta, pero el punto es que ese regalo y ese amigo me estaban ayudando en este momento quizás sin saberlo. Pensaré en cómo lo abandoné igual que a Twilight cuando termine con lo que estaba haciendo junto a Pinkie.

Como este no es ni un fanfic erótico, no escribiré ni describiré lo que pasó entre nosotros dos y saltaré hasta la parte que sigue. "Wow." "Definitivamente wow." No sabíamos que más decir, pero supongo que era un buen resumen de cómo nos sentíamos los dos. "Se lo que estás pensando, Pinkie. Quieres contarles a las chicas ahora mismo." "Nah, no es necesario. Este es nuestro tiempo de privacidad, nene. Pero yo sí sé lo que estás pensando." Ni yo sabía lo que estaba pensando, viéndola ahí tan linda como siempre después de lo que habíamos hecho aquí.

Me parecía tan irreal, como un sueño. "Dejaste muchos amigos cuando te cambiaste de escuela, ¿No?" Cierto, eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de nuestro tiempo de amor. "No tantos, siendo sincero. Unos tres, como mucho. Dos, si consideramos que recuperé a Twili, por decirlo de algún modo." Los otros dos vendrían a ser mi mejor amigo y una chica que, créanlo o no, resultaba ser de las más populares de la escuela. No sé cómo fue que llegué a ser amigo de ella; supongo que de la misma manera que soy amigo de las chicas ahora, cosas del destino. Y mi increíble carisma, claramente. Volviendo al tema, me sentía mal por no haber pensado en ellos hasta ahora, casi un año luego de haberme transferido de escuela, sumado a que jamás les dije por qué fue que me cambié. "¿Y no has sabido nada sobre ellos? Porque claramente ellos si han sabido sobre ti, Iron Heart." Dijo tocando el imán de mi pecho, el cual debo agregar que no fue ni una molestia cuando hacíamos nuestras cositas. "Sigo esperando que te quites esa cosa, por cierto." "Había olvidado que te lo prometí. Y no, no he sabido nada de ellos. ¿Te gustaría…?" Me interrumpió como suele hacerlo, llena de entusiasmo y adivinando lo que iba a decir. "¿Ir contigo en un paseo para revivir los recuerdos con tus amigos de Crystal Prep? ¡Me encantaría!" La detuve antes de que saliera de la cama, recordándole que estaba semidesnuda y que definitivamente no lo haríamos ahora mismo. Acordamos ir a Crystal al día siguiente, considerando que, a diferencia de CHS, ellos nunca tienen feriados y era probable encontrarlos a los dos ahí.

Fue bastante difícil conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer junto a Pinkie y lo que haríamos al día siguiente. Ella se durmió como un tronco, solo yo estaba desvelado por esos pensamientos. De cualquier manera, siempre tengo problemas para quedarme dormido así que, que le hace el agua al pez, digo yo.

"¡Buenos días, amor! ¿Listo para una aventura en tu anterior escuela?" "Pinkie, son las 8 de la mañana." Se mostró muy confundida. "Ah, ¿Sí? Pensé que era más temprano." Antes de que pudiese quejarme, puso una bandeja con un gran desayuno frente a mí y, antes de que pudiese agradecerle, se comió más de la mitad de lo que traía. Al menos no se tomó mi milkshake. "Vaya, sí que tenía hambre." Tenía demasiado sueño para una respuesta inteligente o sarcástica, así que no dije nada. "Quiero culparte, pero no sería justo." Ese comentario me hizo despertar un poco. "¿Culparme porque tengas hambre?" Pinkie siempre tiene hambre, así que me parece raro que esta vez me culpe a mí. "Claro, lo que hicimos anoche me debe haber dejado hambrienta." "Además de hipercinética." "Eso es culpa mía. Pero no te haría mal acostumbrarte a despertarte más temprano. Un súper héroe debería estar más activo que eso." No tenía como discutir su lógica, pero es que realmente me gusta dormir. No puedo ser socialmente inepto mientras duermo, hasta donde yo sé.

Pasaron largas horas desde que mi pareja me despertó hasta que llegó la hora a la que quería visitar a mis viejos amigos de Crystal, por lo que tuve tiempo de sobra para, primero, prepararme y verme moderadamente presentable dentro de lo que mi estilo usual me permite y, segundo, ponerme ansioso con cada minuto y pensar en cada posible resultado de esta reunión. Incluso con Pinkie a mi lado, me sentía demasiado nervioso al volver a un lugar al que no voy hace meses, donde habría mucha gente que relativamente conozco. Muchos _como has estado_ o _que cuentas_ que tendré que responder una y otra vez me esperaban a la entrada de la preparatoria y no quería, punto. No más veces de las necesarias, al menos; con ponerme al día con mis amigos ya era suficiente.

Llegamos al patio principal de Crystal y Pinkie no se veía sorprendida por su impresionante fachada. Aparentemente, ella y Rainbow habían venido aquí antes para espiar a los alumnos para los Juegos de la Amistad. Dejando de lado ese juego sucio, comencé a mirar por los alrededores a ver si encontraba a cualquiera de mis dos amigos de la preparatoria. Una de ellas era extremadamente ruidosa, así que no me fue difícil detectarla cuando salió por la puerta frontal tocando una guitarra de aire. Le hice una señal a Pinkie para que me siguiera y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca la saludé. "¡Lemon Zest!" Gritamos Pinkie y yo y por algún motivo mi pastelito se veía mucho más emocionada que yo. Siendo honestos, me puedo imaginar por qué alguien estaría más emocionado que yo por hablar con una persona, pero no me explicaba que Pinkie conociera el nombre de Lemon. "Nos conocimos en los Juegos de la Amistad. Por cierto, hola Nacho. Hace mucho que no te veía." Tuve que explicarle que me había cambiado de escuela a principio de año. No sabía si sentirme mal porque no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ella es aún más distraída que Pinkie, así que se lo perdone de inmediato. Además, jamás le dije a nadie que me iría cuando lo hice, no puedo culparla por no saberlo. Luego de ese saludo y explicarle porque no me había visto hace tanto, le conté que Pinkie y yo éramos novios. Es lo primero que le cuento a cualquiera por lo feliz que me hace; después de eso viene el hecho de que soy un super héroe, sin ni un respeto por las identidades secretas.

Reencontrarme con ella fue mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba, y no lo digo por ella, lo digo por como suelen sudar mis manos cuando hablo con personas que no son ni Pinkie ni las chicas. Le pregunté dónde estaba mi otro amigo y me dijo que no lo había visto en todo el día. Supuse que era porque justo hoy no fue a clases, algo muy común en él, así que en vez de quedarme esperando de pie a la salida de Crystal como si fuese una persona socialmente capaz, Pinkie, Lemon y yo nos fuimos al lugar al que siempre vamos cuando queremos hacer cualquier cosa con amigas, Sugarcube. Es el mejor lugar para este tipo de cosas, incluso si quedaba más lejos de Crystal que la torre Star Saga. Le acabo de poner así a mi casa, suena como una buena base secreta de súper héroes. Claro que no puedo ponerle dos _S_ s gigantes en la fachada, pero ya pensaré en algo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te cambiaste de Crystal, Nacho?" En este punto de mi vida, ya no me dolía esa pregunta. Pinkie me ayudó mucho a superar la muerte de mis padres y definitivamente a hablarle de eso a mis amigas. "Oh, vaya. Qué duro." "Sí, pero no te preocupes." Lemon era conocida por no preocuparse mucho, de cualquier manera. "Gracias a que me cambié a CHS conocí a Pinkie Pie." Le dije mientras acariciaba su mano. La de Pinkie. "Y gracias a eso nos volvimos los súper héroes que somos ahora." Le dijo mi amorcito exhibiendo sus poderes, con lo que Lemon se emocionó bastante. "¡¿Tú también tienes súper poderes?! Pensé que Nacho era el único. Oh, oh, oh, ¿Pueden darme súper poderes también?" Nunca la había visto tan emocionada y eso que la barra estaba bastante alta. Rara vez se quitaba los audífonos, incluso si no estaba escuchando música, y esta fue una de esas raras veces. "No había pensado en expandir el equipo, pero no veo porque no. Podrías usar el traje que Twilight le hizo a Pinkie…" "…que quedó totalmente destruido la última vez que lo usé. Culpa mía." Dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente, acompañada de risas menos nerviosas de parte de Lemon. "Estoy seguro de que, si se lo pides, Twili podría hacer otro para ti." "¡Me encantaría! Pero no creo que tenga tiempo de hacer esas súper cosas, sabes cómo es Cinch con los horarios." Sí que lo sabía. A Twili y a mí podía tenernos días enteros trabajando si lo consideraba necesario.

"¡Si cambias de opinión o tienes más tiempo libre solo llámanos!" Pinkie le dio uno de nuestros pósteres promocionales, ya con el nombre del equipo, que tenía guardado en su algodonado cabello. A veces me daba miedo pensar en las cosas que ella guarda ahí.

Fue una larga y divertida velada. Lemon me recordó muchas anécdotas de mis tiempos en Crystal que me habrían hecho sentir muy mal por haberlas olvidado si no fuese por lo alegre que se veían las dos en el momento. Me hicieron recordar lo genial que es tener tan buenas amigas. No es que lo haya olvidado, es que, en el momento, cuando estaba en Crystal, no las apreciaba tanto como ahora. Creo que a Twili le pasó lo mismo que me acaba de pasar cuando terminaron los Juegos de la Amistad, solo que en su caso yo era su único amigo además de Spike.

Cuando se acabó el día, le pedí a Lemon que le enviara saludos a mi otro amigo si lo veía y finalmente se fue rumbo a casa, bailando al ritmo de lo que fuese que estaba escuchando con sus audífonos. "Naaaaachoooooo." Dijo Pinkie en un tono muy sinuoso y con una sonrisa casi inquietante. "¿Sí, pastelito?" "Te gusta Lemon, ¿Verdad?" Si hubiese tenido algún líquido que escupir en el momento, lo habría hecho. "N-no. ¿Por qué…? Voy a ahorrarme esto. Me gustaba cuando era más pequeño, ¿Contenta?" Dio un gran y súper emocionado _lo sabía_ mientras saltaba en una pierna, llena de alegría. "No te culpo, es muy linda. Sí yo fuese un tremendo ñoño también me gustaría." No me gustaba porque yo fuese un tremendo ñoño, es solo que era la única amiga no Twilight que tenía, era lógico que terminara gustándome; lo que no significa que me haya enamorado de Pinkie por que haya sido la primera mujer que vi en CHS además de la directora. De cualquier modo, jamás tuve el valor de decirle a Lemon que me gustaba por las mismas razones ridículas que evitaron que se lo dijera a Pinkie por unos cuantos meses: no quería dejar de ser su amigo. Ahora sé que, incluso después de meses sin hablarle, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para que dejemos de ser amigos y sé que puedo decir lo mismo de cualquiera de las chicas. No podría perdonarme si llegase a hacer algo que me separe de cualquiera de ellas.

 **Capítulo 13, De vuelta a la acción**

"¿Estás leyendo mi correo, Pinkie? ¿Si quiera tengo un buzón fuera del edificio?" Había encontrado a Pinkie leyendo unas cuantas cartas que había sobre la mesa. "Nuestro correo, Nacho. Te recuerdo que vivimos juntos." "Touché." Me senté a su lado para acompañarla. Sí yo ya creo que leer es aburrido, no me imagino como debe ser leer correspondencia solo. "¿Ya leíste esa que va dirigida al equipo?" Le pregunté apuntando una de entre todas las cartas que tenía un logo muy bonito. "Sí, decía algo sobre una agencia del gobierno con un nombre muy largo que quería que trabajemos para ellos. ¿Les digo que sí? ¿Qué tal si nos hacen agentes del gobierno? Imagínalo, podrían llamarme la Agente P." "Olvídalo, Pinkie. Prefiero hacer una fogata en mi cara antes que vender el equipo así. Además, ya tienes un nombre de súper heroína." Tiré la carta al basurero luego de responderle y me di cuenta de que había varias más ahí. En serio, ¿Desde cuándo tengo un buzón?

"Mira, aquí hay otra para el equipo." Pinkie me la alcanzó y comencé a leerla en voz alta. "Querida… ¿Twilight? Pensé que dijiste que era para el equipo." "Nadie usa el correo, pensé que si no es una cuenta debía ser para el equipo." Tenía un buen punto. En cualquier caso, era más importante saber porque llegaría a mi casa una carta para Twilight. Seguí leyendo y el autor de la carta describía extraños sucesos que habían tenido lugar en el campamento Everfree y que necesitaban ayuda profesional súper heroica. "Oh, ya veo. Debe ser el novio de Twilight." Al igual que el otro día, de haber tenido algún líquido para escupir, hubiese sido el momento ideal para hacerlo. "¿Novio de Twili?" "Es cierto, tu no fuiste al campamento." Gracias por recordármelo; me perdí verte en pantaloncillos cortos y también el momento en que obtuviste tus súper poderes. "Era el guía del campamento. Él y Twilight se llevaban muy bien y han salido unas cuantas veces después de eso. Debe creer que ella es la líder del equipo y por eso le escribió así." No quiero sonar arrogante ni nada parecido, pero pensé que yo era el líder. Quiero decir, yo pago las cuentas y fue mi idea en un principio. "¿Pero dices que es su novio por que de verdad es su novio o lo dices para molestarla?" "No lo sé. Podríamos preguntárselo, ¿No?"

"Nacho, nos está pidiendo que lo ayudemos, ¿Y te preocupa si es o no mi novio?" "No evadas la pregunta, Twili. Si tienes novio y no me lo contaste me voy a sentir súper mal." Me crucé de brazos al igual que Pinkie, esperando que mi supuesta mejor amiga de la infancia diera la cara. "No, no somos novios. ¿Podemos volver a la parte importante?" Asentí con la cabeza, aun de brazos cruzados. "De cualquier modo, sabrías como me sentí yo cuando no me contaste que te cambiarias de escuela." Lo dijo en voz baja, pero pude escucharla. Y tenía toda la razón. "Twili, yo… Lo siento. No tengo como quejarme de que no me cuentes algo." "Ah, no. Estaba bromeando. Sé por qué no me lo contaste, no te martirices por eso." Vaya, Twilight bromeando. "Gracias, Twili. De todas maneras, lo siento." "También lo agradezco." "Y yo agradezco que sean tan buenos amigos, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda, chicos." Primero Twili hace una broma y luego Pinkie es la voz de la razón. Créanlo o no, este día se puede y se va a poner más raro.

Al ser algo tan repentino, de las chicas que no estaban ahí solo Sunset acudió al llamado, así que los cuatro partimos al campamento a ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

Decidimos experimentar un poco y yo me llevé a Pinkie mientras Sunset se llevaba a Twili, como ambos podíamos volar y ellas dos no. Fue un desastre, pero no tan rotundo. Twilight y Pinkie gritaron todo el viaje, solo que una gritaba de miedo y la otra de emoción y está claro cuál es cuál.

"¡Twilight!" "¡Timber!" Fuimos saludados por dos personas, de las cuales supondré que una es el supuesto novio de Twilight. La otra, por lo que me han contado del campamento, debe ser la hermana que se volvió una demonio poseída por la magia de Equestria. Una más del club. "Así que este es el famoso campamento Everfree." Dije admirando el hermoso paisaje. "Y el famoso novio de Twili." Esa parte la dije disimuladamente mientras tosía para ocultarlo. Volviendo al punto anterior, en verdad era un lugar bonito. Me recordaba a la casa vacacional de mis padres de la cual supongo que también soy dueño ahora. Mis papás tenían tantas cosas que es difícil llevar registro de todo lo que heredé. El campamento me recordaba tanto ese lugar en el que pasé tantos veranos que de inmediato comencé a estornudar, víctima de las alergias. "Es un placer tenerlos devuelta aquí. Lástima que cada vez que vengan el campamento necesite ser salvado." La chica que acompañaba al novio de Twili se dirigió muy amablemente a nosotros. "Explíquenos la situación, eh…" "Gloriosa. Gloriosa Daisy." En eso, Twili intervino. "No es una excusa de Timber para verme, ¿Verdad?" El amiguito de Twilight se puso rojo como un tomate. "Claro que no. No necesito excusas para eso." Suave. Como papel de baño hecho de lija. Ese fue el lado de mí que ve a Twilight como una hermana menor y juzga silenciosamente a todos los hombres con los que podría estar saliendo.

"Pues verán, hemos estado escuchando ruidos extraños venir del bosque últimamente." La chica Gloriosa comenzó a explicar el porqué de la carta que nos llamó hasta aquí. "¿De nuevo?" Dijo Sunset un poco confundida. "No es por ofender, pero la última vez también tuvimos que lidiar con cosas raras de este bosque." "De hecho, tuvimos que lidiar con Gloriosa por cosas raras que sacó de este bosque." Dijo Pinkie con una casual falta de empatía. Claramente no era su intención ofenderla, pero Gloriosa se contrajo un poco, por lo que Timber tuvo que seguir explicándonos. "Esta vez es diferente. Ni yo ni Gloriosa sabemos de qué podría tratarse y somos los únicos dos que vienen por aquí." Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar hablando. "Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que debe ser una criatura mágica de Equestria." Le guiñó el ojo a Twili cuando terminó esa frase y Pinkie detectó mi reacción de inmediato. "¿Estas temblando, Nacho?" Me preguntó en voz baja. "Sí, pero no sé si es porque voy a estornudar o vomitar." Entre la romántica tensión y mi alérgica incomodidad, Sunset nos incitó a la acción. "¿Pues qué estamos esperando?" Se prendió en llamas, mostrando, para mi agrado como líder del equipo, todo su ímpetu para trabajar. Luego nos dimos cuenta de un pequeñísimo problema. "Sunset…" "Sí, ya lo sé." Traté de decirle, pero claramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que serían sus poderes dentro de un bosque. Decidimos que iríamos Pinkie, Twili y yo mientras ella cuidaba a Gloriosa y a Timber donde no había mucho material inflamable, cerca de un muelle o, mejor dicho, de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un muelle. Sin embargo, Timber insistió en seguirnos por si nos perdíamos en el bosque, claramente una excusa para estar junto a Twili. Como de todas maneras un guía no era una mala idea, lo dejamos venir con nosotros y nos adentramos al bosque del campamento.

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando y no habíamos escuchado ni visto nada raro. Si no fuese porque su hermana también parecía preocupada, en verdad pensaría que fue una excusa de Timber para ver a Twili. No me mal interpreten, no es nada personal contra él. "Un curioso grupo el que hemos formado aquí. Una hechicera, un ingeniero, un guarda parques y, pues, yo."

"Pinkie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" "Pensé que sería divertido narrar lo que nos está pasando." Pues sí, lo sería si es que estuviese pasando algo. "Entonces, Timber, ¿Cuándo fue que escucharon los ruidos extraños que mencionaron?" Le pregunté esperando progresar un poco en nuestra misión. Él se veía distraído mientras hablaba con Twili, así que tuve que preguntar de nuevo. "Oh, sí. Todo el tiempo. No sé por qué no hemos escuchado nada ahora. Quizás nos vieron y les dio miedo." Aunque es bastante creíble, no estamos aquí para darles miedo a unos ruidos inexplicables, queremos llegar al fondo de esto. Esperé por unos momentos algún comentario oportuno de Pinkie, pero ni ella ni Twili dijeron palabra alguna. Miré hacia los lados y ni una de las dos estaba ahí; solo nos encontrábamos Timber y yo a la mitad del bosque, el cual se había llenado de una densa neblina sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Llamé a Pinkie varias veces, pero no parecía oírme; estoy seguro de que podría escuchar su voz desde cualquier parte del bosque si ella se esforzase lo suficiente. Como Twili no atendía al llamado de Timber, ambos asumimos que alguna fuerza mágica impedía que nos escucharan. Eso asumí yo, al menos. "Genial, estoy perdido en la mitad de un bosque al que soy alérgico." "No estamos perdidos, se perfectamente como volver al campamento." Aunque al principio me llenó de confianza, al cabo de unos minutos caminando no parecía que estuviésemos llegando a ni un lugar. "Muy bien, lo admito. Estamos perdidos. ¡Gloriosa! ¡Gloriosa!" Intenté sobrevolar el bosque para ubicarnos desde el aire, pero por más que subía, ni la niebla ni el bosque parecían acabar. Tampoco tenía señal como para pedirle ayuda a Sunset por teléfono, así que lo único que me quedaba era esperar junto a Timber.

"¡Timber! ¡Nacho! ¡Sunset! ¡Pinkie! ¿Alguna me escucha?" De un momento a otro, me encontraba totalmente sola, rodeada de árboles y una espesa niebla que no me dejaba ver muchos metros más adelante. De inmediato supuse que el resto debía encontrarse en mí misma situación, pero sin Timber para guiarme por el bosque sería difícil encontrar a cualquiera sin hacerles más difícil encontrarme a mí. No tuve éxito tratando de disipar la niebla con mi magia y aun no oía respuesta de mis amigas, solo unos cuantos susurros que parecían provenir de todas direcciones. "Mantén la cordura, Twilight Sparkle, debes estar imaginando cosas." Me decía mientras, irónicamente, hablaba conmigo misma en voz alta. Al menos me queda claro que hay algo raro en este bosque y no es Timber inventando cosas para vernos. Espero que él esté bien.

"¿Sabes algo más sobre los ruidos, Gloriosa?" Me estaba aburriendo de muerte, así que decidí hacerle unas preguntas para pasar el rato. Y claro, también porque me interesaba saber si la magia de Equestria tenía algo que ver con esto. "Pues, no son solo ruidos de animales, he oído voces también." "¿Voces? ¿Y puedes entender lo que dicen?" ¿Y cómo es que no lo habían mencionado antes? Extrañas voces que vienen del bosque es lo primero que yo mencionaría en un caso así. "Algo sobre una maldición y una bruja. No habla muy claro, pero se nota que sufre bastante." ¿En serio? ¿Te guardaste la parte sobre las maldiciones y las brujas? Como pensé que era muy probable que se estuviera guardando muchos detalles importantes, decidí usar mis poderes para ver sus recuerdos y buscar algo que haya olvidado contarnos. Además de todo lo que ya se olvidó de contarnos.

"Gloriosa, ¿Has visto el hacha? La dejé cerca del pozo de agua." "No, no la he visto. ¿Estás seguro de que…? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?" "Vino del bosque. Sonó como si se cayera un árbol." "¡Zis, Zas!" "¿Y a qué sonó eso? Deberíamos ir y ver que está sucediendo." "O podríamos pedirle ayuda a alguien más, ¿No crees? Le escribiré a Twilight." "Mis niños… Debo salvarlos… Antes de que la bruja se apodere del bosque."

"Vaya, eso no fue para nada esclarecedor. ¿Esta niebla siempre estuvo aquí?" Cuando dejé de ver los recuerdos de Gloriosa, noté qué estábamos rodeados por una neblina que no dejaba ver casi nada. "No, apareció mientras me tomabas del brazo y te brillaban los ojos. ¿Estás bien?" "Eh, sí. Los que me preocupan son mis amigos. ¿Crees que estarás bien si te dejo aquí sola?" Si algo entendí de los recuerdos de Gloriosa es que quién está de todo esto debe ser esa bruja que menciono la voz que ella escuchó y que me veo muy rara mientras uso mis poderes. Tengo que reunirme con las chicas para advertirles, aunque será difícil con esta niebla tan espesa.

"Me estás volviendo loco, Timber. Twili no te escucha." Ya me estaba cansando de estar perdido con él y mis alergias no estaban haciendo las cosas más soportables. "En vez de quedarte ahí gritando deberías buscar una forma de encontrarla." Comenzaba a volverme menos pasivo y más agresivo. "Gritar es mi forma de encontrarla." "Pues no nos está llevando a ni una parte." Estaba muy irascible como para darme cuenta de que estaba siento un tremendo idiota, pero Timber me lo hizo saber más temprano que tarde. "¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Twilight siempre me hablo bien de ti. Dijo que le encantaría que nos conociéramos, pero no parece que yo te agrade." Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba sobreprotegiendo a Twilight, como si ella no pudiese tomar decisiones por si sola. Se supone que soy su mejor amigo, debería apoyarla en casos así y alegrarme por ella. Además, se ve que Timber no es un mal tipo, solo es un, digamos, idiota, pero en el buen sentido. Como yo estaba siendo un idiota en el mal sentido, decidí disculparme con él. "Perdón, Timber. No eres tú, me comportaría así con cualquiera que estuviese saliendo con Twili. Eso no justifica que sea un tarado, pero quiero que sepas que es porque la quiero mucho. Dicho eso, yo solo quiero que… Agáchate." "¿Qué? No voy a…" Lo lancé conmigo al suelo antes de decirle algo y justo a tiempo; logré que esquiváramos unas boleadoras que venían hacia nosotros. "No estamos solos aquí, Timber." "¿Quién más…?" Tuve que taparle la boca pues estaba hablando muy alto. Me levanté para ver si había rastro de alguien, pero no tuve un solo momento para observar antes de ver como una red era lanzada hacia nosotros. Años de videojuegos resultaron útiles cuando por mero reflejo alcancé a salirme de su camino, pero Timber no tuvo tanta suerte. "¡Iron Man, ayúdame!" Consideré por un momento no hacerlo cuando me llamó así. "Ustedes dos sigan hablando, que yo los seguiré atrapando." Dijo una voz que podía venir de cualquier parte, dada la disminuida visibilidad que había por la niebla y los árboles.

"Genial." Suelto la mano de Nacho medio segundo para rascarme y desaparece entre la niebla que salió de la nada. Te lo tienes merecido por olvidar que tienes dos manos, Pinkie Pie, como cualquier humana. Como hablar en tercera persona no va a cambiar las cosas, tengo que encontrar al resto antes de que se preocupen por mí. Pero ¿Como encontrar cualquier cosa en un bosque con una niebla como la de aquí? Tenía que confiar en lo único más fuerte que la intuición femenina: el poder del amor. "¡Nacho! ¡Responde si me escuchas, por favor!" La única respuesta que recibí fue el tronco de un árbol que salió volando hacía mí, seguido por la voz de una criatura que me quería abatir. "¿Quién se acerca a las rocas malditas donde el Espantagón habita?" ¿Un dragón que rima? ¿Esa es la cosa por la que nos llamaron de vuelta al campamento? Y yo que me estaba preocupando por un momento. "Yo, Pinkie… Chisparrosa, la Magnífica, me acerco a las rocas malditas donde el Espantagón habita." De entre las piedras de la cantera, los árboles y la neblina, apareció una criatura de al menos cinco metros de alto que me daba unas vibras tan terribles como sus rimas. "¡Habla! ¡Bala! Tan abatida que busca huida de la bestia a quien molesta." Si el hecho de que pareciera querer matarme no fuese lo más importante, me preocuparía por su afán de rimar tan irritante.

 **Capítulo 14, Muestra lo que vales**

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada?" El suficiente como para hablar sola, aparentemente. Me había rendido con caminar en círculos hace rato y no veía ni una señal de alguien vendría a ayudarme. O de que alguien vendría del todo. Solo me quedaba hablar con estas bolitas de fuego azules que orbitaban alrededor mío. Un momento. "¡Ah!" La sorpresa hizo que me levantara rápidamente de la roca sobre la que estaba sentada. Fue entonces cuando, luego de una segunda inspección, me fije que en efecto había exactamente tres fuegos fatuos haciendo círculos alrededor mío. "¿Pero ¿qué mi…?" "Shhh. No delante de los niños." Dijo una voz que se escuchaba muy cerca; sin embargo, no veía a nadie alrededor. "¿Estaré alucinando? Quizás esta niebla tenga la culpa." De repente, los fuegos fatuos se detuvieron y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron una infinidad más de ellos de todas partes, entre la niebla y los árboles. Como se acercaban demasiado, intenté disiparlos con mi magia y, sorpresivamente, funcionó. Al menos, por un momento. Las bolas de fuego desaparecieron y con eso una extraña y encorvada anciana apareció, maldiciéndome por dañar a sus niños. A pesar de todo, no parecía tener ganas de atacarme.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté esperando poder entablar una conversación civilizada. "Llevo tanto tiempo en este bosque que apenas puedo recordar mi nombre. Solo quiero salir de aquí." Vaya, ¿Cómo es que jamás oí algo así de Timber? ¿Es posible que una vieja haya deambulado por el bosque de su familia durante tanto sin que él lo sepa? "Tranquila, veré si puedo ayudarte. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle…" Su rostro cambió repentinamente de tristeza a una ira incontrolable. "¡¿La princesa?! ¿Dónde estabas cuándo te necesitábamos?" Una vez más los fuegos fatuos aparecieron a mi alrededor.

¿La princesa? Significa que debe venir de Equestria, probablemente junto a la niebla y a los ruidos que Timber y Gloriosa escuchaban antes de que llegáramos. Sería tan útil saber qué fue lo que hizo, o no hizo, la otra Twilight Sparkle. ¿Me escucharía esta señora si tratase de disculparme en su lugar? Como todos nuestros otros problemas han sido resueltos con la magia de la amistad, pensé que luchar contra ella no era mi única opción. Era difícil con tantos fuegos fatuos volando hacía mí, pero intente hacerla entrar en razón. "¡Lo siento! Lo que sea que hice, lo siento." "Ya es muy tarde, princesa. Su maldición pronto consumirá este bosque y debo salvar a los niños." ¿En verdad soy así de negligente en Equestria? "Pero ¿Y si pudiésemos romper esa maldición?" Se me acababan las alternativas y tampoco estaba haciendo un buen trabajo calmándola, considerando que estaba atacando a sus _niños_. Se detuvo un momento, junto a los fuegos fatuos. "¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?" Su tono tan frágil, tan angustiado como enojado, me hacía difícil saber si me preguntaba en serio o si estaba siendo condescendiente. "Si pudieses derrotar a la bruja, mis niños y yo podríamos volver a casa." ¿Una bruja? No se referirá a mí, ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso se refiere a la princesa Twilight? "¿Dónde está la bruja?"

Llevaba un buen rato caminando en el bosque, tratando de recordar el camino hacia la cantera dónde encontramos magia de Equestria la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Gracias a mis llamas pude iluminar el camino bastante bien y logré dar con esa cueva por fin, pero no había rastro de ni una de mis amigas. Lo que si encontré fue la otra cosa que buscaba en este bosque. "Bienvenida a mis dominios." Vi una sombra en las paredes de la cueva, donde la niebla no entraba. "Tú debes ser la bruja. ¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Everfree me pertenece! ¡Este bosque siempre ha sido mi hogar! Luna lo tenía claro cuando decidió construir su castillo en mi tierra." ¿Luna? Se referirá a… "¿La Princesa Luna? Eres de Equestria." Tenía razón, lo que está pasando aquí es por culpa de la magia de Equestria. "Y tú también, ¿No es así, pony?" Otras dos sombras más aparecieron en las paredes. Una de ellas era la mía, la otra tenía forma de un pony. "O, mejor dicho, eras de Equestria. Huiste porque no encajabas ahí, pero ¿Crees que aquí sí? La gente de este mundo te teme, y con justa razón." Las sombras se unieron y cambiaron a la forma que tuve cuando me convertí en una demonio. "Eres una marginada, incluso entre los tuyos." Le lancé una bola de fuego a la sombra. Luego recupere la calma. "No. Mis amigas no me tienen miedo. Ni aquí, ni en Equestria." Las sombras se disiparon, pero aún quedaba la de la bruja. "Cree lo que quieras, pony. La maldición de este bosque te consumirá de todas maneras." Cerré bien mis puños, respiré profundo y me encendí en llamas. "No sin pelear, no."

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado sin hacer nada, _Iron Man_?" Como ya me había rendido con que me llamara por mi real nombre de súper héroe, lo deje pasar. "No, pero sé lo que hago. Cada centímetro de este lugar debe estar plagado de…" Me agaché mientras tres flechas pasaban sobre mí cabeza, clavándose en un árbol cercano. "…de trampas. Si no somos inteligentes, moriremos aquí." Se veía que Timber entendió mi punto por su cara llena de pavor. "Muy bien, pero ¿Podrías sacarme de esta red?" "De hecho, preferiría que te quedes ahí. No puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo peor." Terminé esa oración y un dardo chocó con mi armadura, que, para mi suerte, evitó que tuviera efecto. Dejando a Timber de lado, no había rastro del cazador. Claramente estaba escondido en la neblina, pero tampoco podía salir a buscarlo; debe haber muchas más trampas sueltas por ahí. Nota para mí mismo, visión térmica en la próxima mejora del traje. Eso incluye cualquier otro visor del primer Metroid de GameCube. Los del segundo siempre me parecieron cualquier cosa sin sentido y jamás jugué concéntrate, Nacho. Y con eso una flecha impacto mi brazo, dañándolo gravemente. "¿Estás bien?" "Sí, solo afectó al traje." Pero ese brazo quedó totalmente comprometido y era mi favorito. Me quité la flecha y me lancé al suelo, tratando de buscar un poco de cobertura. "No estás a salvo en ni un lugar. Yo me fijaría bien donde piso si fuese tú." Hice un disparo hacia donde creía que estaba basado en mi nada confiable oído y eso resultó en una gran explosión. "¿Crees que tienes trucos, héroe? Hay más de donde vino esa." Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que le di a una de sus trampas más letales. "¿Podrías tener más cuidado? ¿O avisarme cuando vayas a hacer eso?" "Calladito, Timber." La explosión y el fuego ayudaron a disipar un poco la niebla, pero el humo aun servía de escondite para el cazador y para mí. Eso, junto a la intervención de Timber me dieron una idea.

"Nacho, dijiste que…" "Shh. Solo hazlo." Aproveché el humo para sacar a Timber de la red y meterme yo mismo en ella, claramente sin dejarme completamente atrapado. "Twilight me dijo que eras un genio, pero estoy teniendo mis dudas." Vaya, ese fue un golpe bajo. Como sea, no esperaba que entendiera porque es que me estoy metiendo a mí mismo en una trampa. Para vencer al cazador, debo pensar como un cazador. "¿Ya van a salir de su escondite?" Preguntó el cazador entre escopetazos aleatorios. "Estoy seguro de que puedo ganar algún dinero por sus cabezas." "¿Listo, Timber? Quiero que grites muy fuerte a mi señal." Estoy seguro de que si no le decía nada, iba a gritar de todas maneras.

"Puedes quedarte con él, si quieres." Le di la señal a Timber y en lo que él gritaba, yo me propulsé hacia el bosque, con red y todo. Mi intención era que el cazador me disparara pensando que quién estaba en la red era mi amigo, revelándome su posición. Dicho y hecho, sentí una seguidilla de trampas activarse y el ruido de su escopeta disparando hacía mí.

Usé el brazo que aún servía para lanzar un misil en la dirección de la que venían los perdigones que, como bono extra de mi genial plan, me ayudaron a salir de la red. Un montón de trampas para osos se activaron y saltaron en el aire, flechas salieron en todas direcciones y escuché el grito del cazador, lo que me confirmó su posición una vez más y que mi plan había tenido éxito.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego." Dijimos ambos el cazador y yo cuando me dirigía hacia él. En lo que toqué el suelo frente a él, volví a recibir impactos de flechas desde atrás mío, acompañadas de paredes con espinas que amenazaban con aplastarme desde los costados. Logré detenerlas con los brazos, pero la presión estaba pudiendo conmigo. "Casi me atrapas, héroe. Eres bueno." Se acercaba a mí mientras ponía otra bala en su escopeta. "Qué puedo decir." "Pero serás mejor cuando cuelgue tu cabeza sobre mi chimenea." ¿Quién cuelga cabezas humanas sobre una chimenea? Se que soy guapo, pero tampoco iba a tomarme eso como un halago. "Ojalá no te acerques mucho a esa chimenea. Podrías quemarte." Me miró titubeando un segundo y aproveché para levantar mi pierna y literalmente lanzársela, aprovechando que las piezas de mi traje se mueven independientemente. Ojalá Pinkie estuviese aquí para escuchar mis oportunas frases de héroe. Mi patada voladora golpeó al cazador, quién cayó al piso dando un disparo al aire. Me salí de mi traje dando un salto y alcancé a rescatar el brazo útil antes de que sea aplastado por la trampa de espinas. Hice que mi pierna vuelva a mí y con un pequeño impulso de las botas cohete me lancé al cazador que apenas estaba recuperándose del impacto, usando el impulso para darle un gancho demoledor. "Cazador, cazado. Sí." No quiero alardear, pero fue todo lo que hizo falta para derrotarlo, así que fui a ver si mi traje y Timber estaban bien, en ese específico orden.

¿Cómo fue que terminé en un bosque embrujado, corriendo de un dragón que solo con caminar es capaz de echar los árboles a un lado? Podría culpar a mi novio y su sueño de querer ser un súper héroe, pero no fue él quien provocó al dragón golpeándole en la cara. Además, a mí también me encanta ser una heroína, así que no puedo culparlo de nada. Lo que trato de decir es que no tengo idea de que hacer contra ese monstruo gigante; por más que giré mi brazo como Popeye, no le hizo nada ese golpe de antes.

Cada paso del Espantagón hacía temblar el suelo mientras los árboles caían por todas partes, entorpeciendo mí no tan heroico escape. ¿Seré la única capaz de sentir como se sacude la tierra? No, mejor pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo en línea recta? Este bosque se sentía tan infinito como esa escalera de… "¡Ay!" Me había tropezado con la una roca que había en el camino y me sentí muy tonta porque ni siquiera podía culpar a ese dragón tan cretino. Y hablando del rey de roma… "Pagarás por tu error. No una vez, sino dos." "Muy bien, Espantagón, ya me cansé de correr. Tú y yo vamos a…" Me interrumpió muy groseramente, dando un zarpazo y luego intentándome morder. "Mis dientes trituran, mis…" Traté de cortar su rima estirando mis dos brazos hacia atrás para soltarlos con una gran fuerza elástica, golpeándole en la barriga. Aunque vi que fue más efectivo que antes, me hacía falta mucho más que eso para ganar esta pelea y reunirme con mis amigas. Es decir, supongo que si le gano a este dragón lloverá confeti, sonará una linda música ambiental de victoria, se disipará la neblina y aparecerá Nacho de entre los árboles, con lo que me dirá: "Pinkie, concéntrate en la pelea antes de que ese dragón te haga papilla." "Tienes razón, Naaaaaa…" El monstruo me había golpeado con su cola, lanzándome unas cuantas millas. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para que se respete su tiempo de fantasías?

Muy bien, Pinkie. Ya escuchaste a Nacho, tienes que concentrarte. Una tarea difícil cuando peleo contra un dragón de cinco metros que insiste en rimar cada vez que va a atacarme. Salí de los troncos rotos a los que me había lanzado y comencé a golpearle lo más rápido que pude, lo que, sorpresivamente, era mucho más rápido de lo que incluso yo había imaginado. ¿Será porque soy tan flexible? ¿O porque soy tan extremadamente adorable que puedo logar lo humanamente imposible? Sí, debe ser eso. Aunque parecía que mis golpes estaban dando más resultado del que habían dado hasta ahora, no eran suficientes para hacerlo caer y claramente tampoco como para evitar que devolviera un golpe nuevamente con su cola. Comparados con los míos, sus ataques eran devastadores y sus garras eran capaces de hacerme daño dónde los golpes de unos simples malhechores no podrían herirme ni en un año. Pero el dragón no era un villano regular y se me acababan las esperanzas de que lo pudiera derrotar. Al menos hasta que uno de sus zarpazos me atacó tan fuerte que pensé que estaba al borde de la muerte. Hasta que lo vi a él.

"Pinkie Pie, estoy seguro de que si usas de manera creativa tus poderes, nada podrá detenerte." Usos creativos, usos creativos. ¿A qué se refiere este recuerdo? "No soy un recuerdo Pinkie, estás alucinando." "Entonces podrías ser menos enigmático, ¿No?" "Es tu alucinación, pastelito. No es mi culpa." "Pero no se me ocurre nada, Nacho. ¿Cómo puedo derrotar a un monstruo tan gigante?"

Desperté una vez terminé esa pregunta, pero mis alucinaciones al fin me sacaron de la duda. "Gigante." Esa era la clave para derrotar a este dragón tan pedante. "Fin del camino, Espantagón. Ya sé cómo darte una paliza tan fea como tus rimas." Me sentía tan llena de confianza, ignorando completamente que, de fallar, podría perder mi vida. "Admítelo, no puedes. Repítelo, si te atreves." Muy bien, es la última rima que voy a aceptar hoy. A menos que sea mía. O de algún payaso de circo. ¡El circo! Hace muchos días que no voy. ¡Ya, concéntrate!

Llevé mi pulgar a mi boca y, como si fuese un globo, comencé a soplar para inflarlo. Ese es el uso creativo de mis poderes que se me ocurrió gracias a Nacho. Al cabo de un rato, gracias a mi experticia inflando globos, tenía una mano gigante con la cual iba a enseñarle al dragón una cosa o dos. Moví mi brazo y con todas mis fuerzas usé mi tremenda mano para golpear en la cabeza a ese monstruo tan feo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que logré echarlo hacia atrás varios pasos. "¡Hora de acabar con este rodeo!" Inflé mi otro puño y estiré ambos brazos unos metros hacia atrás para darle el golpe final. Digo final porque esperaba mucho que fuese el final. Solté mis brazos y la brutal fuerza de mis enormes golpes hizo volar al dragón tan lejos que casi me sentí mal. Casi. Di un grito parecido al de la introducción de CSI y caí al piso agotada. No había confeti ni música ambiental, pero si volví a alucinar con Nacho. "¿Ves? No te costó nada."

"¿Qué intentas compensar, pony? ¿Crees que derrotarme hará que te quieran? ¿Qué no te teman?" No la escuches, Sunset. Sabes que tienes amigas aquí que te han perdonado por todo lo que has hecho. "No la escuches, Sunset. Sabes que tienes amigas aquí que te han perdonado por todo lo que has hecho." Vaya, sí que hay eco en esta cueva. Un momento, esa voz… "¿Twilight?" Había llegado tan inesperadamente que no me lo creía. De hecho, pensé que era un truco de la bruja para distraerme. "¿Cómo sé que eres tú, Twilight?" "No vamos a hacer esto, ¿O sí?" Encendí mis puños en fuego para hacerle saber que iba en serio. "Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Quieres algo que solo la verdadera Twilight podría decir?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Le tengo miedo a las quesadillas." Casi se me escapa una gran carcajada.

"¿En serio?" Era muy difícil aguantarme, y aparentemente la bruja tampoco podía aguantarse, considerando que no nos estaba atacando. "Son tan… grasosas… Espera, sí no lo sabías no tiene sentido que te lo diga." En verdad era difícil hablar mientras me aguantaba la risa. Aunque tenía razón; no tenía mucho sentido decírmelo sí no tenía idea de que le teme a las quesadillas. De todas maneras, le creí solo porque en verdad me dio demasiada risa. Definitivamente voy a contárselo a las chicas cuando terminemos con esto. "Vete a casa, princesa." Dijo la bruja, confirmándome que esa si era nuestra Twilight. O podría ser la pony. Es tan extraño conocer a las dos. "Dile a Celestia que ya no hay esperanza."

Encendí mis puños de nuevo, preparada para el combate. "Lo único que le diremos a Celestia es…" Pero Twilight me detuvo. "Es que te detendremos con la magia de la amistad." La miré por un segundo, sintiendo algo de duda. No es que no confíe en Twilight ni en la magia; en quien no confiaba es en la bruja. Sin embargo, si algo he aprendido aquí, y tristemente fue algo que no aprendí en Equestria cuando pude, es que la magia de la amistad mueve montañas. "¿Cuál es tú plan, Twilight?" Le preguntaba mientras esquivábamos los ataques de la bruja. No creerán que nos dejaría hablar sin hacernos nada, ¿O sí? "Dime que no pretendes que la invitemos a tomar el té hasta que reconsidere matarnos." "Aunque dudo que podría funcionar, es una idea interesante." Estábamos rodeadas de pequeños árboles vivientes, así que era difícil ponernos de acuerdo con lo que haríamos para salir adelante. "Aunque me derroten, mi espíritu vivirá en estos árboles para siempre." En ningún momento de la pelea, o de lo que llevo en esta cueva, la bruja se había mostrado ante nosotros, así que no sé por qué le preocupaba que la derrotásemos. "Entonces quemaré cada árbol. Haré un cráter en este bosque si es necesario." Twilight me miró, un poco enojada. "¡Sunset!" "Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Pero no estamos progresando con esto de usar la magia de la amistad." No sentía las orejas que nos salen cuando pasan esas cosas y Twilight se veía igual. "Lógico, estamos solas las dos aquí. Normalmente pasa cuando estamos las siete juntas… Ocho, contando a Nacho." "¿Entonces como esperas que usemos la magia para ganar?" No puedes darme una idea y luego decir _lógico_ cuando no está funcionando. "Trato de ser optimista, Sunset." "¿Puedes serlo cuando no estemos rodeadas de criaturas mágicas que tratan de matarnos?" "Podría, sí. Pero…" Twilight fue interrumpida por unas explosiones que, una a una, derrotaron a los árboles vivientes. Ambas miramos hacia atrás y vimos a Nacho, quién venía junto a Timber. "Díganme por favor que se escuchó lo que dije antes de lanzar esos misiles." Ambas negamos con la cabeza. "Por el amor de…" "¿Cómo escaparon del Secuestrador de Enanos?" Preguntó la bruja a los dos que acababan de llegar. "¿De enanos? ¿Un metro sesenta y seis te parece enano?" "Cof, Sesenta y cinco, cof." Dijo Twilight ni si quiera esforzándose en hacer una tos convincente.

"Si quieres puedo volver a donde estaba, Twili." Le dije luego de que se burlara de mi altura extremadamente promedio con la cual no tengo ni un problema. "Hola, Twilight." "¿Timber? Nacho, ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en un lugar seguro?" Me preguntó como si supiera que este lugar no iba a ser seguro. Sunset miró hacia otro lado, como disimulando. "¿Alguna me puede decir qué está pasando?" Preguntó Timber. Yo tampoco tenía idea, así que le pedimos a las chicas un pequeño resumen de por qué, bueno, por qué todo. "¿Entonces si le pateamos el trasero a la bruja se irán la niebla y las cosas feas?" Twilight asintió y, antes de que pudiera ir a la acción con lo que quedaba de mi traje, es decir, un brazo, uso su magia para detenerme. "Usando la magia de la amistad, de ser posible."

"¿Quieres que nos hagamos amigos de los árboles vivientes y de la bruja que, en el poco rato que llevo aquí, no ha mostrado intenciones de nada que no sea tratar de matarnos o maldecirnos?" Y eso es solo contando el minuto y algo que yo he estado aquí, más el cazador de enanos. "La magia de la amistad no es sólo eso, Nacho." Dijo Sunset, con lo que esperaba un tremendo sermón. "La princesa Twilight me ha contado de muchas veces en las que no ha podido hacerse amiga de los chicos malos. En ese caso, solo se une con sus amigas y les disparan los típicos láseres arco iris." Sería conveniente que estuviesen todas las chicas aquí, ¿No? Lástima que algunas tengan mejores cosas que hacer que detener amenazas interdimensionales. "Pero necesitamos estar las ocho aquí y solo somos tres. Sin ofender, Timber." Respondió que no se sintió ofendido desde el otro lado de la cueva, detrás de una roca. "Sí, ese es el dilema. Tendremos que…" "Bla, bla, bla, su charla sobre la amistad es irritante." Nos interrumpió la bruja de un modo muy descortés, saliendo al fin de su escondite. Habría preferido que se quedará oculta, la verdad. Olía a putrefacción como no se imaginan. "Habrá que trabajar con lo que tenemos." Twili terminó su oración. "Oh, oh, escuchen esto, creo que soy un genio." Había tenido una idea tan genial como poco realista, impráctica y no genial. "Podríamos dejar que la princesa Twilight se encargue." Sunset, Twilight, Timber e incluso los árboles vivientes se quedaron quietos, mirándome como si estuviese loco. "¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres huir?" "No, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, si pudiésemos devolverla a Equestria, la otra Twilight y sus amigas podrían usar su magia con la bruja. Ellas ya deben ser profesionales a este punto." Sunset se quedó pensando un poco, mientras Twili comentaba lo poco realista e impráctico de mi idea. Aunque si admitió que sería genial. "Y supongo que ya sabes cómo devolverla a Equestria." "Bueno, por algún lugar vino ella, ¿No? Solo hay que llevarla hasta ese portal, asegurarse de que se quede allá y sellarlo desde este lado." Admito que estoy improvisando, pero todo estaba haciendo mucho sentido. "Nacho, eso es…" Twilight interrumpió a Sunset antes de que arrojara basura sobre mi excelente plan. "¡Brillante! Y se quién puede ayudarnos." ¿Te refieres a nuestras otras amigas súper heroínas con las que todo sería más fácil? "Timber, sígueme." Se llevo a Timber de la mano hacia el bosque. Si quería una excusa para escaparse con él, solo tenía que decírnoslo. No había para que hacerme creer que mi plan es decente. "Solos los dos, en una aventura relacionada con Equestria. ¿Te suena familiar, Sunset?" "Si, excepto por la parte en la que aquí quieren matarnos. ¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?" "Larga historia, te la contare luego. Quizás la escriba cuando me sienta solo."

"Sonaré como un ignorante pero, ¿No hay forma de que puedas usar tu magia de unicornio para sentir el hipotético portal del que vino la bruja?" Le pregunté mientras las hordas de árboles vivos, espíritus oscuros y demás cosas nos atacaban. "Te sorprenderá saber que sí, si puedo. Pero no con mi magia de unicornio y menos mientras lucho por mi vida." "Bueno, solo quería saber." Me estaba costando mucho pelear con solo un brazo. "¿No crees que es irónico, Sunset? Fue mi idea que seamos súper héroes pero soy el único sin poderes." "¿Tiene que ser ahora, Nacho?" Bueno, ¿Cuándo más? Considerando que Twili se fue y Pinkie no aparece, no se me ocurre un mejor momento para reconsiderar las decisiones que me llevaron a este momento. "Solo trato de hacer lo que Pinkie haría en un momento así. Me mantiene relajado."

"¡Nacho! ¡La encontré!" Escuché a Sunset desde otro lugar de la cueva. "¿A Twilight, a la bruja, el portal que usó para venir a la Tierra o el porqué de mis alergias a este lugar?" Mis padres decían que era al roble, pero ¿Cómo puede ser uno alérgico a un árbol? "Bueno, yo no diría portal. Es más bien una grieta en la realidad. Cómo las que… Espera, tú no estuviste ahí." Ti ni istivisti ihí. Sí Sunset, no estuve para los Juegos de la Amistad; gracias por recordármelo. Fui abriéndome paso entre las criaturas hasta dónde ella estaba luchando contra la bruja. Y sí, se veía como una grieta en la realidad. Muy preocupante, la verdad. "¿Vas a quedarte mirando o me vas a ayudar?" Bueno, si me das a elegir. "¡Nacho!" "Ya voy, maldición." Me uní a su pelea contra la bruja, pero aun así nos superaba en fuerza. Después de todo, solo aportaba con un brazo robótico semi funcional al que se le estaban acabando las baterías. No uso baterías reales, es un decir. "Ríndanse. Hay un millar de espíritus oscuros en su contra." "Nosotros tenemos una princesa." Dije, esperando que Twili haga una entrada heroica. Puedo jurar que la bruja controló a los grillos que sonaron en ese momento. "Fue un buen intento." "Bendigo el silencio que vendrá después de que los mate." La cantidad de amenazas de muerte que he recibido desde que conozco a las chicas es impresionante. No es que las culpe, pero es una extraña casualidad.

"La próxima vez que Twilight diga que tenga una idea..." Sunset se vio interrumpida por varias luces brillantes que nos rodearon a todos los presentes. "¿Qué decías, Sunset?" Dijo Twilight, unos minutos más tarde de lo que yo había predicho. "¿Estás luces son cosa tuya?" "No. Son de una amiga." En ese momento, las luces comenzaron a acorralar a la bruja, acercándose lentamente a ella, obligándola a retroceder. "Última oportunidad, bruja. Vete de este lugar." Twili se veía tan segura de sí misma que era un poco atractivo. No me juzguen. "¡Este lugar estaba muerto! ¡Yo lo traje a la vida, es mío!" Twili chasqueó los dedos y las luces se multiplicaron, atacando al resto de los árboles vivientes y espíritus además de a la bruja. "¿Y quién es tu amiga, Twilight?" Ella nos señaló a una anciana que Timber llevaba del brazo. "Le prometí que nos desharíamos de la bruja y es lo que vamos a hacer." Twili nos tomó a mí y a Sunset de las manos, con lo que sudé incómodamente. No se me da bien tomar manos de otras personas. Ni si quiera puedo tomar las manos de Pinkie sin sudar un poco. Comenzamos a brillar un poco y, si bien no nos salieron las adorables orejas de pony, si le lanzamos a la bruja unos láseres de colores, lo que la hizo retroceder lo suficiente como para verse amenazada. La bruja gritaba de desesperanza mientras lentamente la magia de la amistad la devolvía al lugar de dónde vino, acabando con su influencia sobre el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitaban.

"¿Cómo hiciste todo esto, Twili?" Le pregunté una vez habíamos expulsado a la bruja. Después de todo, ella dijo que no sería fácil usar la magia de la amistad con solo nosotros tres. "Tú lo dijiste, Nacho. Soy una profesional." No lo había notado hasta ahora, con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la Twilight con la que estaba hablando no tenía lentes y llevaba el pelo suelto. "¿Princesa?" Dijimos Sunset y yo al mismo tiempo. "Sí, yo le pedí que viniera." Dijo nuestra Twilight. "Le debía un favor a la señora Azalina y tú dijiste que querías que ella se encargara." Me sonrojé un poco mientras las dos Twilights me miraban. "No se preocupen, mis amigas y yo nos encargaremos. Son criaturas de Equestria, después de todo." La princesa y la señora se fueron las dos por el mismo portal que la bruja, sellándolo desde el otro lado. "Voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto, Twili?" "Digamos que tu idea de que la bruja vino de un portal no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Había muchos otros portales por todo el bosque." Fue una afirmación bastante preocupante, así que nos aseguramos de inmediato de que todos estuviesen cerrados. Para nuestra suerte, no quedaba rastro de grietas dimensionales, neblina ni criaturas de Equestria, así que marcamos esta aventura como un rotundo éxito. Nos reunimos con Pinkie para despedirnos de Timber y Gloriosa y emprendimos el vuelo a casa.


	4. Unidos de pie

**Capítulo 15, Super Stars para siempre**

"Nacho, te ves más nervioso que nunca. No sabía que era posible." Ya habían pasado unos meses desde nuestro encuentro con las grietas interdimensionales en Everfree. Nos hemos topado con varias de esas en este tiempo y cerrarlas es lo que mejor se le da a las _Super Stars_. Le quitamos el _Saga_ del nombre porque no hacía mucho sentido. Volviendo a los portales, si bien hemos contenido a las amenazas que salen de ellos, las cuales no han sido solo de Equestria, aun no damos con lo que los causa, muy a pesar de todo el equipo, específicamente Twili, quién se culpa por todo eso. Cree que todo esto está sucediendo desde su, pues, espectáculo en los Juegos de la Amistad, donde también creó grietas interdimensionales. Las chicas y yo tratamos de relajarla, pero sé que hasta que no encontremos la real causa, no estará tranquila. En cuanto lo que me tiene poco tranquilo a mí, es sobre mi relación con Pinkie. Prácticamente desde el día que la conocí he querido hacerle la gran pregunta, pero, siendo realistas, apenas la conocía en ese momento. Ahora, ya casi un año después, siento que es el momento de preguntarle si quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

"Es que… quería preguntarte algo, Pinkie." Me miró como si nada. Debe estar acostumbrada a que yo esté nervioso y no la culpo. "Yo quería saber… sí tú…" Seguía mirándome sin saber la urgencia de la pregunta. ¿Habrá pensado ella en esto alguna vez? Se que ambos nos amamos bastante, pero casarse son palabas mayores, sobre todo a esta edad. Sin embargo, no me imagino pasando el resto de mis días con nadie más. "¿Sí? ¿Si me importa lo que dice el horóscopo? ¿Si le tengo miedo a los payasos en pijamas enteritos?" Esas cosas ya las sé. "Quería saber… ¿Cómo haces para que el pelo no se te quede encima de la cara?" Otro día, otra vez que no me atrevo a hacerle la pregunta. Al menos esta vez le pregunté algo de verdad interesante.

Me había dejado crecer el pelo bastante y ya era un poco molesto cuando se me metía en los ojos o en la boca. "Eh, no lo sé. A mí me sale natural. Podrías preguntarle a Rarity, ella sabe más de esas cosas. Oh, espera." Se quitó una de sus características pulseras y me tomó el pelo con ella. "Te queda genial así, lindo. Y antes de que preguntes, claro que te la regalo." Creo que hace demasiado no me sonrojaba tanto por uno de sus gestos despreocupados. "¿Sabes cuantas veces te he visto sin tus dos pulseras?" "¿La misma cantidad de veces que no haría algo para hacerte feliz? Ibas a decir cero, ¿No? Si no, lo que dije no tiene sentido." Suficiente, tengo que preguntárselo. "Pinkie." Estaba pasando por las mismas sensaciones de cuando le hablaba antes de que fuésemos novios. Como hablar en tonos más elevados de los que planeaba. "Perdón. Esto, no era eso lo que quería preguntar. Aunque lo aprecio mucho, la verdad. Si dices que me veo bien así… Estoy haciendo rodeos de nuevo. Pinkie Pie, quiero saber si…" "Eh, perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo?" Fluttershy había entrado en nuestra habitación y se veía un poco preocupada. Un poco preocupada dentro de lo siempre preocupada que está. Justo cuando me estaba armando de valor. "De hecho sí, Fluttershy." "Oh, lo lamento. Volveré en otro momento." Di un leve suspiro. "Pinkie Pie, quería…" "¿Cómo que _volveré en otro momento_? Esto es urgente, querida." Oí gritar a Rarity desde lejos, mientras yo daba un enorme suspiro. Las dos entraron a mi habitación y Pinkie seguía sonriendo como si nada. "¿Qué es tan urgente, Rarity?" Ella encendió la televisión y, tal como en las películas, estaban dando las noticias en el momento exacto. "Mierda."

"Gracias, estudio. Me encuentro fuera de _Canterlot High School_ , dónde un accidente ha dejado heridos a más de quince estudiantes y profesores, entre ellos tres menores de edad. Aún se desconocen las causas del siniestro que se produjo poco después de que dos súper heroínas locales, Capitana América y Hex Girl, fueran vistas en la escena. Aunque testigos aseguran que de no ser por estas heroínas este accidente pudo haber pasado a mayores, la teniente de policía, Vera Lynn, no opina lo mismo." Le pregunté a Rarity de cuando era esta noticia y me dijo que pasó hace unos minutos. Después de eso, recibió un llamado telefónico y se fue corriendo.

"El departamento de Policía de Canterlot está harto de el temerario actuar de estas autoproclamadas súper heroínas. De no ser por ellas, habríamos podido lidiar con esta situación antes de que…" "Disculpe, señorita." Por más que crucé los dedos esperando que no fuese Applejack quién iba a pararle los carros a la teniente, mis plegarias no fueron respondidas. "Con todo respeto, nosotras dos llegamos mucho antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera salir de su oficina." "¿Ustedes dos? ¿Podría decirme dónde está su amiga en este momento?" A juzgar por el silencio de Applejack, Twili se había retirado del lugar sin dejar rastro. "Como suponía. Su compañera debe haber sentido vergüenza de su fracaso y se retiró de inmediato. Le sugiero que haga lo mismo." "Diga lo que quiera, teniente. Eso no cambiará que la gente confía más en las _Super Stars_ que en ustedes." Si no estuviese poniendo en juego la integridad del equipo, en verdad la apoyaría. El problema es que Jackie a veces no sabe cuándo callarse. "¿Confiar en ustedes? Creo que confunde miedo con confianza, señorita. Nadie aquí si quiera sabe quién está debajo de ese sombrero o quién es esa chica tan cobarde que la acompañaba." Golpe bajo contra Twili, teniente. "Y no tienen por qué. Solo necesitan saber que la Capitana América los protege." Después de eso, A.J. se retiró y apagué el televisor. "Vaya, que desastre." Pinkie se dirigió a Fluttershy. "¿A dónde fue Rarity?" "Al hospital. Su hermanita es una de las que salieron heridas." Dos veces mierda.

Se había acabado el horario de visitas cuando llegamos. Rarity, Rainbow y Applejack estaban ahí, fuera de la sala donde estaban sus hermanas. Y lo que sea que sea Scootaloo de Rainbow, es una relación extraña. "¿Están todas bien?" "Sí, gracias por venir. No tienen heridas graves, pero tendrán que quedarse unos cuantos días más." Aunque me alegraba saberlo, había algo que tenía que hablar con la Capitana. "Applejack, ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Rainbow trató de hacerme entrar en razón. "Nacho, no es el mejor…" "Estaba pensando en que esa señora podría mostrar un poco de gratitud. Hacemos su trabajo mejor que ellos." "Eso no te lo voy a discutir, pero pudiste haberte quedado callada." Era casi cómico tener una discusión en voz baja, debido a que estábamos en un hospital. "¿Y dejar que nos insulte así? Viste como trató a Twilight." Ya dije que no te voy a discutir esas cosas, pero sé que eres terca como ninguna. "Además, no es como sí…" Pinkie la interrumpió en su característica voz alta, ignorando que, como ya dije, estamos en un hospital. "Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, Applejack. Lo que sea que vayas a decir después de un _no es como sí_ está destinado a pasar." Fluttershy, además de los enfermeros del pasillo, nos calmaron a Applejack, Pinkie y a mí. Nosotros dos fuimos a casa porque aún me preocupaba que Twili no estuviese con ellas luego de lo que pasó y supuse que habría ido para allá. Ahora, ¿Por qué Twilight iría a mi casa? Cuando digo casa, me refiero a nuestra nueva base de operaciones _Super Star_ , una de las casas de verano de mis padres que adapté, principalmente por ser la más cercana a Canterlot y la que menos alergias me causaba. Todas las chicas, incluso Spike, van y vienen cuando quieren. Y ahí estaba Twili, encerrada en su cuarto como una adolescente en crisis.

"También se está culpando por esto, ¿No?" Me preguntó Sunset luego de que le explicara todo lo que había pasado. "Deberíamos hablar con ella." "¿Saben que puedo escucharlos a través de la puerta?" Dijo Twilight, rompiendo el parentesco que tenía esta escena con la primera parte de Frozen. "No es tu culpa, Twilight." Sunset me miró como queriendo decirme que ese fue un intento muy pobre de hacerla sentir mejor. "¿Qué? Es verdad." Al menos hasta donde yo sé. Quizás lo que sea que pasó en CHS sí fue su culpa.

"No estarás pensando en que si fue su culpa, ¿O sí?" Me preguntó Sunset en voz baja. "Eh, no. Claro que no. Pero solo por si acaso, ¿No podrías usar tus poderes para saber qué pasó exactamente en CHS? En la tele dijeron que no sabían nada de eso." Le dije mientras sonreía muy nerviosamente, esperando que no notara que si tenía unas leves sospechas. "Preferiría que nos lo diga ella. No me gusta usar mis poderes sin, esto, consentimiento." Eso es un alivio, odiaría que se metiera en mi mente sin que lo sepa. Hay cosas ahí que preferiría que mis amigas no supieran que están ahí.

"¿Qué hacen mis dos personas de pelo más o menos rojo favoritas paradas frente a la puerta de Twilight?" Esa es una categoría bastante específica, Pinkie. "Tratamos de convencerla de que lo que pasó en CHS no fue su culpa." "Eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué están parados frente a la puerta de Twilight?" Sunset y yo nos miramos un momento. Yo traté de abrir la puerta y salí sorpresivamente victorioso, con lo que nos miramos de nuevo, luego miramos a Pinkie y entramos a la habitación de Twili sin decir nada. "Twilight…" "Agradezco esto. En verdad lo agradezco, pero no tienen que molestarse." Pinkie salió de entre Sunset y yo, trayendo consigo palabras animadoras. "No seas tontis, los amigos están para molestarse por cosas así." Twilight sonrió por primera vez desde que entramos a su habitación. No es mucho tiempo, pero de todas maneras es algo rescatable. "Ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas que pasó en CHS hace unas horas?" Y logré apagar su sonrisa. Pinkie y Sunset me miraron como si no supiera que lo había arruinado con mi falta de tacto. "O no. No tienes que hacerlo si no estás cómoda. Si hay alguien que sabe de incomodidad soy yo." Sonrió una vez más entre unas cuantas lágrimas y me abrazó. "Solo díganle a Applejack que lo siento." Por favor Twilight no aumentes mis sospechas de que si fue tu culpa. Me hace sentir culpable a mí. Claramente me preocupo más por ti, pero una cosa no quita la otra. "Claro, de tu parte." Dijo Pinkie, con lo que me acompañó fuera de la habitación. Sunset se quedó un rato más con Twili para darle ánimos y tratar lo otro que le preocupa, eso de los portales interdimensionales.

"¿Tú que crees, Pinkie?" "Eh, no lo sé. Rojo y amarillo hacen que tu traje se vea como un gran tocino volador." ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Espera, no era eso lo que quería preguntar. "Me refiero a lo de CHS." "Ah, eso. Creo que esa policía trató muy mal a nuestras amigas." Me pregunto si Twilight sabe lo que la teniente dijo sobre ella. "Si la viera le diría unas cuantas cosas para hacerle ver que sí somos buenas personas." "Bueno, Pinkie, no a todos le gustan los súper héroes. Como a la gente tonta, por ejemplo. Pero supongo que la policía esa tiene motivos para enojarse. Técnicamente…" "¿Solo porque tiene una placa brillante puede tratarnos como criminales?" No recuerdo que ella nos haya dicho criminales, aunque así se haya sentido. "Bueno, sí. Yo no hice las reglas, no te desquites conmigo. Además, no tengo pensado dejar de súper-héroear pronto. Sí, acabo de inventar esa palabra." Pinkie me dio una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo. "Ese es el espíritu, nene. Veo que no has olvidado nuestra Pinkie-promesa." Como podría. Es lo más importante para mí, después de ti, claramente. Lo que me recuerda…

"Pinkie, acerca de lo que te quería preguntar en la mañana…" "Si llamas mañana a las dos de la tarde." "Si me despierto a esa hora lo llamaré mañana cuantas veces quiera. Me estás haciendo perder el hilo." Se disculpó como si ignorara lo serio que esto era para mí, dándome una extraña sensación de deja vú. "Quería preguntar sí…" "¡Nacho! Ya va a empezar Master Chef." Quiero tirarme a llorar en el piso del baño. "¿Ves Master Chef?" "Solo cuando Rarity me obliga. No me gusta que los jueces sean tan pesados." Le comentaba a Pinkie mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Ya había perdido las ganas o, mejor dicho, las esperanzas de preguntarle por hoy. "Eso sí, es útil como una pseudo clase de cocina. Aunque solo preparan cosas gourmet que no podrían alimentar a una persona real." "Pero Nacho, yo podría enseñarte a cocinar." La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. Tampoco crean que dejo que ella haga todo en la cocina mientras yo duermo. "Aunque claro, yo tampoco se cocinar. Se hornear pasteles y todo eso. ¡Podríamos aprender juntos!" Le sonreí bastante porque me encantaba la idea. Cualquier idea que incluya a los dos juntos me encanta. Por cierto, dejamos de bajar las escaleras hace un rato, no son tan largas como para mantener una conversación así.

Llegamos a la sala con el televisor grande y estaban todas las chicas ahí, incluso Twilight. La única que no estaba a la vista era Applejack quién, según dijo Rainbow, se quedó en el hospital con su hermana. Supe de inmediato que Rarity pretendía aliviar la palpable tensión que había en el aire, dados los agobiantes eventos del día, reuniéndonos a todas para pasar un tiempo de calidad. Si bien no pude pedirle matrimonio a Pinkie, lo pasamos genial todas juntas y eso es todo lo que podría pedir. Además, siempre hay otro día para preguntarle.

Debería evitar decir cosas que claramente tientan al destino de esa manera.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi…?" Preguntaba a cualquiera que podría oírme mientras buscaba mi taza favorita, pero antes de terminar mi pregunta me las encontré a todas, y esta vez si eran todas, sentadas en la innecesariamente tétrica mesa de reuniones. Tengo que ponerle más luz a esa habitación.

"Lo estábamos esperando, Señor Pink." Hay pocas cosas que me hacen sentir más viejo que mis entradas. Que me digan señor es una de esas cosas. "Teniente Lynn." Por suerte recordé bien su nombre. Quién sabe la de cosas que nos habría dicho si no. Ella era una señora como se esperaría de una teniente de policía. Delgada, pelo tomado, se notaba su vejez. A pesar de eso y de tener mucha pinta de estar casada, tenía un anillo en cada dedo de su mano. "¿Qué la trae por aquí?" Y más importante, ¿Quién la dejó entrar? "Seré directa con ustedes. No soy ni una fanática de las súper heroínas…" Hizo un despectivo hincapié en esa parte. "…ni de su labor. Sin embargo, y no sé cómo ni por qué, hay personas que aún valoran su aporte…" Otro hincapié sarcástico. "…a nuestra sociedad." Como era prácticamente lo mismo que le dijo ayer, Applejack estaba mirando hacia otra parte. Claramente también era una forma de no mostrar su rabia e impotencia. "Es por esto que, muy a mi pesar, hemos decidido darles una oportunidad. Hablé ayer con la Alcaldesa Mare después de nuestro encuentro con la Capitana y llegamos a un acuerdo. Las _Super Stars_ podrán seguir obrando como lo han estado haciendo normalmente bajo una condición." En ese momento me pregunté cuando tiempo me habían estado esperando, considerando lo tarde que suelo despertar. "¿Cuál sería esa condición?" Sunset fue la primera en hacer la pregunta y romper nuestro silencio. "Muy fácil, señorita _Sunburst_. Solo tienen que seguir el ejemplo del Señor Pink aquí presente." Todas se dieron vuelta para mirarme, algunas con caras de duda más visibles que otras.

No es que tenga baja autoestima, pero no sé qué ejemplo podría darle yo a cualquiera de ellas. "¿Tenemos que evitar ducharnos a diario?" Dijo Pinkie mientras Rainbow hacía un gesto que puedo apostar significaba que iba a hacer el mismo chiste. "No, señorita Chisparrosa."

Antes de que pudiese corregirle para que agregara _La Magnífica_ , la teniente siguió. "En algún momento de su, digamos, carrera como héroe, el Señor Pink reveló públicamente ser la persona detrás del traje de _Iron Heart_." Vaya, es la primera que lo dice bien. "¿Está diciendo que deberíamos revelar nuestras identidades al público?" Applejack por fin se insertó en la conversación. Aunque conversación quizás sea mucho para este despectivo monologo unilateral. "Veo que está poniendo atención, Capitana." Me sorprende que no le haya dicho nada de vuelta. O que no le haya golpeado. "Dentro de unas horas se les dará la posibilidad de inscribirse en la, ugh, _Acta Heroica de Canterlot_ , un registro en el que cada súper héroe, actual o futuro, debe registrar sus datos personales. Esta acta estará disponible para su revisión para el público general tanto de Canterlot como de él mundo entero." ¿Alguien dijo drástico? Yo tuve mis motivos para revelar mi identidad, pero yo no soy el resto. Y nunca planeé obligar a nadie a hacerlo.

"¿Y sí no nos registramos?" Applejack estaba sorpresivamente poco agresiva, aunque fue la única que dio una inmediata negativa, incluso si esta fue hipotética, a la iniciativa. "Muy simple, Capitana. Cuando el Acta esté disponible, será ilegal realizar cualquier actividad catalogable como _súper heroica_ sin estar registrado." Creo que todos los presentes teníamos clara la opinión de Applejack respecto a revelar su identidad. Sin embargo, después de lo que acababa de decir la teniente Lynn, muchas de las chicas se mostraron menos seguras. "Si no tienen más preguntas, las dejaré para que lo discutan como equipo. Aunque supongo que no hay mucho que discutir." Dicho eso último, se retiró, dejando detrás un silencio tan incomodo como era posible.

"Absolutamente no." ¿A alguien le sorprende que no estén todas de acuerdo? "Pero Rainbow Dash, pensé que de todas aquí eras a la que más le gustaría ser así de reconocida." Fluttershy tenía un punto muy válido. Siendo la capitana de cada equipo deportivo de CHS y la autoproclamada líder y dueña de su banda musical, cualquiera pensaría que Rainbow tiene algo de ego que alimentar. "¿Saben lo que harían mis papás si se enteraran de que soy una súper heroína? No me dejarían en paz ni un segundo." Pues sí, los papás de Rainbow Dash son, como decirlo, un poco fanáticas de ella. Siendo hija única, se llenan de orgullo con cada pequeña cosa que hacen. Y toman fotos. Muchas fotos.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Fluttershy?" "Oh, yo, esto, no lo sé. Creo que nadie creería que yo soy Thor incluso si me registro." Aunque algunas ya tenían claras las cosas, como Pinkie, Applejack o yo mismo, varias tenían dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer. Lo que sí era seguro es que el equipo no sería el mismo cuando promulguen esa Acta.

Dejé conversando a las chicas y fui a hablar con Applejack, que se había separado de la discusión pocos minutos después de que hubiese comenzado. "¿Todo bien? Quiero decir, sé que no está todo bien, es solo…" "Sí, gracias por preguntar." Se quedó mirando el techo un rato. "No, no está todo bien, Nacho. ¿Sabes por qué no puedo dejar que sepan quién es la Capitana América?" "Tengo mis dudas, sobre todo porque siempre pensé que le guardabas rencor a tu padre por no decírselo a nadie." "Sí, es verdad. Pero eso fue antes de que entendiera por qué. Yo creo que lo hacía para protegernos. Pero nunca lo sabré porque…" La detuve ahí porque sabía lo que diría. "Jackie, no tienes que justificarte conmigo. Si alguien entiende y respeta el tener padres desaparecidos soy yo." Me sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Por cierto, Twilight me pidió que te dijera que lo siente. No me dijo con respecto a qué." Ella dio un tremendo suspiro antes de volver a hablar. "Hablará de lo que pasó ayer. ¿Has notado como se está culpando de muchas cosas últimamente?" Por fin alguien más lo menciona. "Sí. De hecho, ayer hablamos con ella pero no nos dijo nada sobre lo que pasó. Pensaba que tu estarías más dispuesta a contarme." Había algo que preocupaba a Applejack, cualquiera podía notarlo. "Bueno, supongo que te lo debo, considerando que prácticamente es mi culpa que vayan a pasar esa estúpida ley." Parece que Twili no es la única culpándose de cosas por aquí. "¡Applejack! Nadie cree que sea tu culpa. Es culpa de esa bruja de la teniente Lynn. Tu solo estabas defendiendo a tus amigas. Como siempre."

Debo decir que es bastante extraño tener conversaciones sentimentales y/o cursis con Applejack. Ella suele ser menos emotiva y la más masculina del grupo, por decirlo de una manera. Me atrevería a decir que es más masculina que yo. El punto es que si nos llevamos tan bien como nos llevamos es por eso, es como un amigo que es una amiga. "Te lo agradezco, Nacho. En verdad." Dio otro suspiro antes de continuar. "¿Por dónde empiezo?"

 **Capítulo 16, Una amiga de por vida**

"Debería estar con las otras en la sala al fondo del pasillo." El profesor Cranky no hizo ni un comentario sobre mi atuendo y francamente prefiero que sea así. Ya era bastante extraño usar mi traje de heroína en CHS pero Applebloom le había prometido que llevaría a su amiga personal, la Capitana América, a su junta del club de Talentos Especiales que ella organiza junto a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Así que ahí estaba yo, buscándola para aparecer como invitada especial. Como si la gente de CHS no supiera que yo soy la Capitana, gracias a aquella vez que salvamos la escuela de los monstruos de Mewni.

"Si estabas ahí para visitar a tu hermana, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Lynn que habías llegado antes que su equipo? No es como si…" "Quería molestarla un poco. Pero después de lo que dijo, debí molestarla mucho más."

Seguí las indicaciones del profesor y caminando por el pasillo me encontré con una agradable sorpresa. "¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí?" "Estaba estudiando." Esa no es la parte que me sorprende, claramente. "Pero no logro encontrar nada sobre los incidentes interdimensionales que hemos tenido últimamente." Le conté de aquella vez que vine aquí mismo para buscar algo sobre el paradero de mi padre y ella no podía creer que yo hubiese ido voluntariamente a una biblioteca. Yo tampoco me lo creo hasta ahora, siendo honesta. "Sí, la biblioteca de la escuela no ha mostrado ser bastante útil. Sin ofender, señorita Cheerlie."

Aun no comenzaba el año escolar pero los profesores siempre están por ahí para ayudar a cualquier alumno y, en caso de mi hermana, prestar asistencia para las actividades extraprogramáticas. Pero a pesar de eso, la escuela entera se sentía extremadamente vacía. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Twilight?" Le pregunté después de un momento de silencio. "Desde que abrieron, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" "¿Y no has visto a nadie?" "Cómo llevo en la biblioteca todo este tiempo, no he visto a nadie más que a Cheerlie." Aunque no lo creas, esa respuesta me servía bastante. Durante estas fechas la escuela está llena de nuevos alumnos relacionándose entre sí, conociendo a los profesores, hablando con la Directora Celestia o uniéndose a los muchos clubes que CHS tiene para ofrecer. Eso incluía gente en la biblioteca como parte del tour que, entre otras personas, Pinkie y Sunset se han ofrecido a hacer antes. Por eso me parece tan raro que no haya visto a nadie en lo que va del día. También me parece raro que pase tanto tiempo en una biblioteca.

De un momento a otro, Twilight me tapó la boca y me puso contra el muro. "Oigo pasos." ¿No es un poco dramático taparme la boca cuando oyes pasos en una escuela? "Ya hemos revisado este pasillo tres veces y no hay nadie." Decía una voz que parecía conversar con otra. "Ya oíste al jefe, tenemos que asegurarnos de que en verdad no hay nadie o…" "¿O qué?" Dije luego de quitarme la mano de Twilight de encima, dirigiéndome a las voces. Venían de dos sujetos vestidos de negro y armados con, bueno, armas de fuego. Apenas nos vieron comenzaron a disparar y Twilight reaccionó a tiempo para detener las balas con su magia extraña.

"¿Había gente armada en CHS y te parece extraña la magia de Twilight?" "Puedo dejar la historia hasta ahí si quieres." "Continua, por favor."

Como no paraban de disparar, arremetí hacia ellos bloqueando balas con mi escudo y cuando estuve suficientemente cerca lo lancé para que rebotara en los dos sujetos. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté bastante enojada al que seguía consciente.

"¿Enojada? ¿Tú?" "Una más, Nacho, y te juro que…" "Lo siento, solo trato de… no importa, continua." Como decía, le pregunté bastante enojada y como no respondió nada, lo lancé al suelo con fuerza. Al verlo de cerca, reconocí el diseño de su uniforme, pero no sabría decir de dónde. Lo único que sabía era que mi hermana estaba en peligro si había gente armada aquí.

"¿Qué podrían querer de una escuela como CHS?" Me preguntó Twilight luego de revisar al otro sujeto que había dejado inconsciente. "No importa por ahora, hay que sacar de aquí a Applebloom y sus amigas." Seguimos por el pasillo y frente a la puerta de la sala dónde ellas estaban, había un único guardia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar al verme, me lancé a toda velocidad con un golpe que lo lanzó a través de la puerta.

Fui recibida por los gritos de varias personas que estaban atadas en la misma sala, entre ellas mi hermana. "¿Applebloom, estás…?" Pero justo cuando iba a desatarla, sentí a alguien que me iba a golpear y alcancé a detenerla justo a tiempo. El día solo se llenaba de sorpresas para mí. "¿Rara?" Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme y hacerle y poco tiempo. Me miró fijamente mientras yo sentía que hacía menos fuerza con la mano que yo estaba deteniéndole. "¿Applejack?" Le solté la mano cuando vi que ella ya no tenía intenciones de atacarme. Luego la vi levitar y salir volando por la ventana. "¡Twilight!" Como yo había entrado corriendo, la había dejado atrás por un momento y acababa de alcanzarme. "¿Qué? Ella estaba…" "Ella es mi amiga." La mirada de Twilight cambió repentinamente y podía sentir su arrepentimiento.

"¿Por eso quería pedirte disculpas? ¿Por lanzar a tu amiga por la ventana?" "Eso tendría bastante sentido, la verdad."

Pero Rara no estaba sola en esa sala, había otro tipo ahí y se veía mucho más dispuesto a pelear. "Twilight, desata a los rehenes. Yo me encargo." Guardé mi escudo en mi espalda y me hice sonar los nudillos mientras ella usaba su magia para desamarrar uno por uno a mi hermana y el resto de los alumnos que tenían atrapados. Mientras tanto, yo molía a golpes al otro tipo; aunque debo decir que me pasé un poco, quería que pagara por hacerle eso a mi hermana. Si no fuese por lo que dijo, no tengo idea que tan lejos habría llegado.

"Coloratura sabía que vendrías." Coloratura… estaba hablando de ella. "¿Qué le hicieron a Rara?" El tipo me dio una sonrisa que me sacó de quicio y me llenó de ganas de tirarle algunos dientes. Lo levanté con una mano mientras echaba la otra para atrás. "Vas a decirme que le hicieron o…" "Le echamos sal a la herida del Capitán." Me estremeció un poco lo que dijo, así que en vez de golpearlo de inmediato seguí escuchando. "Tomamos a su fiel compañera y la convertimos en un arma. Un arma capaz de matar al verdadero Capi…" En ese momento dejé de aguantarme y le tapé la boca con un solo golpe. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaban todos mirándonos, Applebloom incluida.

"El tipo era todo un super villano si te contó su plan maligno." "O tenía un as bajo la manga. Pero ni yo ni Twilight nos dimos cuenta a tiempo."

"¿Están todos bien?" Me dirigí a Twilight luego de haber lanzado al tipo al suelo. La ayudé a desatar a los que le faltaban pero no habíamos podido sacar a todos del aula todavía. Mi hermana, sus amigas y unos cuantos más aún estaban ahí cuando el bastardo me tomó por la espalda, poniendo un arma en mi cabeza. "Que nadie intente nada heroico o la Capitana muere." Twilight tenía las manos atadas y se quedó delante de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, quiénes estaban pálidas.

"Pero claro, ella no podía quedarse atrás."

Applebloom evitó a Twilight y se lanzó al tipo malo, poniéndose en peligro a ella y a mí. El terrorista le dio una patada pero fue suficiente para que yo pudiera revertir su llave y lanzarlo con toda mi fuerza al piso. "¡Applebloom! ¿En qué establos estabas pensando?" Tenía los ojos llorosos mientras me hablaba, pero no eran por el dolor de la patada. "Yo… ¡Yo también quiero ser valiente como papá!" No pude decirle que ella era la niña más valiente que hay, porque ese hijo de… lo siento, ese maldito no estaba listo para rendirse.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Se levantó, pulsó un botón y la habitación entera explotó. Si no fuese por la magia de Twilight, todos ahí podríamos haber muerto. Creo que ella no lo sabe, pero salvó a mucha gente ese día, incluida a Applebloom.

"Por eso no puedo dejar de ser la Capitana, Nacho. Sé que mi hermana casi muere por lo mismo, pero también sé que ella no es la única a la que he inspirado a superarse. A luchar por otros. A…" Tuve que detenerla porque sé que podía seguir por mucho tiempo. "No dejaré que esa ley destruya al equipo, Jackie. Hablaré con la teniente Lynn y veré lo que puedo hacer. Yo…" Applejack me detuvo porque sabía que yo podía seguir por mucho tiempo. "Gracias, Nacho. Te deseo suerte." "Voy a necesitarla. Porque si no consigo convencerla, no sé lo que voy a hacer."

Después de eso, Applejack me contó que, debido a su valentía, su hermana Applebloom estaba en un estado más grave que cualquiera de los otros accidentados. Si bien Rarity y Rainbow lo sabían, les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie más para no preocuparlas. Claramente yo me preocupé, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer en ese momento.

"¿Vas a salir?" Me preguntó Pinkie mientras me ponía el _Iron Heart_. "Sí. Voy a hablar con la teniente Lynn. Si quieres…" "¡Aburrido! Suerte, nene." Eso sí lo vi venir. No creo que nadie aquí quisiera hablar con esa bruja condescendiente de manera voluntaria, así que tuve que ponerme los pantalones por todo el equipo. Mis esperanzas eran bajas, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella atentaba destruir todo lo que habíamos logrado juntos.

"Adelante." Escuché a través de la puerta, con lo que pasé al interior de la oficina de la teniente de policía, Vera Lynn. "Oh, es usted. ¿Ha venido a registrarse en el acta?" Me causó un poco de curiosidad que lo preguntara. "¿Tengo que hacerlo aquí? Pensé que podía hacerlo por internet. Todo se hace por internet ahora." Se rio un poco de mi comentario, así que asumí que empecé con el pie correcto la conversación. "Claro que puede hacerlo por internet. Dígaselo a sus amigas, aunque no creo que estén muy motivadas por registrarse." Pues tiene razón, la mayoría no lo está. "De hecho, vine justamente a hablar de eso. Las…" "Puede ahorrárselo, señor Pink. No me va a convencer de que necesitamos a su equipo de autoproclamadas heroínas. Ahora, si me permite…" Me leyó como un libro, pero no estaba ni si quiera cerca de querer tirar la toalla todavía.

"Por favor, ¿No cree que…?" "Déjeme que le pregunte, Señor Pink." Esta señora era mejor interrumpiéndome de lo que es Pinkie Pie, pero le faltaba toda la gracia. "¿Por qué fue que usted reveló públicamente ser _Iron Heart_?"

¿Mis motivos? Aparte de llegar a ser famoso… es broma, mis nervios no me dejarían manejar la fama de cualquier modo. "Fue porque pienso que de no hacerlo, habría villanos que intentarían descubrir mi identidad de maneras menos, pues, amables. Pero fue…" Voluntariamente, iba a decir hasta que me interrumpió. Supongo que los modales no son lo que hace a uno teniente. "¿Y se arrepiente? ¿Se siente menos seguro ahora?" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una visita al psicólogo? "No, no me arrepiento. Pero no se trata de mí, teniente." "Lo sé, se trata sobre su equipo. La verdad es que parecían buenas jovencitas cuando las visité. Lástima que hayan elegido la vida que eligieron." Creo que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en mi vida. ¿Cuál es su problema con los súper héroes? "¿La vida que elegimos? ¿No es la misma que eligió usted al hacerse policía?" "No se atreva a comparar a los de su clase con nosotros." Se veía bastante molesta y fuera de personaje. Era algo divertido, la verdad.

"Tanto nosotros como usted defienden al inocente y esas cosas, ¿No? ¿Cuál es…?" "Teniente, es importante… ¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó un policía que había entrado de improvisto a la oficina de Vera Lynn. Parece que interrumpir es parte importante del currículo del departamento de policías. "No, el señor Pink ya se iba. ¿Qué es tan importante como para irrumpir en mi oficina de esa manera, oficial?" Al menos es bueno saber que es condescendiente con todos, no solo con las chicas y yo. "Tenemos a dos súper heroínas persiguiendo a un tercero no identificado todavía, pero los reportes dicen que podría tratarse de la Condesa." Vera me dio la sonrisa más sarcástica que pudo poner y de inmediato ordenó que organizaran al departamento completo para que las persiguieran. Una vez más tentando a la suerte, Pink Nacho.

"¿Por qué me culpas a mí? Sunset también estaba ahí." Me preguntó Rainbow Dash en el espacio que me dieron para hablar con ella. Como la ley aún no había sido oficialmente publicada, no la metieron en prisión de inmediatamente y, en cambio, la trajeron junto a Sunshim al departamento de policías para un breve interrogatorio y dejarlas ir con una advertencia. "Porque Sunset no sabe a quién estaban persiguiendo." Se quedó callada por un momento y luego me miró fijamente y algo triste. "Applejack te contó, ¿No?" Me contó que Twilight lanzó a Rara por una ventana, si a eso te refieres. "Sí, Sunset no tenía idea que perseguíamos a la amiga de la infancia de A.J.. Ella… mejor te cuento del principio."

Después de la aburrida charla de la teniente de policía, en lo que discutíamos si nos registrábamos o no, Sunset y yo salimos a caminar para despejar nuestras mentes. Ya les había dicho que ni loca dejaba que mis padres supieran que yo era una súper heroína, pero ella tenía sus propios problemas. "¿Ya te decidiste, Sunset?" "No es eso. Apenas soy humana, no tengo cédula de identidad ni certificado de nacimiento. Si ya fue un infierno lograr inscribirme en CHS, imagina cuanto me costaría todo esto." Sí, ella tenía un punto. Y tampoco me explico como entró a CHS.

"¿Te has preguntado dónde estará la real Sunset Shimmer? La de la Tierra, quiero decir." "Prefiero no pensar en eso. Ya es confuso tener que llamar princesa a la otra Twilight. ¿Dónde me quedé?"

Ah, sí. Salimos a caminar y todo eso. Queríamos distraernos un rato. Sobre todo yo, por lo de que Scootaloo y sus amigas están en el hospital.

"Acerca de eso…" "Pensé que Applejack ya te lo había contado." "No, me refiero a Scootaloo. Me confunde la relación entre las dos." "Soy algo así como su tutora hermana mayor adoptiva, porque ella me admira mucho. No puedo culparla en eso último, ¿Sabes?"

Como sea, caminamos bastante sin darnos cuenta y acabamos por pasar cerca del hospital dónde estaban las hermanas de nuestras amigas. Estábamos en horario de visita, así que decidimos pasar y ver cómo les iba. Pensé que al menos ahí podría haber buenas noticias, luego de como habíamos empezado el día. "¿Es esta habitación de aquí, Dash? ¿Rainbow?" Cómo Sunset no había venido antes y claramente no pedí indicaciones, nos perdimos un poco. Pero recordé de inmediato cual sala era en la que estaban. "No, es esa de allí. Esa en la que está parada esa señora… que tiene un brazo de metal…" No había que ser una genio para saber quién era. Una pensaría que se esforzaría más en esconderlo.

"¿Por qué lo dices? No es como si fuese alguien famoso, ¿No?" "Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo. Resulta que…"

"¡Es la Condesa!" "¿La quién?" Sunset parecía conocer a Rara por otro nombre. "La Condesa. Es la principal sospechosa del accidente de ayer según el departamento de policías. ¡Vamos a atraparla!" "¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es…" Ni si quiera nos detuvimos a pensar en que detenerla en nuestro estado actual sería ilegal, pero ella estaba tan emocionada que la persiguió de inmediato. Rara vio venir a Sunset y enseguida la arrojó al suelo con una llave para luego salir corriendo. "Qué sutil, Sunset." "¿Y tú? ¿No eres la mujer más rápida del mundo?" "¡No puedo ponerme a correr en un hospital! Además, la… Condesa, no es la culpable de lo que pasó en CHS." Aunque ni yo misma no estaba muy segura, a decir verdad. De cualquier modo, ambas teníamos un motivo para perseguirla y fue exactamente lo que hicimos.

"¿No confiabas en la versión de Applejack?" "¿La interrumpías a ella tanto como a mí? No es que no confíe en ella, pero imagina si a Pinkie Pie la culparan de algo así. ¿No tratarías de cubrirla?" "¿Si la culparan de bombardear una escuela? Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sunset que Rara era una amiga de Applejack?" "Apenas sé quién es Rara; la última vez que la vi intento matarnos. Y luego le di una patada. No es la mejor descripción de amiga de la infancia que podrías darle a alguien. ¿Me dejas continuar?" "A Jackie no le molestaba tanto que le hiciera preguntas mientras… Mentira, se molestaba mucho más. Continua."

La seguimos mientras escapaba del hospital pero era bastante difícil hacerlo sin usar mis poderes o incomodar a los pacientes y enfermeros. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí no correr? Nada, la verdad. Pero una persecución en un hospital sí lo es y Rara tampoco lo estaba dejando fácil. Desde la última vez, Applejack la había estado buscando por todas partes y de vez en cuando me pedía ayuda. Esa vez que ustedes fueron al Campamento Everfree fue una de esas veces. La cosa es que ella tiene un talento natural para ocultarse. Excepto por su brazo de metal, gracias a eso la pudimos ver saliendo del edificio y finalmente podía seguirla corriendo.

"Sunset, tenemos un problema." "¿La perdiste? ¿Perdiste a la chica con un brazo de metal y una capucha extremadamente sospechosa?" Cuando lo dice así, suena a que es mi culpa. Pero ese no era el caso. "No voy a culparte por no saberlo, pero aparentemente hoy es… el festival del _Hoodie_ de Canterlot."

"¿Era hoy? Quería llevar a Pinkie a verlo." "Es para la gente que lleva los polerones donde deberían llevarse, Nacho." "Llevar polerones en mi cintura es parte de mi estilo, muchas gracias."

"¿Festival del _Hoodie_?" "Sí, festival del _Hoodie_. Dame una mano y búscala desde arriba." Se lo pedí porque, a diferencia de mí, ella puede volar cuando quiere. Le diría presumida, pero si yo pudiese hacerlo también presumiría un montón. Mientras ella se elevaba, yo traté de meterme entre la multitud de personas que no tengo idea por que atienden a ese evento. "¿Ya la encontraste?" "Creo, hay alguien moviéndose a golpes entre la gente. No, espera. Esa eres tú." Increíble. "¡Sunset! Yo ni si quiera llevo…" "¡Ya la vi! Está… ¿Robándose una moto? Esta tipa es peor de lo que creí." Genial, ahora sí que la van a arrestar. Seguí a Sunset desde abajo mientras ella perseguía a Rara, pero me estaba costando trabajo escaparme del festival del _Hoodie_. Cuando finalmente lo logré, comencé a correr por la calle tan rápido como pude para alcanzarlas y vi como la señorita brazo de metal, parada sobre la moto que se robó, le hizo una llave extremadamente genial a Sunset, lanzándola a la calle. Bueno, estaba tan emocionada con todo esto que no me di cuenta que en realidad la había lanzado hacia mí. Logré alcanzarla en el aire pero eso no evitó que nos cayéramos al suelo y rodáramos unos metros. "Van dos hoy, Sunset."

"Eso no fue muy _cash money_ de tu parte, Rainbow." "Hazme un favor, Nacho. No vuelvas a usar esa expresión en lo que te queda de vida."

"Déjaselo a una profesional." Le dije mientras me preparaba para dar la carrera de mi vida, persiguiendo a Rara por las calles vacías de la ciudad. Al menos hay algo le puedo agradecer al festival del _Hoodie_. Claramente soy más rápida que una moto, pero mantener la velocidad mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón y no chocar con nada era algo desafiante. Pero no para mí, en cualquier caso. "¡Quiero saber por qué intentaste matarnos a Applejack y a mí la última vez!"

"Lo que dijo después fue lo suficientemente chocante como para que no me diera cuenta de que la policía nos estaba esperando unas cuadras más adelante." "¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Algo como _Yo soy la madre de Applejack_? ¿O que _Shrek_ 2 es mejor que la primera _Shrek_?" "Pasas mucho tiempo con Pinkie Pie."

No, lo que dijo fue… "¡No quiero intentar matar a nadie más!" Entonces me la quedé mirando muy sorprendida y ahí fue cuando ella detuvo bruscamente la moto que había robado y a mí me detuvo bruscamente Fluttershy… Perdón, Thor. Creo que no podemos decir su nombre real por ahí así como así. Sunset nos había alcanzado después de un rato y también la detuvieron.

"¿Fluttershy las detuvo a las dos?" "Sólo cumplía con su deber. Esas fueron sus palabras. Y antes de que preguntes, no sé a dónde se llevaron a Rara. Solo sé que no está aquí." En ese momento, y como de costumbre, la teniente Lynn nos interrumpió para llevarse a Dash, luego de haber terminado de interrogar a Sunset. "¿Nacho? ¿Tú también estás aquí?" Me preguntó al verme ahí sentado. "Sí, estoy aquí hace un rato." Lo que acababa de decir me dejó una duda. "Cuándo dices también, ¿Te refieres a Rainbow o a Fluttershy?" "Flutt… Thor ya no está aquí." Miró a ambos lados antes de seguir. "Se sintió mal después de ayudar a que nos arrestaran y se fue." Típico. "¿Ella sabe que no están bajo arresto?" "No lo creo. ¿Podrías decírselo de mi parte?" ¿Es que soy el chico de los encargos hoy? "Ella no sabía lo que nos harían cuando nos detuvo." Le di mi palabra a Sunset y volví a casa con las chicas. De todas maneras, había algo que me tenía preocupado.

Si Rara no estaba detenida con Sunset y Rainbow, ¿Dónde estaba? "No es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿Verdad, nene?" "Pinkie Pie, me lees como un libro. Lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que hará Applejack cuando se entere." Aunque esa no era mi única preocupación. Sé que Applejack quiere ayudar a Rara a limpiar su nombre sobre el bombardeo a CHS pero según lo que entendí de lo último que le dijo a Rainbow antes de que se la llevaran, su historial no es el más limpio que hay. _¡No quiero intentar matar a nadie más!_ ¿Se referirá a lo que creo que se refiere?

"¿Estás bien, Nacho? Últimamente has estado muy pensativo." Sigues leyéndome perfectamente, queridita. "No ha sido mi mejor día, Pie. Esto del Acta y todo eso, ya sabes." Ella me miró tan preocupada como despreocupada. Ya saben cómo es ella. "Oh, ya veo. ¿Te dije que Fluttershy y yo ya nos registramos? Puedes hacerlo por internet, es facilísimo." Eso me recordó mi fallida conversación con Vera Lynn y como la intervención de Dash y Sunset probablemente solo ayudaron a probar su punto, así que le pregunté si alguna otra se había inscrito. "Además de Fluttershy y yo, sólo Rarity. ¿Y tú?" No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que no lo había hecho. Había sido un día de locos, incluso considerando todo lo que me ha pasado desde que conocí a Pinkie. "Ah yo, claro. Creo que me inscribiré ahora, gracias por recordármelo, cielo." Me dio un fuerte abrazo para levantar mi espíritu abatido y fuimos a descansar un rato. Yo fui a descansar, más bien. Pinkie había tenido un día relativamente normal y siempre está llena de energía.

"Applejack, sabes que me merezco estar aquí, ¿Verdad? Lo que pasó en tu escuela…" "No eras tú, Rara. Voy a probarlo, voy a arreglar lo que sea que te hayan hecho y te voy a sacar de aquí." "Me preocupa que no sea en ese orden. Si no has cambiado nada de como eras cuando ibas al campamento, sé que no te detendrás ante nada para ayudarme."

 **Capítulo 17, Super Stars ¿Para siempre?**

"¡¿Que Applejack hizo qué?!" "¿Puedes creerlo? No lavó los platos de la comida ayer." ¿Acaso cree que vive en un parque de remolques? Ahora que vivimos todos juntos tenemos turnos para lavar y parece que alguien no los está respetando. "Cuando la vea le voy a… Un momento, ¿Alguien ha visto a Applejack?" Todas negaron con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que ella no era la única que no estaba por aquí. Twilight tampoco aparecía y Sunset, junto a Rainbow, seguían detenidas en el departamento de policías. "¿Es tan importante, Nacho? No me molesta tener que lavar en su lugar." Me preguntó Rarity en su infinita generosidad. Antes de que pudiese responderle, alguien más intervino. "De hecho, es bastante importante." "¿Alcaldesa Mare?" ¿Es que cualquiera puede entrar a esta casa como si nada? Primero la teniente y ahora esto. La peor parte es que solo traen malas noticias cuando lo hacen.

"¿Por qué dice que es tan importante?" Le preguntaba Fluttershy a la alcaldesa mientras Rarity le preparaba algo de té. Yo me preguntaba cómo es que nadie avisa de antemano que viene a visitar. "Primero, quiero decirles que aprecio todo lo que hacen por Canterlot. Desde que el Señor Pink hizo su debut, el número de crímenes ha disminuido inmensamente." Me sonrojé un poco cuando lo mencionó; me sentí bastante halagado y jamás había pensado en el impacto que he tenido. "Es por eso que, cuando Vera Lynn vino a hablar conmigo, no pude dejar que prohibiera que ustedes trabajen como lo han estado haciendo y llegamos al acuerdo del que ella les vino a hablar ayer." Hasta ahora no había señales de malas noticias, pero soy bastante fatalista cuando se trata de alcaldesas visitándome. Rarity le trajo su taza de té y cuando todos las presentes estuvimos sentados, escuchamos lo que la Alcaldesa Mare nos vino a decir.

"Es sobre su amiga la Capitana América." Dijo luego de un probar un sorbo de té. "Ayudó a una criminal buscada a escapar de prisión y la teniente Lynn quiere atraparlas a las dos." Applejack por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? El resto de las chicas se mostró tanto o más sorprendidas que yo. La verdad es que luego de escucharla sabía lo que nos iba a pedir, pero estaba tan enojado con Jackie que habría preferido dejárselo a la teniente. "Se que puede ser algo difícil para ustedes, pero me gustaría que fuesen ustedes las que las detengan. Si se lo dejan a Lynn, no hay duda de que lo usará para prohibir que haya súper héroes para siempre." Aunque no iba a permitir que Vera se saliera con la suya así, había otro motivo para hacer lo que Mare nos pedía. "Y siendo honestas… yo quiero creer que aún las necesitamos. Por favor, demuéstrenme a mí y a todos en Canterlot que los súper héroes no son lo que Lynn cree que son." Sí, esa fue la parte que me convenció. "No la defraudaremos, Alcaldesa." Terminó su té y luego de despedirse de nosotros, se encamino hacia la salida. "Por cierto, creo que la Condesa no es la única a la que la Capitana ayudó a escapar." Habiendo dicho eso, se retiró.

"Sé que es mucho pedir, pero…" A ni una le pareció que era mucho pedir. Fluttershy inmediatamente tomó su martillo de nombre extraño y se puso de pie. "No es que me apasione la idea, pero si no somos nosotras, probablemente los policías de esa teniente la traten muy mal." "¡Ese es el espíritu, Fluttershy! Iremos en una épica aventura las cuatro." Dijo Pinkie Pie con un entusiasmo que a decir verdad me parecía más o menos fuera de lugar, considerando lo que íbamos a hacer. Al menos como yo lo veía, las palabras no iban a ser suficientes. "No creo que deberías estar tan emocionada, querida." "Y tampoco seremos los cuatro."

De haber sabido que Pinkie se desilusionaría con lo que dije, lo habría fraseado mejor. "Ya escucharon a la alcaldesa y todos aquí sabemos lo testaruda que es Applejack. No va a estar sola y necesitaremos ayuda." Todas me miraron un poco confundidas. Si entendí bien lo último que dijo, lo más probable es que haya liberado a Rainbow y a Sunset y apuesto lo que sea que Twili no está aquí porque fue a ayudarla también. Un rato después Rarity me hizo una pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Qué tipo de ayuda tienes en mente?"

"¿Quieres ver algo súper impresionante, Rarity? ¿Rarity?" Nacho me había dejado a cargo de localizar a nuestra prófuga amiga mientras él se iba a buscar la ayuda que dijo que necesitábamos. Sinceramente, no veo porque estaba tan preocupado. Aunque claro, hablamos de Nacho; a veces se preocupa más que Fluttershy por algunas cosas. "Oh, discúlpame querida, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?" "Es un truquito en el que estoy trabajando." Se veía muy emocionada, pero algo frenaba su característica hiperventilación. "Aunque espero no tener que usarlo pronto. ¿Crees que tengamos que pelear contra Applejack?" No quería decirle que sí, pero era muy probable que ese fuese el caso. Las palabras rara vez resultan cuando se trata de ella. "¿Qué hay de ti, Fluttershy?" Se fue a hablarle fue sin mostrarme su nuevo truco. "¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de mí?" "¿Crees que tengamos…?" Tuve que detenerla antes de que lo sugiriera de nuevo, por el bien de la moral del equipo. "¿Qué tengamos suerte encontrándola?" "Eso espero. Pero no se me ocurre como, no contesta su teléfono." Sí, es cierto. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo íbamos a encontrar a Applejack antes de que lo hiciera la policía. "Podría estar en cualquier parte." Entonces saltó Pinkie entremedio de las dos. "Sí tan solo tuviésemos algún tipo de aparato capaz de detectar la energía que irradian personas específicas que conocemos." "Pinkie Pie, querida, juro que a veces no sé si hablas en serio o estás siendo irónica." Conociéndola, probablemente se trate de alguna corazonada que está más cercana a la realidad de lo que debería, así que puse mis neuronas a trabajar.

"¡Eso es!" Exclamé más fuerte de lo que me habría gustado, con lo que espanté un poco a Fluttershy. "¿Eso es qué?" Ignoré su pregunta sin darme cuenta y me fui a buscar en la habitación de Twilight esa cosa extraña que roba magia que usamos para rastrear la barita de Star aquella vez. "No deberías entrar en su habitación sin permiso, Rarity." Dijo Fluttershy una vez que ella y Pinkie Pie me alcanzaron. "Ya me disculpare luego." "Relájate Flutts, es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso." Y con eso, Pinkie me ayudo a buscar por la habitación. Fluttershy se quedó de pie un momento y cuando pensé que nos ayudaría, se detuvo un momento. "Oh, Spike. ¿Quieres una galleta?" Ahora que lo llamó, me pareció raro que no estuviese aquí. El cachorrito llegó tan rápido que estaba claro que tenía hambre. Eso o que Fluttershy es realmente buena con los animales.

"¡Galleta!" Para ser un perro que habla, no es muy elocuente. "Primero dinos dónde está Twilight… si no es mucha molestia." Dejo de mover la cola tanto como antes y paso a estar más a la defensiva. "Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, pero…" Se veía que quería las galletas que Fluttershy le estaba ofreciendo. "…¡Pero nada! Le di mi palabra de perro." "Fluttershy, quizás deberías…" Iba a sugerirle ser más asertiva, pero ella se adelantó a mi crítica constructiva. "Mira Spike, Twilight está ayudando a una criminal a escapar. Si no nos dices donde está, otras personas con peores intenciones que nosotros la encontraran antes. ¿Eso quieres?" Spike dudó por un momento, pero la mirada de preocupación sincera de Fluttershy era irresistible.

"Dijo que iría a la vieja estación de trenes. Por favor…" "La traeremos devuelta Spike, no te preocupes." Al final, le dio la galleta que le prometió y Pinkie llamó a Nacho para avisarle de nuestro avance. Él dijo que también estaba listo y que nos preparáramos para encontrarnos allí. "¿Cree que puedo prepararme con tan poca antelación? ¿Es que no sabe lo que el estrés le hace a mi cabello?" Pinkie me miró con una cara terriblemente seria y entendí que ella tampoco parece saber lo que el estrés le hace a mi cabello. Y que aparentemente no le importa, dado como me tiró mi traje en la cara. Me molestaría lo grosera si no tuviésemos otras prioridades.

Pinkie dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí. Conociéndola, tratará de dar una entrada súper teatral y elaborada. De cualquier modo, tenía mis dudas sobre todo esto. Primero, no tengo idea si _la vieja estación de trenes_ es en la que estoy ahora mismo o si hay otra más vieja. Segundo, Twilight es lista; debe haber pensado en que Fluttershy convencería a Spike de que les diga donde habían ido y en consecuencia no le dijo la verdad para darnos una pista falsa. Casi que prefiero que sea así, pero la otra opción es que el equipo de Vera Lynn las encuentre antes. "¿Nacho?"

"Applejack. ¿Qué… demonios estabas pensando?" Traté de mantener un lenguaje apto para toda la familia. "Rara es inocente." ¿Eso es todo? "Ah, genial. Puedes decírselo a Vera Lynn cuando le expliques…" "Ahórrate el sarcasmo; hice lo que tenía que hacer." No estaba siendo sarcástico. No del todo, al menos; Lynn definitivamente le va a pedir explicaciones cuando acabemos aquí. "¿Lo que tenías que hacer? ¿Es que no te importa…? ¿No te importa el equipo? ¿Las chicas?" "No soy yo la que dejó que las detuvieran por hacer lo que se supone que hagamos." Las detuvieron precisamente por estar persiguiendo a tú amiguita, A.J.. "Lo siento Nacho, dile a Lynn que no pienso detenerme hasta probar que Rara es inocente." "No fue Lynn la que me envió por ti. Es precisamente de ella de quién quiero protegerte." Noté que se sintió un poco culpable por lo último que le dije. "La alcaldesa confía en nosotros y vas tú por ahí sacando criminales de la cárcel." Y ahora hice que se enojará con eso último. "¿Son Sunset y Rainbow criminales? Ah, es cierto. Según esa ley que firmaste si lo son." "¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! Por favor no hagas esto más difícil." No sé qué estoy diciendo, Applejack siempre hace las cosas difíciles.

"Ya dije que no me detendría, Nacho." Ella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el andén de trenes, dejándome atrás. En lo que yo me ponía el casco del traje _Iron Heart_ , la vi sacarse el escudo de su espalda y en una fracción de segundo lo vi acercarse hacia mí, empujándome varios metros. Rainbow Dash lo había usado para embestirme con él a toda velocidad. "¿Fue realmente necesario, Rainbow?" "De nada, Capitana. De nada."

"¿Acaso alguna piensa ayudarme?" Le pregunte a las chicas por los transmisores de audio que llevamos regularmente. Son bastante cómodos, si me permiten decirlo. "Estábamos en eso hasta que a tu novia se le ocurrió una idea." Pinkie estaba usando su elasticidad para convertirse en una resortera humana, mientras Rarity la estiraba hacia atrás con el fin de lanzar a Fluttershy contra Applejack. "No me gusta esta idea." Dijo temblando. "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que sale catapultada?" "Porque Pinkie es la resortera y yo… pues, solo mírame." Decía Rarity mientras se arreglaba el pelo con las dos manos, seguida por los gritos de Pinkie y Fluttershy. "¿Quieres calmarte, querida? ¿Fluttershy? Oh, vaya." Había soltado a la resortera humana que estaba siendo Pinkie y por ende Fluttershy salió disparada a gran velocidad, chocando con Applejack antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo. "¡Applejack!" Dijo Rainbow cuando la vio salir despedida, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, un golpe invisible la lanzó al piso junto al escudo de la Capitana.

"No me dijeron que ya habíamos empezado." "¿Quién dijo…?" Rainbow buscó por todas partes pero no veía a nadie. Cuando vio el escudo de Applejack, notó un punto negro que se movía por ahí y trató de aplastarlo con la mano. Después de lograrlo, el punto creció, dejando ver a quién la había golpeado en primer lugar. En verdad no se podía ver quién era, pero había alguien que la reconoció de inmediato. "¡Nacho!" Gritó Twili saliendo de donde sea que estaba escondida. Yo también había vuelto del lugar al que Rainbow me había lanzado antes. "¿A quién le diste mi traje _NT-M4N_?" Me hacía sentir bien, primero, que mi suposición de que estaba ayudando a Applejack era cierta y, segundo, verla así de enojada. "¿Tu traje? A nadie, recuerda que Pinkie lo destruyó. La que tienes aquí es _Wasp_ , una versión mejorada con…" "¿Con alas? Esa versión también es mía. La hice luego del incidente con el primero." Bueno, me atrapaste. Aunque si le hice unos arreglos por mi cuenta, como ponerle audífonos. "¿Twilight? ¿Tu hiciste esta cosa? ¡Está genial!" Finalmente la persona dentro del traje se quitó el casco. "¿Le diste tecnología super avanzada y peligrosa a Lemon Zest?" "Oye, tú se la diste a Pinkie Pie en primer lugar." Siendo honestos, ambas son igual de irresponsables, pero Lemon era la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente y que además tenía ganas de ser una súper heroína.

"Además, no veo que…" "Estás haciendo tiempo." Vaya, me atrapaste de nuevo. "Estás pensando en que si Applejack, Rainbow y yo estamos aquí, solo Sunset puede estar con Rara y por eso estás usando la visión térmica de tu traje para encontrarla." Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero no estaba teniendo resultados. De hecho, había una zona particularmente vacía de calor que me generaba curiosidad. También me generaba curiosidad lo mucho que se demoraban Pinkie y Rarity en efectivamente ayudarme. "Pero si yo estoy aquí, ¿Quién está con Rara?" Dijo Sunset apareciendo por detrás de mí. Cuando iba a usar sus poderes para intentar derretir mi traje, Rarity usó los suyos para detenerla. "¿Es que esperaban una invitación?" "Disculpa si tengo dudas al momento de pelear con mis amigas, Nacho." Te disculparía si no fuese porque ellas no están mostrando ni un índice de vacilación.

Decidí que Rara tenía que estar en el lugar falto de calor que había visto antes, pero para llegar a él tenía que pasar por encima de Twilight. Le hice una señal a Lemon y se encogió de inmediato. "¡Esto es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba!" "Twilight, muévete." Le dije caminando hacia ella. "¿O qué?" Seguí caminando y cuando ella iba a usar su magia para detenerme, comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente. "¿Pero qué…?" Seguía riéndose y no podía mover sus brazos voluntariamente. Lemon se había metido dentro de su ropa para hacerle cosquillas y Twili tiene una especial debilidad ante ellas. Luego, cuando Rainbow intentó detenerme, el largo brazo de Pinkie la detuvo en el lugar. Todas estaban en jaque y no había nadie entre Rara y yo. Debería dejar de decir cosas como esa.

"¡Nacho! Cuánto tiempo." Escuché una voz familiar que claramente no era la de Rara, pero no podía recordar de dónde me sonaba. Al titubear por ese saludo, recibí el impacto de una bola de nieve en la cara que me hizo retroceder unos pasos. "Veo que Applejack no perdió el tiempo. Hola, Starlight." "¿Puedes creerlo? Mi primer día en la Tierra y ya tengo súper poderes." Una cosa es sacar gente de prisión, pero ¿Traer gente de otra dimensión? La cosa se ponía sería y no me daba cuenta de las rimas que estaba haciendo. "Así que, ¿Poderes de hielo?" "Sip, cuando me dijeron que Sunset consiguió poderes con su elemento de la harmonía, pensé que sería genial hacer lo mismo." ¿Te dijeron que ayudarías a escapar a una prófuga? Quizás te lo habrías pensado mejor.

Así que así estaban las cosas. Lemon tenía incapacitada a Twilight, Rarity bloqueaba las llamas de Sunset, yo me las veía con Starlight y sus nuevos poderes, no tengo idea de que tan lejos lanzaron a Fluttershy con Applejack y Pinkie Pie tenía una as bajo la manga para detener a Rainbow Dash.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes atraparme?" Dijo mientras elongaba un poco, tratando de intimidar a Chisparrosa la Magnífica. "Claro que no, tontita. Sé que puedo hacerlo." Pinkie puso un puño en el suelo y separó sus piernas, las cuales comenzaron a bombear como si fuesen pistones de un motor. Su piel tomo un tono más rojizo y salía un gas que parecía vapor de sus brazos y piernas. "Estoy muy asustada, en serio…" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su sarcástica provocación, Pinkie lanzó un golpe a una tremenda velocidad que sonó como una bala, rozando la cara de Rainbow y dejándola tan sorprendida como despeinada. "No te molestará ser la segunda más rápida del equipo, ¿Verdad?" "Oh, tú te lo buscaste."

La velocidad de Pinkie era realmente impresionante. Apenas podía verla moverse por ahí, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra que Rainbow luchaba por esquivar. Era tan genial verla en acción de esa manera, que Starlight me estaba dando una tremenda paliza de bolas de nieve.

"Sé que iras en serio porque no te has disculpado en todo este rato." "No quiero hacerte daño, Applejack." Ellas dos se habían recuperado de su colisión y la Capitana no quería perder tiempo con la que menos probablemente estaba dispuesta a luchar. Ella se levantó y caminó de vuelta a la estación _Transtrak_ , pero Fluttershy alzó su brazo y su martillo, cortándole el camino. "Pero si no lo hago yo, alguien más lo hará y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir." Se veía que su determinación no era superior al arrepentimiento que vendría después, pero A.J. no iba a rendirse ante nada. Ni ante nadie.

La pelea se vio interrumpida por un violento choque de metal contra metal que hizo temblar la tierra. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el origen de ese estruendo, dónde estaba Rainbow Dash parada frente a Applejack, usando su escudo para bloquear el martillazo de Fluttershy. "Gracias, Dash." Le devolvió su escudo y corrió de vuelta a dónde estaba el resto, causando gran caos en el campo de batalla gracias a su velocidad. Aun así, había alguien que la mantenía a raya de ser una verdadera molestia; un adorable ángel de la guarda con una elasticidad tan sorprendente como, bueno, como ella lo es siempre. "Esto es… muy… ¡Divertido!" Decía mientras cortaba con fugaces golpes los intentos de Rainbow por entrometerse en cada pelea. Sin embargo, estaba claro que su nueva técnica le estaba exigiendo demasiado, por como jadeaba entre palabras.

"¿Alguien quiere cambiar? No puedo…" "¡Yo!" Starlight dejó de bombardearme justo cuando estaba listo para contraatacar y se enfocó en Pinkie, que ya daba claras señales de cansancio. Aproveché el momento en que me dejó libre y fui enseguida a buscar a la Condesa, que me recibió algo sorprendida. "¿Tú..?" ¿Me conocerá de algo? "Sé que no soy policía, pero tienes derecho a no hablar y todas esas cosas. Entrégate y…" Creo que iba a decirme algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la magia de Twili que me hizo levitar y salir volando lejos de Rara.

"¡Lemon! ¿No tenías a Twilight ocupada?" No escuché respuesta de ella y cuando finalmente caí vi a Twili frente a mí en una posición muy mal interpretable, al menos desde mi punto de vista. "No solo le diste mi traje, también le dijiste que mi debilidad son las cosquillas." Estaba demasiado enojada y esta vez no era gracioso.

"Eres hombre muerto, Nacho." Pero antes de que me hiciera algo, le llego el impacto de una bola de fuego de Sunset. Rarity y yo la miramos sorprendida. "¡Twilight! Lo siento, mi brazo se movió solo." Mientras ella se veía la mano preocupada y confundida, Lemon se hizo grande y le dio un golpe en la cara. "¿Dijiste algo?" Me preguntó luego de su hazaña. "No escucho nada con los audífonos que le pusiste a esta cosa. ¡Son geniales!" Y como cada vez que alguien termina una oración aquí, le llegó un golpe, esta vez de Rainbow. "Te lo debía." Rarity le bloqueó el camino con un diamante cuando iba a golpearme a mí, con lo que pude volver a concentrarme en Rara, quién al fin había salido de su escondite. Y justo a tiempo, un tren iba llegando a la estación y finalmente me quedaron claros los planes de Applejack. Solo restaba una pregunta, ¿A dónde se la llevaría?

La pelea estaba así. Sunset y Rainbow estaban abatidas, Pinkie estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer cualquier cosa y no tenía idea donde estaban Twili ni Rara. Applejack, Fluttershy, Lemon, Rarity, Starlight y yo seguíamos de pie y las primeras dos estaban peleando peligrosamente cerca de las vías del tren, el cual, por cierto, no daba señales de querer detenerse. Cuando el tren pasó, las dos tuvieron que echarse hacia un lado, o hacia arriba en el caso de Fluttershy que puede volar con su martillo contra toda ley de la lógica, y escuché que Applejack gritó algo. "¡Twilight, ahora!" La busqué con la mirada y cuando la vi fue demasiado tarde; justo estaba con Rara, a la que teletransportó a alguna parte. Seguido de eso, Jackie se subió de un salto al techo del tren. Twilight se desmayó del esfuerzo y puse toda la potencia del traje en los propulsores para seguir a las dos fugitivas. "¿Te vas sin despedirte? Que frío. Podría hacer esos chistes…" Me decía Starlight tratando de detenerme, pero Rarity la encerró en una prisión de diamantes justo a tiempo. "Ah, por favor." "Apresúrate Nacho. No puedo mantener esto todo el día" Comencé a seguir el tren y sentí que no era el único. Rainbow y Sunset, que aparentemente estaban actuando estar derrotadas, junto a Fluttershy, también decidieron seguir el tren. Lemon se aseguró de que Twili no intentara nada raro y Pinkie, en un inmenso esfuerzo, logró poner una mano sobre Rainbow, aunque no evitó que dejara de correr. Viendo como estaba a punto de ser arrastrada, Rarity tuvo que liberar a Starlight y usar sus poderes para mantener a Pinkie en su lugar, esperando poder detener a Rainbow cuando sus brazos no pudieran estirarse más.

Lemon Zest fue volando hacia Starlight, pero ella levantó sus brazos hacia arriba. "Me rindo. Yo no me apunté para esto." Las dos se miraron un rato y Lemon, quitándose el casco, le respondió. "Yo… vaya, esto es difícil." Ambas vieron el desastre que habíamos armado el resto y finalmente decidieron dejar de pelear. Starlight tomó a Twilight, y ahora que lo digo así veo lo parecido de sus nombres, y se la llevó con ella. Lemon se volvió a poner el caso, se encogió y se fue del lugar.

Los que seguíamos al tren estábamos, bueno, todavía siguiendo el tren. Sunset y yo estábamos peleando lanzándonos proyectiles en el aire mientras Rainbow trataba de alcanzarnos, aun estando agarrada por Pinkie. Fluttershy nos seguía un poco más atrás y yo podía ver perfectamente a Applejack parada en el techo. De un momento a otro, tuve una brillante idea. En vez de tratar de dispararle a Sunset, le di una mano, literalmente. Desacoplé una mano del traje y se la puse como guante para luego activar los propulsores de esta, haciendo que ella cayera y se quedara en el piso. La elongación de Pinkie finalmente llegó a su límite y Rainbow fue atraída todos los kilómetros que había recorrido devuelta a la estación. Yo llegué al tren y estuve de cara con Jackie. "Fin del camino, Capitana." Siempre quise decir eso parado en el techo de un tren.

Ella no respondió y me miro con mucha más sorpresa de la que me esperaba. Supuse de inmediato que había algo mal y al darme vuelta la vi. Fluttershy había tomado su martillo y lo amarró a mi muñeca, con lo que rápidamente me vi empujado por no poder levantarlo y caí del techo del tren, directo al suelo. Ella me siguió y vi como Applejack se alejaba en el horizonte.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué hiciste?" Le dije gritando, consumido por la rabia y la frustración. Ella no dijo nada, ni si quiera me miraba. Cuando pasó un buen rato, me quitó su martillo de la muñeca y se fue hacia volando el cielo, dejándome ahí tirado. Como claramente no podría alcanzar el tren y no tengo idea de a dónde se dirigían, volví a la estación para encontrarme con una desagradable sorpresa. La teniente Lynn estaba arrestando una vez más a Rainbow y a Sunset y por poco se lleva también a Rarity y a Pinkie. No había rastro ni de Lemon, Twilight o Starlight. "Agradezcan que estaban registradas en el acta. Aunque eso no importará mucho luego de lo que pasó aquí." Sus palabras me recordaron precisamente lo que la Alcaldesa Mare nos dijo que pasaría. Lynn tenía todo lo que necesitaba para evitar que haya más súper héroes, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vi a las chicas. Rainbow y Sunset no miraron atrás mientras las metían en la patrulla, Pinkie se veía destrozada y Rarity no dijo nada en todo el camino a casa.

No habría más _Super Stars_. No habría más _las chicas_.

 **Capítulo 18, Entran dos y sale uno**

"Respira hondo Pinkie, te sentirás mejor." Le decía mientras ella estaba a punto de vomitar por el cansancio y los mareos que le trajeron usar su nuevo truco. Aprovechar su elasticidad para bombear sangre a mayor velocidad fue una idea simplemente genial, pero de seguro ella no reparó en los efectos secundarios. Ni uno de nosotros, ya que estamos en eso.

"Gracias Nacho, ya me siento menos terrible." Aun así la mantuve cerca del toilette por si acaso. Di un gran suspiro mientras me sentaba en el suelo junto a ella. "Todo esto es mi culpa." Esperaba palabras de consuelo de Pinkie, pero lo que me llegó fue muy diferente. "Me preguntaba cuando lo admitirías." "Rarity, en verdad…" "¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que eso cambiará algo? Nuestras amigas están en la cárcel o perdidas o escapando con una criminal buscada y todo por tu estúpido sueño de ser súper héroes." Pinkie se levantó como un resorte, ignorando completamente sus mareos y fatiga, solo para defenderme. "Oye, nadie te obligo a ser una heroína o a hacernos nuestros trajes o a golpear a Rainbow Dash lo suficiente como para que pudieran ponerla entre las rejas. Así que no vuelvas a decirle estúpido a su sueño." Yo estaba devastado por las palabras de Rarity, incluso si en el fondo me sentía totalmente culpable de esto. "Oh, perfecto. Vas a defenderlo solo porque es tu novio." "No, lo defiendo porque es mi amigo y porque creo… no, yo sé que tenía las mejores intenciones cuando nos pidió formar un equipo." "Bueno, lo único que lograron las buenas intenciones de tu amiguito fue alejarnos de todas nuestras amigas. Debiste dejarlo solo cuando lo encontraste en CHS." En ese momento fue cuando no pude más y comencé a llorar, tratando de que ni una de las dos se diera cuenta, en especial Pinkie. "Tú, no vuelvas a decir algo así de ni uno de mis amigos. Es más, ¡No vuelvas a decirme nada nunca más en tu vida!" Y al terminar de decir eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara tan fuerte que casi la desarma. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que toda esa rabia se convirtiera en pena y se echara a llorar junto a mí.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, abrazados mientras llorábamos todo lo que habíamos perdido. Si bien sus palabras no fueron las más amables, Rarity tenía razón; todos nos separamos por mi culpa. "Nacho." Me llamó la atención mientras se sonaba la nariz. "¿Si, Pinkie?" "Sé lo que estás pensando." Si tuviese un dólar por cada vez que me ha dicho eso tendría para, no sé, un almuerzo decente por ahí. "No es tu culpa, tú no obligaste a nadie a esto. Todas te seguimos porque creíamos en ti. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a esa bruja de Vera Lynn." Parecía que quería seguir hablando, pero estaba tan cansada por todo lo que había pasado que solo dio un gran bostezo. "Voy a echarme un rato, lindo. Yo… necesito estar a solas un momento." Fue a nuestra cama y yo me quedé en el baño lavándome la cara. Tenía un lugar al que ir y no pretendía que me vieran con los ojos llorosos.

"Debe haber sido difícil. Pobre de ti." "Rainbow, yo…" Había venido a visitarla a la cárcel a la que las habían metido con Sunset Shimmer. Era… era peor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Las trajeron a la prisión de mayor seguridad de Canterlot, un búnker gigante puesto sobre una colina de varios metros de alto. La posibilidad de escapar del BNK3R era tan ridículamente baja que ni valía la pena intentarlo. Volviendo a lo que estaba hablando, le contaba sobre la pelea entre Pinkie y Rarity a Dashie y, bueno, me salté todos los diálogos. En realidad solo le dije que pelearon, de haberle contado todo con detalle probablemente me habría puesto a llorar de nuevo. Si bien me esperaba su sarcasmo, considerando que está aquí por mi culpa en cierto sentido, había una razón de porque elegí hablar con ella y no con Sunset.

"…Yo lo siento, no sabía que las traerían aquí." "Eh, no hace falta. Ya sabíamos lo que nos pasaría." No sé si estaba preparando una bomba de agresividad-pasiva o si de verdad estaba siendo extremadamente madura al respecto. "Todas decidimos hacer esto por Applejack. Aunque no nos dijo por qué, nos dijo que era súper importante." "Pero si les dijo a dónde iría, ¿No?" Me miró fijamente y su cara se puso más seria que antes. "Nacho… ¿Qué pretendes?" "Quiero disculparme. Con todas ustedes. ¡Contigo también, Sunset!" Le grité desde donde estaba ya que su celda estaba al lado de la de Rainbow. No sé si me escuchó o si respondió algo. "Mira Nacho, ella si me dijo a dónde fue, pero creo que está claro que quiere estar sola. Sola con su amiga Rara, al menos." Miró disimuladamente hacia un lado. "Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿O de Sunset? ¿También quieren quedarse solas? ¿Qué tal Fluttershy? Ni si quiera sé dónde está. ¿Acaso crees que ella quiere estar sola?" Quería mencionar a Rarity, pero me era muy difícil pensar en ella sin ponerme triste. Rainbow pensó un momento lo que le había dicho. "¿Cuál es tu plan?" Parecía dispuesta a ayudarme después de todo. "Iré con Applejack, le ayudaré con lo que sea que tenga que hacer para ayudar a Rara y volveremos por ustedes. Las sacaremos de aquí y reuniremos a todas las chicas. Claramente estaríamos huyendo de la policía y no seríamos más un equipo de súper héroes, pero estaríamos… estaríamos juntos de nuevo." Lo sé, es un plan terrible, pero vivir sin mis mejores amigas es peor que vivir escapando de por vida. "Te diré dónde está, pero prométeme que irás solo. Nada de policías, nada de esa teniente Lynn." Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza, cuando me dio su última condición. "Y nada de Pinkie Pie." Lo medité un segundo, pero finalmente acepté.

Según cálculos extremadamente básicos, debería llegar al lugar al que A.J. quería ir minutos después que ella. Ahora, si Rainbow Dash me engañó para jugarme la broma del siglo, me reiré bastante antes de recordar lo miserable de mi situación actual. Pero confío en ella, principalmente porque no me queda de otra.

"Esta debe ser la estación que Rainbow mencionó. Ahora, una media hora caminando…" Pensaba para mí mismo, claramente, mientras me ubicaba para seguir la dirección correcta. Las ventajas de ser _Iron Heart_ incluyen poder ignorar largas caminatas por caminos de tierra, así que una vez supe a donde ir, comencé a volar hacia el lugar en cuestión. Un verdadero vertedero, si tuviese que describirlo brevemente. Caminaba por el lugar buscando a Applejack mientras veía a mi alrededor indicios de que el lugar había sido antes un campamento de verano, ya abandonado con los años. ¿Por qué vendría Applejack a un lugar así? Solo se me ocurre pensar que ella o Rara tienen recuerdos de este lugar y que, muy probablemente, ni una persona pensaría en buscar a dos fugitivas aquí.

La única estructura que seguía en pie era una cabaña a la mitad del lugar, así que entre de inmediato a revisar si estaban allí. No podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas; primero, lo que le diría a Applejack. Suelo repasar al menos muchas veces lo que diré en una conversación cuando estoy nervioso, es decir, siempre. Segundo, ¿Por qué es que Rara parecía conocerme, incluso con mi traje de héroe puesto? ¿Será que soy súper famoso? Sí, debe ser eso. Estaba nerviosa porque quería mi autógrafo y a quién engaño, debe conocerme de algún lugar. Pero, ¿De dónde? Se ve que es mucho mayor que yo, lo que descarta que me conozca de Crystal cuando aún estudiaba allí.

Al entrar a la cabaña esa, vi que estaba hecha un desastre como el resto del lugar, pero la alfombra estaba extrañamente bien ordenada. Más que extraña, diría sospechosamente, así que la moví para cubrir mi teoría y descubrí una escalera que bajaba hasta una sala levemente iluminada. Uní uno y uno y bajé pensando que lo que buscaba estaba ahí. "¿Applejack?"

Rara y ella se dieron vuelta de inmediato, pero Applejack reconoció inmediatamente la voz que preguntaba por su nombre. "¿Nacho? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Me quité el casco y Rara retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa. Applejack le hizo una señal para que se calmara y se acercó a mí. "Vine a disculparme, Jackie. Yo… no quería llegar tan lejos. Lo siento mucho." No sé veía precisamente feliz de verme, pero tampoco estaba enojada y eso era suficiente. "No, los dos nos excedimos. Pero no te preocupes por nosotras, mejor vuelve a…" "Le prometí a Rainbow que te traería devuelta después de ayudarte con ayudar a Rara, lo que sea que eso signifique." Parecía que no estaba contenta con saber que Rainbow me contó dónde estaría. De hecho, parecía no estar contenta del todo, pero es bastante entendible después de lo que pasó.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Se demoró un momento en responderme, mientras Rara seguía muda. "Nosotras… la gente que ocupó este campamento le hizo algo a Rara. Cuando no estoy cerca de ella, se vuelve un tanto… violenta." "¿Están buscando la forma de que eso no le pase? ¿No han tratado golpeándola fuerte en la cabeza?" En las películas siempre funciona, pero ni una se rio con mi chiste, así que me quede callado un momento. "Nacho, en serio no tenías que venir. Nosotras podemos encargarnos solas." Me sentía como el chico raro que no entiende indirectas y jamás deja de molestar con su presencia, pero si Applejack tuviese un problema con que yo estuviera aquí me lo diría; es la chica más honesta que conozco. "Puede ser, pero ¿Con quién hablarías para distraerte? Rara no ha dicho nada desde que llegué." Trataba de interactuar con ella, pero evitaba mirarme y se veía realmente afectada. Debe creer que las chicas y yo nos peleamos por su culpa. "Está bien, solo… solo quédate ahí y haz comentarios divertidos de vez en cuando." Vaya, degradado a acompañamiento humorístico. Las dos comenzaron a buscar por ahí, así que decidí hacer lo mismo en silencio. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso.

Sabía que tenía que haber algo aquí que nos ayude con Rara. Una pista sobre lo que le hicieron, algo que no vi la última vez que estuve aquí. "Applejack." Escuché que Nacho me llamaba en un tono extremadamente serio y poco característico de él, pero no le di mucha importancia. "Nacho, te dije que…" Cuando me di vuelta para hablarle, lo vi de pie mirando fijamente un pedazo de papel que sostenía en sus manos. "No, no, no. Nacho, dime que no…" "Dime que no lo sabías." La última vez que vine aquí, me enteré de que mi viejo podía estar desaparecido o muerto, aún sigo sin saber bien cuál de los dos es el caso. Pero antes de eso, también vi un expediente que relataba con lujo de detalle como murieron los padres de Nacho. Es justamente lo que él estaba leyendo.

"Por favor Applejack dime que no lo sabías." Su voz estaba quebrada y se veía que en cualquier momento podría echarse a llorar. "¡Es justamente por eso que no quería que vinieras! ¡Rara se habría ido de tu vida y jamás tendrías que haberte enterado de nada!" Cuando dije lujo de detalle, quise decir que el condenado papel explicaba que sus padres no murieron en un accidente. Rara los asesinó cuando aún estaba fuera de sí misma. "¿Tú…? ¿Tú planeaste todo esto? ¡¿Nos engañaste a todas para salvar a tu amiga a sabiendas de que es una asesina?!" "Rara no…" Era inútil, no había forma de que me escuchara. Además, yo sabía que me había equivocado.

"Tu… ¡Te voy a matar!" Me dijo mientras se ponía el caso de su traje y se lanzaba encima mío. Vino demasiado rápido como para poder evitarlo y una vez me tiró al suelo, comenzó a golpearme con toda su fuerza. Si bien me merecía que me odiara, tampoco iba a dejar que me golpeé hasta la muerte, así que me lo quité de encima y me prepare para lo peor. Luchamos varios minutos, en los cuales abollé su casco al punto de que tuviera que quitárselo. "¡Basta, por favor! Yo maté a tus papás, Applejack es inocente." Dijo Rara poniéndose entre nosotros dos. "Rara, no…" "No Applejack, no puedo seguir corriendo así. Tengo que pagar por lo que hice. Lamento causarles tantos problemas a ti y a tus amigas." Cuando terminó de hablar, rodó una lágrima en su mejilla y se dispuso a pelear contra Nacho, aunque solo dejó que él le diera una paliza. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí.

"Applejack, ¿Qué harás cuando seas grande?" "Volveré al campamento para estar contigo, Rara. Te lo prometo." "Aquí estaré esperándote."

Me subí las mangas y dejando mi sombrero en el suelo, salí a defender a mi tutora, incluso si significaba tener que pelear con mi amigo. Rara ya estaba bastante moreteada, apenas se podía mantener en pie y luego del último disparo de Nacho, alcancé a lanzarle mi escudo y evitar que Rara cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza. Me fijé que había dañado la lucecita brillante de su pecho con mi escudo, el cual lanzó al otro lado de la sala. "¿Terminaste?" "¿Hay algo más con lo que me hayas mentido?" Son las únicas palabras que nos dirigimos antes de volver a molernos a golpes. Sé que soy muy fuerte, pero sin mi escudo me costaba atravesar el traje de acero de Nacho para darle realmente duro y su estilo de pelea le permitía mantener la distancia, haciéndome realmente difícil detenerlo.

No sé si me dolía más pelear con un amigo, saber que le había fallado de esa manera o sus láseres y golpes metálicos en mi cara. Estaba claro que él tenía la ventaja y honestamente me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. Debí decirle que sabía cómo murieron sus viejos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Echándome atrás por sus golpes, me tropecé sobre el cuerpo de Rara y Nacho aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse e intentar rematarme. Supe que sería mi única oportunidad para contraatacar, así que puse mis pies firmes en la tierra y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomé con ambos brazos y le hice un suplex alemán. Inmediatamente me puse encima suyo, tomé su brazo y traté de torcérselo hasta que se rindiera. Pero ese momento jamás llegó y yo seguía forzando su brazo hasta más allá de su límite.

No sé lo que pasó después. Lo recuerdo, pero no lo entiendo. Sentí que algo se movía frente a mí y cuando alcé la vista para ver de qué se trataba, una gran roca me golpeó la cara y me empujó en la dirección en la que estaba jalando el brazo de Nacho. Oí que dio un grito desgarrador mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. La roca me había dado en el ojo y me costaba ver, pero pude darme cuenta de que él me miró fijamente, a lo que no pude hacer más que agachar la vista. Levanté a Rara y me la llevé de ahí, sin que ni uno dijera una palabra.

Estaba furioso, frustrado y sentía una pena y agonía terribles. Aún quería seguirla para matarla, pero Applejack había dañado no solo el sistema central del traje, también el imán que me mantiene vivo. Podía repararlo con las cosas que había aquí, aunque me costaría bastante solo con mi mano izquierda. Sin embargo, había algo que me tenía más preocupado que eso. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Vi como una piedra salió de la pared y me quitó a esa perra mentirosa de encima, pero ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso fui yo el que hizo eso?

Si bien no se me ocurría otra explicación, era altamente improbable que al fin hubiese encontrado mi propia magia como el resto de las chicas antes que yo. Después de todo, es la magia de la amistad de la que estamos hablando, no la de ser engañado por años y que luego te dejen tirado medio muerto. Ah, sí, tengo que arreglar el imán antes de que termine muerto.

Me costó bastante, pero pude improvisar un imán y un sistema que lo energizara por unas horas antes de agotarse. Es oficial, voy a operarme cuando vuelva a casa. Pero quiero quitarme esa duda antes, y aprovechar ese tiempo para procesar todo lo que pasó aquí. Casi mato a quién pensé que era una de mis mejores amigas por ocultarme que mis padres fueron asesinados. No, es más que eso. Pinkie me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres hace mucho; lo que de verdad me duele es que Applejack haya elegido a una asesina hija de perra antes que a sus amigas y que por ser tan egoísta haya acabado con la amistad que había entre todas ellas. Todo solo para… para protegerme de la dolorosa verdad. No, no fue por eso… ¿Verdad? ¿Llegaría tan lejos para evitarme el dolor de saber que me arrebataron a mis padres? Que importa, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme de intentar matarla. De todo lo que dijimos. Nada de eso sacará de la cárcel a Rainbow o Sunset. No reconciliará a Rarity y Pinkie. Aun así, era algo reconfortante saber que quizás Applejack no hizo esto porque fuese una mentirosa traicionera, sino porque estaba dispuesta a llegar al extremo para protegerme.

Esa sensación me ayudó a relajarme y pude mover una pequeña piedra que había por ahí con un movimiento de mi mano. Seguí esforzándome, pero no lograba mucho más que eso. Intenté respirar hondo y despejar mi mente, concentrándome en la única cosa que siempre ha sido capaz de alegrarme, independiente de cómo me sienta. Fijé mi mente en el recuerdo más alegre que tengo junto a ella, el cual podía recordar a la perfección.

"Con cerrojo…" "Con cerrojo…" "Y sin arrojo…" "Y sin arrojo…" "Pastelito en mi ojo."

No me salieron orejas y cola como cuando hacemos cosas lindas y mágicas, pero pude mover la piedra con la que herí a Applejack antes. Seguí intentándolo y cada vez me resultaba más fácil, hasta lograr levantar el mismo suelo con total soltura. Me arrodillé y comencé a llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de alegría. Al fin tenía mis propios super poderes. Me quité el traje _Iron Heart_ , que ya estaba destartalado por la pelea, y tomando el sombrero y el escudo de Applejack salí de ese maldito lugar. Al subir la escalera, usé mis nuevos poderes para sellar la entrada y me retiré hacia la estación de trenes. Una caminata de media hora, tal cual dijo Rainbow.

"Cuando dije que quería un momento a solas, me refería a unos minutos, amor." Había llegado a altas horas de la noche, pues tuve que volver en tren. "¿Estás bien? Te ves terrible." Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Y esta vez sí fue todo. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero cuando seguí explicándole, su sonrisa desapareció. No reaccionaba más que para hacer una pregunta ocasional. Cuando llegué al final de la historia, solo hizo un único comentario. "Ya me preguntaba cuando te ibas a quitar ese imán feo del pecho." Luego me sonrió, me abrazó muy fuerte y me hizo sentir extremadamente aliviado. "Sé que las cosas están terribles, pero aun nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y eso es todo." A pesar de todo su cariño, el estar en este lugar me traía unos recuerdos bastante angustiosos y sé que a ella también, así que le sugerí que nos fuéramos a vivir a algún otro lugar. "¿Qué te parece la granja de piedras de mis padres? Estoy segura de que les encantará tenerte ahí." Hablando de piedras… "¡Pinkie, mira lo que puedo hacer!"


	5. Miedo hecho carne

**Capítulo 19, Miedo y desesperación**

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" Me preguntó Pinkie Pie un tanto preocupada y con justa razón. Habían pasado varios meses ya desde que vinimos a vivir con su familia y francamente no era lo que esperaba. Quiero decir, adoro a su familia y todo, pero no sabía que cuando ella me decía que venía de una granja de rocas era en serio. La verdad es que con tantas piedras me había vuelto muy bueno con mis nuevos poderes, pero… pero me usarlos me recordaba porque vinimos aquí en primer lugar. "¿Hola? ¿Estás teniendo recuerdos deprimentes de nuevo?" Me han recibido muy bien aquí, como uno más de la familia, pero me gustaría estar con mi familia. No mi literal familia que descubrí que fue asesinada, hablo de las chicas; las detenidas, desaparecidas y peleadas unas entre otras. "¡Nacho!" "Oh, lo siento Pinkie." Así que sí, estaba teniendo recuerdos depresivos y para evitarlos estaba tirado en nuestra cama viendo… viendo anime.

"Esto, no sé qué decir. ¿Qué hora es?" Sé que me despierto tarde normalmente, pero vivir en el campo me tiene hecho un desastre de persona. "Son como las tres de la tarde, vamos a almorzar en cualquier momento y tú en pijamas. En lo que tu llamas pijamas al menos." "Ya me han visto antes en calzoncillos Pinkie… No, lo siento, tienes razón." Comencé a vestirme, o ponerme pantalones en otras palabras, pero Pinkie vino a sentarse al lado mío un momento. "¿En qué episodio vas? Podemos ver un poco más antes de que nos llamen." Ella me había recomendado esa serie, así que si quiere verla de nuevo debe ser buena. O debe adorar mi compañía, y como culparla. "En el… ocho. Justo cuando aparece…" "¡El chico ese de pelo gris!" "¡Sí! Espera… ¿Chico?" Tenía muchas dudas e imágenes mentales que aclarar, pero justo en ese momento entró Maud a nuestra habitación y por suerte ya tenía puestos los pantalones. "Pinkie." "Uh, uh. Déjame adivinar…" No, Maud no la dejó adivinar. "Tienen visita. Los dos." Nos miramos muy extrañados; normalmente nadie visita la granja si no es para buscar rocas. Bajamos al primer piso y nuestra sorpresa se volvió, pues, algo más. Más sorpresa, entre otras cosas.

"Nacho." Fue la palabra que rompió el silencio incómodo. "Applejack." Un millón de emociones diferentes cruzaron mi mente al mismo tiempo. Principalmente culpa y muy al fondo ganas de golpearle la cara, pero la culpa era superior. "Yo, esto, Applejack…" Si hablar con mujeres ya es difícil para mí, imaginen hablar con una amiga a la que casi mato a golpes. "Se que sientes que tienes que hacerlo, pero no lo hagas." La miré bastante confundido. "¿Qué cosa?" "Disculparte. Ambos nos equivocamos, ambos hicimos y dijimos cosas que no debimos." Sí, acerca de eso… "¿Cómo dejarme tirado al borde de la muerte?" Aunque ya no me dolía el brazo tanto como antes, no podía olvidarme de lo otro que me hizo. Ella parecía no tener idea. "Sí, Applejack. Le diste al imán que evitaba que un pedazo de metal atravesara mi corazón." Había tantas cosas que quería decirle en un tono pasivo agresivo, pero la verdad es que no quería pelear con ella de nuevo, tanto en el sentido verbal como físico de la palabra. "Pero sobreviví, me operé y ahora estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar." "No vine por eso." Vaya, y yo que me sentía toda una reina del drama. "Es sobre Rainbow Dash."

Si verla después de casi medio año no me había afectado tanto, escuchar el nombre de Dashie si lo hizo. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho y que jamás pude cumplir, porque… bueno, porque tenía el brazo y el corazón rotos, ese último casi literalmente, y no estaba en condiciones de sacar gente de la cárcel.

"Gracias, Pinkie. Extrañaba los _pies_ que hace tu mamá." Dijo A.J. agradecida porque Pinkie nos trajera algo de comer. "De hecho, este lo hice yo." "Eso explica por qué mi cara y la de Nacho están dibujadas encima con crema." Antes de que nos pusiéramos a comer, tenía que preguntarle a Applejack una vez más que hacía aquí. Aunque el _pie_ se veía buenísimo. "Agárrense de sus asientos ustedes dos. Esta historia no tiene un final feliz."

"Ocurrió ayer; Rainbow Dash y yo estábamos patrullando como de costumbre…" Pinkie y yo la interrumpimos de inmediato. "¿Patrullando?" "¿De costumbre?" La cosa es que, luego de nuestra pelea con las chicas, Vera Lynn usó ese escándalo, sumado a que Applejack aquí presente sacó a dos personas de la cárcel, para hacer derechamente ilegal que haya súper héroes. Así que, cuando dice que estaba patrullando y que lo hace de manera regular, entenderán que tenemos bastantes dudas al respecto. De hecho, ni si quiera pensé en que si estaba con Rainbow solo ser por una razón. "¿Sacaste a Rainbow de la cárcel de nuevo?" "Ella menciono tu promesa, así que no me vengas con eso. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. ¿Van a dejar que siga?" No nos respondió las otras dos preguntas, pero preferí que siguiera contándome. Contaba con que aclararía todo al final.

Como decía, patrullábamos como de costumbre. Sé que Lynn hizo ilegal a los súper héroes, pero no voy a permitir que esa vieja estirada con cara de estar oliendo gases me diga que hacer y el crimen en Canterlot se disparó desde que las _Super Stars_ nos separamos; no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y Rainbow me debía el mundo entero luego de sacarla de prisión dos veces. "Apuesto a que podrían hacer una excelente serie de televisión con ustedes dos. _La Capitana América y Sonicboom,_ dos justicieras rebeldes que no obedecen las reglas." Dijo Pinkie Pie sin tomarle el peso a la seriedad del asunto. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. "De hecho, Pinkie, ni una de las dos usaba sus nombres de heroína. No esos, al menos." Tampoco usábamos los mismos trajes que antes; nada que nos recordara ni a nosotras ni al resto nuestro pasado. " _Ronin_ y _Jailbreak_." Sabía que Pinkie preguntaría tarde o temprano, así que preferí decirle temprano. "Puedo entender _Jailbreak_ , pero ¿ _Ronin_? ¿Un samurái sin maestro? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, Applejack." "¿Ah? Rainbow dijo que significaba… no importa." Contarle una historia a estos dos era tan difícil como lo recordaba.

Llegamos al banco de Canterlot mientras estaba siendo asaltado por la Brigada de Demolición, una pandilla de malandrines… "Sí, ¿Nacho?" "Esto… no, nada. Creo que es genial que se enfrenten a grupos de supervillanos." Sí, definitivamente estaba celoso. Dash y yo le dijimos a los policías que había ahí que nos dejaran encargarnos de ellos y entramos al banco por la puerta principal. "¿Y los dejaron así sin más? ¿Por qué Lynn era tan pesada con nosotras?" "Ella no es una policía de verdad, Pinkie Pie. Si tuviese que dar su vida a diario como ellos, apreciaría que la ayudáramos de vez en cuando."

Mediante nada más que fuerza bruta la Brigada había abierto la bóveda del banco y estaban por llevarse todo el dinero hasta que nos vieron a las dos paradas en la entrada. "¡Chicos! Miren quién ha venido a jugar." Dijo _Wrecker_ , su líder, a los otros tres. "¿No deberían estar en la escuela a esta hora?" Eran todos unos villanos con sus provocaciones, eso está claro. En lo que perdían el tiempo, Rainbow liberó a todos los rehenes y solo quedamos los seis en el banco. "La chica tiene sus trucos." "No, son tonterías. Vamos a darles una paliza, a ver si…" Fue interrumpido por un golpe de Rainbow antes de poder terminar.

El resto de inmediato se lanzó a atacarnos, pero no pudieron ponerle las manos encima a Rainbow y ni uno era más fuerte que yo, así que los derrotamos bastante rápido.

Por lo mismo, me pareció extremadamente raro escuchar un estruendo que venía de muy alto. Algo había entrado por el techo del banco, destruyéndolo y dejando un gran cráter al centro del lugar. Rainbow alcanzó a quitarnos del camino y cuando nos levantamos, vimos que lo que había caído era un martillo. "¿Un martillo?" Ya me extrañaba que no hubiesen interrumpido, pero esta vez no los culparé. "¿Fluttershy no dijo que su martillo también estaba en un cráter?" "Sí, por eso no detuve a Rainbow cuando trató de levantarlo." Qué no daría para volver atrás y detenerla.

Levantó el martillo sin ni un problema y tal como cuando Fluttershy levanta el suyo, un rayo iluminó todo el banco. Cuando pude volver a ver, Rainbow se veía diferente; tenía una armadura, otro corte de pelo y le brillaban los ojos. Me habría sorprendido de no haber visto a Fluttershy hacer lo mismo varias veces antes, pero cuando _Wrecker_ se levantó a golpearla con su barreta fue cuando me asusté de verdad. Una palanca hecha de acero se rompió en pedazos sin hacerle ni un rasguño a Dash. Ella se dio vuelta, lo levantó de su chaleco y con un solo golpe de su martillo lo hundió en el cemento del banco. El resto de la Brigada, al ver el cuerpo de su jefe tirado en el suelo, probablemente muerto, estaban demasiado asustados como para intentar hacer algo y lo mismo iba para mí. "¿Rainbow Dash?" Fue lo único que pude decir. Ella me dio una mirada que me congeló en el lugar y pensé que me pasaría lo mismo que a _Wrecker_. Sin embargo, ella solo levantó su martillo hacia el cielo sin dejar de mirarme.

"øßëœ." Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en otro relámpago.

"¿øßëœ? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo se pronuncia si quiera?" Le preguntó Pinkie a Applejack una vez que terminó su historia. Porque supongo que la terminó, no se me ocurre como podría seguir o ponerse peor. "No tengo idea." Es la primera vez que escucho a Applejack así de desesperada. O sintiendo miedo.

"Por eso estoy aquí." Dijo luego de calmarse comiendo un poco de _pie_. Si bien en verdad quería ayudarla, tenía un pequeño problema. "Dos palabras, A.J.. Estoy. Retirado. Destruiste mi último traje _Iron Heart_ y…" "No, Nacho. Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Necesitamos la Magia de la Amistad. Es la única manera que se me ocurre de salvar a Rainbow…" Pinkie saltó entremedio de los dos y nos abrazó a ambos. "¿Pues qué estamos esperando? Vamos a hacer unas cuantas pases y salvar a nuestra amiga." Su optimismo era admirable, pero si mal no recuerdo fue ella la que le dijo a Rarity que jamás le volviera a hablar. Aunque si Applejack y yo estamos hablando, supongo que cualquiera puede hacer las paces. Además, no le he pedido matrimonio a Pinkie en todo este tiempo precisamente porque aún me sentía mal por haber separado al grupo. Si todo salía bien, estaríamos todos juntos una vez más y podría hacerle la gran pregunta.

"Mmm…" Dijo la hermana melliza de Pinkie, interrumpiendo, a su manera, el momento. "¡Marble! Déjame adivinar…" No, Marble tampoco la dejo adivinar. Aunque más bien no fue Marble, fue la segunda visita inesperada del día. "Applejack, Nacho. No pensé que estarían los dos aquí." Creo que hace mucho no me alegraba tanto de ver a alguien; con excepción de Pinkie Pie claramente. "¡Fluttershy!" Ambos Pinkie y yo fuimos corriendo a abrazarla. Yo no pude evitar llorar porque, para variar, me sentía culpable por hacerla pelear con las chicas. Ella también estaba llorando un poco. "Nacho, lo siento mucho. Yo… yo solo quería que dejáramos de pelear."

"No, fue mi culpa, Fluttershy. No debí… bueno, no debí hacer muchas cosas." "No, tu solo querías seguir tu sueño, Nacho. No es tu culpa que…" Fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo de Applejack, que probablemente sabía que podíamos seguir infinitamente con esto y, más importante, quería preguntarle algo a Fluttershy también.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Claramente lo preguntó de manera amable. "No sabía a quién más acudir." Me sentiría halagado si no fuese porque esta es la casa de la familia de Pinkie, así que claramente no se refería a mí. "No sabía dónde estaban Applejack ni Rarity y Twilight sigue en Equestria." ¿Cómo qué _sigue_ en Equestria? "Pero aquí estamos, hermana. ¿Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó mi pastelito luego de traer un segundo _pie_ de la cocina. "Pues, estábamos hace unas horas con Sunset Shimmer y de repente cayó un martillo parecido al mío del cielo… ¿Por qué todos me miran así?"

Applejack le dio a Fluttershy una versión resumida de la historia que nos acababa de contar y yo empezaba a perder la esperanza en el plan de Applejack. No porque sea fatalista. No solo por eso, al menos. "Esto es malo." "No me digas." Me dijo con un sarcasmo que me recordó al de Rainbow. "No, digo que es más malo que antes. Me refiero a que perdimos a otra de las chicas. A la más mágica, nada menos." Seguían sin entenderme y también me estaba costando explicar mi punto. "Repítanme cómo funciona la magia de la amistad." Pinkie fue la primera voluntaria. "Pues nos tomamos todas de la mano y lanzamos arco irises láser al chico malo o criatura que… Ooooh, ya veo tu punto." "Exacto, tienen que estar todas de la mano." Digo todas porque nunca he formado parte de ese espectáculo de luces. "Nacho, por favor, tenemos que intentarlo." "Applejack quiero salvar a las chicas tanto como tú, pero…" No, ella tenía razón, no podía haber _peros_ en esto. "Pero necesitamos encontrar a las chicas pronto."

Cuando todos estábamos listos para partir, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Fueron varios, en verdad; como nos moveríamos sí ya no puedo volar, como será ver a las otras chicas después de tanto y otras dos cosas sumamente importantes. "¿Cómo es que Fluttershy no se vuelve loca ni habla en una lengua inentendible cuando usa su martillo?" Los tres la miramos fijamente. "Esa es una buena pregunta." Se detuvo un rato a pensar y al cabo de unos segundos se le ocurrió algo. "Quizás Star sepa algo. Ella viene del mismo lugar que mi martillo." Star, Star, Star… Ah, sí, la niña de la barita. "¡Perfecto! Tú ve a hablar con la niña Star y nosotras hablaremos con las chicas."

Como era la única que podía volar todavía, salió sin demora. Ahí fue cuando fui a buscar eso que era el segundo pensamiento súper importante que había mencionado. "Applejack." Me miró sin decir nada, mientras yo le traía algo que tenía guardado hace mucho; su escudo y su sombrero. "Pensé que los habías tirado al fuego." "Yo pensé que te había perdido para siempre." Ambos nos pusimos muy emotivos y nos abrazamos al borde de las lágrimas, lo que para Jackie es toda una hazaña. "Es bueno tenerla de vuelta, Capitana." Se secaba las lágrimas mientras se ponía su sombrero y se amarraba el escudo a su espalda. "Lo mismo digo, _Iron_ … Oh, lo siento." Si bien me dejo tirado medio muerto en un campamento abandonado y me mintió durante años sobre la muerte de mis padres para luego defender a la persona que los asesinó, había algo que tenía que agradecerle. Le conté que luego de nuestra pelea descubrí que tenía mis propios súper poderes y aunque hubiese preferido darme cuenta de otra manera, por fin no tenía que contar con ese traje de acero para sentirme un súper héroe. Aunque eso venía con sus propios problemas.

"¿Ya pensaste en otro nombre de súper héroe?" "Ay, no. Ni si quiera había pensado en ser un súper héroe en todo este tiempo." "¿Y cómo planeabas mantener tu promesa?" Preguntó Pinkie de la nada, metiéndose en la conversación. Solo pude reírme y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me mantuve optimista por el futuro. Reuniríamos a las chicas y al equipo, ¿Qué podría…? ¿Saben qué? No voy a hacer esa pregunta.

"¿Por quién vamos primero?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras viajábamos a Canterlot en bus. "Tenemos que encontrar a Rarity en algún lugar de Canterlot…" La mera mención de ese nombre bastó para poner melancólica a Pinkie. Se pelearon muy fuerte esa vez y, para variar, me echo la culpa. "… y a Twilight en algún lugar de Equestria." ¿Eso es todo? No me mal interpreten, me refiero a que estamos bastante cortos de personal. "Nacho, tu irás a Equestria. Pinkie y yo iremos por Rarity." "Gracias, Applejack." Se veía que Pinkie necesitaría apoyo para volver a hablarle a Rarity, pero me encantaría tener mi propio apoyo para ir a Equestria otra vez.

Nos despedimos en la estación de buses antes de tomar caminos separados, pero las detuve un momento. "¿Dónde nos reuniremos cuando estemos listos?" Applejack sonrió bastante porque sabía que lo que iba a decir me haría emocionarme un montón. "¿Dónde más? En la base de las _Super Stars_." Sonreí como un niño y partí mi camino hacia CHS, moviéndome sobre una piedra como los pioneros en su momento. No era tan rápido como volar, pero si era cómodo y me dejaba apreciar el paisaje mucho mejor. Tanto así, que pude ver una linda estrella fugaz mientras pensaba en mi nombre de súper héroe, incluso si serlo fuese ilegal. ¿Qué tal _La Roca_? No, claro que no hablo en serio… ¿Por qué vi una estrella fugaz a las 4 de la tarde? La seguí con la mirada y vi que seguía la misma trayectoria que yo hacia CHS, pero pensé que sería demasiada coincidencia como para ser verdad. Porqué lo es, ¿No?

Por supuesto que no. Llegué a CHS y por fortuna el enorme cráter estaba frente al portal que debía usar para llegar a Equestria. Desafortunadamente, había un alma osada que estaba bajando al cráter para investigar el meteorito. Solo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de que el meteorito era otro martillo y que quien estaba recogiéndolo era Trixie. Grité su nombre tratando de detenerla, pero como no parecía escucharme o derechamente me estaba ignorando, tuve que usar mis poderes para impedir a toda costa que lo levantara. "Pink Nacho, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Me preguntó la Directora Celestia como si yo fuese un experto en meteoritos. "No tengo idea, solo dígale a los alumnos que se alejen." Dicho y hecho, ella y la vicedirectora Luna hicieron evacuar el lugar y en medio de la confusión perdí el rastro de Trixie por un momento, suficiente como para que se acercara al martillo. Tuve que mover una gran roca y darle en toda la cara, pero no me quedaba de otra. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida por levantar esa condenada cosa?

Me quedé mirando pero no veía el martillo por ni una parte. La roca que había usado para detener a Trixie se rompió y de debajo de ella salió finalmente ella con el martillo en una mano.

"øßëœ." Dijo ella luego de verme. La miré fijamente y solo pude dar media vuelta y correr al portal hacia Equestria, esperando que ella no lastimara a nadie más y se retirara tal como Applejack contó que Rainbow hizo. "Volveré por ti, Trixie."

 **Capítulo 20, Aquellos indignos**

"¿Por qué las cosas siempre están en el último lugar que las buscas?" Habíamos buscado a Rarity por el centro comercial, su casa y finalmente a su _boutique_ que, como decía que estaba abierta, supuse que era donde ella estaba. "Primero, Rarity no es una cosa, es… es nuestra amiga." Se nota que a Pinkie le esta costando demasiado todo esto. "Segundo, si encuentras lo que estás buscando, ese lugar se vuelve el último lugar. Podría ser el primer lugar en el que buscaste y seguiría siendo el último." "Eso… eso tiene mucho sentido." Entramos sin tocar la puerta y ahí estaba ella, revisando unas estanterías de espalda, así que no se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotras. "Bienvenidos a _Boutique Carousel_ , en que… oh. Hola, Applejack." Pinkie la saludo pero ella no se dio por aludida. Esto va a ser difícil.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? Nunca me imaginé que tu entre todas vendrías a mi tienda." Solo hablaba conmigo. Ignoraba completamente a Pinkie Pie y aunque en cualquier otro contexto sería algo aplaudible, ahora era demasiado triste. "Es una larga historia. Te la contaría pero no se cuanto tiempo tenemos; solo te diré que necesito que todas nos reunamos. Como amigas." Le dije señalándole a la pobre Pinkie con la mirada. "Discúlpame, Applejack, pero cierta persona me pidió que no le vuelva a hablar nunca y es exactamente lo que planeo hacer. Así que, si no vas a comprar nada, te agradecería que me dejaras seguir con mi vida." Pinkie Pie no pudo más y dijo todo lo que se había guardado. Y como ustedes sabrán, es mucho.

"Rarity, lo siento mucho. Yo, tu, esto…" Era muy difícil oír a Pinkie tartamudear así, pero Rarity aun le daba la espalda. "Es verdad, si me enojé contigo por tratar a Nacho así, pero no debí gritarte ni tratarte mal ni decirte que no quería hablar contigo ni cerrarte la puerta en la cara y, y, y…" No sé por que fue que se pelearon, pero Pinkie lo hace sonar como si todo fuese su culpa. "… y ahora me siento terrible porque mi mejor amiga no quiere hablar conmigo y lo peor de todo…" En ese momento, Pinkie reventó en llanto. Jamás la había visto llorar en mi vida, pero incluso así sabía que esto era demasiado; sin embargo, me sorprendió más lo que dijo después. "… ¡es que quería que fueras mi madrina de bodas!" La pobre estaba tapándose la cara con las manos pero finalmente logró que Rarity se preocupara por ella. Se dio vuelta y enseguida la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. "Ya, tranquila querida." Ella seguía llorando, pero se veía más tranquila. Yo lloraba por dentro con esta escena, por cierto. "Entonces, ¿Me perdonas?" "¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué cosas dices, Pinkie? Yo soy la que te trató mal a ti y a Nacho. Yo debería estar pidiéndote perdón llorando." Pinkie sonrió por primera vez en lo que estamos aquí. "Pero se te correría el maquillaje." Las tres nos reímos en lo que ambas dos al fin se reconciliaban.

"Así que, Pinkie Pie. ¿Madrina de bodas?" Me preguntaron cuando ya dejé de llorar tanto. "Sí, ¿Como es que elegiste a Rarity?" Sé que lo preguntaba para bromear y no porque estuviese celosa. Applejack no es así. "Lo he estado pensando hace unos meses, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido preguntarle. Luego nos peleamos todas y pensé que no sería lo mismo sin ustedes ahí." Vaya, es todo un alivio poder hablar de esto con alguien. "Siento interrumpirte, Pinkie, pero eso no estaremos todas ahí si no nos movemos pronto." Applejack le explicó a Rarity nuestro problemilla y sin decir nada corrió al segundo piso de su _boutique_. Cuando bajó, tenía nuestros trajes de súper heroínas todos planchados. "Se que dijiste que querías que usemos la magia de la amistad, pero…" "No esperaba menos de ti."

Salimos de su tienda y vimos como un meteorito caía a unas cuadras de donde estábamos. A juzgar por la mirada de Applejack, diría que es otro de esos martillos que poseen gente. Lo seguimos y llegamos hasta la antigua escuela de Nacho y Twilight, Crystal Prep. Había dejado un gran cráter en el centro y entre las tres hicimos lo posible para evitar que cualquiera se acerque a levantar esa cosa horrorosa. Se nos debió haber escapado alguien porque sentimos como un relámpago iluminaba el lugar entero y cuando recuperamos la visión, no había nadie levantándolo. O eso pensamos hasta que alguien apareció ahí en el cráter luego de hacerse grande.

"A Twilight no le va a gustar esto." Era la amiga de Nacho, Lemon Zest, que debió usar el traje que él le dio para pasar encogida entre nosotras sin que nos diéramos cuenta. "¡¿Cuál es el maldito afán de levantar esas cosas?!" Preguntó Applejack muy enojada, tirando su sombrero al suelo. Lemon dijo esa cosa incomprensible que le dijo Rainbow a Applejack antes y desapareció. Espero que Fluttershy pueda hablar con Star y responda todas nuestras dudas.

Con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas para las dudas de mis amigas, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Star Butterfly. La última vez que estuve aquí a Pinkie Pie, Nacho y a mí nos dieron una paliza unos monstruos y tenía el miedo de que algo así pasara de nuevo. Para mí sorpresa, cuando golpeé la puerta, una adorable pareja me saludo muy cariñosamente. "Hola, jovencita." "Hola, esto, ¿Aquí vive Star Butterfly?" Sé que es aquí, pero aun así quería asegurarme de que no los estaba importunando. "Oh, sí, sí. Pasa, le diré que una amiga vino a verla." En verdad eran muy cariñosos. Me senté en la sala de estar junto a la agradable pareja, esperando a que Star bajara mientras me contaban cosas fabulosas sobre ella. "¡Fluttershy! Perdón por hacerte esperar, estaba hablando con mamá." Miré un rato a los señores que tenía al lado mío un poco confundida. "Ellos son los papás de Marco." "Oh, vaya." Pedí permiso para retirarme y subí a la habitación de Star con ella. "Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿De qué hablabas con tu mamá?" Después de pensarlo un poco, recordé que tenía la urgencia de preguntarle algo yo primero. "No, espera. Quiero hablar de algo contigo antes."

Terminé de contarle lo que había pasado en los últimos días con Rainbow y Sunset Shimmer y luego le hice una pregunta. "¿Sabes si tiene algo que ver con mi martillo?" Ella se levantó sin decir nada y fue corriendo hacia un espejo que había en su pared. "Llamar a mamá." Le dijo como si fuese un celular inteligente y en unos segundos podía ver a la que sí era su mamá, no la mamá de Marco que hablaba de Star como si fuese su hija favorita, en el espejo. "¿Recuerdas eso de lo que acabamos de hablar? Pues… está pasando ahora mismo." "Star, tienes que volver a Mewni ahora mismo." Y yo pensaba que no podía estar más confundida. "Disculpen, ¿Qué está pasando?" "Star, ¿Quién es…? ¿La Protectora de Mewni?" ¿Esa soy yo? No sabía que tenía ese título. Ni que tenía esa fama. Es mucho peso sobre mis hombros. "No hay tiempo, las dos deben volver pronto." ¿Volver? Pero yo vivo aquí. "Un momento, señora…" Star me susurró su nombre al oído. "…Moon. Sé que tengo este martillo y todo eso, pero la Tierra es mi hogar. Si está en peligro, es mi deber defenderla. Porque está en peligro, ¿No?" La señal se cortó antes de que pudiera responderme, pero voy a suponer que si estaba así de histérica es porque la respuesta es sí.

"¿Star? ¿Puedo tener alguna respuesta ahora?" Ella estaba muy desesperada buscando algo por ahí. "Ay, Marco debe tener las tijeras." Lo tomaré como un no. "Lo siento, pero tengo que encontrar a Marco antes de que…"

Lo que sea que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que me hizo esconderme debajo de la cama de Star. "Lo siento, le tengo miedo a los temblores." Y a muchas otras cosas, pero no quiero aburrirla con la lista. Los padres de Marco gritaban desde el piso de abajo. "¡Star! ¡Creo que cayó un meteorito frente a nuestra casa!" Ay no. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Salimos las dos corriendo y al llegar afuera vimos un cráter en el pavimento; había unas cuantas personas viendo, entre ellas una que saludo a Star. "¡Star! ¡Hola!" "Jackie, no hay tiempo. ¿Has visto a Marco?" "Claro, esta ahí abajo recogiendo esa cosa." Dijo señalando el centro del cráter. Star levantó su barita y le lanzó un hechizo sin dudar un segundo. "Marco Díaz. Ni se te ocurra levantar esa cosa." Él no dijo nada y siguió bajando por el cráter, esquivando los hechizos que Star le disparaba. Salté con mi martillo en mano para tratar de detenerlo pero, como me puse en el camino entre él y Star, ella no pudo seguir lanzándole hechizos y Marco logró levantar el otro martillo justo a tiempo para parar mi golpe. Peleé con él por un momento pero su fuerza era muy parecida a la mía, así que no logré herirlo ni evitar que se fuera cuando Star bajó para ayudarme.

"…Marco." "Teman." Luego de decir eso, levantó su martillo al cielo y desapareció. "¡Esto es culpa tuya!" Dijo Star enojada, tratando de golpearme. Sin embargo, se rindió al cabo de un rato y terminó abrazándome mientras lloraba. "Lo siento mucho, Star." "No, no quise… Te contaré lo que me dijo mi mamá." Ella seguía llorando un poco mientras me hablaba. "Pero necesito a su equipo de súper héroes." Eso va a ser un poco incómodo. Aunque dudo que pueda ser más incómodo que como se siente Nacho ahora en Equestria.

"¿Alguien dijo el nombre de la gran y poderosa Trixie?" Fue lo primero que escuché cuando había llegado a Equestria. Esta vez el portal no me dio tantos dolores de cabeza como la última vez, pero aún estaba mareado y me costaba ver bien. Aun así, esa voz, además de esa forma de hablar en tercera persona, o pony, la reconocería en cualquier parte. "Creo que yo. Pero lo dije estando en mi propia dimensión." ¿Acaso pueden escucharnos desde aquí? Tienes prioridades, puedes dejar las dudas sobre viajes dimensionales para después. "¿Nacho? ¿Qué haces aquí?" "Oh, hola Starlight. ¿Sabes dónde…?" Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, me interrumpió con la cabeza muy agachada, como arrepentida de algo. "Lo siento mucho." Creo que he escuchado esas exactas palabras demasiadas veces en las últimas horas, pero me sorprendía que esta vez no vinieran de mí sino que hacía mí. "¿Por qué? Ah, por eso." Debe referirse a lanzarme muchas bolas de nieve la última vez que la vi. "No estoy entendiendo nada." Tuve que explicarle a Trixie que, primero, vengo de otra dimensión y, segundo, todo lo que pasó aquella vez. "Y por supuesto que te perdono, Starlight. Es decir, ni si quiera estuve enojado contigo y Applejack y yo ya resolvimos las cosas entre nosotros." Primero a puñetazos, pero preferí omitir esa parte. "Gracias, Nacho. Pensé que me odiarías de por vida por darte una tremenda paliza esa vez." Oh, era eso. "Te dejé darme una paliza, tú." "¿Y por qué harías algo así? Sunset siempre decía que eras el genio del equipo. Después de Twilight, claro." Entre risas y risas recordé que eso fue lo que estaba haciendo aquí. "Hablando de ella, ¿Sabes dónde está?" Me miró un poco confundida. "¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?" "Porque… Dime que no vine a esta dimensión en vano."

Luego de que me dijera que vine a esta dimensión más o menos en vano, me explicó que Twilight le pidió que después de nuestra pelea, Sunset nos diría que Starlight la trajo a Equestria, cuando en verdad se fue al campamento Everfree a estar con Timber. Parecido a como Pinkie y yo fuimos a vivir juntos, supongo. "Así que, ¿Están haciendo las paces?"

"Un momento. La gran y poderosa Trixie…" Hasta en esta dimensión es así de autorreferente. "… quiere saber que pasó con la gran y poderosa Trixie de tu dimensión." Oh, es verdad; ella escuchó lo último que dije antes de que la otra ella levantara el martillo. Les conté lo que pasó, porque quizás por algún milagro ellas sepan lo que estaba pasando. No fue el caso, pero si saqué un provecho de contarles. "Voy contigo, Nacho." "Starlight, no puedo arriesgar a que…" "Le debo mucho a ti y a tus amigas. Además, Trixie es mi mejor amiga; en Equestria y en la Tierra." No quise discutir con ella y la verdad es que después de perder a Rainbow y a Sunset, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Me despedí de Trixie y para cuando recordé que existía la posibilidad de ver a la Pinkie de esta dimensión ya había entrado por el portal a la Tierra.

Al menos cuando volví, la real Pinkie me estaba esperando ahí mismo, junto a Applejack y, sorpresivamente, Rarity. "Hola…" Se notaba que Starlight estaba incómoda entre todos nosotros, pero luego de disculparse de todas y después de que Applejack se disculpara con nosotros y con ella por traerla a pelear con nosotros y de que Rarity se disculpara conmigo y, en fin, luego de muchas disculpas mutuas, al fin se sintió a gusto y me preguntaron por qué es que traje a Starlight y no a Twilight desde Equestria. "Porque Twilight está en Everfree, no en Equestria." Rarity me dirigió la palabra, fijándose en el desastre que había en el patio de CHS. "Por cierto, Nacho. ¿Este cráter frente a la escuela significa…?" "Trixie." Ellas me dijeron que en lo que yo no estaba, cayó otro martillo en Crystal Prep., convirtiendo a Lemon Zest. "Este día se pone cada vez peor." "Entonces andando, vamos a buscar a Twili." Dijo Pinkie, robándose el apodo que uso para Twili. "Ustedes tres vayan a Everfree, Rarity y yo veremos como le va a Fluttershy." Ellas dos se quedaron atrás mientras nosotros partimos sin ni una demora; Pinkie se subió a mis hombros y use mis poderes para surfear en piedras mientras Starlight hacía lo mismo sobre hielo.

"¿Dónde está Fluttershy, exactamente?" Me preguntó Rarity mientras los otros tres iban a buscar a Twilight. "Esperemos que haya tenido suerte y haya vuelto a casa." Le dije mientras buscaba algún vehículo desocupado por el lugar. Para mi suerte, había una moto tirada por ahí, así que la hice arrancar cruzando unos cuantos cables y le dije a Rarity que subiera conmigo. "Ni si quiera voy a preguntar desde cuando sabes hacer eso." "He estado ocupada estos últimos meses, Rarity. Pero…" Espere a que se subiera a la moto. "…espero poder descansar cuando acabemos con esto."

Por primera vez en los últimos días, había buenas noticias; más o menos. Fluttershy y Star estaban en la que solía ser la base de los _Super Stars_. Ahí se acaban las buenas noticias.

"¿Dónde están Nacho y Pinkie?" "Buscando a Twilight. Lo que sea que tengas que decirnos, puedes contárnoslo a nosotras." Star quería que todo el equipo estuviese reunido, pero eso iba a ser difícil considerando que dos ya no están disponibles. "Esta bien, les diré lo que me dijo mamá."

 _Esta es la leyenda de Cul Johansen, La Serpiente. Él era un guerrero extremadamente fuerte que cansado de, en sus propias palabras, la tiranía de la familia Butterfly sobre Mewni, reunió un grupo de ocho despiadados guerreros con los que sembró el miedo a lo largo de todo el reino, conocidos como los Dignos. Con cada aldea que arrasaban, atormentando a monstruos y humanos por igual, Cul se alimentaba del miedo y el nombre de La Serpiente se hacía más famoso como un símbolo de la encarnación misma del terror. La en ese entonces soberana de Mewni, Skywynne Butterfly, reina de las horas, no se quedó de brazos cruzados viendo como su pueblo perdía todo asomo de esperanza y decidió encargarse de Cul Johansen y sus huestes de Dignos ella misma._

 _Su valentía inspiró a otros pocos a unirse a su causa, entre ellos el hermano menor de La Serpiente, Bor Johansen. Si bien su fuerza no se comparaba a la de los Dignos, no se dieron por vencidos y junto a Skywynne ni uno sentía el temor que alimentaba a Cul, hasta el punto en que uno de los aliados de La Serpiente se sintió igual de inspirado y, libre de su control, y lo atacó por sorpresa. Thor, el guerrero que traicionó a Cul, fue brutalmente asesinado por los otros Dignos, pero Skywynne y Bor aprovecharon el momento y con el hechizo más poderoso de la reina lograron encerrar los espíritus de los Dignos dentro de los martillos que blandían. El espíritu de Thor también se unió a su martillo y Bor lo usó para acabar con Cul, quién había sido herido antes por el ataque sorpresa. La Serpiente, quién no planeaba rendirse, le juró a Bor que él y los Dignos volverían algún día para vengarse de su hermano, Thor y de toda la familia Butterfly. Skywynne, sabiendo que las palabras de Cul iban en serio, lo desterró junto a los martillos de sus guerreros a la dimensión del tiempo, dónde esperaba que quedaran atrapados por la eternidad. Bor bautizó a su martillo como el Mjolnir, que significa Esperanza en mewmano, y se encomendó la tarea de que él o quién sea digno de portar ese martillo, ayudado por el espíritu de Thor, detendrían a La Serpiente, fuese tal tarea necesaria en un futuro. El cumplimiento de su labor es lo único que separaría a Mewni de la destrucción total en el terrible caso de que los Dignos volvieran a caminar y usen el miedo para devolverle una vez más su fuerza a Cul Johansen._

"¿Y qué diablos tenemos que ver nosotras con eso?" Le pregunté una vez terminó su historia; porque como yo lo veía esto era problema de Mewni, no nuestro. "No lo sé, pero Mamá dijo que en la Tierra se han abierto muchos portales a otras dimensiones últimamente." En eso tenía razón al menos. "¿Crees que los martillos cayeron aquí por eso?" "No me importa por qué están aquí, solo tenemos que encontrarlos a todos y esperar a que la magia de la amistad haga lo suyo." Todas me miraron y me hice una idea de la pregunta que iban a hacer. Fluttershy fue quién disparó primero. "¿Y sí no es suficiente?" "Bueno, si no es suficiente… vas a tener que mover ese martillo tuyo muy fuerte. Porque por lo que cuenta Star, nos espera una tormenta de mierda."

No pretendía disminuir la moral del equipo, pero estaba perdiendo la fe en que todo sería tan fácil como tomarse de las manos y ver todas esas luces brillantes hacer el trabajo. Nacho, Pinkie Pie, por favor apresúrense en encontrar a Twilight.

"Nos tardaremos una hora y algo en llegar, pero…" ¿Recuerdan esa vez en que sentí un fuerte golpe mientras me llevaban en auto a un hotel? ¿Justo antes de que me secuestraran? Esta vez pasó algo parecido, solo que en vez de ir yo en un auto, un auto que salió volando nos impactó a mí y a Pinkie, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo e inhalando un poco de aire para inflarse logró amortiguar nuestra caída. Pensar en eso me hizo recordar que no tengo idea de que fue lo que le pasó al chofer que me llevaba esa vez. Ya que hablamos de recuerdos, el impacto nos hizo volar unos metros y nos dejó cerca del edificio dónde Pinkie y yo vivimos por varios meses. "Seis meses. Seis meses es todo lo que duraron retirados, Pink Nacho, Pinkie Pie."

Le hice una seña a Starlight para que siguiera sin nosotros, porque había ciertos cabos sueltos que teníamos que atar. Pinkie le dio su teléfono con las indicaciones para llegar a Everfree y nos dejó a solas contra Vera Lynn. Sí, esa misma Vera Lynn.

Confié en que ellos dos podrían hacerle frente a esa mujer y enseguida seguí las indicaciones de la cajita brillante que me dio Pinkie Pie. Tal como dijo Nacho, llegué al cabo de más o menos una hora deslizándome y estaba agotada. Por suerte, Twilight estaba de pie a plena vista frente al lago.

"¡Twilight! ¡Oye, Twilight!" No parecía oírme, así que me acerqué a ella. Cuando estuve a su lado, vi que había un enorme cráter debajo de lo que supondré que era un muelle. "¿Ese muelle era muy especial?" "Se fue… Timber se fue…" Con lo que dijo empecé a unir las piezas y me temí lo peor. En verdad, lo peor era que le hubiese pasado a ella, pero no deja de ser algo malo. Luego de preguntarle, se extrañó de que supiera exactamente lo que pasó y luego se extraño de que yo estuviese en su dimensión.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le conté que estábamos reuniendo a las chicas para usar la magia de la amistad y luego tuve que explicarle todo lo que había pasado. "Es un alivio que haya venido. Nacho y Pinkie se quedaron peleando contra una señora. Una señora mala, no una señora al azar." Ella se sentó en el suelo por unos segundos. Bueno, unos minutos; me tenía preocupada. "Twilight, ¿Estás…?" Luego una luz muy brillante me cegó por un momento y lo próximo que supe es que estaba junto a Applejack y el resto de las chicas. Aunque faltaba alguien.

"Primero su amiga la Capitana América y ahora ustedes." Dijo Lynn cuando Pinkie y yo nos levantamos. Ella se veía diferente, primero en el sentido de que jamás me la imaginé ensuciándose las manos por nada y segundo en el literal sentido de verse diferente; musculosa, polera sin mangas y menos seria y condescendiente que de costumbre. Como me costaba creerlo, no respondí nada y esperé a que ella siguiera hablando como una super villana cualquiera. "Debes estar pensando en que todo es culpa mía. Que yo hice que se pelearan entre ustedes." Se rio un poco mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. "Eso lo hicieron ustedes solos. Yo iba a darles la oportunidad de retirarse y vivir como niñas normales." Pinkie usó la técnica que usó contra Rainbow Dash esa vez en la estación de trenes y le lanzó un golpe a la velocidad del sonido, pero Lynn lo esquivó como si nada y atrapó su brazo en el aire. La trajo hacia ella y la golpeó en la cara, lanzándola hacía mi lado de nuevo. "¿Estás bien, Pinkie?" No me respondió pero cuando la vi supe de inmediato que no; le sangraba su naricita. "¿Cómo?" "Ni idea. Me dolió como si yo no fuese súper elástica." Lynn siguió acercándose mientras continuaba su monólogo. "Incluso ahora que es ilegal, siguen tratando de ser algo que no son; héroes. Ustedes no han salvado a nada ni a nadie. No han podido salvar a sus amigas de los martillos y ciertamente no se salvarán de mí." Comencé a lanzarle piedras y parte del pavimento para detenerla, pero antes de llegar a ella eran destruidas como si ella también pudiese controlarlas. Pinkie también se levantó para golpearla, aun usando esa técnica que la hace tan veloz, pero no había caso; ni si quiera juntos podíamos hacerla retroceder. Levantó su mano hacia nosotros y vi como uno de sus anillos brillaba justo antes de lanzarnos una ola de fuego, la cual alcancé a tapar levantando la calle para usarla como escudo.

Cuando pensé estar a salvo, ella atravesó el asfalto y me levantó del cuello con una mano. Pinkie infló su mano para tratar de darle un gigantesco golpe a Vera Lynn, pero ella uso su propio puño para interceptarla. Aunque el choque de golpes duró unos segundos, al final Pinkie cayó por el agotamiento y Lynn también la levantó del cuello. No nos estaba estrangulando, pero tampoco estábamos en condiciones de hacer nada de vuelta.

"Estoy esperando algo, pero no mereces que gaste mi tiempo contigo, Ávatar." Dijo mirándome, como si tuviese que entender de lo que me estaba hablando. Miró hacia el cielo y ambos Pinkie y yo nos dimos cuenta de otro martillo que caía, esta vez demasiado cerca de nosotros.

El meteorito atravesó el edificio dónde vivíamos, destruyéndolo por completo y dejando nada más que escombros y un enorme cráter. Era muy doloroso ver el hogar dónde pasé tantas noches solo luego de la muerte de mis padres y con Pinkie una vez que comenzamos a vivir juntos. Quería llorar y sabía que Pinkie Pie también, pero me preocupaba mucho más pensar que quizás Lynn estaba esperando que ese martillo cayera en este preciso lugar para usarlo. Si ya era imposible para nosotros dos derrotarla ahora, no quiero imaginar de lo que sería capaz cuando use esa cosa.

"Una vez que levante ese martillo, te daré algo que si te mereces." Nos lanzó a Pinkie y a mí al suelo y caminó en dirección al cráter. Yo solo podía culparme a mi mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando. Dejé que Vera Lynn destruyera al equipo y que nos separáramos. Nunca pude resolver el asunto de los portales a otras dimensiones. Jamás pude y probablemente tampoco podré disculparme con Rainbow, Sunset y Twilight por cómo nos peleamos. Tampoco pude cumplirle mi promesa a Dashie y ciertamente había otra promesa que no podía cumplir. No podía dejar de llorar sin si quiera fuerza para golpear al suelo. Podía ver a Pinkie muriendo por dentro mientras pensaba que jamás podríamos salvar al mundo juntos con una gran sonrisa.

"Sé lo que estás pensando." Me dijo cuando recuperó el aliento. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, pero de seguro ella sabía que era eso último; nuestra Pinkie Promesa. Ella también estaba llorando, pero se secó las lágrimas y bombeando sangre a sus brazos una vez más, me miró a los ojos, sonriendo. "Lo siento mucho, amor." Volvió a llorar sin dejar de sonreír y disparó su brazo en dirección al cráter. "¡Pinkie Pie! ¡¿Qué carajo haces?!" "¡Por favor perdóname!"

Lynn había llegado al fondo del cráter, junto al martillo. Cuando lo levantó, de inmediato se extrañó pues no sentía nada de lo que esperaba que pasaría. Luego vio que la mano de Pinkie Pie tenía agarrado el mango y una vez entendió que ella lo levantó primero, tomó su brazo y la trajo hasta ella para darle el golpe de gracia. Justo cuando iba a darle en toda la cara, un rayó interrumpió la escena y Pinkie se transformó por la magia del martillo. Vera no se detuvo y su golpe ciertamente pareció herir a Pinkie, pero no fue suficiente. Ella usó un brazo para amarrar a Lynn e inmovilizarla, mientras estiraba el brazo con el que empuñaba el martillo varios kilómetros hacia el cielo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mano recorrió toda esa distancia y al impactar a Lynn, la enterró quién sabe cuántos kilómetros bajo tierra, aunque es muy probable que solo con el golpe haya bastado para matarla.

El cielo se nubló y siete luces que provenían de varios lugares, una de ellas desde Pinkie, iluminaron el cielo de dónde se podía ver un portal abrirse, seguido de una risa aterradora.

"¡Skadi! ¡Bwonsamdi! ¡Rellik! ¡Molgera! ¡Del'lago! ¡Bucherax! ¡Bo'Hui! ¡Hoy es el día en que nos vengaremos de Mewni, Thor y toda la familia Butterfly!" Desde abajo del portal se levantó una torre adornada con serpientes por todas partes que creció hasta que pudiese ser vista desde cualquier lugar en Canterlot. Luego, del portal descendió un hombre que blandía un martillo y mientras se sentaba en un trono, gritando a los cuatro vientos dijo. "Gracias a sus esfuerzos, mis compañeros Dignos, ¡La Serpiente ha vuelto!"

Era un verdadero espectáculo, o eso diría en cualquier otro contexto. Yo tenía mi mirada fija en una sola persona y ella me estaba mirando de vuelta. Pasamos varios segundos así, sin creerme lo que estaba pasando. No quería pensar en lo que significaba verla así.

"Pinkie Pie..."

"Yo… te… am øßëœ"

"¿Se pondrá bien?" Escuché preguntar a una de las chicas, no sabría decir cuál. No sabría decir nada en este estado. Hay una razón por la que sobreviví a que me secuestraran, que intentaran matarme en mi oficina, que me dieran una paliza monstruos de otra dimensión, que intentaran convertirme en un trofeo de cacería, que todas mis amigas se pelearan, que una de ellas intentara matarme luego de que yo intentara lo mismo y los meses de depresión y negación de mi propio sueño que vinieron después. Esa razón es Pinkie Pie; ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Cuando no lo estaba de manera literal, pensar en volver a verla me mantenía en pie. Este no es el caso. Sé que yo mismo la he preocupado un montón de veces estando al borde de la muerte, pero al final siempre volvíamos a vernos. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que pueda verla. Quiero creer que hay una manera de salvarla, en verdad, pero vi lo que le hizo a Lynn. Todos aquí sabemos, o no sabemos, mejor dicho, de lo que son capaces los que portan esos martillos. El fin de este y probablemente otros mundos estaba sobre nosotros y yo solo podía pensar en ella mientras las dejaba a ellas pensar en lo otro. Aunque siendo justos, había algo en todo esto que me llamaba mucho la atención y me mantenía tirado en el suelo tanto como lamentarme por perder a Pinkie podía mantenerme tirado en el suelo.

"Déjalo, tenemos prioridades." Dijo otra de ellas, aunque esta vez juro que fue Applejack. "¿Tienes todo listo, Twilight?" Entonces Twilight está aquí. Que bien. "Sí. Ahora deberíamos poder encontrar los martillos. Lo que me preocupa es lo que haremos al encontrarlas a ellas." Mírala, Nacho. Ella perdió a Timber y no la ves echada en el piso quejándose. Ella está haciendo algo al respecto. Escucha, Nacho. Estaré hablando conmigo mismo pero no me estoy volviendo loco. Y no estoy solo quejándome mientras estoy aquí tirado. "No lo sé, cuando solo era Rainbow usar la magia de la amistad sonaba como la mejor opción. Ahora que tampoco están Sunset y… y Pinkie Pie, no puedo asegurar nada." No, concéntrate. Pinkie odiaría que perdieras el hilo de lo que estás pensando para salvarla por estar lamentándote por ella. "No estarás pensando en pelear, ¿O sí? Fluttershy no pudo ganarle a Marco y eso que ella también tiene un martillo." Es cierto, son demasiado fuertes. No lo sabré yo, después de lo que vi. "Star tiene razón, si ella no hubiese aparecido no se que me habría pasado." ¿Star salvó a Fluttershy? ¿Cómo? "Sí, yo también vi de cerca de lo que son capaces. Rainbow pudo matarme en ese momento también." Pero no lo hizo. Eso es. "Hay que esperar que la magia de la amistad sea suficiente." ¡Eso es! "Pero, ¿Y si no lo es?"

"Claro que lo es. Lo ha sido desde el principio." Dije una vez que me levanté habiendo armado el rompecabezas. "¿Disculpa?" "No me interrumpas." Le dije a pesar de que no estaba hablando. "Tengo una teoría. Cuando…" No quería recordarlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Por los dos. "Cuando Pinkie levantó el martillo, ella me miró por minutos enteros. A ti te pasó lo mismo con Rainbow, Jackie. Y a ti con Timber, ¿O no, Twilight?" Ella asintió con un poco de pena. A pesar de pedir explícitamente que no lo hagan, Rarity me interrumpió. "Pero, Lemon Zest se fue de inmediato. Sunset y Trixie igual, por lo que nos contaron." "No quiero destruir tu teoría, pero Marco ni si quiera dudó en pelear con Fluttershy." Sí, eso ya lo mencionaste. "Exacto, hasta que llegaste tú. Aún hay algo de nuestras amigas dentro de ellas y sale a la luz cuando ven a alguien que es muy especial para ellas." Esperaba que dijeran algo, pero en vez de eso todas estaban atentas a lo que tenía que decir, así que continué. "Mejores amigas, novios. Si podemos dar con una persona sumamente especial para cada una de nuestras amigas, estoy seguro de que podemos lograr que suelten los martillos." Todas se veían llenas de confianza y de inmediato comenzamos a trabajar en el plan.

"Applejack, tú irás por Rainbow. Eres su mejor amiga." Le dijo Rarity para empezar a repartirnos. "Nacho y Twilight, ustedes dos irán por sus respectivas parejas." Twili no había negado hasta ahora que Timber era su novio y eso me parecía muy lindo. "Yo iré por Marco. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde que llegué a la Tierra." Dijo Star bastante emocionada. "Puede que ella no me conozca, pero yo conozco a la Trixie de Equestria como nadie más la conoce." Starlight estaba igual de emocionada. "Todavía nos faltan Sunset y Lemon. ¿Alguna idea, Nacho?" Tenía una idea para Lemon, pero Fluttershy habló antes que yo. "Rarity, ¿Le guardas rencor a Sunset por lo que te hizo en esa Gala de Primavera?" Ella lo recordaba perfecto; fue algo que pasó antes de que yo las conociera y antes de que ellas conocieran la magia de la amistad. "Por supuesto que no, querida." "Pues debes recordárselo." Le dijo Applejack mirándola firmemente. "Sé quién puede ayudarnos con Lemon." Dije mientras buscaba mi teléfono. "¿Es alguien de Crystal?" "Es alguien a quién debí llamar hace mucho."

"¿Me repiten qué hago aquí?" No lo culpo, es para no entenderlo. Preferiría no depender de mis amigas siendo poseídas por espíritus de otra dimensión para hablar con mis viejos amigos de Crystal, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer. Creo que les he hablado de él. Nunca mencioné su nombre, pero sí dije que un día intenté ir a verlo a Crystal con Pinkie cuando nos juntamos con Lemon. Él es El Muki; diría que es mi mejor amigo pero no me siento como un mejor amigo si me fui de Crystal sin decirle nada ni en el momento ni hasta el día de hoy. Pero cuando sí estaba en Crystal sí éramos mejores amigos. Con él hacíamos todas las cosas que no podía hacer con Twili porque es una niña; video juegos, hablar de chicas, ese tipo de cosas. Él me regalo… eso que me regalo y que me sirvió tanto cuando Pinkie y yo hicimos esas cosas. Me sonrojo de pensarlo. "Empecemos del principio. ¿Recuerdas a Lemon Zest?" "Obvio. Era la flaca de pelo verde que te gustaba." Me sonrojé bastante mientras las chicas se reían. "Sí, ella. Resulta que…" Le conté que fue poseída por levantar un martillo y que lo necesitaba para recordarle quien era y todo eso que planeamos.

"¿Quieres que vaya a hablar de la vida con una amiga de Crystal que probablemente vaya a matarme así sin más?" Al menos estamos claros en lo de que tiene que ir como su amigo. Aunque tenía un punto muy válido con lo de intentar matarlo. "Esto… ¡No! Claro que no. Quiero que vayas a hablar de la vida con una amiga de Crystal que probablemente vaya a matarte…" Hice una pausa dramática para traer algo que tenía guardado por ahí. "…¡Con esto!" Dio un enorme suspiro y no se lo podía creer. Applejack tampoco se lo creía. "Dijiste que yo había destruido el último traje." "Estaba siendo dramático, Applejack. Pero sí era el último, esta es una versión antigua. No puedo simplemente tirar algo así a la basura." El Muki se lo había puesto mientras los dos hablábamos y le quedaba como hecho a la medida. "¿En verdad puedo quedármelo?" "Considéralo un regalo por irme de Crystal sin decirte nada." "Tranquilo, Nachin." Además de Pinkie, él era el único que me llamaba así. "Lemon me contó por qué fue." Nos dimos un gran abrazo de hombres viriles sin decir nada más. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas claramente. "Bueno, felicidades Muki, eres un súper héroe. Aunque vas a necesitar un nombre." Qué digo, ni yo tengo nombre de súper héroe ahora. Pero _Iron Heart_ sigue siendo mío. "¿Qué te parece _Iron Muki?_ " Ya me conocen, soy terrible con los nombres. No hay forma de… "¡Es perfecto!"

"Todos tienen sus misiones. Si los martillos de los _Dignos_ eligieron a nuestras amigas, entonces nosotros los _Indignos_ tendremos que detenerlas." "Esperen, yo no tengo una misión." "Fluttershy, una vez que liberemos a nuestras amigas, tu tendrás que derrotar a La Serpiente." "Ay no."

 **Capítulo 21, Lo que haga falta**

"Espera, Applejack. Hay algo que quiero saber." Le pregunté en lo que todas las demás estaban preparándose, lo que incluía que Rarity le hiciera un traje a Starlight. "Oye, Nachin, ¿Vas a enseñarme a usar esta cosa?" Claro, eso también había que prepararlo. "¡Sí! Dame un minuto."

"¿Me decías?" "Oh, sí. Más bien es algo que tengo que saber. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Me miró extrañada. Siendo sinceros, debería ser más específico. "¿Por qué no me dijiste como murieron mis papás?" "Ah, eso. Honestamente, quería protegerte de la verdad. Luego apareció Rara y se volvió algo más personal. Quise aprovechar de ayudarla y finalmente evitar que te tuvieses que enterar, pero todos sabemos cómo resultó. Ahora veo que solo me estaba protegiendo a mí misma de darte las malas noticias." Tenía mis sospechas, pero era genial saber que efectivamente lo hizo por mí. Es más, pienso que si bien no le dijo a las chicas lo que estaba ocultando, sí les dijo que quería protegerme y ellas accedieron a ayudarla. Por mí. "Lo agradezco mucho, en verdad; pero hubiese preferido que me hubieses contado la verdad. Ustedes junto a Pinkie me ayudaron a superarlo y… y si no fuese por que ellos murieron, jamás las habría conocido. No estoy agradeciendo que se hayan ido, pero al menos hay un lado positivo. Debí pensar en eso antes de, bueno, de intentar matarte." Sonará extraño, pero ambos sonreímos cuando dije eso. La magia de la amistad, damas y caballeros. "No te preocupes, Nacho. Tenías que procesar mucho en ese momento. Ahora, pongamos manos a la obra antes de ponernos más sentimentales." Cierto, había olvidado que tenemos cosas que hacer; aunque me gusta ponerme sentimental. "A la orden, Capitana." Es raro prepararme para hacer algo heroico sin ponerme mi traje.

"Si mi plan no llega a funcionar, siempre podemos hacer un robot que reemplace a Rainbow Dash." "Eres un idiota." Me dijo con una sonrisa que me dio a entender que ella bromeaba y que sabía que yo bromeaba. Espero. "Nunca pierdas ese sentido del humor. Estoy segura de que es lo que Pinkie Pie vio en ti." Gracias, Jackie. Ojalá lo siga viendo estando poseída por ese martillo.

Pasé unos minutos dándole instrucciones básicas a El Muki sobre como operar el traje, porque es bastante intuitivo y sobre todo menos complejo que la versión que hice después. Ésta es solo _entra al traje y apunta con las manos hacia lo que quieres ver recibiendo disparos láser_. Rarity terminó de hacer el traje de Starlight y ella se rehusó a que le diéramos un nombre de super heroína porque, en sus palabras, teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer. Luego de esa afirmación, Twilight nos dijo dónde estaban cada uno de los _Dignos_ y sin más preámbulo salimos a buscarlos en una misión que nos llevaría a usar la magia de la amistad estando todos separados. Todos menos Fluttershy, que tenía que esperar a que tuviéramos éxito. "Suerte."

La primera en aparecer fue _Bwonsamdi_ , quién ocupaba el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer. El peso de comprobar mi teoría caía sobre los capaces y delicados hombros de Rarity."Hola, Sunset Shimmer." "Tus palabras encuentran oídos sordos, jovencita." La voz de _La Serpiente_ se escuchaba desde lo alto de su torre. "Aunque agradezco que notes que soy joven, estaba hablando con mi amiga y es de muy mala educación interrumpir." Sunset solo la estaba mirando pero se veía a la defensiva. "Me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? Soy Rarity, nena. La chica que osó enfrentarse a ti por el título de reina de la Gala de Primavera y que hiciste que descalificaran falsificando fotos." Ella seguía a la defensiva, pero algo parecía haber cambiado en Bwonsamdi. "Eso fue antes de que fuéramos amigas, querida." Esa palabra hizo temblar a Sunset. "Tú ya no eres así, Sunset Shimmer. Tu eres una luz brillante que ilumina los días de todas nosotras."

Rarity comenzó a brillar y le salieron las orejas y cola de poni que confirmaron que la magia de la amistad estaba viva dentro de ella. "Te perdoné por aquella vez y te aseguro que te volveré a perdonar cuando sueltes ese martillo." Finalmente se veía que Sunset tomó control sobre su cuerpo, aunque fue por solo unos segundos. "No puedo... Tienes… que quitármelo… Rarity." Ella se subió las mangas y creó unos cuantos diamantes que flotaban a su alrededor. "Será un placer."

Si bien comenzaron a pelear, Sunset no tenía la descomunal fuerza que los otros _Dignos_ habían mostrado antes y supe de inmediato que las palabras de Rarity habían tenido algún efecto más allá del emocional. El resto solo teníamos que seguir su ejemplo y pelear con nuestras amigas hasta lograr que suelten los martillos. Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en mi caso.

Mientras ellas dos luchaban, Star Butterfly se había encontrado con _Del'lago_ , el espíritu que ocupaba el cuerpo de su amigo Marco. A su alrededor solo se veían restos destruidos de autos policiales, pero por fortuna Star apareció en escena antes de que cualquiera saliera herido. "Marco Díaz." Le dijo deteniendo el alboroto que estaba causando en los suburbios de Canterlot. "¡Una Butterfly! ¡Del'lago, mátala para poder acercarnos a nuestra venganza!" En serio, su voz se podía escuchar por toda la ciudad. "Vamos a terminar lo que Skywynne empezó y lo haremos juntos, Marco. Le hemos pateado el trasero a cosas más feas que ese viejo arrugado sin sudar una gota." Las palabras de la princesa comenzaban a tener el mismo efecto que las de Rarity sobre Sunset Shimmer. Y tal cual ellas dos, Star comprendió que, muy a su pesar, tenía que quitarle a su amigo ese martillo por la fuerza.

Faltaba encontrar a otros cinco de los siete Dignos, y el dispositivo de Twili funcionaba de maravilla. Las dos que ya estaban peleando tenían sus dificultades; la barita de Star estaba partida de hace varios días y le costaba lanzar los hechizos correctos y Rarity, bueno, nunca fue muy propensa a pelear. Sin embargo, siempre supo usar muy bien sus poderes de creación de diamantes flotantes y eso la hacía una parte clave del equipo. No se contuvo al luchar contra la que, estando poseída, seguía siendo su amiga.

Usando de manera ofensiva y defensiva sus diamantes, podía bloquear cada golpe de Sunset al tiempo que intentaba herirla lo suficiente como para que dejara caer el martillo. Lo más impresionante era el estilo de pelea que desarrolló probablemente en todo el tiempo que pasó sin que supiéramos de ella. En vez de crear diamantes que floten alrededor de ella, simplemente los creaba sobre ella, como una armadura. Básicamente era como si ella estuviese hecha del mineral más duro del planeta y eso le daba una tremenda potencia a sus golpes y patadas. Pero claro, al ser golpeada directamente, sumado al hecho de que debe mantenerlos activos constantemente, no ayudaban a que se pudiese mantener en pie mucho más tiempo. Estaba dando una muy buena pelea, pero Bwonsamdi no parecía agotada en lo más mínimo.

"No puedo fallarle a mis amigas. Tiene que haber una forma." Pensó Rarity en voz alta, acercándose a sus últimos alientos. "Por supuesto que hay una forma, Rarity." Le dijo Sunset Shimmer, mostrando una vez más algo de control sobre sí misma. "Piensa fuera de la caja; es lo que siempre ha hecho tan bonitos a tus vestidos." Rarity se emocionó mucho al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y de inmediato puso a trabajar su mente creativa. "Si no puedo hacer que botes ese martillo…" La pelea continuó cuando Sunset volvió a perder el control, pero Rarity ya tenía una idea para traer a su amiga de vuelta.

Recibió un martillazo que la envió hacía atrás unos metros y cuando vio a Sunset acometer hacia ella, concentró todos los diamantes de su cuerpo en una gema en la punta de su dedo. Esperó al momento indicado y, cuando ella saltó para aplastarla con un golpe final, le disparó al martillo antes de que la golpeara, rompiéndolo en pedazos. El mango cayó al suelo y con él también el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, que parecía inconsciente pero libre de la influencia del espíritu de Bwonsamdi. Rarity se recostó en el suelo y se quedó junto a Sunset, esperando que su amiga haya finalmente vuelto a la normalidad.

Al mismo tiempo, la pelea de Star continuaba. Siendo ella una Butterfly y al no tener una conexión tan fuerte con la magia de la amistad como nosotros, Marco no estaba ni cerca de lograr contener la fuerza del espíritu Digno que lo poseía. Star se encontraba en una terrible posición y, cuando _La Serpiente_ vio que uno de sus aliados fue derrotado, le ordenó a Del'lago que acabara rápido con la princesa de Mewni. Al escucharlo, Star se llenó de confianza, pues sabía que mi plan estaba dando resultados. Esa confianza no solo la tocó a ella, también, aunque sea por un poco, Marco se sintió con fuerza suficiente como para hablarle a Star en ese estado. Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, chocando barita con martillo, cuando él pudo decirle unas palabras.

"Destruir… tu… barita…" Al principio, Star pensó que fue Del'lago quién le hablaba y en su confusión perdió algo de esperanza, lo que aumentó la fuerza de su enemigo, llevándolo a empujarla hasta el suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, entendió a lo que se refería su amigo, quien la estaba asfixiando contra el suelo con su martillo. "Nos volveremos a ver, Marco." Ella lo abrazó para que no pudiera escapar y comenzó a susurrarle algo al martillo. Unos segundos después, hubo un gran silencio y luego una enorme explosión que dejó un cráter en la calle. No había rastro de Star, ni de Marco, ni del martillo; solo quedaba la fracturada barita de Star.

"Indignos, ¿Cómo lo llevan?" Pregunté cuando escuché una gran explosión de dónde tenía entendido que estaba peleando Star. "Aún no tengo nada. Rarity y Star no responden." Me dijo Applejack, en lo que Starlight y El Muki confirmaban haber encontrado a Trixie y a Lemon respectivamente. Con eso son cuatro de siete Dignos hasta ahora y yo pensaba en lo mucho que me aterraba la idea de encontrarme a Pinkie Pie en ese estado, pero solo yo podía detenerla.

"Sé que no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti." Le dijo Starlight a Trixie una vez que se vieron cara a cara. Claramente esta última la ignoró y continuó su masacre, con lo que la chica de Equestria supo que tendría que esforzarse mucho más que eso. "Eres Trixie. La gran y poderosa Trixie." Por supuesto, ese apodo la hizo reaccionar lo suficiente como para voltearse a verla. "Eso es todo lo que ella quiere, ¿Verdad? Ser reconocida, querida, admirada. Pero Trixie quiere más que eso." La mirada amenazante de _Rellik_ , el espíritu que poseía a Trixie, cambió súbitamente. "Solo quieres que alguien te dé una oportunidad. De lo que sea." Sus palabras estaban llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. "No sé por lo que has pasado aquí, pero sí sé que Trixie Lulamoon necesita a una amiga. Y yo estoy más que dispuesta a serlo." Como si la conociera de toda la vida, Starlight dijo exactamente lo que Trixie quería, o quizás incluso necesitaba, escuchar, llevándola a llorar mientras tomaba control sobre su cuerpo. Aunque la influencia del martillo era poderosa, la magia de la amistad que venía de una verdadera poni de Equestria tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que, por un buen momento, las dos pudieran abrazarse mientras Starlight la consolaba.

"Terminemos con esto, ¿Sí?" "La gran y… No. Trixie quiere que seamos amigas." Ella sollozaba bastante mientras Starlight tomaba la mano con la ella que sostenía el martillo, congelándolo por completo junto a una gran parte de su brazo. "Ya lo somos." Antes de que el espíritu del Digno pudiese recuperar el control, Trixie ya estaba congelada casi por completo en el lugar. Aunque intentó dar una pelea, Starlight seguía tomándola de la mano mientras recibía golpe tras golpe en la cara que le daba con el brazo que le quedaba libre del hielo. Un último puño la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, pero el cuerpo de Trixie ya estaba solidificado por completo. Con el rostro lleno de sangre, tomó el martillo congelado y cuidando no quebrar el brazo de su amiga, logró quitárselo y hacerlo pedazos contra el suelo. Agotada, Starlight Glimmer cayó finalmente al suelo.

Aunque provocativo al principio, _La Serpiente_ parecía tomarse en serio el hecho de que hayamos derrotado a tres de sus aliados y tomó un semblante más serio. Aun así, la gente de Canterlot seguía aterrada y confundida, lo que mantenía fuerte a Cul y a los otros cuatro Dignos que quedaban por caer. Se acercaban las horas más aciagas de nuestras vidas cuando apareció el novio de Twili frente a sus ojos y solo faltaba que Applejack y yo encontráramos a nuestros Dignos. Y claro, Fluttershy tenía que ser capaz de derrotar a la personificación del miedo. "Sin presiones, Flutsy." "Me siento muy presionada."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Muki? ¿Funciona bien el traje? No es que no confíe en él, o en ti ya que estamos en eso, pero…" "No me he matado volando, así que sí. Solo espero que sea igual de fácil pelear en él." Me confirmó que inició contacto visual y verbal con Lemon y le deseé mucha suerte.

"Lemon, hola. Soy yo." Ella lo miró un rato sin bajar la guardia, pero cuando se quitó el casco se sorprendió un poco. Probablemente me esperaba a mí al ver el traje. "Esto… Nachin, ¿Qué le digo?" "¿Cómo que qué le digo? Dile lo que sea, es tu amiga." Madre mía. "Apenas somos amigos, ella me hablaba porque se llevaba bien contigo." "Bueno, ese es un buen punto. Pero no puedo ayudarte, estoy buscando a Pinkie Pie." No sé por qué, pero Lemon solo miraba esta escena, sin intentar matar a El Muki. "¿Quién es Pinkie Pie?" ¿Cómo que quién es Pinkie Pie? No, es verdad. Culpa mía. "Es mi novia. ¿Hace cuánto no hablamos?" "No hablamos desde que te fuiste de Crystal." Lemon reaccionó ante lo que acababa de decir, como si hubiese recordado algo. "Como sea, felicidades." Me sonrojé un poco por eso. "Ay, gracias. Me encantaría presentártela cuando la encuentre y la salve de estar poseída. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría… ¿Cómo es que llevamos tanto rato hablando?" "Dímelo tú. Solías ser mucho más callado cuando íbamos a clases." Claro, de las pocas veces que efectivamente ibas a clases en vez de quedarte en casa. "No, me refiero a que tu deberías estar peleando con Lemon, ¿No?" "¿Cómo que peleando? ¿No que tenía que hablar con ella y eso era todo?" Bueno, si lo pones así, nunca dije explícitamente que debías pelear con ella. Asumí que todo esto sería mucho más fácil. No se de donde sale ese optimismo siendo que Pinkie esta desaparecida.

"En cualquier caso, ni si quiera estas hablando con ella. Estamos recordando nuestros viejos tiempos." En medio de nuestra conversación, Lemon se había acercado bastante a El Muki, al punto de estar cara a cara con él. "¿Estás hablando con Nacho?" Le preguntó bastante relajada, algo poco natural en ella. "Ah, sí. Recordamos cuando íbamos a Crystal." En ese momento, los dos comenzaron a hablar de los momentos que pasamos juntos los tres y se dieron cuenta de que, una vez que yo ya no estaba en Crystal, ellos también tenían muchas anécdotas juntos.

Pasaron varios minutos recordando el pasado hasta que eventualmente ambos entendieron que era inevitable pelear para que ella soltara el martillo. Sin embargo, ambos lo hicieron con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque esta no le duró mucho a El Muki debido a su nula experiencia en combate. De nuevo, pensé que todo esto sería mucho más fácil.

Mi amigo Muki estaba contra el martillo y la pared y, a causa de los golpes, el traje _Iron Heart_ estaba empezando a funcionar mal. El poco entrenamiento que alcancé a darle no fue suficiente para darle oportunidades de ganar, pero sí lo fue para hacer que se le ocurriera algo que a mí jamás se me pasó por la cabeza en todo el año que usé ese traje. "Nachin, ¿Cómo cuanto vas a extrañar este traje?" "Bueno, le tengo un tremendo apego emocional pero ya te lo regalé, así que… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" No me respondió y justo después logró agarrar el martillo de Lemon Zest cuando esta le estaba dando en el estómago. Le comandó a todas las piezas del traje que se pegaran al martillo para luego hacer que vuelen hacia los aires, llevándose a Lemon con ellas y, finalmente, inició la secuencia de autodestrucción que no sé por qué instalé en el traje. Son esas cosas de más vale prevenir que lamentar que jamás sobran. La explosión destruyó el martillo y El Muki alcanzó a atajar a Lemon antes de que cayera al suelo, formando una escena como de película de acción mientras caían los restos de mi antiguo traje de súper héroe.

"Ni creas que haré otro traje para ti." Le dije cuando me enteré de que lo destruyó en menos de una hora de habérselo regalado. "¡Bu!" Escuché detrás de mí y se me detuvo el corazón durante un segundo completo, mas no fue por el susto, sino por la voz que intentaba sorprenderme; era de una persona que siempre ha sabido hacer eso mismo. "P-P-P-Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow era la única que no había aparecido hasta ahora y Twilight tenía muchos problemas para pelear contra Timber. No de los que uno esperaría que tendría una adolescente peleando contra un ser poseído por magia de otra dimensión; hablo de problemas de una adolescente común. "Estabas mejor sin mí, Timber." Él se estaba conteniendo bastante, pero esa frase hizo que realmente se detuviera. "¿Cómo…?" "Mírate… No, mírame. Soy demasiado peligrosa para ser la novia de nadie." Ella volvía a ser demasiado dura con sí misma y su autoestima estaba más baja que nunca. Yo estaba demasiado concentrado y espantado por haberme encontrado con Pinkie como para tratar de consolarla y ciertamente Timber no estaba en condiciones para eso.

"Por eso mismo es divertido salir contigo." Bueno, me equivoqué. Timber estaba hilando oraciones completas como si nada. También me equivoqué con lo de que cada uno de nosotros tenía que hablar con un Digno para hacerlo entrar en razón; esta vez era Twili la que necesitaba ayuda. "En el bosque no pasaba nada hasta que aparecieron tu y tus amigas. Haces mi vida mucho más interesante, Twilight." Ella no podía creer, primero, que Timber le estuviese hablando y, segundo, lo que le estaba diciendo. Al principio se sentía mal pensando en que libró a Timber del control del martillo dándole lástima; sin embargo, pronto entendió que lo que había dicho era algo que necesitaba contarle a alguien y se sintió como una tonta al ver que cualquiera de nosotros la habría ayudado con sus problemas de autoestima de habernos dejado en un principio. A veces hace falta el inminente final del mundo para abrirle los ojos a algunos.

"Gracias, Timber. Necesitaba escuchar eso. Ahora, ¿Crees que podrías soltar ese martillo por tu novia que hace tan interesante tu vida?" Ambos se rieron un poco y la risa de Timber era aterradora ahora que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno. "Ni lo creas." "Después de tanto vivir en tu cabaña, extrañaba hacer las cosas de la manera difícil."

Los dos volvieron a pelear y la confianza que Twili había recuperado potenció su magia al mismo tiempo que debilitaba la influencia del espíritu que poseía a Timber. Si bien ella, al igual que Rarity, no era una luchadora nata, su magia era realmente poderosa y podía perfectamente evitar un enfrentamiento directo, usando el cerebro en vez de sus inexistentes músculos para asegurar su victoria. Y todos sabemos que si hay algo que la caracteriza es su cerebro, el cual le ha permitido controlar su magia de maravilla durante todo el tiempo que pasó luego que nos peleáramos.

"Todo este tiempo he estado practicando. Buscando la manera de cerrar los portales que han invadido nuestra dimensión." Decía mientras le brillaban los ojos y le crecían las orejas y las alas típicas de la magia de la amistad. Nunca entendí porque solo a ella, a Fluttershy y a Rainbow les salían alas mientras que al resto no. "¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?" Usó su magia para atrapar a Timber entre restos de pavimento y escombros de edificios. "Logré exactamente lo contrario." Apuntó con una mano hacia un lado y disparó un rayo de magia que abrió un portal hacia alguna dimensión no específica. Con su otra mano, levantó el brazo de Timber que portaba el martillo y lo acercó hacia el portal para luego cerrarlo, cortándolo a la mitad. El martillo, no el brazo.

Twilight seguía en pie a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que yo supongo que significa abrir un portal a otra dimensión y se quedó al lado de Timber, esperando a que recupere la consciencia. Quedaban por caer dos Dignos y yo estaba hecho un mar de nervios y emociones mixtas al ver a Pinkie Pie actuando como ella misma a pesar de estar poseída. Al mismo tiempo, finalmente había aparecido la primera en levantar uno de esos martillos malditos; Rainbow Dash.

"Ho-ola, Pinkie. Cuánto tiempo." "Eh, solo unas horas." Era como hablarle por primera vez, pero con más miedo que nervios. "¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo has…?" "Sabes que no está todo bien, Nacho." Bueno, perdón por querer charlar un poco. "Vamos a tener que pelear. ¿Sabes cuantas veces hemos peleado antes?" "Nunca. Pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo." Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia uno del otro. "Pelear es parte de la amistad." "No estoy de acuerdo." "¿Ves? Ya lo estamos haciendo." Ella se detuvo a pensar un rato. "Eres bueno." Los dos sonreímos a pesar de tener claro lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Lista, Pinkie?" Le pregunté poniendo ambos brazos al frente con los puños cerrados. Ella se guardó el martillo en la espalda e hizo lo mismo que yo. "Yo nací lista, nene." Dimos un paso al frente y los dos nos golpeamos en la cara. Con los puños del otro en nuestra mandíbula, ambos sonreímos y seguimos golpeándonos como dos desconocidos. Salvo que yo no me podía contener porque, a pesar de que es mi novia y mi mejor amiga, si no la derrotaba quedaría poseída para siempre. El problema era que, con magia de la amistad y todo, ella tampoco se estaba conteniendo. "¿Qué gracia tiene si te la dejo fácil?" Pinkie, esto no tiene por qué ser gracioso; aunque puedo entender tu punto.

"¿Derrotaste a un dragón pegándole así? ¿Segura que no es otra de tus exageraciones?" No sé por qué comencé a provocarla. No me lo cuestiono porque me preocupe que se ponga más seria, sino porque era como si yo estuviese disfrutando la pelea. Lo admito, lo estoy disfrutando; pero ¿Por qué? Aun poseída, es la mujer más importante de mi vida a la que estoy golpeando. Y claramente ella tiene la conciencia suficiente para saber que me está dando una paliza, pero se ve que lo disfruta también. ¿Por qué? Quizás ambos estamos viendo esto no como una pelea por estar en desacuerdo con algo. Es más, estoy seguro de que ambos estamos de acuerdo de que molernos a golpes es la única manera de resolver esto y no nos hacemos más problemas.

Siempre me sorprendes, Pinkie Pie. Desde que te conozco vas un paso delante de mí y a pesar de eso me esperas para poder seguir caminando juntos; es algo que me ha hecho querer ser mejor persona y sobre todas las cosas, ser como tú. Por lo mismo, cuando logré sorprenderte en tu cumpleaños me sentí extremadamente realizado. Digo todo esto porque esta vez tengo miedo de lo que Pinkie pueda hacer. Siempre ha sido una chica impredecible, pero ahora sinceramente no sé qué esperar de ella y menos se que esperar de mí. He vivido tanto tiempo confiando en que nos tendremos el uno al otro, que saldremos adelante a pesar de todo y que con ella incluso lo que sale mal puede ser divertido, que ahora que la tengo frente a mí y no puedo ver a Pinkie Pie, realmente estoy aterrado. "Levántate, Pink Nacho. Sé que puedes aguantar más que esto." Pero aunque no sepa lo que será de mí, si sé que tengo dos opciones. "No, la verdad no." Una de ellas es morir aquí, que a fin de cuentas es mejor que vivir sabiendo que ella va por ahí poseída y alejada de todo lo que la hace la mujer más impresionante que conozco. Así que, usando mis poderes para cubrir mis manos de rocas, opté por la otra opción. "Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás nos sorprenda a ambos."

Nuestra pelea continuaba en lo que Applejack enfrentaba a Rainbow Dash. Siendo la primera en levantar un martillo, llevaba más tiempo bajo su influencia y las palabras de A.J. parecían no tener ni un efecto en ella. Además, ella se negaba a pelear, esperando que la magia de la amistad fuese suficiente para hacer reaccionar a su amiga. Su aguante era impresionante, pero más temprano que tarde comenzó a flaquear ante los repetidos ataques de Rainbow, la que resultaba ser la más fuerte de los _Dignos_. "Por favor, Rainbow Dash, recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntas. Hemos sido mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria." Nada. Puede que ella lo recuerde, pero Dashie estaba totalmente fuera de sí. "No quiero tener que pelear con un amigo otra vez." Dijo recordando con amargura la vez que casi me mata. Aceptando que las cosas no estaban yendo a su favor, ella hizo lo mejor que pudo en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba y bloqueó con ambas manos un martillazo de Rainbow. Gracias a la fuerza que la caracteriza, logró detener su avance por un buen rato. Skadi, el espíritu que poseía a Dashie, miró a la Capitana a los ojos. "¿Applejack?" La pobre cayó en su truco y luego de sonreír bastante, bajó la guardia, lo que su oponente aprovechó para darle una patada en la rodilla tan fuerte que rompió su pierna y la dejó en el suelo.

Cuando iba a rematarla golpeándola en la cabeza, un relámpago atravesó el campo de batalla y entremedio de las dos apareció Fluttershy, cansada de ver a sus amigas pelear sin hacer nada. "Thor." "¡Bor! Rata traidora. ¡Ya es hora de que pagues por unirte a las Butterfly!" En lo que _La Serpiente_ le gritaba, Fluttershy se dirigió a Applejack, quién se retorcía en el piso. "¿Estás bien?" Sé que es de esas preguntas que uno hace, sobre todo ella, por ser amable, pero estaba claro que Jackie no estaba bien para nada. "No puedo levantarme. Odio tener que pedírtelo…" "Estaré encantada de derrotar a esa pesada por ti." Las dos portadoras de un martillo y amigas de la infancia no se demoraron ni un segundo en repartirse golpes una a la otra. Fluttershy también intentó hablarle para hacerla entrar en razón, pero el odio que sentía Skadi hacia Bor hacia más fuerte su influencia sobre Rainbow y más feroces sus ataques. Aunque ella daba una buena pelea, su preocupación por la amiga a la que estaba golpeando fue mayor y se vio incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, hasta que finalmente recibió un brutal golpe que la lanzó unos metros en el aire y le hizo soltar su martillo, dejándola inconsciente y sin sus poderes.

Yo tampoco estaba teniendo un buen rato contra Pinkie. Aunque yo no me estaba conteniendo y sí era capaz de hacer entrar a Pinkie en razón, no tengo ni la mitad de la fuerza que Applejack o Fluttershy tienen. Ya al borde de caer desmayado, recordé algo que si tengo y que es más fuerte que los martillos de otras dimensiones o la magia de la amistad.

"¡Pinkie Pie!" Le grité mientras ella estiraba ambos brazos hacia atrás y corría hacia mí para darme un golpe decisivo. "Sé lo que estás pensando, Pink Nacho. No va a funcionar." Por mi propio bien, espero que no sea así. Comencé a levantar todas las rocas que había cerca y las junté para formar el puño más grande que jamás haya visto. Cuando ya estaba casi al frente mío, la miré a los ojos y, pensando en cada día que he pasado con ella desde que la conozco, al fin pude hacerlo. "¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!" Ella frenó en seco y sus manos se detuvieron justo antes de golpearme. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y pude ver su cara llena de sorpresa. Sin perder un segundo, usé la pila de rocas que había hecho antes y le pegué hasta hundirle la cara en el suelo. Lo sé, fue un movimiento sucio, pero ya saben lo que dicen de la guerra y el amor. Además, se lo estaba preguntando en serio.

Levanté su cuerpo inconsciente y busqué en su pelo algo dulce con lo que activar sus otros poderes. No me pregunten por qué, solo sé que ella siempre lleva comida ahí. Llené su martillo de cuantos chocolates encontré y lo puse en sus manos. Me quedé mirándola descansar, esperando a que despertara para que ella misma fuese la que se liberara del control del espíritu maligno. Antes de desmayarme yo mismo, miré hacia donde estaba _La Serpiente_ y le levanté el dedo.

Aunque me hubiese gustado dormir más, acabé despertando a causa del ruido de dos estruendos consecutivos. El primero venía de cerca; era una explosión causada por los poderes de Pinkie. El segundo se sintió más lejos y vino acompañado por un trueno que cayó en la ciudad. El día no estaba soleado, pero tampoco había nubes suficientes como para una tormenta eléctrica, así supuse que solo podía tratarse del martillo de Fluttershy.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiese pegarme de nuevo, traté de recuperar mi martillo, pero no lo veía por ni un lado y tampoco era capaz de traerlo hacia mí como de costumbre. Finalmente, cuando un tremendo golpe la lanzó lejos de mí, supe qué había pasado. Eso no significa que lo entendiera. "Perdón, lo tomé sin permiso." Me dijo Applejack mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Se veía como yo cuando uso el Mjolnir; llevaba una armadura, capa y un casco que, al igual que yo, se quitó inmediatamente. "¿Cómo? Pensé que solo yo podía levantarlo." "Creo que nos han pasado cosas más raras últimamente." Es cierto, pero sigue siendo raro. A decir verdad, estoy segura de que Bor también consideraría a Applejack digna de usar el martillo. "Te lo devolveré luego. No puedo caminar sin usar esta cosa."

Desde debajo de un auto, escuchamos alguien que gritaba el nombre de Thor, que aparentemente ya no se refería a mí, y vimos a Rainbow volar hacia dónde estábamos. Applejack, con martillo y escudo en mano, decidió al fin luchar contra su mejor amiga. Yo me escondí en el primer lugar que encontré y esperé lo mejor.

Uniendo su descomunal fuerza con la del martillo, Applejack no tuvo ni un problema para acorralar a Skadi. "Última oportunidad." Le dijo sosteniéndola del cuello contra un muro, enojada pero seria. "Deja el cuerpo de mi amiga."

Se veía que su intimidación funcionaba, pero el espíritu no accedió; probablemente por que no era capaz de hacerlo voluntariamente. Entendiendo su negativa, Jackie tomó el martillo de Skadi y con solo apretarlo con la mano lo hizo trizas, demostrando una fuerza que logró asustar al mismísimo Cul Johansen. Viendo a Rainbow tirada inconsciente en el suelo, Applejack le devolvió el martillo a Fluttershy y se desplomó junto a su amiga.

Un desesperado grito de _No_ cruzó el cielo, mientras las miradas de todos los que seguíamos conscientes se fijaban en la torre dónde _La Serpiente_ se encontraba. "¡Malditos Butterfly, maldito Thor, malditos todos ustedes!" Sus palabras hacían eco en cada parte de Canterlot. "¿Creen que derrotando a mis Dignos me han derrotado? Soy el miedo mismo, soy una tormenta inminente. No tomaré prisioneros ni le perdonaré la vida a nadie. ¡No existe nadie que pueda detenerme!" "¿Podrías callarte de una vez?" Le respondió alguien antes que se me ocurriera hacerlo yo. A la torre había llegado Fluttershy, portando una vez más su martillo. "No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, Thor. Acércate, pelea hasta tu último aliento. Luego, Mewni será mío." Fluttershy no estaba ni cerca de querer soportar las palabras de Cul. "¿Sabes que no estás en Mewni?" Él se detuvo un momento a pensar, como si de verdad no supiera. "No importa. Acabaré…" "No, estás en la Tierra." Ella estaba muy fuera de sí misma. No estaba siendo la chica amable y miedosa que es normalmente y sinceramente entiendo que no sea una buena persona con él. "Y la Tierra es el mundo de mis amigas. Tú las has hecho sufrir tanto estos últimos días, así que ni creas que voy a perdonarte por eso, ¡Pesado viejo decrepito!" Desmoralizado al ver que su oponente no sentía miedo, Cul tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza bruta para intentar derrotarla.

Si bien el resto de los Dignos estaba derrotado, _La Serpiente_ aun tenía una gran fuerza y un letal dominio de su propio martillo, dos cosas en las que definitivamente superaba a Fluttershy. Ni uno de nosotros estaba en condiciones de ayudarla; la mayoría estábamos cansados, mientras que Star estaba simplemente desaparecida, El Muki había destruido mi traje y Applejack perdió una pierna. Solo podíamos darle nuestro total apoyo y confianza desde lejos.

Aún con la magia de la amistad de su lado, Cul logró derrotar a Fluttershy. No la mató ni mucho menos la dejó inconsciente, pero fue capaz de darle un terrible golpe al Mjolnir que acabó destruyéndolo, para luego darle un empujón a Fluttershy que la tiró al suelo. Ella estaba indefensa frente a _La Serpiente_. "Serás una jovencita, pero morirás de todas formas." Sin embargo, aun tenía una enorme confianza en sí misma. "Te dije que no te lo perdonaría." Cul la ignoró y levantó su martillo para darle el golpe final. De pronto, la torre completa tembló y él perdió el equilibrio. Cuando se levantó, cientos de pájaros comenzaron a picarle los brazos hasta que soltó su arma y en seguida en real ejercito de ardillas se le subió encima, inmovilizándolo para arañarlo. "¡Suéltenme roedores inmundos!" "¡Mírate, Cul! Unas adorables ardillas te derrotaron." Le decía Fluttershy mientras algunos pajaritos se apoyaban en ella para ser acariciados. "¡No! Nadie puede derrotarme. ¡Soy la encarnación del miedo!" "¿Crees que alguien te tiene miedo ahora?" Me hubiese encantado ver esa escena con mis propios ojos. Fluttershy estaba siendo abusiva, denigrante y casi despiadada. Cul, por su parte, estaba desamparado y lleno de impotencia.

"Todos conocerán tu historia. Me asegurare de que cada dimensión sepa que _La Serpiente_ fue derrotada por una niña indefensa y sus ardillas. Nadie nunca más te tendrá miedo."

Cul, que aún no estaba listo para rendirse, tomó la forma de una enorme y esta vez literal serpiente, zarandeándose a las ardillas de encima. "Yo soy Cul Johansen, líder de los Dignos…" "Ya estoy harta de escucharte decir eso." La mirada decidida de Fluttershy penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole sentir algo que, irónicamente, jamás había experienciado. Miedo. Ni su amenazante forma animal podía intimidarla y lentamente su fuerza se fue desvaneciendo junto a su tamaño, hasta quedar reducido a un gusano sin dientes, mientras que la torre que había erguido en el centro de la ciudad lentamente descendió hasta desaparecer. Fluttershy tomó a Cul y se lo acercó a uno de los pajaritos que tenía en su hombro. "¡No! Niña, te lo ruego, ten piedad." Volviendo a su amable ser, ella decidió meterlo en un frasco con hoyitos en la tapa.

La batalla había terminado y con ella la amenaza de los _Dignos_ y Cul Johansen. Nuestras amigas, ya libres de espíritus malignos, seguían inconscientes. Solo quedaba esperar a que despertaran en lo que toda la ciudad aplaudía nuestros actos de heroísmo.

"Lo logramos, Pinkie. Salvamos al mundo." Le dije mientras dejaba caer una lágrima sobre su cara durmiente. Luego de haberla abrazado con fuerza, la llevé en brazos hasta dónde estaba Fluttershy, quién, para mi sorpresa, no estaba sola. Aunque esperaba que estuviera con las chicas, la sorpresa es que la acompañaban dos desconocidos y un puñado de malas noticias.

"¿Cómo que destruir la Tierra?"

 **Capítulo 22, Hasta el final**

"El pueblo de Mewni esta muy agradecido con que hayan derrotado a Cul Johansen…" Dijo una de las dos personas que hablaban con Fluttershy. Era un hombre ya adulto pero media la mitad de lo que media ella. La otra persona era una mujer madura sin problemas de estatura, pero se veía a kilómetros que podía ser desagradable. "… sin embargo, la Tierra también ha sido el epicentro de varias rupturas dimensionales, al punto de preocupar a la gente no solo de nuestro reino, sino también de varias otras dimensiones. Es por eso que para asegurar el futuro de los multiversos, la Tierra deberá sacrificarse." No. Eso nunca. Debería decir esa parte en voz alta. Vamos de nuevo.

"No. Eso nunca." Dije interrumpiendo su monólogo. "Primero gente de su dimensión se robó una barita mágica aquí y amenazó a la gente de mi escuela…" La mujer se sorprendió bastante cuando mencioné eso. "… y luego un lunático también de su dimensión casi destruye nuestro mundo y por poco perdemos a nuestras amigas, ¿Y somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar?" Ambos personajes se veían apenados por mi respuesta, pero el enano estaba decidido. "Es cierto que su dimensión ha sido víctima de ataques provenientes de la nuestra, pero deben entender que…" "No, River, debe haber otra forma." Le dijo la mujer, interrumpiéndolo. "Pero Moon…" Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada y entendí que en verdad no había pensado en otra manera de resolver las cosas. "Señor…" "Pink. Pink Nacho." "Señor Pink, en verdad lamentamos todo lo que le ha ocurrido, pero…" Tuve que interrumpir a Moon y su falsa piedad. Al menos a mi me pareció falsa. "Basta de _peros_. Me niego a dejar que destruyan mi mundo." River volvió a tomar iniciativa y se puso entre Moon y yo con una solución… bueno, otra solución, mejor dicho.

"Ese es el espíritu, niño." ¿En serio? Pensé que querer evitar morir era algo muy normal. "Es cierto que lograron derrotar a Cul, así que les propongo algo. Si pueden probar que son capaces de detener las rupturas dimensionales y de detener a las amenazas que podrían salir de ellas, no destruiremos su planeta." No será el mejor trato de la historia, pero no creo tener más alternativa.

"¿Cómo lo probamos?" "Es fácil, niño..." River se rompió la ropa, quedando en un taparrabos hecho con maleza que apenas cubría lo que debía cubrir. Moon se tapaba la cara de vergüenza. Asumo que si ella está con él y tolera todas las tonterías que ha hecho desde que están aquí, es porque están casados. "Tienen que derrotarme en combate."

¿Tienen? Fluttershy había perdido su martillo en la pelea, Pinkie estaba inconsciente y el resto o está en las mismas condiciones que Pinkie o no están y punto. Así que cuando dice tienen, solo se refiere a mí. Yo también estoy agotado por la pelea, pero… "Prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillado." Pensándolo bien, si no hago nada moriré de todas maneras. Mala frase heroica. De todas formas, si nosotros derrotamos a los _Dignos_ y ellos no, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

River sacó una gran lanza que guardaba en su barba y se puso en posición de combate. "Cuídala por mí, ¿Sí?" Le pedí a Fluttershy mientras le entregaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Pinkie. Yo me quité la polera en señal de virilidad o algo así y también me preparé para pelear. Con el pelo tomado usando la pulsera que Pinkie me regaló aquella vez, cubrí mis puños con rocas y esperé a que River hiciera el primer movimiento para saber que la segunda batalla por el destino de la Tierra en menos de una hora había comenzado.

Creo que él también estaba esperando que yo me moviera. Se lo pregunté. "Oh, sí, estaba esperando justamente eso." Vaya, que amable. Los dos saltamos a la acción al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a pelear. River mostraba un tremendo dominio de su arma y del combate en general, mientras yo hacía espacio entre los dos usando mis poderes para evitar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aunque mi estilo funcionó por un buen rato, mientras que River descansaba su trasero en lo que nosotros deteníamos las amenazas de su dimensión, mi pelea contra Pinkie me había dejado demasiado cansado y estaba comenzando a sentirlo nuevamente. Me costaba levantar piedras pesadas y River aprovechaba para cerrar la distancia y darme golpes con su lanza que yo a duras penas podía esquivar. El agotamiento pudo conmigo y fui herido por un ataque que me dejo una cicatriz en el pecho que, en el hipotético caso de que logre sobrevivir a esta pelea, de seguro se verá bastante sexy en el futuro. Habiendo conectado un ataque, River no se detuvo y me lanzó al suelo con el mango de su lanza. "No voy a matarte, Pink. Ya has demostrado una enorme valentía al enfrentarme así." Me dijo mientras me estrechaba su mano para poder levantarme "¿Entonces…?" "No, aun destruiremos la Tierra." Aparte su mano de un golpe, rechazando su oferta. "No lo hagas más difícil, niño." Se veía decepcionado por saber que yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente. "Mientras quede la más mínima brasa en la barbacoa de la justicia…" Mírate, estas al borde de la muerte y sigues diciendo estupideces. Es lo que Pinkie Pie ve en ti según Applejack.

Y si voy a morir, voy a hacerlo sabiendo que Pinkie estaría orgullosa de la persona en la que me he convertido; porque ha sido gracias a ella. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?" "Ya perdí el hilo. Creo que era algo con que no pienso rendirme." Ya de pie una vez más, no tenía idea de como iba a ganar. Me tambaleaba de lado a lado y me era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio. River tomó su lanza con ambas manos y se preparó para darme una estocada mortal, la cual traté de detener levantando un muro de rocas; pero no pude. No pude porque algo más lo detuvo, un enorme puño que vino desde la distancia. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Pinkie Pie!" "¡Nacho! Lo siento mucho, levantar ese martillo fue lo único que se me ocurrió… ¿Funcionó? Si estamos vivos es porque funcionó, ¿No?" La abracé con fuerza mientras le decía que sí, evitó que nos muriéramos. Parecía no recordar nada de lo que pasó entre medio, lo que incluye matar a Vera Lynn y mi petición de matrimonio. "¿Cuál es el rollo con ese tipo?" Dijo apuntando a River, que se estaba levantando de nuevo. "Ah, él. Va a destruir la Tierra si no le gano en una pelea." Que Pinkie estuviese ahí me ayudaba a decir eso sin que sonara tan serio. "Eso no es bueno, nosotros vivimos en la Tierra." "Exacto. Así que tengo que…" "No Nacho. Tenemos que darle una paliza." La verdad es que River no especificó que sería una pelea uno a uno. Aunque en mi estado actual poco o nada podría ayudarla.

"No digas eso, Nacho." No he dicho nada. "Lo estabas pensando. ¿Crees que puedo hacer esto sola?" Sinceramente sí. Me miró algo enojada cuando pensé en eso. "Pinkie si estamos en esa escena de Mini Espías 2 dónde se leen las mentes porque sí, quiero que me lo digas." Ella comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente. "Me hiciste recordar que en tus fotos de pequeño te pareces al actor de esa película." Seguía riéndose de semejante mentira. Yo no me parecía a Juni. Yo no me parezco a Juni. "Ah, lo siento amor. Extrañaba tenerte cerca." No sé como hace para siempre lograr que me sonroje así de fácil. "Yo también te extrañaba, Pinkie. Y te extrañaré mucho más si no le damos una paliza a este tipo." Los dos nos miramos y sonreímos. No hacía falta que dijéramos nada. Supongo que es porque ella parece saber todo lo que estoy pensando.

En lo que River se levantaba, Pinkie llevó su brazo a su boca y comenzó a soplar, inflándolo por completo como en ese episodio en el que Bob Esponja tenía brazos falsos. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y salió corriendo a darle un, literalmente, enorme golpe en la cara. Retrayendo ambos brazos sobre sí mismos como como resortes, lanzó dos puños con una tremenda fuerza que hizo retroceder a River varios metros antes de ser detenido por la magia de Moon.

"¡Suficiente!" No sé si se refería a nosotros o a River. "Pero Moon, hicieron trampa." "No estamos haciendo trampa. Estamos haciendo las cosas como las hacemos en la Tierra." Dijo tomando mi mano con su enorme brazo lleno de aire. Aunque se veía como un globo, apretaba como la boca de un cocodrilo. "Pinkie, mi mano…" "¡Juntos!" Supongo que esperaba que nos rodeara la magia de la amistad cuando dijo eso. No pasó. "River, no están haciendo trampa, están defendiendo su dimensión. Y como claramente no funciona a tu manera…" Lo dejo caer al suelo luego de tenerlo levitando todo este tiempo y se acercó a nosotros. "Probaremos a la mía. Les ofrezco un trato. Existe una posibilidad de que junto a la Alta Comisión de la Magia logremos sellar todos los portales que llevan de esta dimensión a cualquier otra." ¿La Alta qué? No importa, sonaba mejor idea que seguir con esta pelea, o eso le pareció a Pinkie. Yo aún tenía una duda que aclarar.

"Espera, Pinkie." Le dije antes de que le diera la mano para sellar el trato. "Cuando dice _todos los portales_ , ¿Se refiere a literalmente todos?" Con eso me refería al portal que hay a Equestria en el patio de CHS. Si ese portal estaba en la lista, me iba a negar rotundamente. "Sí, me refiero a todos. La Tierra dejaría de estar comunicada con cualquier otra dimensión." No sé si Pinkie entendía a lo que yo quería llegar, pero no importaba. Nuestra dimensión ha sido atacada por otras más veces de las que puedo contar, es cierto, pero también ha sido salvada casi la misma cantidad de veces por los esfuerzos conjuntos entre nosotros y de la gente de Equestria. Ponis de Equestria, como sea. Y sé que no soy el único que tiene amigas allá, así que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo. Es la segunda vez hoy que pienso en cosas que debería decir en voz alta. "Me temo que no estas de acuerdo, Pink Nacho." Dijo ante el silencio en el que yo estaba mientras pensaba en lo que acabo de pensar. "En absoluto, Moon." Ella dio un suspiro de genuina decepción. "Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por las malas."

Y por _las malas_ se refería a la manera de River, solo que esta vez ella lo ayudaría. No se veía como el tipo de persona a la que le gusta pelear, pero claramente no es de las que da su brazo a torcer. Por suerte, nosotros tampoco. Por mala suerte, Pinkie me tenía malas noticias mientras sus brazos hacían un ruido chistoso. "Pinkie, ¿Qué está…?" Ese ruido era sus brazos desinflándose para volverse adorables y delgados como siempre. "Ups. Perdón, no podía mantenerlos así por más tiempo." Oh, grandioso. Cuando volteé a ver a nuestros enemigos, Moon se veía muy diferente. Tenía seis brazos, para empezar. Doble grandioso.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Pinkie viendo a los otros dos bastante serios. "Bueno, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro." "Ten un poco de fe, decía que es malo para ellos." Su optimismo me alegraba bastante, como siempre. Yo también estaba seguro de que podíamos ganarles si estábamos juntos. Codo a codo, ambos miramos al frente, sabiendo que el otro estaba sonriendo y saltando a la acción nos decidimos a cumplir finalmente nuestra Pinkie promesa.

Subestimamos la fuerza de Moon y por un largo rato ella junto a River nos estaban dando una gran paliza. Quiero decir, con optimismo y todo, seguía demasiado cansado y Pinkie acababa de despertar de otra pelea. Claramente eso no nos iba a detener, ni a ellos tampoco.

"Ustedes pueden." Nos gritó Fluttershy desdé donde estaba. Gritódentro de lo posible para ella. Si bien ella no es la mejor animadora, era bueno saber que teníamos algo de apoyo. "¡Patéenles el trasero, Nacho, Pinkie!" Eso si fue un grito de apoyo. Rápidamente, porque estaba peleando, miré a ver de quién era el grito y fue cuando la vi y casi lloré de la emoción. Era Rainbow Dash, quién traía a Applejack sobre su hombro. "¡Prometiste que todas volveríamos a estar juntas!" A Jackie le molestaba algo que ella gritara tan cerca de su oído, pero a nosotros dos nos llenaba de ánimo. Y no solo ellas dos estaban ahí. Rarity, Twilight, Sunset, Lemon, Starlight, El Muki y Timber estaban ahí, alentándonos. No debían tener idea de por qué es que estábamos peleando, pero nos alentaban de todas formas. Y no solo ellos; la Directora Celestia, la Vicedirectora Luna, los alumnos de CHS, los de Crystal, la hermana de Timber, el departamento de policías, la Alcaldesa Mare y hasta mi secretaria Vivian estaban ahí. Libres del miedo en el que _La Serpiente_ había inundado la ciudad, todos se habían reunido dónde antes estaba su torre, expectantes a que diéramos un espectáculo. Ojalá estuviesen igual de animados para echarnos una mano, sobre todo las que sí son super heroínas. Porque no creo que estén pensando que es un momento épico en el cual nosotros dos tenemos que lucirnos y cumplir nuestra promesa. ¿No? A quién engaño.

Gracias a su apoyo verbal, sentimos algo que al menos yo no sentía hace mucho. La Magia de la Amistad nos llenó a ambos, haciéndonos crecer las orejas y las colas (les digo _colas_ porque así las llaman ellas, en verdad solo es más pelo) que hasta ahora solo me habían salido una sola vez, cuando nos unimos como equipo. "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Me preguntó Pinkie, viendo que nos habíamos transformado. "Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando." Ambos esperamos al otro para decirlo como la cursi pareja que somos. "¡Ataque tándem!"

Moon y River se habían detenido por un momento mientras eran cegados por todos los arco irises de nuestra transformación, pero no se dejaron intimidar y volvieron a acometer contra nosotros. Pinkie inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y yo levanté un gran pilar de piedra justo cuando Moon estuvo cerca, lanzándola al aire. Cuando River saltó para atacarme, Pinkie se puso enfrente y con su cuerpo inflado como un globo, lo hizo rebotar, golpeando también a Moon y haciéndolos subir aún más alto. Mientras Pinkie enrollaba su cuerpo, tomé sus dos manos y luego de guiñarme un ojo, ella exhaló todo el aire mientras se desenrollaba, elevándolos a los dos y lanzándome aún más lejos que los otros dos. Aprovechando el vuelo y la rotación, ella desencadenó una verdadera tormenta de puños contra los dos a una velocidad increíble.

Mirando desde arriba a Pinkie darles una paliza, comencé a caer con toda la aceleración de esas ecuaciones que nadie usa en la vida real. Con mi mano derecha lista para dar el puño de mi vida, pasé cinco segundos completos pensando en que gritar cuando estuviese listo. Es una oportunidad única, estoy golpeando a dos reyes de otra dimensión después de todo.

Este mi momento. Nuestro momento. Pinkie y yo sonreíamos, sabiendo que lo que comenzó hace alrededor de un año iba a… No, no iba a terminar. Cumplir nuestra promesa no significa que dejaremos de hacer lo posible por salvar al mundo. Significa algo que he sabido desde el principio; ella me importa más que cualquier cosa. Y por tanto pensar en ella casi pierdo mi momento.

"¡Falcon… PUNCH!" Grité a todo pulmón mientras mi puño en verdad se prendía en fuego. Me preocuparé de eso luego. Lo que importa ahora es que los dos cayeron con un gran impacto al suelo, dejando un cráter considerable. Pinkie y yo nos tomamos las manos en el aire mientras ella se estiraba para detener nuestra caída. "¡No nos obliguen a repetirlo…!" "¡…Porque lo haremos!"

Hubo un silencio de unos dos segundos. "Creo que están inconscientes." "Si, tiene sentido. ¡Les dimos una tremenda paliza!" Dijo Pinkie para luego abrazarme. Segundos después, el resto de las chicas vinieron a abrazarnos también. Les explicamos por qué estábamos peleando contra ellos dos y luego tuvimos que explicarles que pasó mientras estaban poseídas. Ellas recordaban nada, y eso me hizo recordar algo.

"Pinkie… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?" Sabía que me pediría ser más específico, así que lo fui. "¿De nuestra pelea?" "Oh por dios. ¿Peleamos? Nacho, yo, lo siento mucho, yo…" Tartamudeaba más que yo. "Pinkie, tranquila. Estabas feliz de pelear conmigo." No se veía muy feliz ahora, la verdad. "Y yo también, siendo sincero. Es como si los dos creyéramos que estábamos haciendo algo juntos, como siempre. Pinkie, estoy perdiendo el punto." Le recordé mi grandioso plan de usar la magia de la amistad para traerlas devuelta. "En un momento, dije algo que te hizo volver totalmente en ti misma. ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?" Negó con la cabeza. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y ahora yo tartamudeaba más que ella. "Nacho, basta de rodeos, nos estás matando aquí." Dijo Applejack, esforzándose para darme un empujón que me acercó aún más a Pinkie. "Lo que dije fue…" "Pink Nacho. Pinkie Pie." No, no ahora. No cuando estoy así de cerca.

"Ustedes dos han demostrado ser más que capaces de proteger este planeta." Dijo River mientras se levantaba, bastante adolorido. "No solo eso, sus amigas también han luchado por defender su dimensión…" "Atatatatatata, tiempo. Estoy en medio de algo aquí." Interrumpí a Moon y a River en su discurso de darnos la victoria. "¿Más importante que haber salvado la Tierra?" "Totalmente, sí. Es… es lo más importante para mí, de hecho." Me di vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. "Pinkie Pie. Sé que cumplimos nuestra promesa y mi sueño y todo eso, pero… ¿Recuerdas que ese mismo día dije que tenía otro sueño?" "Claro, dijiste que algún día me lo contarías, pero sigo esperando." Creo que esas fueron mis literales palabras; significa que en verdad la he hecho esperar. Eso se acabó.

"Mi sueño es casarme contigo, Pinkie." Todos se quedaron callados. Algunas suspiraron, Rarity se desmayó y Pinkie estaba roja. "N-n-nacho, yo, esto…" Era como el día que la conocí, si nuestros papeles se hubiesen invertido. Ahora es ella la que transpira, tartamudea y balbucea sin sentido. "A quién engaño, por su puesto que acepto." Dijo libre de cualquier indicio de nervios, devolviéndome mi papel de socialmente ansioso. Aunque, en retrospectiva, viendo a todas mis amigas aquí reunidas, la gente que he conocido en el camino y sobre todo a mi futura esposa frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que no soy tan inepto como creo. Todo gracias a ella. "¿Vas a seguir pensando en tonterías o vas a venir aquí a besarme, adorable y encantador héroe sudoroso?" Es verdad, ya haré un recuento de mi vida más rato. Nos abrazamos y nos dimos un gran beso, que se sintió tal cual el primero.

"Niña, en nombre de Mewni creo que…" "¿Por qué siguen aquí? Shu, ya les pateamos el trasero, vuelvan a su dimensión." Les dijo Pinkie sin ni un respeto. Los dos reyes se miraron y abrieron un portal devuelta a Mewni sin decir nada. "¿Sabes, Nacho? Yo también quería pedirte que nos casáramos." Dijo mirando a Applejack y a Rarity, quién recién había recuperado la consciencia. "¿Qué te detuvo? Fueron…" "No, no fueron tus pectorales nada marcados." Oye. "Quería esperar a septiembre." Esa apenas es una razón para retrasar un matrimonio. "¿Por qué? Oh… ¿Es por la canción?" "Claro, sé lo mucho que te gustan esos detallitos. Y lo mucho que te gusta esa canción. Como culparte, yo también amo esa canción." Y yo te amo a ti, Pinkie Pie.


	6. Un mundo ideal

**Epílogo**

"Vayan al grano, todos aquí sabemos que Nacho y yo vamos a aceptar y tenemos hambre." Eres un caso, Pinkie Pie. Aunque tienes razón, el pastel se ve delicioso. Haciéndole caso, los padres de Pinkie no dijeron más y nos dejaron besarnos para hacerlo oficial. La verdad es que no tiene ni un sentido oficializarlo, después de todo está claro que nos amamos bastante, pero ella quería una fiesta. Y que yo usara ropa formal para variar.

Exceptuándonos a Pinkie y a mí, creo que Applejack fue la única que no lloró, pero sé que lo hizo por dentro. Cuando terminó nuestro beso y nos distanciamos para mirarnos a los ojos, juro que los vi, aunque haya sido por unos segundos. Mis padres estaban ahí, justo atrás de Pinkie, sonriéndome como nunca los había visto hacerlo. Ahí fue cuando yo lloré. "Ellos están orgullosos de ti, nene." "En serio, ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes en que estoy pensando?" "Te conozco mejor que nadie. No, eso no. Te conozco mejor que a nadie. Además, no se me ocurre por qué más llorarías en un momento así excepto, no sé, por ver una película de Disney." Me reí porque sabía que tenía razón. En todo: lo de que me conoce, lo de Disney y sobre mis padres.

Antes de que se lo pregunten, sí, la boda fue en septiembre. Hubo comida mexicana porque a Pinkie le recordaba mi nombre y el guacamole no tenía tomate. No tengo que explicar por qué. Usar ropa formal no era tan incomodo como creía y Pinkie se veía adorable en el vestido que le hizo Rarity, aunque sinceramente la prefiero en su traje de super heroína. Y hablando de eso, luego de que todo Canterlot nos viera derrotar a los _Dignos_ , a la Alcaldesa no le costó nada abolir la ley que hacía ilegal que hubiera más como nosotros. No hay nadie más como las _Super Stars_ , pero eso es un detalle. El punto es que claramente no íbamos a disolver el equipo.

"¿Aun nada?" Preguntó Dashie ansiosa. "Rainbow, relájate. Disfruta la vida." "Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes unos dos meses más en cama todavía." Applejack aún sufría por su pelea contra Rainbow esa vez. "¿Gracias a quién?" "Ya aclaramos que no estaba consciente." Jackie solo frunció el ceño. "¡Rainbow Dash!" "¿Encontraron algún trabajo para nosotras?" "No. Deja en paz a Applejack, tiene que descansar." Ella dio un suspiro de enojo y salió corriendo al primer piso, mientras Rarity entraba a su habitación con una sopa. "Gracias, Rarity." Ella dejó el plato en el velador y acarició la cabeza de Applejack. "De nada, querida."

"¿Te dijo que disfrutes la vida?" "¿Y que dejes de molestar a Applejack?" Su silencio respondió lo suficiente. "Tiene razón, mira a Fluttershy y a Twilight." Le dijo Sunset, apuntándolas. "Fluttershy perdió su martillo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer." "Oye…" "Yo estoy tranquila porque Timber no podría soportar una novia super heroína." Dijo Twilight riéndose mientras se burlaba de Timber. Aunque Rainbow tenía un punto. El equipo está muy corto de personal ahora que Fluttershy no tiene su martillo, Applejack está lesionada, Twilight prefiere una vida menos agitada, Starlight volvió a Equestria, El Muki destruyó mi traje y Star aún está desaparecida. En cuanto Pinkie y yo, estamos en nuestra luna de miel, por supuesto. Pero nada de cruceros bonitos u hoteles caros y definitivamente no a Equestria; saben que odio ser un poni. Fuimos vagando en busca de respuestas. Mis poderes definitivamente no son magia y estaban evolucionando. Además de mover piedras, ahora podía lanzar fuego. Era genial y lo quería entender, no como cierta chica que es genial y no puedo entender. Al final, solo me importa una cosa. Que ella este a mi lado.

"Gracias, Pinkie Pie."


End file.
